Le précepteur de mon fils
by mandala7338
Summary: Harry accepte un emploi au manoir Malfoy qui aura des conséquences pour le moins... inattendues. Yaoi HP/LM. Guardian HP/SS
1. L'annonce

**Titre **: Le précepteur de mon fils

**Disclaimer** : Vous ne le saviez pas ? Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'univers de Harry Potter... Il paraît que tout ça appartient à une certaine JKR, suis pas sûr, je l'ai jamais vue.

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Rating** : M (comme d'hab)

D'autre part, il sera question de slash, un **Yaoi**, bref une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, homophobes merci de sortir (à gauche, au bout du couloir, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper).

**Bêtas : Archimède **et** Nanachan14 **(duo de choc !)

**Note 1 : **Léger UA magique qui, s'il prend en ligne de compte certains épisodes de la saga, s'en différencie également par d'autres. Harry Potter est le Survivant mais Voldemort a été tué lors de cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Oubliez donc les Horcruxes et les Reliques. Sirius, Severus, Remus sont bel et bien vivants, merci pour eux. Evan Rosier, Mangemort tué en 1980 dans le canon est lui aussi vivant. Quant à Lucius, il n'est pas né en 1954 mais en 1967.

**Note 2 :** Bon, passons par le stade blablatage de l'auteur, je ne le fais qu'une seule fois, c'est maintenant, courage.

Donc cette histoire est un cadeau pour **Nanola**, ma bichette d'amour et aussi ma maîtresse Tyrannia à ses heures.

Devrais-je le dire ? J'ai été harcelé par Nano. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait via Skype le doux clapotis de mon clavier, j'avais droit à : « Bichette, tu écris ? » - « Oui, » répondais-je, innocente et pure _(Hum… le hibou remet fortement cette affirmation en cause)_ – « Bien, dans ce cas... ENREGISTRE ! » À sa décharge, m'entendre chouiner tous les deux jours parce que j'ai perdu deux pages d'écriture à cause de mon ordi qui surchauffe, je peux comprendre que ses pauvres petits nerfs fragiles ne lâchent.

En dehors de ça, elle avait pleuré pendant des semaines, telle la madeleine moyenne, parce qu'elle voulait un cadeau et que personne ne lui en faisait. Soi-dit en passant, Archimède et moi lui avions déjà fait un OS cadeau mais, alors que nous la faisions tomber toute cuite dans les bras de son fantasme blond, selon Nanola cela ne compte pas au prétexte futile que Harry meurt à cause d'elle. Tssss...

Bref, un moment d'égarement, un excès de bonté dans mon monde soi-disant de psychopathe, un peu trop de rhum dans mon jus d'orange, on ne saura jamais, j'ai dit oui.

Bondissante de joie telle la bichette qu'elle est, elle m'a alors donné les directives de ce qu'elle voulait, en bon tyran qu'elle est également : une Lurry (normal, un grand classique pour Nano, je gère) avec de l'humour (ok... glurps) un Lucius qui reste Lucius mais dont Harry tombe amoureux sans contrainte pour une belle histoire romantique (... what ? tu as bien vu à _qui_ tu parles, là ?) Jusque là, je ruminais, mais passons.

Vous pensiez comme moi que c'était tout ? Que nenni, la gente demoiselle me lance alors deux défis que dans mon inconscience, je relève : placer une fessée (oui, amis lecteurs, une FESSÉE entre Lucius et Harry, et c'est moi ensuite que l'on traite de psychopathe ? hinhinhin, laissez-moi grincer de rire) et aussi le mot « Bisounours »... là, j'avoue, j'ai pleuré. Mais vous savez quoi ? Eh bien je l'ai fait !

Alors maintenant, j'espère simplement que le résultat vous plaira, à vous, comme à Nanola.

Oh, j'allais oublier, vous savez ce qu'on dit, « chasser le naturel, il revient au grand galop », donc n'oubliez pas que cette fiction reste du Mandy et qu'en conséquent, cela ne sera pas toujours tendre. Oui, mon côté Voldemoresque a survécu à l'indigestion de sucre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour en ma compagnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**.**

**L'annonce**

* * *

><p>Harry regardait avec un plaisir évident les différents objets qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de son directeur, les tableaux sur les murs qui devisaient entre eux ainsi que le Phénix au plumage chatoyant qui ronflait doucement sur son perchoir. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas revenu à Poudlard et des années qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé ici, dans le lieu sacré de Dumbledore.<p>

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge, Harry jeta un faible _Tempus_ afin de savoir depuis combien de temps il attendait en ce lieu. Bon sang, pas moins d'une demi-heure ! Mais que fabriquait donc le vénérable sorcier ?

Alors qu'un lourd soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant passer le vieux mage, ainsi que Severus Snape.

« Ah, Harry, mon garçon, excuse-nous du retard, une affaire urgente nous a retenu, Severus et moi. Figure-toi qu'un groupe d'étudiants a réussi à faire sauter toutes les toilettes des filles et... »

« Je ne pense pas que ce genre d'explication intéresse tant que cela notre invité, Albus, » le coupa de sa voix basse mais clairement énervée le sombre maître des Potions.

« Pardon ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai, c'est vrai. Et puis je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Harry, une tasse de thé ? Un bonbon ? J'ai aussi de délicieuses tartelettes au citron si tu préfères. »

« Albus... » grogna Severus.

« Mais oui, mais oui, j'ai aussi du café, Severus, » répondit distraitement le directeur en agitant sa baguette afin de faire apparaître une desserte recouverte de pâtisseries, d'une coupe remplie de bonbon, de trois tasses et de deux théières en porcelaine.

Le sévère professeur leva les yeux au ciel mais s'assit à côté de Harry dans un élégant mouvement de robe.

« Bonjour professeur, bonjour Severus, » fit alors Harry en retenant difficilement un sourire.

« Bonjour, mon garçon, » répondit aimablement Severus tout en jetant un regard navré au directeur qui sifflotait gaiement en leur servant leurs boissons chaudes qui se mirent à fumer dans les tasses. « Comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai guère eu de nouvelles depuis mon dernier hibou, » continua-t-il en se saisissant de la tasse dans laquelle se trouvait un liquide noir.

Harry reconnut sans peine la pointe de reproches qui perçait dans le ton de son ancien professeur. Après tout, il avait dû endurer Severus durant toutes ses études en tant que maître des Potions mais aussi vivre avec lui pendant plusieurs années quand ce dernier avait eu l'idée subite de vouloir devenir son tuteur.

« Désolé, Severus, mais j'ai eu mes examens de fin d'année, sans compter que Sirius voulait absolument que je l'aide à aménager le deuxième étage de la maison. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend en ce moment, sans doute le fait que Tonks et Remus soient devenus parents, mais il est intenable ! »

Severus eut un reniflement méprisant.

« J'avais oublié le chien galeux ! De toute façon, il a toujours été intenable, ce n'est pas une nouveauté ! » répondit-il furieusement.

« Sev'... » soupira Harry.

Mais il ravala prestement la fin de sa phrase devant le regard sombre et courroucé que lui envoya son deuxième cher tuteur et père adoptif de surcroît.

« Bien, bien, bien, je ne voudrais pas interrompre une aussi intéressante conversation, mais il me semble que j'ai, enfin, que _nous_ avons demandé à Harry de venir dans un but précis. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, cela n'incluait pas de lui faire des reproches, » remarqua Albus avant de mordre dans une tartelette.

Ses yeux pétillants regardèrent par dessus ses verres en demi-lune l'homme en noir qui le gratifia une nouvelle fois d'un œil torve.

« Oui, j'avoue que j'ai été à la fois surpris et heureux de recevoir votre hibou, professeur. Oserais-je croire que mon souhait sera bientôt exaucé ? » fit le jeune sorcier.

« Hélas, je crains que non, mon cher garçon, » l'informa Albus. Voyant le visage de Harry s'affaisser et ses yeux exprimer de la déception, il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Harry, je te l'avais dit, il y a de cela déjà deux ans. Devenir professeur à Poudlard n'est pas évident, peu de places sont disponibles. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est pourvu par Remus depuis ta sixième année, les professeurs Bibine et McGonagall ne partiront pas à la retraite avant encore longtemps et c'est à ces postes là que tu pourrais prétendre. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais ne désespère pas, ce n'est pas un non définitif, sois-en certain. »

« Très bien, » murmura Harry, malgré tout atrocement déçu. « Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. »

« Eh bien, il s'avère que Severus et moi avons été contacté par un homme qui a besoin d'aide. Je dirais même d'une aide urgente. Or, sans nous concerter, nous avons immédiatement pensé à toi. »

Le jeune sorcier regarda les deux autres, dubitatif. Quand Snape et Dumbledore étaient d'accord, cela était souvent annonciateur d'événements importants, bons ou mauvais. Comme par exemple, quand ils lui avaient annoncé la bouche en cœur que son sinistre professeur de potions voulait l'adopter...

« Oh... Et ? »

« Allons Harry, ne prends pas cet air soucieux, c'est tout à fait inutile, » le rassura Albus.

Cependant, Severus gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains qu'il contemplait avec une étrange et suspicieuse, de l'avis de Harry, fascination.

« Tu veux toujours enseigner, n'est-ce-pas ? Et, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu as également fini tes études de culture générale et de littérature appliquée, je me trompe ? »

Harry acquiesça, de plus en plus perplexe. Ou le vieux sorcier devenait fou, ou ce qu'ils avaient à lui demander était encore pire que ce qu'il imaginait.

« Professeur Dumbledore, si c'est pour une mission de sauvetage ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore du même genre, je vous arrête de suite. Sirius n'a pas réussi à me faire changer d'avis, vous n'y arriverez pas plus. Il est hors de question que j'intègre l'école des Aurors ou que je me lance à la poursuite de mage noir quelconque ! »

« Je peux t'assurer que cela n'a strictement rien à voir. Mais notre proposition ne manque pas d'un certain... danger ? » se moqua Snape.

Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais fronça ses fins sourcils. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que le vieux fou et son abominable persécuteur graisseux lui avaient réservé ?

« Nous ne sommes pas sans ignorer que tu souhaites également te consacrer à l'écriture mon enfant. Alors je pense que notre proposition te plaira. Après tout, si tu veux devenir enseignant à Poudlard, c'est que tu souhaites travailler dans l'éducation et en contact d'enfants. »

« Judicieuse déduction, » marmonna Harry.

« Donc... »

Dumbledore se redressa, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

Harry le contempla avec l'atroce impression qu'il voulait ressembler au Père Noël un 25 décembre. Sa robe rouge parsemée d'étoiles vertes n'aidait d'ailleurs pas à lui faire passer cette vision. Il se pinça les lèvres afin d'éviter d'exploser de rire.

« Nous te proposons un poste de précepteur ! » lança le vieux sorcier comme s'il lui faisait un magnifique cadeau.

Il ne lui manquait plus que le _« Hohoho »_ et quelques kilos en plus pour compléter le tableau.

Harry s'étouffa alors qu'il contenait plus que difficilement son fou-rire. Constatant que ce n'était pas exactement la réaction qu'attendaient de lui ses deux anciens professeurs, il se reprit et demanda d'une voix malgré tout étranglée.

« Précepteur ? Oh, eh bien l'idée est intéressante. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Et ce sont les parents qui vous ont contactés ? »

Il ne put rater le coup d'œil rapide et un peu gêné que s'échangèrent les deux autres sorciers.

« En quelque sorte, » se décida à expliquer Snape. « Il s'avère que le père de l'enfant concerné est une... connaissance d'Albus et l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Oui, Potter, j'ai des amis ! » rajouta-t-il sèchement tandis que Harry s'empressait de rabaisser son sourcil qui s'était levé d'étonnement. « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais jugé utile de présenter le morveux dont j'avais décidé d'hériter à ceux-ci qu'ils sont inexistants ! »

« Je n'ai strictement rien dit ! » se défendit le brun.

« Non, mais tu l'as pensé ! » l'accusa immédiatement son tuteur. Le garçon ronchonna tout en remettant correctement en place ses barrières d'Occlumencie. « Bref, toujours est-il que cet homme est venu nous trouver afin que nous l'aidions à engager un précepteur digne de confiance et compétent pour son fils unique de huit ans, Draco. Nous avons tout de suite pensé à toi, tu seras parfait pour ce poste. Draco est un enfant, disons, un peu particulier, qui a fait fuir ses différents maîtres. En conséquence, ce poste est très bien payé, sans compter que tu seras logé, nourri, blanchi. Tu auras droit également à un jour de congé par semaine. »

« Je vois... » fit Harry songeur. « Il est particulier dans quel sens exactement ? Qu'a-t-il fait de si extraordinaire pour faire démissionner ses anciens professeurs ? Et combien ? »

De nouveau, un regard cette fois-ci clairement gêné fut partagé entre les deux plus vieux sorciers.

« Je vois... » fit de nouveau Harry, plus morose que jamais.

« Non, attends, ce n'est pas si grave que cela. Draco est juste un enfant un peu capricieux, mais son père le couve beaucoup trop, ce n'est donc pas réellement de sa faute quand on y pense. Pourtant, je t'assure qu'il n'est pas méchant, il est très intelligent et cache un cœur en or ! C'est juste qu'il lui faut du temps pour faire confiance aux gens et se laisser approcher. Je pense que ses anciens précepteurs n'ont pas su comment le prendre ni n'ont eu la patience nécessaire pour le faire, » s'empressa d'affirmer Severus.

« Combien ? » redemanda Harry, lugubre.

« Huit... » avoua Severus. « En deux ans... »

Harry ferma les yeux.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non. »

Severus ne jugea pas utile d'ajouter que l'un d'eux avait fini à Ste Mangouste avec des algues à la place des cheveux, les pieds et les mains palmés ainsi que des ouïes au lieu des oreilles, un autre dans une maison de repos pour dépression nerveuse (il y était encore) et un troisième avait quitté l'Angleterre pour la Papouasie.

« Je t'assure que tu seras parfait pour cet enfant, » fit Albus, venant à la rescousse de son maître des Potions. « Draco a besoin d'un adulte à la fois ferme mais qui saura l'écouter, je sais que tu y arriveras. »

« Et ses parents ? Ils ne sont ni fermes ni ne l'écoutent ? » railla aussitôt Harry.

« Sa mère l'a abandonné quelques temps après sa naissance. Il ne l'a revue qu'une seule fois, à quatre ans et cela ne s'est pas bien passé du tout, » fit sombrement Severus. « Quant à son père, Lucius est trop faible avec lui, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas le blâmer non plus. »

« Toi ? Eh bien, c'est bien la première fois ! » s'exclama Harry avant de plonger rapidement son nez dans sa tasse de thé au citron. Si les yeux d'onyx de son tuteur pouvaient lancer des sorts, nul doute qu'il serait en train de hurler de douleur en se roulant par terre.

« Il est temps que tu reviennes passer quelques temps à la maison, tu deviens beaucoup trop effronté au contact de ce maudit cabot ! » gronda Snape.

« Mais ! Je ne suis pas insolent ! Et je te rappelle que j'ai vingt ans ! »

« Et alors ? Oh, laisse-moi deviner, cela signifie que tu as le droit de parler comme un rustre, de me manquer de respect et de ne plus venir passer quelques jours avec ton père, alors que tu réponds déjà à peine à ses hiboux ? Quelle importance, n'est-ce-pas, si je ne te vois plus et que tu me prêtes des intentions que je n'ai pas. Est-ce ce que tu serais en train de suggérer, Harry ? » susurra Snape, la voix pleine de fiel.

« Non, Severus, » admit Harry, penaud. Il se maudissait intérieurement mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à tenir tête à ce maudit Snape quand il le prenait ainsi par les sentiments.

« Bien, l'affaire est donc réglée. Je vais de ce pas envoyer un hibou à Lucius pour l'informer que nous lui avons trouvé un professeur, » fit le maître des Potions en se levant.

« Je n'ai pas encore accepté ! » s'offusqua le futur précepteur.

De nouveau, le regard noir et profond de son tuteur lui fit baisser ses yeux verts.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'accepte le poste. Mais si ce maudit gamin m'en fait trop voir, je ne resterai pas, que ce Lucius soit ton ami ou non ! »

« Lucius est mon meilleur ami, j'ai été une sorte de mentor pour lui dans sa jeunesse et Draco est mon filleul. J'ose donc espérer que tu résisteras davantage que ces espèces de boursoufflets qui t'ont précédé. »

« Ton... ton filleul ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry en redressant son visage.

La lueur de peine dans les yeux verts fit grimacer le directeur des Serpentard. Il détestait voir le gamin avec cette expression sur le visage. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère en ces instants. C'était d'ailleurs bien ce qui lui avait coûté sa solitude et sa tranquillité.

« Oui, mon filleul. »

Harry déglutit en baissant de nouveau son visage.

« Harry, s'il te plaît... »

« Non, pas la peine, ne te justifie pas devant moi, j'ai parfaitement compris tout à l'heure. C'est vrai, tu n'avais pas envie de dire à tes amis que tu t'étais encombré d'un stupide gamin, je ne devrais donc pas m'étonner que tu ais été le mentor d'un autre jeune, ni que tu aies un filleul de huit ans que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Enfin, je dis un, mais tu en as peut-être d'autres ? Tu es marié et tu as des enfants aussi ? » le coupa fort peu poliment l'ancien Gryffondor, bien plus blessé qu'il ne le voulait.

« Harry ! Non, je ne suis pas marié ni quoi que ce soit ! Et le seul fils que j'ai se tient devant moi à cet instant, » grogna Snape.

Pour le coup, son annonce eut l'effet escompté, à savoir laisser sans voix les deux autres sorciers. Comme par un fait exprès, ce fut l'instant que choisit Fumseck pour se réveiller et se mettre à chanter.

« Stupide volatil, » marmonna le maître des Potions entre ses dents.

« Merci, Père, » fit Harry doucement.

« Grmf, là n'est pas la question. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de Lucius et de Draco, c'est pour d'autres raisons. Lucius lui-même ne le souhaitait pas. Peu de personnes franchissent le seuil de son manoir et encore moins nombreux sont ceux qui connaissent Draco. Attends-toi à ce qu'il t'assomme de recommandations et d'interdits concernant son fils. Cet enfant est plus couvé qu'un poussin par dix poules, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de son problème de comportement. »

« Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je le sache ? J'aurais aimé les connaître, puisqu'ils te sont si chers, » affirma Harry.

Néanmoins le visage dur de son tuteur le surpris.

« C'est possible, mais je pense que Lucius ne voulait pas mettre Severus dans une position délicate en cas de refus de ta part, ni créer de problème à son ami, » intervint alors Albus qui s'était levé et caressait avec affection son Phénix, lequel semblait ronronner comme un chaton. « Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu n'aies pas réalisé de qui nous parlions depuis le début de cette conversation, mon garçon, » rajouta-t-il en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Le jeune sorcier fronça ses sourcils, cherchant à mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle dans le bon sens. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement.

« Attendez, vous avez parlé d'un manoir, plus le fait qu'il connaisse bien Severus, son mentor... Lucius... Vous parlez de Lucius Malfoy ? Le fils d'Abraxas, l'un des plus dangereux Mangemorts de son époque ? »

« C'est exact, » claqua la voix sèche de Severus.

« Hors de question, » fit alors Harry en se redressant violemment de son siège.

« Tiens, ce n'est pas toi qui soutenais vouloir les connaître il y a quelques secondes à peine ? » murmura Snape, bien que tous l'entendirent sans effort.

« Pas les Malfoy ! Abraxas... Il était présent... Severus, tu sais que j'ai lu les rapports des procès des Mangemorts, il était là ! Il n'est pas rentré dans la maison, mais il était là ce jour-là ! Et toi, tu... ? Comment peux-tu être ami avec lui ? » cria Harry.

« Parce que, comme tu le soulignes si bien, il s'agissait de son père, pas de Lucius. »

« Et alors ? Il était un Mangemort lui aussi ! »

« Non, il ne l'était pas ! Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses ? _Moi_, je l'étais, Lucius ne l'était pas. »

« Pas encore, tu veux dire ! Quel âge avait-il quand Voldemort a disparu ? »

« Quatorze ans, » répondit, non pas Severus mais Dumbledore. « J'ai témoigné à son procès, ainsi que d'autres personnes. Tu n'as pas eu accès à ce dernier puisque Lucius était mineur à l'époque. Celui-ci n'est pas consultable. »

Harry passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vouliez que j'aille dans ce repère d'anciens Mangemorts pour enseigner à leur enfant ! » lança-t-il enfin.

« Cela suffit, Harry ! » explosa alors Severus, faisant sursauter son pupille et son directeur. « C'est moi, qui ne peux croire ce qui sort de ta bouche ! Alors tu penses peut-être que Draco, un enfant de huit ans, ne mérite pas de recevoir une éducation en raison des fautes commises par son grand-père ? Un homme qu'il n'a jamais connu ? Penses-tu que Lucius aurait-dû être traîné à Azkaban, à _quatorze_ ans, parce ce que son père était un Mangemort ? Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Toi ? Toi qui n'as eu de cesse de me critiquer parce que je te reprochais de ressembler à ton père !? Tu mériterais que je te passe la bouche au savon ! »

Harry fit une horrible grimace, tant en raison des paroles de Severus qu'à cause des différents souvenirs qu'elles impliquaient. Car, entre autre, il lui avait déjà lavé la bouche avec du savon...

« Non, inutile... » souffla Harry, penaud.

Un silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel les sorciers les plus âgés regardaient le troisième. Après un long soupir de ce dernier, il finit par abdiquer.

« Très bien, j'accepte. Quand est-ce que je devrais commencer mon calvaire, pardon, mon travail ? »

« Le 1er septembre, ce qui te laissera donc un petit mois de vacances, » rétorqua Severus.

« Comment cela un petit mois ? Je viens de finir l'université ! »

« Certes, mais je t'attends dès demain à la maison. Il faut que l'on révise certaines choses avant que tu te lances chez les Malfoy. Lucius est très exigeant, il est donc hors de question que mon pupille le déçoive. Nous avons un long mois de travail qui nous attend. Et puis, cela fait si longtemps que tu ne m'as fait l'honneur de ta présence, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je vous fasse une vraie crise de jalousie, à toi, au chien et au loup ? Je me trompe ? » fit Severus en quittant son fauteuil.

Il s'avança vers la porte alors que Harry gémissait de désespoir.

« Demain, huit heures, ne sois pas en retard. »

Puis il se tourna avec une envolé de robe pour disparaître dans l'escalier de pierre.

« Oh non, mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui ? » se lamenta Harry, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Parce que tu as un énorme cœur, mon enfant, et que tu sais que cette expérience ne peut être que bénéfique pour toi. Je pourrais aussi ajouter, maintenant que Severus est sorti, que tu le fais par amour pour lui, tout comme lui trouve prétexte à ton prochain emploi pour passer un mois en ta seule compagnie, » dit beaucoup trop joyeusement le plus grand mage vivant de son époque. « Tu lui as atrocement manqué ces dernier temps, » rajouta-t-il, plus sérieusement.

« Je me doute, mais ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas le voir. C'est vrai que j'ai été très pris. J'ai eu quelques soucis aussi. »

« Severus aurait sans doute été heureux de les connaître, pour t'épauler. »

« Je... Je suis désolé. Je vais me rattraper et rester effectivement avec lui la moitié de mon été. »

« Harry, tu sais que Severus avait vendu sa maison, impasse des Tisseurs pour toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Pour pouvoir acheter une autre maison, un endroit où tu serais bien. Un endroit juste pour vous deux. »

« Je m'en doutais, oui. Mon père n'a jamais voulu me le dire explicitement, vous savez comment il est... »

« J'en ai une vague idée, effectivement, » sourit le vieux professeur.

Il ne releva pas que Harry avait appelé Severus ''mon père'', chose qu'il faisait rarement devant d'autres personnes et pratiquement jamais quand l'intéressé n'était pas là.

« Harry, tu as su donner une chance à Severus, comme il l'a fait également avec toi. Il serait sans doute bon que tu fasses de même avec les Malfoy. Je suis pour ma part plus que certain que cette expérience te sera profitable. Draco a huit ans, tu ne passeras avec lui que les trois prochaines années avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard. Et, je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai comme la prémonition que son départ te sera douloureux. On s'attache rapidement aux enfants qui nous sont confiés. »

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Oh, le professeur Trelawney a encore frappé ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Merlin nous en préserve, une seule prophétie nous a amplement suffi ! »

Puis Dumbledore retourna à la contemplation de Fumseck qui battit mollement des ailes pour s'envoler et se poser sur l'épaule du brun.

« Hé, Fumseck, comment vas-tu ? »

L'oiseau commença à chanter doucement, une mélodie calme qui laissa Harry avec une chaude impression de plénitude pour tout le reste de sa matinée.

Une fois le garçon sortit, afin de retourner chez son premier tuteur pour lui annoncer qu'il allait passer le prochain mois chez le deuxième, Albus Dumbledore se réinstalla dans son fauteuil tout en prenant un bonbon, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Je pense que nous avons fait du bon travail, mon cher Fumseck. Un bonbon ? »

**... ... ...**

« Siri', s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas en boudant que cela va arranger les choses. C'est normal après tout, j'ai passé mes trois années d'études à vivre ici, avec toi. »

« Sauf pendant les vacances et pas tous les jours non plus ! » protesta immédiatement l'homme aux cheveux noirs, renfrogné sur son canapé.

« Sirius, si tu arrêtais de faire l'enfant ? Je pense que Harry a parfaitement raison et tu le sais aussi, » fit placidement Remus en se servant un verre dans le bar du salon refait à neuf de la grande demeure Black, Square Grimmaurd.

L'Auror se tassa un peu plus sur le matelas confortable en prenant un coussin qu'il martyrisa entre ses mains.

« Je dis juste que ce bâtard graisseux n'a pas à vouloir passer un mois entier avec mon filleul ! Surtout quand on sait maintenant que ce sinistre conn... »

« SIRI ! »

« Connaisseur en potions en a un bien à lui ! Pourquoi il a voulu piquer le mien, hein ? »

« Sirius, je t'en supplie ! » gémit Harry en posant sa tête contre sa paume.

Tout le bien-être ressenti le matin même après le chant de Fumseck s'était malheureusement envolé, dès l'instant où il avait décidé de dire la vérité à Sirius. Ce qu'il avait, il devait l'avouer, retardé le plus possible.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que je passe un peu de temps avec lui, tu réagisses ainsi ? »

« Un peu ? Un peu ? Tu vas passer un mois avec lui ! Un mois complet ! »

« Remus, pitié, aide-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en cinquième année ! »

Le loup-garou lui adressa un regard compatissant avant de se tourner vers son camarade maraudeur.

« Sirius, Harry a raison. Cesse-donc à chaque fois de le placer entre Severus et toi. Si tu as des choses à dire à Severus, fais-le directement. Harry n'a pas à choisir entre vous deux. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec toi depuis la fin de Poudlard, s'il veut passer un mois avec son père, c'est son droit. Tu devrais être heureux pour lui. »

« Merci, » soupira Harry en regardant son sauveur alors que Sirius lançait un regard assassin à Remus à l'emploie du mot « père » qu'il n'acceptait toujours pas.

« Donc, lui a le droit d'être avec Harry pendant un mois et moi j'ai le devoir de me taire et d'être privé de lui pendant quatre longues semaines sans le voir. Très bien. Est-ce que cette abominable chauve-souris m'autorise à lui écrire ou ça aussi, il faut que je mette un Sombral dessus ? »

« Oh, mais c'est pas vrai, nom d'une gargouille ! J'abandonne ! C'est trop difficile pour vous de comprendre que je vous aime tous les deux ? Vous êtes... épuisants ! Et surtout, vous ne valez pas plus chers l'un que l'autre ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire un petit effort et essayer de vous entendre ? Comme ça, je ne serais pas obligé de choisir tout le temps entre vous deux et je ne sais pas, oh dites donc ! Et si on faisait un truc complètement fou ? Comme tenter de passer une journée tous ensemble sans que vous essayez de vous entre-tuer ! » cria Harry en se relevant de son siège.

Il quitta la pièce dans un grand claquement de porte pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre qu'il verrouilla, laissant les deux maraudeurs dans le salon.

Remus soupira en s'asseyant à côté de son ami, ahuri.

« Non mais tu l'as entendu, Rem' ? Il me compare à... à cette chose ! »

« Il n'a pas tort, Siri. Franchement, Severus et toi vous vous comportez comme deux enfants qui se battent leur doudou. Harry a dû passer les dernières années à se partager pour les vacances scolaires et maintenant qu'il a fini ses études, cela continue. Vous devriez vraiment enterrer la hache de guerre, Severus et toi. »

« Jamais, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler ce que toi, tu lui as fait également ? »

« Il a refusé de témoigner en ma faveur quand Pettigrow s'est échappé ! J'ai perdu un an de liberté, un an où j'aurais pu vivre avec Harry, comme je lui avais promis. Et lui, il a fait quoi cette année-là ? Ce vil serpent à sonnettes en a profité pour devenir le tuteur légal de Harry et me priver de mes droits envers lui ! Il n'a même pas été fichu de le protéger lors de cette maudite Coupe de Feu ! »

« Ce n'est pas qu'il a refusé de témoigner, il n'a fait que dire la vérité, à savoir qu'il était inconscient. Et tu oublies qu'il a ensuite témoigné en ta faveur quand _il_ est allé sauver Harry dans le cimetière et qu'_il_ a désarmé Peter. Et aussi que tu as retrouvé tous tes droits de tuteur auprès de Harry, ainsi que ton travail en tant qu'Auror. »

« Justement, en parlant de ça, il t'a fait perdre ton emploi ! »

« J'ai surtout perdu mon emploi à cause de parents intransigeants, d'hommes politiques stupides et c'est aussi grâce à Severus si j'ai pu le retrouver... Sirius, mon ami... Il est vraiment temps de laisser le passé derrière toi. »

Le dernier des Black se renfrogna encore plus, déchirant le tissu du malheureux coussin de ses doigts nerveux.

« D'accord, mais uniquement si lui aussi le fait ! » finit-il par éructer, faisant pousser un gémissement de désespoir à son meilleur ami.

**... ... ...**

Allongé sur son lit, Harry réfléchissait. Ses bagages étaient déjà faits afin que demain, à l'aube, il puisse prendre le Réseau de Cheminette pour se rendre chez Severus. Ce dernier avait dû quitter son appartement des cachots et devait être en train de préparer sa chambre, au cottage. Harry ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant Sirius, mais il adorait cette petite maison accrochée à une falaise et dont un petit chemin tortueux en descendait jusque sur la plage. Il n'avouerait jamais non plus que c'était Severus qui lui avait appris à nager dans la mer, avec une patience qui avait étonné l'adolescent à l'époque.

La vérité, c'était que Harry avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour passer un peu de temps avec son tuteur. C'était l'évidence même de dire que l'homme n'était pas aussi gai ou passionné que Sirius, mais Harry aimait son côté tranquille et rassurant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que lui comme Sirius lui compliquent la vie ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas faire l'effort de s'entendre ? Harry était persuadé qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, les deux hommes pourraient devenir amis, ou du moins, se supporter une journée sans chercher à s'arracher les yeux ou à s'ouvrir la gorge ! Cela serait tellement plus simple.

Le jeune homme soupira tout en se retournant vers sa fenêtre. Sa chambre ici était confortable, c'était l'ancienne de Sirius, toujours décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Totalement différente de celle du cottage, bien sûr. Ici, il était avec l'ami de son père, l'ancien Gryffondor, ancien maraudeur et de nouveau Auror depuis son acquittement doublé des excuses publiques et financières du ministère. Là-bas, il était avec l'ami, que dire, l'ancien épris de sa mère, le directeur de Serpentard et maître des Potions le plus admiré par ses pairs.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il en demandait peut-être trop.

L'inconvénient avec ce genre de situation, c'était aussi qu'il ne savait pas trop vers lequel de ses tuteurs se tourner quand il avait un souci. Enfin, en général, si, il savait : Severus, s'il voulait un conseil sérieux, un avis sur son avenir, pour l'aider dans ses devoirs à l'époque de Poudlard. Sirius, si c'était pour se détendre, chasser ses idées noires. Le problème étant, une fois encore, que si celui qui n'avait pas été averti, en premier ou du tout, l'apprenait par la suite, il piquait une crise de jalousie envers l'autre.

Et pour son problème actuel, Harry ne voyait vraiment pas auquel des deux s'adresser. Sans doute ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ni personne. Il allait devoir le régler ou plutôt, l'assumer, tout seul. Et le jour où il y arriverait, il allait devoir l'annoncer ensuite aux deux, en même temps. Ce qui ne laissait donc pas beaucoup d'occasion annuel : son anniversaire et Noël.

« Super, encore une fête de gâchée, youpi... » marmonna Harry dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

Il soupira et se retourna une nouvelle fois, pensant à son passé, depuis le jour où Hagrid avait bouleversé son existence en lui annonçant qu'il était un sorcier, jusqu'à il y avait trois jours, quand ce délicieux inconnu lui avait fait connaître l'expérience la plus jouissive, c'était le cas de le dire, mais aussi la plus perturbante de sa vie.

Quand Harry avait compris qu'il était un sorcier, il ne savait rien de sa vie, de sa vraie vie. Les Dursley lui avaient toujours affirmé que ses parents, des bons à rien sans le sous, s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture. Accident dont il avait miraculeusement, pardon, honteusement de l'avis de Vernon, réchappé. En témoignait la fine cicatrice blanche en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front.

La vérité, Harry l'avait découverte en entrant à Poudlard, grâce à ses amis Ron, Hermione et tous les autres Gryffondor, mais aussi grâce à ses ennemis, notamment ce prétentieux d'Ethan Rosier et de ses acolytes, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Sans oublier le plus dangereux de tous, son propre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Quirinus Quirrell.

Ses parents avaient été assassinés par le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre, Lord Voldemort. Il avait voulu le tuer, lui, à cause d'une prophétie, dont il n'avait d'ailleurs découvert l'existence que bien plus tard. Mais quand le Seigneur Noir lui avait lancé le sortilège interdit, il s'était retourné contre lui et l'avait détruit à jamais.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. Cependant, ses partisans, eux, n'avaient pas abandonné la lutte. De nombreux Mangemorts continuaient leurs exactions dans l'ombre. Beaucoup d'entre eux pensaient qu'il fallait finir ce que leur Maître avait commencé, à savoir tuer un enfant. Pour les autres, ce même enfant était la solution pour faire revenir à la vie Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Considérant le fils de James et Lily Potter toujours en danger, Dumbledore l'avait donc déposé sur le pas de la porte de la sœur de Lily, lui permettant ainsi la protection de son sang. Mais ce faisant, il avait aussi offert à Harry dix longues années de chagrin et de maltraitance.

À la fin de sa première année scolaire, il avait été très difficile pour le jeune sorcier de retourner chez les Dursley. Il savait qu'il était en danger, Quirrell n'étant pas le seul Mangemort en liberté, loin de là. Il avait échoué à se servir de la pierre philosophale, mais avant d'être entraîné à Azkaban, il avait juré que ses camarades continueraient le combat. Harry savait que sans l'aide du professeur Snape, averti par Hermione, il ne serait sans doute pas sorti vivant de cette salle qui abritait le miroir du Rised. C'était pendant le procès de Quirrell, durant l'été entre sa première et deuxième année, que Harry avait appris encore plus de choses sur sa propre vie. Il y avait été convoqué en tant que témoin et avait été escorté par Dumbledore et, à sa grande surprise, Snape.

Malgré ses suppliques, il avait dû finir son été chez les Dursley, avant que Ron ne le fasse évader avec Fred et Georges.

La deuxième année aurait dû être plus calme, si ce sale type de Rosier Senior n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de mettre dans le chaudron de la petite Ginny un dangereux artefact de magie noire ayant appartenu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était Arthur Weasley qui avait complété les explications de ses fils sur la famille Rosier. Le grand-père d'Ethan avait été un Mangemort de la première heure. Son fils, Evan, travaillait au ministère. C'était une vieille famille de sang-pur, crainte, riche et respectée. Comme les Malfoy. À la chute de Voldemort, Evan Rosier avait déclaré avoir agi sous emprise de l'Imperium que lui aurait lancé tout d'abord son propre père. Ce mensonge éhonté avait réussi à passer grâce à quelques pattes bien graissées. Les membres survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix en avaient été malades, mais impuissants.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène se demanda furtivement si cela avait aussi été la stratégie de défense de Lucius Malfoy. À moins que son jeune âge au moment des faits ait suffi à le faire acquitter ? Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais le savoir, les archives étaient effectivement interdites puisque que Lucius était mineur. Et Harry doutait fortement qu'un jour Severus lui explique ce qui s'était passé.

Est-ce que Draco ressemblerait à Ethan ? Merlin l'en préserve, sinon Harry était sûr qu'il ne survivrait pas plus de trois jours au manoir avant que ses nerfs ne le lâchent.

Harry grommela en se roulant en boule. Quelle poisse, vraiment. Comme si ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années n'avait pas suffi. Il avait détruit le Basilic, sauvé Ginny et avait été sauvé lui-même par Fumseck. Et découvert que le Lord Noir, en plus de sa cicatrice, lui avait offert le don de parler Fourchelang.

Et puis était arrivé sa troisième année. L'évasion de Sirius, dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. L'arrivée de Remus. La trahison de Peter qui lui avait été révélée. Et surtout, pendant quelques minutes fantastiques, il avait connu l'espoir, la joie de penser qu'il allait avoir une autre maison, un vrai foyer avec quelqu'un qui voulait de lui. Sirius lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez lui. C'était son parrain, son véritable tuteur. Il pouvait exiger sa présence une fois son procès en réhabilitation obtenu, n'en déplaise à Dumbledore et à quiconque.

Malheureusement, il avait fallu que Snape soit présent. Que Pettigrow s'échappe. Que Remus soit accusé lui-aussi d'avoir aidé le traître Black. Et Harry s'était retrouvé plus seul que jamais. C'était à ce moment-là que l'improbable s'était produit.

Severus Snape avait fait une demande auprès du ministère de la magie pour être déclaré tuteur et donc responsable légal de Harry James Potter. À ce souvenir, les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Si ce jour-là quelqu'un lui aurait prédit qu'il serait heureux de vivre avec celui qu'il appelait avec colère la chauve-souris des cachots, il n'y aurait jamais cru et aurait demandé son internement à Ste Mangouste.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui c'était ce qui arrivait. Que de chemin parcouru. C'était bien la preuve, selon Harry, que rien n'était encore perdu entre Severus et Sirius. Si lui et Snape avaient pu s'entendre, alors eux aussi.

Il se demanda subitement si c'était l'une des raisons qui avait poussée aussi bien Dumbledore que Severus à le proposer, lui, comme percepteur chez les Malfoy. Pensaient-ils que son passé l'aiderait à apprivoiser le garçon et à réussir là où les autres avaient échoué ? Draco était-il aussi malheureux que lui l'avait été ? C'était surprenant. De ce qu'il en savait, pour en avoir discuté avec Remus et Sirius, Lucius Malfoy était connu pour être un père aimant envers son fils qui était clairement trop gâté. Ses déboires avec les différents professeurs de Draco étaient bien connus au ministère où le grand blond était souvent présent.

Cette nouvelle information n'était pas pour rassurer Harry. Lucius Malfoy avait dû connaître Rosier, cela semblait évident, et il agissait dans les mêmes hautes sphères de la société. Rosier était encore à ce jour à Azkaban, Ethan l'avait suffisamment reproché à Harry toute la fin de leur scolarité. Il n'était pas sans savoir que ce dernier avait désormais quitté l'Angleterre pour rejoindre l'Europe de l'Est, mais nul ne savait ce qu'il y faisait exactement.

Normalement, tous les anciens partisans de Voldemort, tous ceux qui étaient encore actifs en tout cas, étaient désormais en la lugubre compagnie des Détraqueurs. Certains avaient même reçu un baiser de leur part après la dernière tentative de résurrection de l'âme de leur Maître, lors de cette sinistre cérémonie dans le cimetière des Riddle, à Little Hangleton. Cela avait été le cas de Peter Pettigrow. Rosier y avait échappé, une fois encore de justesse, mais ne reverrait jamais plus la lumière du soleil.

Ce souvenir-là fit perdre son sourire à Harry. Comment oublier le fait qu'il avait été torturé, une fois encore, par d'anciens Mangemorts. Comment oublier la mort de Cédric. Et une nouvelle fois l'arrivée de son sauveur, Severus, accompagné par Dumbledore et des Aurors.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour se retrouver dans les bras de ce fameux Mickaël, Américain de son état, qui était venu à leur soirée étudiante de fin d'année que l'université sorcière avait organisée. Mais le beau brun était reparti dans son pays natal le lendemain matin après la fête. Ils s'étaient quittés sans promesse aucune, juste avec un dernier baiser. Et beaucoup d'interrogations pour le jeune Anglais. Dans les bras de Mickaël, il avait pourtant trouvé certaines réponses à des questions qu'il se posait depuis quelques temps déjà. À savoir, pourquoi aucune de ses relations « amoureuses » avec ses différentes petites-amies, peu nombreuses il en convenait, n'avait réussi à fonctionner ? Forcément, réaliser que l'on regarde avec plus d'envie et de concupiscence le fessier du grand frère de sa copine que sa copine elle-même vous obligeait à la réflexion. Lorsque que le grand brun venu du Minnesota l'avait entraîné dans un recoin sombre et tranquille, Harry n'avait dans un premier temps pas vraiment réalisé ce qui allait suivre. Mais dans les minutes suivantes, avec la langue de l'homme dans sa bouche, tout était devenu évident. Y compris le fait que ce baiser lui donnait bien plus de sensations que ce qu'il n'avait connu jusqu'à présent. Plus une formidable érection dont son amoureux d'un soir s'était occupée à l'aide de ses mains, en compagnie de la sienne.

Mais voilà, maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était une chose que de constater son homosexualité, une autre de l'admettre et de la montrer à la face du monde. Enfin, à ses parents et amis dans un premier temps. Un étrange nœud dans son ventre se forma. Oui, il aurait vraiment aimé se confier à l'un de ses tuteurs, mais il ne savait lequel ni ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Il avait peur, tout Gryffondor qu'il était, que ces derniers le rejettent à cause de sa « spécificité ». Il ne voulait pas connaître un nouveau rejet, ne plus avoir de famille, lui qui avait tant rêvé d'en avoir une alors qu'il en avait été privé. Le simple fait de découvrir que Severus avait un filleul caché avait été suffisamment douloureux.

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête. Il préférait se rappeler de son adoption par Snape. Quelque chose lui disait que ceci l'aiderait bien plus que tout le reste quant à sa prochaine « mission ».

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	2. Juin 1994

**NDA : MERCI ! Merci à vous tous pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez réservé à cette fiction :) **Je rappelle d'ailleurs que je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur le forum.

Pour toutes celles et ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus sur la relation entre Harry et Severus, et surtout se posent des questions sur le pourquoi et le comment Severus est devenu le tuteur de Harry, pas d'inquiétudes, vous allez le découvrir au gré de certains chapitres, dont celui-ci ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**.**

**_Juin 1994 _**

_**.**_

**Flash-back**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juin 1994<strong>_

Harry attendait devant la porte du bureau du directeur Dumbledore, le cœur battant. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa rapidement sur le bois vernis. Il en avait bien discuté avec Ron et Hermione. L'un comme l'autre pensaient que c'était encore la meilleure solution. Il fallait absolument que Dumbledore l'autorise à passer ses congés d'été chez les Weasley. À moins qu'il ne puisse rester ici, à Poudlard ? Ou n'importe où qui ne soit pas au 4, Privet Drive.

« Entre, Harry, » fit la voix du vieux mage.

Le garçon obéit mais s'arrêta net sous le coup de la stupeur. Non, impossible. Pourtant le professeur Dumbledore savait qu'il voulait lui parler, alors pourquoi donc cet immonde bâtard se trouvait là, devant lui ?! Harry déglutit tout en se remettant à avancer, sous le regard noir et meurtrier de son professeur de Potions. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait depuis qu'il avait aidé Sirius à échapper au baiser du Détraqueur, l'homme avait ses mains secouées de spasmes, s'imaginant sans doute qu'il tenait son cou entre elles et qu'il était en train de l'étrangler. Le léger tic qu'il avait également depuis lors lui fit une nouvelle fois vilainement plisser ses lèvres fines.

« Assieds-toi mon garçon, » lui proposa Dumbledore.

Harry s'assit sagement sur le grand fauteuil, constatant avec une certaine satisfaction que ses pieds touchaient parfaitement le sol, bien que son dos soit droit comme un ''i'' contre le dossier. Cela n'était pas le cas l'année précédente. Il allait sur ses quatorze ans mais restait désespérément petit et maigre, voir qu'il avait quand même grandi durant l'année était donc réconfortant.

« Je crois que nous avions fini, Severus, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le plus âgé des sorciers.

« Je crains que non, Albus, j'avais encore d'autres points d'une extrême importance à voir avec vous. Néanmoins, je suppose que vous allez me demander de sortir afin que votre... protégé, vous dise ce qu'il avait de si urgent à annoncer qui mérite que vous souhaitiez écourter un entretien avec l'un de vos enseignants, » grinça Snape, les yeux furieux.

« Severus, ne le prenez pas ainsi, je vous assure que j'attache la plus haute importance à nos discussions et... »

« Bien, dans ce cas je vais donc attendre ici que monsieur Potter vous expose son énorme problème existentiel, » le coupa alors le maître des Potions avec un sourire narquois tout en croisant ses mains sur son buste.

« Mais... » tenta de protester Harry.

« Quoi, Potter ? Ce que vous avez à dire est donc si... grave ? Confidentiel ? Que vous ne puissiez le dire devant un autre adulte responsable ? Serait-ce que vous cachez encore l'un de vos nombreux méfaits ? À moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne s'agisse d'informations concernant Sirius Black ? » cracha Snape.

À l'évocation du nom de son parrain et des quelques minutes de bonheur qu'il lui avait apportées, les iris verts se teintèrent de douleur, vite remplacée par la colère. C'était à cause de cet homme méprisable si Sirius était encore en fuite !

Harry savait, en son fort intérieur, qu'il n'était pas honnête mais c'était plus fort que lui. Pettigrow était loin, il ne lui restait plus que Snape comme défouloir émotionnel.

« Non, cela n'a strictement rien à voir... Monsieur. »

« Ne soyez pas aussi insolent ! Vous êtes exactement comme votre père, arrogant et... »

« Severus, Harry, enfin mes enfants, je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Bien, Harry, qu'avais-tu donc à me demander ? » essaya de tempérer Dumbledore.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs le regarda, un sentiment de trahison le traversant. Comment son directeur voulait-il qu'il puisse plaider sa cause devant la chauve-souris ? Voyant le sourire satisfait de celui-ci, il se reprit. Tant pis, il n'était pas obligé d'entrer dans les détails.

« Voilà, en fait Ron m'a dit qu'il voulait m'inviter, cet été, au Terrier. Alors je me demandais, Professeur, est-ce vraiment utile que je retourne à Privet Drive ? Je pourrais rester tout l'été chez Ron, non ? »

Il leva des yeux remplis d'espoir. Mais ce dernier s'effondra rapidement malgré, ou plutôt à cause, du sourire désolé du vieil homme.

« Harry, tu sais que cela est impossible. Tu dois retourner au moins un mois chez ta tante. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Tu le sais. En raison de la protection qu'elle t'offre. »

« Mais elle ne m'offre aucune protection, professeur. Je ne suis qu'un poids pour elle, cela ne la dérangera pas si je ne retourne pas vivre avec elle et oncle Vernon. »

« Harry, tant que des Mangemorts sont en liberté, il n'y a qu'auprès d'elle que tu es en sécurité. Avec elle et ici, à Poudlard. »

« Très bien, alors je pourrais rester ici ? Je pourrais aider Hagrid, je ne vous dérangerai pas, je vous le promets. »

« Impossible. »

Cette fois, le timbre de voix était ferme et sans appel. Harry sut de suite que son entretien était terminé et qu'il venait d'obtenir une fin de non recevoir.

« Je pense que tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir. »

Harry se leva donc, une boule au ventre. Il croisa les yeux d'onyx de Snape mais fut surpris de ne pas y lire la satisfaction qui aurait dû s'y trouver. Le garçon sursauta même face à leur intensité. C'était la première fois depuis... il ne savait pas quand, que les yeux de Snape ne tentaient pas de lui démontrer à quel point il était méprisable et insignifiant. C'était... perturbant. Non, le regard de nuit était rempli d'interrogations et fermement posé sur sa petite personne. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, un murmure s'échappa des lèvres serrées, bien qu'il soit parfaitement intelligible.

« Excusez-moi, Albus, mais étiez-vous bien en train de parler de la tante _maternelle_ de Potter ? La sœur de Lily ? »

Cette fois, Harry sentit clairement ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur. Snape appelait sa mère par son prénom ? Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle être possible ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu d'hallucination, il en était sûr. Il se sentit subitement mal à l'aise alors que Snape continuait de le dévisager, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

« C'est exact, Severus, » lui confirma Albus. « Était-ce tout, Harry ? »

« Oui, professeur, » répondit presque timidement le jeune sorcier en se soustrayant avec difficulté des profondeurs sombres de son professeur de potions.

Il allait se diriger vers la porte quand il se reprit brusquement.

« En fait, non, j'avais encore une chose, enfin, un document à vous donner. C'est mon _parrain_ qui me l'a envoyé. »

« Black ! » s'exclama Snape en se redressant violemment alors que Dumbledore tendait sa main vers Harry pour se saisir du parchemin.

« Oh, je vois que ton parrain t'a donné l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard l'année prochaine, » fit-il, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

« Comment ! De quel droit !? » s'exclama Snape, furieux.

« C'est mon parrain, il en a le droit ! » cria Harry, en colère en se tournant vers Severus.

Que Snape émette cette protestation avait mis le feu aux poudres, faisant exploser un incendie brûlant dans son ventre. Cet homme, qui ne cessait de le rabaisser continuellement et était d'une injustice flagrante pendant ses cours, n'avait certainement pas à se mêler aussi de sa vie privée. Le fait qu'il vienne à l'instant d'appeler sa mère par son prénom était suffisamment perturbant comme cela. Non, Severus Snape, chauve-souris de son état et tortionnaire professorale à l'occasion, n'avait pas à dire quoi que ce soit sur le seul membre aimant de la famille qui lui restait ou pire, sur les décisions qu'il prenait le concernant. Même si le membre en question n'était pas réellement de sa famille, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, il était le seul adulte qui avait une autorité sur lui et qui voulait aussi réellement prendre soin de lui.

« C'est mon parrain, il voulait que j'aille vivre avec lui ! Et personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher ! Je lui avais dit oui ! »

« C'est impensable, Albus. Ce garçon n'a visiblement plus toute sa tête ! Vous ne pouvez pas donner suite à ce document ! Et si c'était un piège afin qu'il puisse kidnapper Potter ? »

« Non, Severus, c'est malheureusement exact. Si Sirius n'était pas en fuite, je ne pourrais plus exiger de Harry qu'il reste chez sa tante. Et bien que se soit un évadé, Sirius n'a pas perdu ses droits en tant que parrain. Ce document est parfaitement légal. Harry pourra aller à Pré-au-Lard l'année prochaine. »

« Alors, est-ce que je pourrais aussi aller vivre chez lui ? S'il vient me chercher chez ma tante, personne ne pourrait s'y opposer ? Si un jour il revient, je partirai avec lui ? » fit avidement Harry.

« Albus ! » s'écria Snape, abasourdi.

« Harry, il est hors de question que tu quittes la demeure de ta tante, suis-je bien clair ? » rétorqua le vieux sorcier, sans plus qu'aucune étincelle n'illumine son regard.

« Limpide, » répondit amèrement le brun en jetant un œil torve sur l'homme en noir qu'il jugeait responsable de tous ses malheurs.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit du bureau, laissant Snape encore étrangement furieux et qui s'emportait de nouveau contre le directeur.

Le garçon erra sans but dans les couloirs déserts. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans son dortoir, ni de rejoindre ses camarades au réfectoire. Il ne savait pas où l'attendaient Ron, Hermione et les autres, sans doute dans l'un ou l'autre de ces lieux.

Harry ne voulait pas les voir, il voulait rester seul, à ruminer sur son sombre destin. Il finit par grimper dans la Tour d'Astronomie et attendit que le soleil se couche, tout en pensant à Sirius.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau directorial, Severus Snape sentait son flegme et sa patience le lâcher. Il était dans une rage noire et tournait en rond en de grands pas saccadés et colériques.

« Comment Albus, comment avez-vous pu confier ce garçon à Pétunia Evans ? Cette femme déteste la magie, elle haïssait sa sœur ! »

« Vous exagérez, Severus. Pétunia était jalouse de Lily, je vous l'accorde, mais elle ne la haïssait pas, tout comme je suis persuadé qu'elle ne hait pas son neveu. Je suis d'accord qu'elle et son mari n'ont pas dû accueillir Harry avec empressement, mais la lettre que je leur avais confiée leur expliquait dans le détail ce qui était arrivé aux Potter, ainsi que le rôle qu'elle avait à jouer auprès de son neveu. Et quoi que vous en pensiez, elle l'a tenu ! Harry a toujours vécu chez eux. Si vraiment elle ne tenait pas à lui, elle l'aurait confié aux services sociaux moldus ou elle m'aurait fait savoir qu'elle ne le voulait pas. »

Son discours n'entraîna qu'un ricanement méprisant avec que Snape n'explose.

« Êtes-vous donc naïf à ce point, Albus ? Ou ignorant des coutumes et lois moldues ? J'ai eu l'immense privilège de connaître Pétunia et son morse de mari, un certain Vernon si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas. Je sais ce qui motive ce genre de personnes : l'argent et les apparences. Une fois Harry chez eux, je suppose que tout a été mis en place chez les Moldus ? Que les services sociaux avaient en leur possession, comme par magie, tous les documents faisant de Pétunia et Vernon les tuteurs de l'enfant ? Évidemment. Pensez-vous réellement que Pétunia aurait pris le risque de les voir débarquer chez elle si elle refusait de s'occuper du rejeton ? Risquer que le scandale ne l'éclabousse ? Je la vois d'ici, en train de peser le pour et le contre. Et j'imagine parfaitement ce qui a fait pencher la balance. L'argent. Elle devait bien percevoir des aides de la part de l'État britannique pour s'occuper de Harry. Et je suppose qu'elle en a perçu également de la part du monde sorcier. Une très généreuse somme. N'est-ce pas, Albus ? »

L'illustre sorcier sembla un instant mal à l'aise avant de se reprendre.

« Certes, je trouvais cela normal que la fortune des Potter serve à aider ce couple pour élever leur enfant. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de répréhensible à cela. »

« Vous ne voyez pas ? Vous ne voyez pas ! » rugit Snape. « Alors je vais être clair avec vous. Je ne sais pas combien vous leur allouez chaque mois pour Harry, mais laissez-moi vous garantir une chose : c'est que cet enfant n'en a certainement jamais vu la couleur. Pétunia Evans en train de s'occuper amoureusement d'un enfant d'un autre, pire, d'un sorcier, le fils de sa monstruosité de sœur !? Car c'est comme cela qu'elle l'appelait : le monstre ! C'est impensable ! Jamais les Dursley n'auraient été capable de le faire ! Jamais ! Merlin, Albus, mais qu'avez-vous fait dans votre inconscience ! »

Le sorcier en robe noire s'affala dans le fauteuil, sans grâce aucune.

« Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle et son mari ont dû faire subir à cet enfant. Seigneur, Lily... Et... Bon sang, c'est impossible, je n'aurais pas pu me tromper à ce point. Pourtant... Non, je refuse d'avoir été aveugle de cette façon... » chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Albus le laissa marmonner encore pendant plusieurs minutes, sans prendre le risque de l'interrompre, tant il était visible que l'homme menait un véritable combat intérieur entre ce qu'il avait toujours cru savoir avec une certitude inébranlable sur l'enfant Potter et ce que, maintenant, il découvrait.

Le comportement du fils de James était-il réellement le pendant de celui de son père ? Pouvait-il résulter d'une enfance dorée, l'aboutissement d'un enfant trop gâté, orgueilleux et vantard sachant _qui_ étaient ses tuteurs ? Ou au contraire, le bébé de Lily avait-il connu des négligences (il refusait encore de s'avouer le terme maltraitance) qui l'avaient conduit à être agressif et coléreux ? Ce qu'il prenait pour du dédain pouvait-il être en réalité de la timidité ?

Une nausée l'envahit, bien malgré lui, alors qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il savait et vu du jeune Potter depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il avait détesté cet enfant, dès le premier regard, lui, le fruit de l'amour de son ennemi avec celle qu'il avait toujours aimée, son plus douloureux échec. Puis il repensa aux dernières paroles du jeune garçon.

« Et Black ! Mais par Salazar, pourquoi avez-vous tenu tout ce discours devant ce stupide gamin ? Vous trouvez qu'il ne risque pas encore assez inutilement sa vie ? Il est tellement, inconscient, orgueilleux et... tellement Potter ! Il serait capable de se mettre à la poursuite de son idiot de parrain ! Seul ! »

« Severus, si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que vous vous inquiétez pour cet enfant. »

Le regard noir et perçant de l'homme tenta de le clouer sur place.

« Auriez-vous commencé à voir le fils de Lily derrière votre rancœur quand vous dénigriez le fils de James ? » continua l'illustre professeur, imperturbable. « Severus, porteriez-vous enfin un peu d'intérêt envers Harry ? »

« Elle a donné sa vie pour lui ! Sa vie ! » hurla soudain Severus. « Ma Lily... » continua-t-il en se redressant brutalement avant de s'effondrer de nouveau sur le fauteuil. « Et si vous pensez, vous, ce crétin de Potter ou qui que ce soit d'autre, que vous pourriez rendre cet inestimable sacrifice vain, vous vous trompez. Dussé-je y laisser la mienne... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Severus, pourquoi donc refuses-tu d'admettre l'évidence ? » fit Albus, d'un ton paternel, oubliant le côté professionnel de l'entretien qui était devenu bien plus personnel. « Harry est autant l'enfant de Lily que de James. Tu t'entêtes à ne voir que les défauts de James en lui, pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de voir enfin ses qualités et les ressemblances qu'il tient de sa mère ? »

« Je ne peux, » répondit Snape en fermant les yeux.

« Pourtant, si tu veux absolument faire ce que tu dis, il le faudra bien. Un jour ou l'autre. »

Le professeur réfléchit un instant avant de planter ses prunelles noires avec détermination dans le regard bleu.

« Albus, je refuse que Black puisse approcher cet enfant. Cet homme est un danger. Vous, ce loup-garou dégénéré et ces abrutis de gamins sans cervelle, vous avez beau assurer à la face du monde que Black est innocent, je ne peux le croire. Cet homme est capable du pire, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Que vaut une vie pour lui ?! Tant que je n'aurai pas une preuve flagrante du contraire, je le tiendrai pour responsable de la mort de Lily. Il est donc hors de question qu'il puisse avoir une quelconque autorité sur son fils, ou pire, qu'il puisse un jour le récupérer entre ses griffes. »

« Tu ne veux pas de Sirius Black, tu refuses les Dursley... Severus, Severus, dans ce cas, il ne te reste que peu de solutions, je le crains, » conclut Dumbledore, un sourire particulièrement énervant aux lèvres.

Et en cet instant, Severus Snape se demanda s'il n'était pas proprement tombé dans une énorme toile d'araignée, avec Albus Dumbledore dans le rôle de cette dernière.

**... ... ...**

Harry était perdu dans la contemplation des étoiles quand le claquement sec de bruits de pas derrière son dos le fit se retourner brusquement. Il savait qui en était responsable et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à l'individu. Il chercha rapidement un moyen pour se cacher mais peine perdue, la voix doucereuse de Snape le coupa dans sa tentative trop tardive de retraite.

« Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici à cette heure, ainsi que la raison de votre absence au dîner de ce soir ? »

Le garçon redressa le menton, bien décidé à être le plus impertinent possible. De toute façon, quelle que soit sa réponse, Snape lui assénerait combien il l'était, ainsi qu'arrogant, prétentieux, faiseur de troubles et bien d'autres choses encore. Alors autant faire en sorte que ce soit un peu mérité.

« Non et non, professeur. »

« Ne soyez donc pas aussi insolent, Potter ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? Vous allez me mettre une retenue ? Il ne reste plus que demain et encore, le Poudlard Express part à dix heures, » fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ce dernier se fana immédiatement alors que l'homme se rapprochait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Et moi je vous rappelle que l'année prochaine nous serons encore là, l'un comme l'autre, » gronda-t-il sourdement.

« Vous... vous ne pouvez pas me punir pour l'année prochaine ! » s'écria Harry.

« Oh... Vous voulez que l'on vérifie peut-être, Potter ? »

Le garçon avala péniblement sa salive. Non, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie mais refusait aussi mordicus de l'avouer au grand homme en habits noirs qui se tenait devant lui.

« J'attends une réponse, monsieur Potter, » insista pourtant le directeur des Vert et Argent.

« Non... » murmura l'enfant, contraint.

« Bien... Dans ce cas vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir... _Après_ m'avoir expliqué ce que vous faisiez là... » rajouta-t-il alors que Harry tentait une nouvelle fois de sortir de la pièce.

« Je... Je réfléchissais, » finit par avouer le garçon après une longue minute de silence pesant.

« Vraiment ? Enchanté d'apprendre que vous en seriez finalement capable. Et à quoi donc notre Survivant national pouvait bien réfléchir ? »

Le jeune adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant avec difficulté les remarques acerbes qui ne demandaient pourtant qu'à s'échapper de sa bouche. Pourquoi ce salopard ne lui fichait pas un peu la paix ? Cela ne lui suffisait donc pas de lui gâcher la vie ou de savoir que son parrain était loin de lui ?

« Je pensais à Sirius, au fait de vivre avec lui, » lâcha-t-il enfin, sans desserrer les dents.

« Je vous interdis de penser à de telles stupidités ! » s'exclama Snape.

Cette fois, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase d'amertume déjà bien rempli dans le cœur de Harry.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher ce genre de choses ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi ! Rien qu'un professeur ! Cela ne vous autorise pas à vouloir contrôler mes pensées ! Surtout pas celles qui concernent ma vie privée et Sirius ! »

« Et vous, enfant arrogant, vous ne savez rien de cet homme, de ce traître ! » cria en retour ledit professeur.

« J'en sais suffisamment, plus que vous de toute façon ! Sirius n'était pas un traître, il m'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Et si un jour, il veut que j'aille vivre avec lui, vous n'aurez rien à dire ! »

« C'est hors de question ! Soyez certain que j'empêcherai cela d'arriver ! »

« Vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher, même Dumbledore ne le pourra pas ! C'est mon parrain, mon tuteur ! Et vous, vous n'êtes personne pour moi ! PERSONNE ! » hurla l'enfant, le visage relevé et à quelques millimètres du torse de l'homme.

Celui-ci le prit par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier, le visage blême tordu par la rage.

« Je t'interdis de reprendre contact avec lui ! Tu vas retourner là où tu seras en sécurité, c'est à dire chez ta tante ! Tu y resteras quoi qu'il s'y passe, pour ta survie, car c'est tout ce qui compte au final ! Tu es comme ton père, un sale gosse inconscient, égoïste et vantard ! Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire cela ! Tu entends ?! »

« Non ! »

Le cœur de Harry se mit à déborder.

De quel droit tous ces adultes lui ordonnaient de faire telle ou telle chose alors qu'au final, seul Sirius était légalement en droit de le faire ? Il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley, pas après avoir crû au bonheur d'un foyer aimant. Il ne voulait plus de cris, de brimades, de coups et d'humiliations. Il ne voulait plus connaître la faim et les souffrances aussi bien physiques que morales que lui causaient ceux qui se faisaient honteusement appeler sa famille.

« Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! C'est vous qui ne savez rien de moi ! Rien ! » s'écria-t-il, au bord de l'hystérie.

Le sorcier cessa de le secouer mais son regard devint encore plus dur, plus glacial, emprunt d'une détermination qui fit froid dans le dos du gamin. Il eut l'atroce impression que son professeur allait lui faire du mal, peut-être même le tuer. C'était ridicule, Snape le haïssait, certes, mais il lui avait également déjà sauvé la vie, à plusieurs reprises. Ce ne serait certainement pas pour l'assassiner stupidement maintenant sous le coup de la colère, non ?

Néanmoins quand il le vit pointer sa baguette sur son front, il commença à trembler.

« P... Professeur Snape ? »

« Pourquoi ? » susurra l'homme.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller chez Pétunia ? »

Le garçon tiqua. Et lui, pourquoi voulait-il savoir cela ? Subitement, Harry réalisa aussi une autre chose. Snape avait appelé sa tante par son seul prénom, comme s'il la connaissait. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas que lui ou Dumbledore l'ait mentionné lors de leur discussion. Cette constatation fit pendant à celle qu'il s'était faite quand Snape avait déjà appelé sa mère _Lily_.

« Comment vous... Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » rétorqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Oh que si, gamin, cela me regarde. »

« Non ! Je ne répondrai qu'à Sirius, pas à vous ! »

« Cesse de parler de ce monstre et réponds. »

Le terme ''monstre'' fit exploser la rage de Harry.

« C'est pas lui le monstre, c'est vous ! Sirius, Sirius, SIRIUS ! » cria Harry de toute la force de ses poumons, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues de colère et de chagrin.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir la main de Severus s'agiter que le sort l'atteignait en plein front.

«_ Legilimens_... »

Aussitôt, Harry sentit une présence douloureuse dans son crâne qui l'entraîna dans les méandres de son esprit et de ses souvenirs. Il lutta contre elle, essaya de la rejeter, mais plus il essayait, plus elle se faisait inquisitrice, ravageuse. Il fut obligé de se souvenir des paroles de Sirius, ressentant de nouveau la joie à l'entente de ses paroles mais aussi la terrible déception qui avait suivi, ainsi que sa terreur et son dégoût devant les Détraqueurs.

Cependant, ce n'était visiblement pas ce qui intéressait l'ombre noire, qui, sans s'attarder sur ses autres souvenirs liés à Poudlard, l'emporta plus loin, là où se trouvaient ceux liés aux Dursley. Harry freina de toutes ses forces mais fut forcé de regarder.

Il se vit, enfermé dans sa chambre avec les barreaux à sa fenêtre. Il se vit encore, de nouveau humilié, puni, volant un morceau de pain, de beurre ou de bacon pour pouvoir manger, la faim lui tordant douloureusement le ventre, travaillant sous le soleil brûlant avec Dudley qui le regardait en se moquant tout en dévorant une énorme glace. Puis Vernon, rouge de colère, qui le giflait en le traitant de monstre. Les souvenirs allaient plus vite, de plus en plus vite, défilant devant ses yeux, lui donnant la nausée. Il se vit devenir de plus en plus petit, enfermé dans son placard, jusqu'à n'être qu'un tout petit garçon pleurant, un bébé, ses grands yeux verts noyés sous les larmes et qui tendaient les bras vers sa tante en appelant désespérément sa mère alors que Pétunia l'empoignait comme seule réponse pour le jeter dans son placard. Il ressentit la douleur de l'enfant, son terrible sentiment d'abandon et d'incompréhension, lui qui, il y avait encore quelques jours à peine, était aimé et choyé par ses parents.

Enfin, un cri retentit dans sa tête alors qu'une lumière verte illuminait sa chambre de bébé et que des cheveux roux entraient brièvement dans son champ de vision.

Ce fut trop pour Harry qui se mit à hurler en se tenant le crâne entre ses mains.

L'ombre daigna enfin sortir de sa tête, le laissant chancelant. Il s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol, les joues humides des larmes qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir versées. Il resta là, étendu sur le sol froid, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Puis, après quelques secondes, il se reprit. Essuyant ses joues d'une main colérique, il se remit debout en tremblant. Harry releva son visage vers Snape qui le dévisageait. L'homme était toujours pâle mais sa rage semblait l'avoir quitté. Il n'affichait plus que son habituel masque impénétrable.

« Vous êtes fier de vous ? » balbutia Harry, ignorant les conséquences du sort que Snape lui avait lancé et pourquoi il l'avait fait. « Vous m'avez obligé à revoir tout ce que je ne voulais pas vous dire et puis quoi ? Vous pensez que je vais vous faire des confidences maintenant ? Je vous déteste ! Je vous HAIS ! »

Mais l'homme ne dit rien, se contentant de plonger ses onyx dans les émeraudes, comme s'il ne voulait voir plus qu'elles.

« Lily... » murmura-t-il enfin.

« NON ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire le prénom de ma mère ! » rugit Harry en se précipitant sur lui.

Sans plus se contrôler, il le frappa de ses poings, martelant son torse.

« Vous me détestez ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je sois heureux avec quelqu'un qui m'aimerait enfin ? Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? »

« Elle est morte... »

Ce chuchotement qui pourtant arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles lui fit perdre pied. Il arrêta ses coups, ses yeux stupéfaits étudiant le visage blanc du maître des Potions qui le dévisageait toujours.

« C'est parce qu'elle est morte que vous me haïssez ? »

Seul un long silence s'ensuivit qui le détruisit un peu plus. Snape le rendait donc responsable de la mort de sa propre mère ? Mère qu'il appelait Lily avec comme de la vénération dans la voix ? Bien que Hermione pensait qu'il manquait parfois de jugeote, Harry ne fut pas long cette fois-ci à comprendre. Il éclata en larmes, cracha sur le visage de son professeur et s'enfuit en courant.

« Harry ! Harry attends ! » cria Severus, mais ce fut sans succès, le garçon disparaissant rapidement dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

**... ... ...**

Harry n'entendit pas Snape crier son prénom. Seul comptait le bruit sourd de son cœur et du sang qui tapait dans ses oreilles. Il courut, ses poumons en feu dans sa poitrine, jusque devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame à qui il hurla le mot de passe. Bien qu'elle en fût outrée, le portrait consentit rapidement à laisser passer le Survivant.

Celui-ci se précipita dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or où, comme cela était prévisible, l'attendaient Ron et Hermione, installés sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Pourtant, Harry ne leur accorda qu'un bref regard avant de gravir quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir. Restant là encore sourd aux appels de ses amis, il entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient déjà les trois autres occupants avant de se jeter sur son lit à baldaquins. Là, il ferma hermétiquement les rideaux, jeta un sort du silence et laissa libre court à son chagrin, le nez dans son oreiller.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de lui demander comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore, pas vrai ? » s'enquit Ron auprès de la jeune fille brune à ses côtés.

« Vraiment ? Voyons, Ron, parfois je me demande à quoi tu penses... »

Le lendemain, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Harry avait encore les yeux légèrement rougis et il était étrangement silencieux, faisant office d'intrus non seulement à la table des Lions mais dans l'ensemble de la Grande Salle effroyablement bruyante.

Petit à petit il se dérida un peu mais resta morose pendant le trajet à bord du Poudlard Express. Même les pitreries de Coquecigrue ne parvinrent qu'à lui arracher un maigre sourire.

« Tu sais, Harry, peut-être que les Dursley te ficheront un peu la paix si tu leur dis que ce dangereux criminel recherché par la police est en réalité ton parrain, » proposa gentiment Hermione.

« Peut-être, mais j'en doute. Faudrait-il déjà qu'ils me croient, et ça, c'est pas gagné, » répondit lugubrement le garçon.

« Allez, Harry, t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un mois à tenir, on viendra te chercher après ton anniversaire. Papa me l'a promis. Même s'il ne peut pas avoir de place pour la coupe du monde. Mais je suis sûr qu'il en aura, rassure-toi ! » fit Ron avec un réel enthousiasme.

Harry lui sourit. Voir Ron aussi heureux lui faisait à la fois un peu mal au cœur et plaisir. Son ami avait de la chance d'avoir une famille aimante, soudée. Certes, Percy était un idiot patenté, mais c'était bien le seul de la famille Weasley, du moins, de ceux que Harry connaissait. Et même si Percy n'était pas très agréable, il n'était pas méchant.

Parfois, Harry enviait Ron. Il aurait aimé lui aussi avoir une famille. Oh, il n'était pourtant pas très exigeant, il ne demandait pas d'avoir un père, une mère et toute une tripoté de frères et sœurs, non. Mais au moins un parent, un seul et minuscule parent. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, qui aurait voulu de lui dans sa vie, qui pourrait s'occuper de lui, le soutenir s'il avait besoin, qui le consolerait quand il aurait de la peine, qui lui apporterait un verre d'eau au lit quand il serait malade, qui le féliciterait quand il ramènerait une bonne note de l'école. Qui serait là, tout simplement, pour lui. Qui aurait pour lui toutes ces petites attentions, tous ces petits détails de la vie courante que connaissaient Ron, Hermione, Dudley et tous les autres enfants de l'entourage de Harry mais que lui n'avait jamais connus.

Lui, il devait se débrouiller par lui même, depuis toujours. Personne pour le consoler quand il faisait un cauchemar ou quand un copain de Dudley le frappait, il devait se soigner tout seul et ne pas oublier de nettoyer ses ''saletés'' comme disait sa tante Pétunia quand il tombait malade. Sa famille ne voulait pas de lui, ils le haïssaient et auraient largement préféré qu'il soit mort en cette nuit fatidique du 31 Octobre. Sirius aurait pu lui apporter ce rêve, cet espoir. Mais non.

Son sourire se fana alors que cette pensée lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé dans la Tour d'Astronomie, la veille. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Ron et Hermione. Pas encore tout du moins.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda justement la brunette une nouvelle fois.

Le jeune sorcier se décida soudain à faire part à ses amis de sa rencontre avec Snape. Du moins, en partie.

« Oui, ça va, Hermione. C'est juste que j'aurais préféré que Dumbledore m'autorise à ne pas retourner chez les Dursley. Et surtout que Snape ne soit pas présent... »

« SNAPE ? » s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione de concert.

« Oui, il était là. Le pire, c'est qu'il m'a retrouvé quand j'étais dans la Tour d'Astronomie, après. » Voyant l'air en peu perplexe des deux autres, il précisa. « Je n'avais pas faim, alors je me suis baladé. Il s'est encore moqué de moi et je... je lui ai crié dessus. Je lui ai même... craché dessus, » avoua-t-il finalement.

« QUOI ? » cria Hermione, choquée. « Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?! C'est un professeur ! Il aurait pu te faire renvoyer ! »

« Il... Il est vraiment allé très loin ! Il a insulté Sirius, il m'a interdit de lui parler, de le revoir ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Il n'a aucun droit sur moi et en plus... »

Harry s'arrêta net. Non, il n'avait pas du tout envie de révéler à ses amis que Snape l'avait rendu responsable du décès de ses parents, ou plus exactement de celui de sa mère. Il ne voulait en aucun cas leur faire part du terrible soupçon qu'il avait depuis lors, à savoir que Severus Snape avait été amoureux de sa mère. Rien que d'imaginer ce que Hermione et Ron pourraient en dire le rendait malade. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un énonce à voix haute que, peut-être, cet être méchant, injuste et graisseux ait pu être un jour le petit-ami de sa belle et douce maman, voire son amant. Quelle horreur. Rien que de le penser suffisait à lui envoyer des images abjectes dans le crâne.

« Tu sais très bien que Snape essaye toujours de te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements ! Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est Rosier ! Enfin, Harry, il t'a tendu un piège et toi, tu es tombé tête baissée dedans ! » se lamenta Hermione.

« Mec, là, t'es vraiment mal. Je suis admiratif, d'accord, mais tu es mal. »

« Non, Ron, je suis un homme mort, tu peux le dire... » grogna Harry.

« Harry, c'est vraiment terrible. Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore à la rentrée. Ou à Sirius. »

« Sirius ? J'espère que c'est une blague, Herm' ? Lui et Snape se détestent ! En quoi pourrait-il m'aider ? Non, hors de question que je mêle Sirius à tout cela, ce serait encore pire. Quant à Dumbledore, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire non plus. Non, il faut que je me fasse une raison. L'année prochaine risque d'être particulièrement terrifiante. »

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête, clairement navrés pour lui.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, » fit finalement Hermione après un instant de silence, « c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas été convoqué chez le directeur ou chez McGonagall. D'accord, c'était hier soir mais quand même. C'est vraiment très étonnant de la part de Snape. Il aurait dû demander ton renvoi ou une punition exemplaire. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il l'a fait mais comme il n'y avait pas de témoin et vu vos antécédents, Dumbledore n'a pas voulu donner suite ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais de toute façon, il va me le faire payer. Merlin, je risque de finir en ingrédient à Potion ! » se lamenta le garçon.

L'idée que Snape lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs lui fit momentanément oublier son triste sort de l'été. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés par Dean, Seamus et Neville qui vinrent les rejoindre, tentèrent de lui remonter le moral. Au bout de plusieurs laborieuses minutes, le brun commença à laisser derrière lui le souvenir de Snape.

Le reste du trajet du Poudlard Express se fit donc plutôt gaiement, entre dernières confidences, rires et parties de bataille explosive, le tout au parfum de chocogrenouille.

Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la gare, le cœur de Harry se gonfla de tristesse. Bien sûr, le fait que Ron lui assure une nouvelle fois qu'ils viendraient le chercher pour aller voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avait été d'un vrai réconfort mais voir le visage rougeaud et en colère de son oncle lui rappela soudainement que cet incroyable événement ne se ferait pas avant un long mois. Mois qu'il passerait donc en compagnie de ses tuteurs.

Son oncle ne lui accorda pas une seule parole. Il l'empoigna férocement par le bras avant de l'attirer loin des personnes qu'il soupçonnait être de près ou de loin liées à la magie. Harry grimaça de douleur mais ne dit rien, gardant la tête basse. Alors que son oncle l'entraînait durement, il aperçut près d'un panneau publicitaire Hermione et ses parents qui le regardaient d'un air navré. Il n'eut pas même le courage de leur faire un sourire.

Par contre, quelques secondes plus tard, il faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant un homme vêtu de noir. Impensable, Severus Snape était là, habillé en tenue moldue, les yeux rivés sur son oncle et lui. Mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, Vernon, jugeant sans doute qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, lui attrapa une touffe de cheveux pour l'obliger à avancer plus rapidement, le détournant de l'étrange vision.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

><p><strong>NDA : <strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'avoue que j'ai les chocottes, tant sur vos réactions que sur celle d'une certaine blondinette, au doux nom de Nanola, car oui, ami lecteur, si toi tu peux me faire part de tes impressions par review, Dame Bichette est ici présente dans mon salon et j'aurai ses impressions en direct... je stress à mort ^^'

La semaine prochaine, nous retournerons dans le "présent" et un grand blond aux yeux de glace fera son entrée en scène, ou plutôt même deux blonds, car un petit sera également là et bien là ;)


	3. Rencontre avec un lord

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**Rencontre avec un lord**

* * *

><p>Harry transplana, la main sur le bras de Severus étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas leur lieu de destination. Ils atterrirent tous deux devant un portail en fer forgé rutilant. Le maître des Potions posa simplement sa main dessus avant que les grilles ne s'effacent pour leur permettre de rentrer dans un immense parc arboré.<p>

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à arriver au seuil du manoir où un elfe de maison les attendait, son nez crochu proche du sol.

« Le maître vous attend, maître Severus, » couina-t-il d'une voie grinçante.

Snape entra, suivi de près par Harry. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, cela était indéniable. Harry avait revêtu la même robe que son tuteur, légère en raison de la saison et avec les manches courtes, mais noire et austère. Ses cheveux indomptables, bien que moins longs que ceux de l'autre homme, étaient d'un noir de jais identique. Harry aurait été surpris d'apprendre que même leurs façons de se tenir et de marcher se ressemblaient en cet instant. La même grâce élégante accompagnait chacun de leur pas. Harry James Potter aurait facilement pu passer pour le fils légitime de Severus Snape.

Ce fut sans conteste ce que pensa dans un premier temps leur hôte qui venait à leur rencontre alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le grand salon clair du manoir. Cette constatation le rassura quelque peu sur la suite des événements.

« Severus, quelle joie de te revoir, mon ami, » fit-il en prenant le maître des Potions dans ses bras. « Et vous devez être son filleul, Harry Potter ? »

« C'est exact. Bonjour, lord Malfoy, » répondit aimablement Harry en tendant sa main au grand homme devant lui.

Severus lui en avait rabattu les oreilles tout le mois dernier. Malfoy avait non seulement le sang-pur mais aussi aristocratique. Il tenait à son titre et ne supportait que très difficilement que les autres l'oublient.

Avec un geste de la main, Lucius leur indiqua des fauteuils d'un vert sombre dans lesquels ils prirent place.

Harry s'installa à côté de Severus et en face du sorcier blond qui était déjà assis et le dévisageait sans retenue. Harry le laissa faire son inspection sans broncher, se permettant de faire pareil par la même occasion.

Lucius Malfoy était un grand homme blond, élancé mais aux épaules carrées. Sa robe, d'un gris perle, témoignait sans conteste possible de son rang au vu de la délicatesse des broderies qu'elle arborait et de la soie fine avec laquelle elle était tissée. La couleur de son vêtement rappelait celle, très particulière, de ses yeux. Harry en fut plutôt surpris. Sirius avait également les yeux gris mais il était du gris teinté du bleu de l'ardoise. Les yeux de l'homme en face de lui lui faisait plutôt penser à un nuage d'orage ou à de l'argent. Cela était... déroutant. Ses cheveux lui avaient rappelé ceux d'un albinos, tant leur blond penchait vers le blanc. Ils étaient aussi longs que ceux de Severus, bien que très raides, coupés au carré et tombaient avec élégance sur ses clavicules. Le jeune sorcier devait reconnaître que l'impression d'ensemble était plus que plaisante. Le visage, clairement masculin, ne manquait pas d'une certaine grâce, malgré un nez un peu trop pointu.

Harry devait en convenir, Lucius Malfoy était particulier, il possédait une sorte de beauté froide mais il avait indéniablement du charme.

« Bien, j'irai droit au but, » commença le lord. « Monsieur Potter, votre tuteur, Severus, ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore, vous ont chaudement recommandé auprès de moi. Je dois reconnaître que les notes que vous avez obtenues tout au long de votre scolarité, tant à Poudlard qu'à l'Université, m'ont aussi fortement encouragé à vous recruter. Néanmoins, vous comprendrez sans peine que je ne pouvais pas signer votre contrat d'embauche avant de vous avoir personnellement rencontré. »

Le plus jeune sorcier acquiesça tout en restant de marbre.

« Je ne doute pas que Severus ait réussi à vous inculquer une éducation irréprochable, bien que le fait qu'il ne soit devenu votre tuteur qu'à l'âge de quatorze ne jouait pas en votre faveur. Mais je connais Severus, je sais qu'il a réussi dans sa mission auprès de vous. Cependant, ce qui m'inquiète encore quelque peu reste votre âge. Les anciens maîtres de Draco étaient bien plus âgés que vous, pourtant, aucun d'eux n'a pu rester au manoir plus de quatre mois, » continua Lucius avant de s'arrêter, visiblement dans l'attente d'une réponse de la part de son, peut-être, futur employé.

« Certes, monsieur Malfoy, je suis le plus jeune que vous rencontrez. Néanmoins, comme vous le faites si bien remarquer, mes prédécesseurs n'ont pas résisté à votre fils. » Le blond fronça subtilement ses sourcils face à la réflexion. « Il s'avère donc, de votre propre aveux, que l'âge n'est pas un garant de réussite avec Draco, » termina Harry d'une voix douce à la limite de la nonchalance.

Severus ne put retenir un fin sourire. Oui, c'était indéniable, il avait bien éduqué Harry et il était fier de son fils.

Lucius quant à lui regarda les deux sorciers aux cheveux noirs, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Puis à son tour un petit sourire pinça ses lèvres.

« Je vois. Bien, il reste encore un point que je voudrais voir avec vous, monsieur Potter. Vous devez savoir, dès maintenant, que je suis très exigent avec Draco, et donc, que je le serai encore plus avec vous. Je veux que mon fils ait une éducation proche de la perfection. Je parle bien sûr de son éducation scolaire dans un premier temps car vous serez seul responsable de cette dernière. Je ne vous demande pas de vous occuper de tout ce qui a trait à l'apprentissage de la magie, cela sera le rôle de Poudlard et le mien. Ce qui me... contrarie cependant, tient à vos... origines. En tant que Survivant, je sais, bien évidement, qui étaient vos parents et de ce fait, la faible naissance de votre mère. Je refuse, comprenez-moi bien, que des... digressions moldues viennent interférer dans l'éducation sorcière de sang-pur de mon enfant à mon insu. »

Le brun gronda intérieurement. Severus l'avait prévenu que ce genre de discours pouvait être entendu au manoir Malfoy, mais il n'aurait pas cru que le blond aurait le culot de lui en faire part de vive voix et surtout, aussi rapidement. Harry exécrait ce type de comportement qui lui rappelait sans peine les discours des Mangemorts et de Voldemort et donc, la raison pour laquelle il était orphelin. Ses yeux se durcirent et regardèrent le lord avec une certaine froideur.

« La naissance de ma mère n'a rien de honteux, monsieur. J'ai reçu une éducation dont je suis fier, par Severus ainsi que d'autres personnes, dont mon parrain, le renégat Black, et un loup-garou. Je n'ai pas de préjugés envers les nés-moldus et bien que je respecterai vos directives en ce qui concerne votre fils, je ne vais certainement pas renier mes origines moldues pour vous. Si cela ne vous convient pas, libre à vous de refuser ma candidature pour ce poste. Cependant, je n'ai pas souvenance que beaucoup se pressent à la porte de votre manoir pour l'obtenir. »

« Harry... » grommela Snape doucement.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas honte de ce qu'était ma mère, et j'ai encore moins honte de ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à ce jour, grâce à toi. Je tenterai de ne pas faire de mentions au monde moldu, si c'est ce que lord Malfoy craint. Pourtant, certaines œuvres de littérature ou artistique moldues sont passionnantes et enrichiraient la culture de son fils. Mais je me plierai bien évidemment à votre volonté, monsieur, » conclut Harry.

Lucius Malfoy resta silencieux, étudiant attentivement les deux hommes sombres en face de lui. Après quelques longues secondes, il sembla avoir pris une décision.

« J'ai moi-même une grande connaissance des œuvres d'origine moldue, bien que cela ne soit pas la question aujourd'hui. Sachez que si vous prenez ce poste, vous aurez droit à un logement ici, dans ce manoir, au deuxième étage. Vous aurez votre propre petit appartement indépendant. Vous prendrez vos repas en ma compagnie et celle de Draco dont vous vous occuperez six jours sur sept. Le dimanche sera consacré à vos loisirs, libre à vous de rester au manoir ou non et de prendre vos repas avec nous ou non également ce jour là. Vous serez autorisé à utiliser les différentes structures et activités sportives ou culturelles qu'offre cette demeure. Nous avons une piscine, une écurie avec plusieurs chevaux, un terrain de Quidditch et de polo. Ainsi qu'une immense bibliothèque, bien entendu. Par contre, je vous prierai de ne pas lancer d'invitation sans mon accord préalable. Pendant les six jours où vous êtes à mon service, vous vous consacrerez entièrement à Draco. J'exige une attention et un dévouement sans faille. Vous serez chargé de veiller à son bien-être, en plus de sa scolarité. De son lever à son coucher. Et bien sûr, vous serez tenu pour responsable en cas de problème. Je vous préviens de suite, Draco refuse en général d'obéir à ses professeurs, mais il est de votre devoir d'apprendre à faire avec et surtout à vous faire respecter auprès de lui. N'espérez donc pas que j'accoure à votre rescousse à la première difficulté. En revanche, je serai le seul à décider d'éventuelle punition ainsi que de la nature de celle-ci. »

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs haussa un sourcil.

« Oh... Eh bien dans ce cas, lord Malfoy, je vais prendre congé de vous, je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre davantage votre temps. »

Devant le regard éberlué de l'homme blond, Harry se leva, défroissant d'un geste sa robe avant de se retourner vers Severus, clairement amusé par sa réaction.

« Nous y allons, Severus ? »

« Nous y allons, » répondit ce dernier en se redressant à son tour.

« Comment ! Mais comment osez-vous ?! » s'exclama Lucius Malfoy, qui sembla enfin se sortir de sa léthargie et se leva brusquement de son siège.

Harry leva son visage vers le sorcier qui le dépassait largement. Cela ne l'impressionnait nullement, il en avait l'habitude au vu de sa taille un peu plus petite que la moyenne pour un homme. Sans oublier le fait qu'il n'était entouré que d'hommes nettement plus grands que lui.

« J'ose, tout simplement, lord Malfoy. Vous exigez de moi quelque chose que je ne pourrai satisfaire, inutile donc de nous faire perdre notre temps, à tous ici présents. Vous savez que j'ai eu l'expérience d'avoir un tuteur à un âge plutôt avancé comme vous l'avez fait remarquer tout à l'heure. Il s'avère que j'ai tiré une grande leçon de cette expérience. J'ai eu l'occasion de constater, à mes dépends, que celui qui a la charge de l'éducation d'un enfant doit en être responsable du début à la fin. Ne me demandez pas de faire l'éducation, non seulement scolaire de votre fils mais aussi personnelle, chose qui, entre parenthèses, devrait vous être dévolue en tant que père, sans m'en donner tout simplement les moyens. Si je dois assumer Draco, alors je le ferai, mais de façon complète, c'est à dire aussi en ce qui concerne les punitions ou les félicitations. Ne cherchez pas plus loin l'échec de vos précédents précepteurs. Elle est évidente. Et si personne avant moi n'a eu le courage de vous le dire, c'est regrettable. Essentiellement pour Draco. »

Le lord pinça ses lèvres. Non, il était évident que personne ne lui avait tenu ce genre de discours. Il se tourna vers le maître des Potions, visiblement à la recherche d'un soutien ou tout du moins d'un avis.

« Je ne peux qu'approuver la décision de Harry, ainsi que ses explications. Lucius, quand j'ai décidé de devenir le tuteur de ce garçon, j'ai dû affirmer ma position, aussi bien auprès de lui qu'auprès des autres personnes de son entourage. Cela n'a pas été chose facile mais elle était nécessaire, pour lui comme pour moi. Comment veux-tu que Draco respecte les décisions de ses maîtres s'ils ne peuvent asseoir leur autorité vis à vis de lui ? C'est impossible. Je te l'avais déjà dit, il me semble. J'ai demandé à Harry de venir mais je ne lui imposerai certainement pas d'accepter un poste voué à l'échec. À toi de prendre ta décision. »

Les yeux gris se teintèrent d'une certaine colère contenue.

« Bien. Je vois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Vous savez parfaitement que personne ne veut venir enseigner à mon fils. Et je reste persuadé que c'est essentiellement dû à notre nom. Très bien, monsieur Potter. Libre à vous de décider ce qu'il conviendra de faire auprès de mon fils pour qu'il vous obéisse. Cependant, au vue de vos... exigences, je ne tolérerai pas d'échec. Et je préfère vous prévenir, je n'accepterai pas non plus de punition physique sur mon enfant. Je tiens également à être tenu informé de tout ce qui concerne Draco : ses résultats scolaires, ses progrès, ses échecs, ses punitions et félicitations. Quoi que vous puissiez penser de moi, j'aime mon fils et ne veux que le meilleur pour lui. J'assume mon rôle de père auprès de lui et n'ai certainement pas à me justifier de mes décisions auprès de mon employé. D'autre part, en tant que père, si j'estime que ce que vous faîtes n'est pas adapté, gardez bien en tête que je saurais vous le dire et exiger que mes volontés soient appliquées. Suis-je bien clair, monsieur Potter ? »

« Très, » répondit simplement Harry. « Et je vous rassure. Je n'avais pas l'intention de punir Draco en le frappant. Ce n'est pas ainsi que mon tuteur m'a élevé, Severus ne m'a jamais battu. Mais je ne vous promets pas de ne pas lui mettre une fessée si cette dernière est méritée. »

Le blond sembla quelque peu contrarié mais devant le ricanement contenu de Severus, il décida de passer outre.

« Bien. Vous commencerez votre travail le 1er septembre. Autre chose ? »

« Oui, cela me semble être l'évidence même. Pouvez-vous me présenter à votre enfant ? »

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous la surprise. Néanmoins, les lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Snape regarda son ami et fit de même. Harry était, sans le savoir, le premier à faire une telle demande lors de l'entretien d'embauche.

Les trois hommes quittèrent le salon, Lucius en tête. Ils passèrent dans des couloirs, traversèrent un hall pour atteindre un escalier en marbre gris, large de plusieurs mètres. Arrivés au premier étage, ils bifurquèrent vers la droite où enfin le lord stoppa devant une porte en bois blanc sur laquelle était sculpté un dragon, un boutefeu chinois d'après ce qu'il sembla à Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit particulièrement calé en dragons, mais avoir passé quelques vacances au Terrier avec le cadet de la famille Weasley, dragonnier de son état, lui avait donné un minimum de culture dragonesque. Sans compter ses mésaventures en quatrième année avec ces cracheurs de feu à quatre pattes.

Lucius frappa légèrement à la porte et attendit patiemment. Au bout de quelques instants, il recommença son geste sans plus de succès.

« Étrange, pourtant Draco devait être dans sa chambre... » marmonna-t-il. « Hyde ! » s'écria-t-il alors, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Aussitôt, avec un crac sonore, le même elfe de maison qui leur avait ouvert la porte du manoir se tint devant eux, son nez crochu sur le sol, sa serviette sale enroulée autour de sa taille.

« Oui, mon maître, » grinça-t-il de sa voix de crécelle éraillée.

« Où est Draco ? »

« Mais, dans sa chambre, ô mon maître. »

Cette fois, le lord sembla clairement exaspéré. Il frappa de de nouveau sur la porte blanche, bien plus vivement et accompagna son geste de la voix.

« Draco ! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement ! Je sais que tu es dans ta chambre. Je t'ordonne de m'ouvrir. »

Le silence se réinstalla peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par une voix claire.

« Non ! »

Le mot sembla se répercuter sur le mur, laissant les trois hommes cois. Les deux sorciers aux cheveux noirs se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, un peu perplexe. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre avaient hâte, bien que pour des raisons différentes, de voir comment le maître des lieux allait faire pour se sortir de cette affaire qui n'était pas du tout à son avantage. Ce dernier semblait s'en rendre parfaitement compte car ses joues pâles rosirent un peu.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, je ne plaisante pas ! Ouvre-moi cette porte ! Je tiens à m'entretenir avec toi d'un fait de la plus haute importance. »

« Reviens plus tard, je suis occupé ! » claironna l'enfant au bout de dix longues secondes.

« Draco ! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans les trois prochaines minutes, je te garantie que tu le regretteras ! »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda la voix fluette. « Tu vas faire quoi ? »

De rose pâle, les joues du lord virèrent au vif.

« Tu seras puni ! Tu seras privé... de dessert ! »

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre.

« M'en fiche, ce soir Jekyll m'a dit que c'était des pêches au vin et j'aime pas ça ! »

Les traits de Lucius se figèrent alors que ses yeux devenaient glace pure. Pour un peu, Harry aurait pu soit en rire, soit avoir pitié, mais il ne souhaitait pas se mettre son futur employeur à dos dès à présent. Il trouvait qu'il avait déjà suffisamment poussé le lord dans ses retranchements lorsqu'ils étaient dans le salon.

Visiblement, cela ne devait pas être le cas de Snape qui ricana bruyamment avant de s'écrier.

« Draco ! Tu ne veux donc pas venir faire un bisou à ton parrain ? Dois-je comprendre que je vais devoir repartir sans avoir eu le plaisir de voir ton adorable bouille de fripon ? »

Les mots autant que le ton de la voix surprirent Harry. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme un petit pincement dans la poitrine. Severus ne lui avait que rarement parlé sur ce ton et jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne l'avait traité de fripon. Ni même dit qu'il avait une adorable bouille. Il ressemblait bien trop à son père, malgré tout, pour que ce genre de paroles n'échappent à l'homme, songea-t-il amèrement.

Cependant, ses pensées furent interrompues par un énorme cri de joie ainsi que par les bruits d'une course folle. Bien vite, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une tâche blanche et bleue que celle-ci se retrouvait déjà dans les bras de son tuteur... et parrain de l'enfant, lui rappela son cœur.

« Parrain ! » s'écria la tête blonde nichée dans le cou du maître des Potions qui avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras.

Après un baiser sonore, le sorcier reposa le garçon au sol. Harry put alors le détailler tandis que le petit garçon, sans sembler le moins du monde impressionné par sa présence, faisait de même avec lui.

C'était donc ça, un enfant de huit ans ? Harry ne le trouvait ni trop grand, ni trop petit, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait aucune expérience avec les enfants de cet âge là. Le seul de son entourage n'était qu'un bébé, son propre filleul. Cependant, il osait à peine le prendre dans ses bras tant il avait peur de le faire tomber ou de le casser. Remus trouvait visiblement cela très drôle puisqu'il ne cessait, au contraire, de vouloir mettre dans les pattes maladroites du jeune sorcier son propre fils. Inévitablement, ce dernier se retrouvait avec des cheveux noirs zébrés de rouge, hurlant de toute la force de ses petits poumons tandis que Harry suppliait n'importe quelle âme charitable assez proche de lui de venir à son secours et de retirer le marmot gigotant de ses bras.

Mais l'enfant devant lui actuellement n'avait pas quelques mois, il ne portait plus de couches depuis longtemps (Merlin soit loué !) et Harry n'avait aucune idée s'il était de taille normale ou non. Par contre, il fut étonné de constater que le garçon ne portait pas de robe sorcière mais une culotte courte bleu marine digne des petits lords moldus du siècle dernier, ainsi qu'une chemisette blanche. En dehors de cela, il ressemblait énormément à son père avec ses cheveux raides et pâles. Toutefois, ceux-ci étaient plus courts, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un joli gris bleuté. Alors que le regard inquisiteur de l'enfant restait fermement posé sur lui, Harry pensa de nouveau à un petit lord dont l'histoire l'avait touchée étant enfant, celle de Cédric, le petit lord Fauntleroy. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que le garçon qui lui faisait face risquait fort de pas avoir le bon caractère du jeune lord imaginé par Frances Hodgson.

« Bonjour, Draco. Je suis Harry Potter, ton futur précepteur, » déclara-t-il gentiment à l'enfant.

Ce dernier le regarda de haut en bas, puis eut un petit reniflement de dédain.

« Draco ! Je te prierais d'être poli et de saluer notre invité. Veux-tu donc que les gens pensent que tu n'as aucune éducation ni savoir-vivre ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un lord ! » fit aussitôt Lucius d'une voix sèche.

Le petit leva les yeux au ciel mais cette réflexion eut au moins le mérite de le toucher puisqu'il consentit enfin à obéir à son père. Il fit une sorte de petite révérence moqueuse au jeune sorcier aux cheveux ébène tout en disant.

« Enchanté, monsieur Potter. Soyez le bienvenu dans notre modeste demeure. Je suis véritablement heureux d'apprendre que vous serez mon prochain précepteur. Les autres n'ont fait que passer, hélas. J'avoue que je suis très curieux de voir combien de temps vous, vous tiendrez. »

« Draco ! »

« Père, je ne fais que le saluer, comme tu me l'avais demandé, » répondit le diable en culotte courte, un air angélique sur le visage.

« Inutile d'être insolent, jeune homme. Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert ta porte lorsque je te l'ai demandé ? »

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent démesurément.

« Moi, père ? Bien sûr... J'étais... en train de faire caca ? »

Le ton de la voix était clairement narquois, ainsi que le sourire de l'enfant. Harry manqua s'étouffer tant devant l'aplomb du gamin que par ce qu'il venait de dire. On ne lui avait certes pas inculqué de culture sorcière pendant ses années tendres, mais il savait néanmoins que les sorciers étaient pudiques, pour ne pas dire pudibonds pour certaines choses. Pas du tout pour d'autres. Pourtant, une chose était sûre, on ne parlait pas de ses selles en public, encore moins lorsque l'on faisait partit de la haute société. Un son étranglé lui apprit que Severus et Lucius partageaient également son opinion.

« Draco ! Ceci est... de la plus haute inconvenance ! » s'offusqua son père.

« Mais père, c'est toi qui m'a demandé ce que je faisais, je ne fais que te répondre avec le plus d'honnêteté possible, » minauda le petit en battant des cils.

Pour le coup, Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Devant le regard outré de son employeur, son rire lui resta quelque peu dans la gorge, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il tentait vainement de le contenir.

« Cela vous fait rire, monsieur Potter ? » scanda durement l'aristocrate.

« Je... Excusez-moi, lord Malfoy, mais je dois reconnaître que la répartie de votre fils est impressionnante pour un enfant de son âge, » essaya de s'expliquer Harry.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Lucius s'approcha de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son torse.

Ses yeux froids eurent l'effet escompté : Harry stoppa immédiatement de rire.

« Riez, mon ami, riez. J'ai hâte de vous voir appliquer vos méthodes d'éducation avec mon fils. Nous verrons alors si vous trouvez sa répartie toujours aussi amusante. Et je suis, tout comme lui, moi aussi curieux de vérifier combien de temps vous tiendrez avant de partir d'ici, la baguette basse... » murmura Lucius en se penchant à l'oreille du jeune sorcier.

Harry ne put retenir un frisson alors que le souffle chaud de l'homme effleurait son oreille. Il ne se l'expliqua pas vraiment. D'accord, le grand blond était impressionnant et sa voix en aurait fait frémir plus d'un, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de cela.

« Je suis désolé. Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur, » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

« Je veux plus que cela, monsieur Potter. Je veux une pleine et entière réussite, » continua de chuchoter le sorcier, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des tempes brunes.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Lucius se recula enfin, satisfait.

« Bien. Draco, comment trouves-tu ton nouveau maître ? »

L'enfant haussa les épaules avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de prendre un air suffisant.

« Bof... Je trouve qu'il est tout petit. Il est trop jeune en plus. Et puis, c'est rien qu'un sang-mêlé. Alors, non, finalement, j'en veux pas. Trouve m'en un autre. »

« Voyons, Draco, » sourit Lucius. « On ne parle pas comme cela. On dit : père, j'en préférerais un autre, s'il te plaît. »

« Pfff, ce n'est pas drôle. Mais bon, d'accord : père adoré que j'aime de tout mon cœur, s'il te plaît, je pourrais en avoir un autre ? » obtempéra Draco, alors que Harry refermait sa bouche qu'il avait ouverte sous le coup de la stupéfaction que lui avait causé l'échange entre le père et le fils.

« Je crains que non, mon chéri. Il n'y a plus que lui, tu as épuisé tous les autres, » répondit Lucius avec suffisance.

Le gamin plissa les yeux. Il se mit subitement à taper du pied, les joues rouges de colère.

« Non, j'en veux pas ! Il est tout moisi ! Trop petit et trop maigre ! Il est nul, nul, nul et en plus il va me contaminer ! Je veux pas d'un sale bâtard comme professeur ! »

Harry le regarda, éberlué. Qu'un enfant si petit tienne ce genre de discours lui faisait étrangement mal.

« DRACO ! » aboya alors sévèrement Snape, faisait taire le gamin. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des sang-mêlé ? »

« Mais papa, lui, il dit que ça vaut presque rien ! » pleurnicha aussitôt l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux.

Le dit-père eut un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

« Il n'empêche, Draco. N'oublie pas que je suis moi-aussi un sang-mêlé. Penses-tu que je ne vaille rien ? »

« Toi, c'est différent ! Tu as du bon sang sorcier dans les veines, ça rattrape ! » assura le gamin avec une conviction déconcertante.

« Ne doute pas que cela soit aussi le cas de monsieur Potter, mon fils, » railla Lucius, son nez pointu en l'air. « Te rends-tu compte de ta chance, que dis-je, de l'honneur qui t'es fait ? Comme je te l'ai dit hier, ton précepteur ne sera personne d'autre que le grand Harry Potter en personne, le _Survivant_ lui-même ! Qui aurait pu prédire que Harry Potter deviendrait un jour le précepteur d'un Malfoy ? »

Harry sentit ses joues rougir face à l'insulte à peine déguisée sous le compliment. Du moins, ce fut ainsi qu'il prit les paroles de cet abruti de grand blond imbu de sa personne. Le regard clair et dubitatif de l'enfant, plus le fait que son tuteur soit présent l'empêcha toutefois de faire une remarque cinglante.

« Allons, Draco, » le sauva le potionniste. « Je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien avec Harry et de toute façon, comme le dit ton père, tu n'as pas le choix. Allez, changeons donc de sujet, dis-moi, que faisais-tu donc de beau avant que l'on n'arrive ? »

« Viens voir, parrain, j'ai fait une construction ! »

Plaçant sa petite main blanche dans celle de son aîné, Draco entraîna le sorcier à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Les deux autres adultes les suivirent, l'un d'un pas nonchalant, l'autre en examinant discrètement la pièce.

Harry fut impressionné. Il entrait dans une véritable salle de jeu haute de plafond, avec deux murs peints d'un blanc crémeux et le troisième d'un vert tendre. D'immenses fenêtres aux rideaux mousseux prenaient toute la longueur du quatrième. Des étagères couvertes de jouets, peluches et figurines se battaient avec d'autres emplies de livres. Sur le sol, en parquet de bois clair, s'étalaient plusieurs tapis de couleurs vives ainsi que des coussins. Et au beau milieu de la pièce, trônait un château, fait de plusieurs morceaux de bois de formes diverses et variées, certains peints, d'autres non, posés avec application les uns sur les autres ou liés entre eux grâce à des vis et des écrous. Harry sourit. Cela pouvait ressemblait à des jeux moldus, à savoir le Meccano et les Kaplas. Mais il se garda bien de faire une telle déclaration devant les Malfoy.

Pendant ce temps, l'enfant babillait joyeusement avec Severus, lui expliquant avec force que sa construction n'était rien d'autre que Poudlard lui-même.

« C'est magnifique, Draco, » fit Harry en se mêlant à la conversation. « C'est impressionnant vraiment. Tu dois être très satisfait d'avoir réalisé une œuvre aussi belle ! »

Le gamin le regarda étrangement, ses iris devenant plus gris que bleus. Toujours en le fixant droit dans les yeux, il tendit sa main, et d'un coup, fit s'effondrer plusieurs tours.

« Ce qui est beau ne mérite pas plus de vivre que le reste. Ce que je crée, j'ai aussi le pouvoir de le détruire. »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid certain.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas faux, » se força à articuler Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il s'agenouilla près des pièces éparpillées à terre, en prit une dans ses doigts pour la reposer sur une tour en ruine.

« Mais, tu as surtout le pouvoir de le reconstruire, de le réparer. »

Le garçon blond pinça ses lèvres.

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller, » proposa Snape.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » fit de suite Draco en levant son visage vers le sorcier.

« Oui, nous ne pouvons rester longtemps. Harry et moi sommes attendus par ailleurs. »

L'enfant fronça ses fins sourcils dorés, perplexe.

« Mais... Pourquoi tu es venu avec lui, au fait ? » demanda-t-il enfin en pointant du doigt dans la direction du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. « Et pourquoi tu dois repartir avec lui ? »

Severus parut un peu gêné. Harry le vit et comprit de suite pourquoi. Là encore, un étrange élancement lui serra la poitrine.

« Eh bien, Draco, Harry est mon pupille. Nous sommes invités chez des amis à nous, pour dîner. »

Cette fois, l'enfant tourna son visage vers le brun, le visage crispé.

« Ton... Pupille ? Comment cela ? J'exige des explications ! »

« Je suis devenu le tuteur de Harry, quand il était plus jeune. »

Les billes grises brûlèrent d'un feu que Harry reconnut sans peine : colère et jalousie.

« C'est un adulte, il n'a plus besoin de tuteur ! Pourquoi tu continues à le voir, pourquoi vous faites encore des choses ensembles ? Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Draco, c'est impossible. Je serai toujours son tuteur. »

« Je ne veux pas ! Tu es mon parrain et c'est tout ! Renvoie-le ! »

« Non, jeune Malfoy. Je ne le ferai pas. Tu es mon filleul et Harry, mon pupille. Plus encore, j'ai adopté Harry, il est mon fils, » réaffirma le maître des Potions.

Cette déclaration fit chaud au cœur du fils adoptif en question mais rembrunit encore plus le visage du filleul.

« Dans ce cas, au revoir, _parrain_, » rétorqua Draco en boudant.

Le petit blond les fusilla du regard avant de se retourner avec autant de dignité qu'il le pouvait pour se réfugier dans une autre pièce. Harry devina, au lit à baldaquin qu'il aperçut, qu'il s'agissait de la chambre à coucher.

« Nous y allons, Harry ? »

« Oui, Père, » répondit le brun.

À ces mots, l'enfant se retourna, les lèvres tordues en une grimace, les joues rouges de colère et de rage.

Harry ne put en voir d'avantage car Severus choisit ce moment pour poser sa main sur son épaule et l'entraîner avec lui dans le couloir.

Tandis qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, les trois hommes gardèrent le silence. Celui-ci se fit de plus en plus pesant avec les minutes. Arrivés devant la porte de son manoir, Lucius et Severus se prirent dans les bras pour se dire au revoir. L'aristocrate se tourna ensuite vers le brun, main tendue en avant.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous dis donc à dans trois semaines. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop mauvaise opinion de mon fils ou de moi-même. Severus m'a assuré que vous réussirez, je ne peux qu'espérer que votre... père, ne se trompe pas. Je peux être honnête avec vous : vous êtes désormais mon seul espoir. »

Harry serra fermement la main de Lucius dans la sienne, s'étonnant de sa douceur. À l'évidence, ce dernier n'avait jamais dû faire le moindre travail manuel.

« Je peux vous assurer que je ferai mon maximum pour vous contenter, monsieur Malfoy. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, le blond eut un grand sourire. Un vrai sourire. Il éclaira son visage d'une façon tellement inattendue que Harry en resta intérieurement ébahi.

« Je l'espère, monsieur Potter, je l'espère. »

La voix était douce, sans aucune note de mépris ou de cette espèce de rancœur qui ne l'avait pas quittée jusqu'alors.

Harry suivit Severus, la tête remplie de questions. Il ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il s'était embarqué mais avait la nette impression que cela ne serait pas simple du tout à gérer. Et il avait découvert autre chose : quand Lucius Malfoy laissait tomber son masque, il était indubitablement... beau.

Les deux hommes en noir continuèrent leur marche jusqu'au grand portail en fer, qu'ils traversèrent tous deux comme si ce n'était qu'un écran de fumée. Une fois ce dernier franchit, la vision qu'ils avaient du Manoir et de son parc devint trouble, comme s'ils les voyaient à travers de l'eau sale.

« Alors, Harry ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Severus.

Mais le jeune homme resta sombre, d'une telle façon que cela étonna le maître des Potions.

« C'est à ce point-là ? »

« Non, » consentit à répondre Harry du bout des lèvres. « Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien, disons que je suis contrarié pour de mauvaises raisons. Bon, nous y allons ? Si nous arrivons trop tard, Sirius va en faire une attaque. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout où serait le problème. »

« Sev', je t'en prie... pourrais-je espérer que pour une fois, pour une fois ! Ma fête d'anniversaire se passe sans que vous vous battiez ou vous insultiez ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Ça ne dépendra que de ce chien galeux, je suis toujours d'une extrême politesse, je te ferais remarquer. Et d'abord, comment sais-tu que c'est ta fête d'anniversaire ? »

« Oh pitié, arrêtez de me prendre pour un lapereau de six semaines. C'était il y a trois jours, comme par hasard Sirius nous invite à dîner ce week-end et, oh miracle, tu acceptes ? Cela n'arrive que deux fois dans l'année : mon anniversaire et le repas de Noël. Or, s'il y a bien une chose de sûr, c'est que nous ne sommes pas le 25 décembre. »

Severus ronchonna un peu pour la forme avant de se retourner vers son pupille.

« Bien, maintenant que cette stupide fausse surprise est connue, on devrait y aller. Plus vite elle sera terminée, plus vite nous pourrons retourner à la maison. »

« Sirius va en faire une maladie quand il saura que j'ai accepté ce poste. Plus encore quand je lui dirai que je passe encore une semaine au cottage. »

Snape lui fit une large sourire sadique.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, Harry, tu n'auras qu'une seule nouvelle à lui apprendre. » Devant l'air étonné du jeune sorcier, Snape continua, ravi « Tu penses bien que je me suis fait une joie et un honneur de l'informer ce matin, quand j'ai confirmé par hibou notre présence de ce soir, que tu restais encore une semaine avec moi. »

« Quoi ! Severus ! Comm... »

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Inutile. Avec un ricanement sardonique, le maître des Potions venait de transplanner 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un gémissement de bête blessé.

« Pourquoi ? mais pourquoiiiiii ?! »

Enfin, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser ses deux tuteurs trop longtemps l'un avec l'autre sans témoin impartial, c'est à dire lui, il transplana aussi.

Il atterrit sur le palier de la haute demeure des Black, prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Trop tard.

Severus et Sirius était déjà en train de copieusement se crier dessus, juste sous une banderole d'un rouge flamboyant qui chantait d'une voix criarde _"Joyeux anniversaire !"_

Pendant quelques secondes, l'ancien Gryffondor se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au ciel pour mériter ça, puis il se surprit à s'imaginer prendre la poudre d'escampette discrètement, ni vu, ni connu. C'était sans compter sur Remus qui l'avait vu entrer et se précipitait déjà vers lui afin qu'il l'aide à séparer les deux énergumènes qui maintenant s'agrippaient par le col.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

><p><strong>NDA : <strong>La semaine prochaine, nous retournerons dans le passé avec Harry et Severus. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non, cette fiction ne se compose pas d'un chapitre "présent" et d'un chapitre "passé", c'est juste que de temps en temps, un chapitre sur la relation Severus-Harry est inséré, mais le rythme de ces quelques chapitres n'aura rien de régulier.


	4. Juillet 1994

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

_**Juillet 1994**_

**.**

**Flash-back**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juillet 1994<strong>_

À peine arrivé, Harry vit ses affaires être enfermées à double tour dans le placard sous l'escalier, puis il dut commencer les différents ouvrages que lui avaient planifiés ses ''parents''. Entre autre, préparer le repas, désherber les plates bandes, passer l'aspirateur et la serpillière, récurer les toilettes et faire la poussière du salon. Il alla se coucher, épuisé, sale et la faim au ventre alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Et personne ne lui avait adressé la parole à part pour lui donner des ordres. La seule bonne nouvelle était que son cousin lui avait fichu une paix royale.

Ce ne fut, en revanche, pas le cas du dimanche où ce dernier décida que Harry devait lui servir de partenaire pour ses exercices de boxe. Le garçon n'ignora plus à la sortie de cette séance que dans l'esprit de Dudley et de ses parents, ''partenaire'' signifiait en réalité punching-ball.

Le lundi se passa de la même façon que le samedi, c'est à dire sans coup mais avec de nombreuses tâches à accomplir. Si nombreuses que le garçon savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toutes les faire dans la journée. Il ne se leurra pas, c'était bien le but et ainsi le parfait futur prétexte pour le punir ou le railler. La seule différence consistait au fait que ni Vernon, ni Dudley n'étaient présents. L'un était à son travail, l'autre avec des amis à la piscine municipale pour la journée. Harry savait donc qu'il ne serait pas frappé. Sa tante était dure mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, sauf quelques fessées quand il était petit.

Harry entra donc dans la cuisine, en sueur, le visage et le torse sales, afin de boire un grand verre d'eau sous son regard perçant. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui dirait pas non, ce qui fut le cas.

« Tu pues, c'est une infection, » lui lança-t-elle en revanche. « Je t'ordonne de te prendre une douche ce soir. Hors de question que tu salisses cette maison. Tu te laveras avant de préparer le dîner. À l'eau froide, tu es tellement inconscient que si tu prends de l'eau chaude, tu serais capable de vider le chauffe-eau et Vernon n'en aura plus. Compris ? »

« Oui, tante Pétunia. »

Sa tante allait rajouter quelque chose quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maison. Fronçant ses sourcils de mécontentement, Pétunia pointa rapidement son index vers le jardin, indiquant à son neveu de disparaître rapidement, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste. Cependant, Harry avait à peine commencé à reprendre le bêchage dans le coin du jardin consacré à être le potager que la voix criarde de sa tante se fit entendre.

Surpris, Harry se dépêcha d'entrer, essuyant une nouvelle fois ses mains sur l'ancien short de Dudley qui lui faisait office de bermuda trois fois trop grand pour lui. Il se figea alors qu'il entrait dans le salon. Devant ses yeux ahuris se tenaient Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore, tous les deux en habits moldus.

Voir l'illustre directeur de Poudlard dans une chemisette hawaïenne à fleurs, rose et violette, et bermuda blanc était un spectacle que Harry sut qu'il n'oublierait jamais de toute sa vie. Dut-il vivre pendant deux cents ans. Snape, quant à lui, était sobrement vêtu d'une chemise à manches courtes vert foncé et d'un pantalon noir. Mais là encore, Harry n'en crût pas ses yeux. Il se sentit rougir de honte devant le regard qu'il lui lança. Lui-même était encore plus sale qu'un elfe de maison, était aussi mal habillé au vu des chiffons qui lui servaient de vêtements et il arborait un magnifique coquard.

« Eh bien, tu ne dis pas bonjour à tes professeurs, Harry ? » fit sa tante sèchement.

Elle était assise du bout des fesses dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, de même que Dumbledore. Snape était resté debout, accoudé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« Bonjour... Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Snape... » marmonna le gamin sans oser entrer plus en avant dans la pièce.

« Harry, le professeur Dumbledore et Severus sont venus te chercher, » l'informa Pétunia.

« Me... Me chercher ? »

Harry n'en croyait toujours pas ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

Et depuis quand tante Pétunia appelait la chauve-souris des cachots ''Severus'' ?

Alors c'était bien vrai, ils se connaissaient. Snape avait connu sa mère, connaissait sa tante et suffisamment bien pour qu'ils ne s'appellent que par leur simple prénom encore aujourd'hui. Il déglutit.

Devant le regard plein d'incompréhension de son neveu, Pétunia se retourna prestement vers le maître des Potions.

« Severus, Harry n'est pas au courant ? Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« Il s'avère que certaines choses ont été effectuées dans l'urgence. J'ai l'accord du ministère depuis une heure seulement, » rétorqua froidement Snape.

Pétunia hocha simplement la tête avant de se lever, crispée

« Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse lui expliquer en détails. J'ai des courses à faire. »

« Vous ne souhaitez pas entendre nos explications ? » s'étonna Dumbledore. « Ni aider votre neveu à préparer ses affaires ? »

« Quel intérêt ? Tous ce qui m'importe, c'est que ce gamin sorte de ma vie le plus rapidement possible. Que je sache, vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon accord avant de le déposer devant ma porte, comme un vulgaire chien abandonné. Alors débrouillez-vous avec lui et disparaissez de ma vue. »

Le visage choqué de Dumbledore aurait certainement mérité que Colin Crivey en fasse un portrait mais Harry ne sourit pas à cette pensée, blessé malgré tout par les propos de sa tante. Et puis, il était inquiet. Où devait-il aller ? Pour combien de temps ? Et surtout, pourquoi et en quoi Snape était concerné ?

« Pas même un au revoir, Pétunia ? Tu ne le reverras sans doute pas avant longtemps... » se moqua Snape.

« Que je ne le revoie jamais, si cela était possible. Ce monstre ou tous ceux de votre espèce ! Des aberrations, voilà ce que vous êtes ! Et lui, il n'a jamais été qu'un nuisible, un bon à rien comme ce Potter et mon anormale de sœur, » cracha-t-elle alors avec hargne.

La réaction rapide de Severus fit pousser un petit cri de surprise au garçon échevelé. À peine sa tante avait-elle fini de dire sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva avec une baguette sous la gorge.

« Ta sœur était la créature la plus merveilleuse que la terre n'ai portée, ne t'avise plus jamais, _jamais,_ de dire le moindre mot contre elle. Et cet enfant est son fils, de sa propre chair et de son sang. Ton _neveu_. Tu ne vaux rien, Pétunia. Alors effectivement, je pense qu'il est préférable pour nous tous que tu disparaisses. Maintenant, » murmura l'homme d'une voix sourde et terrifiante.

Blême, sa tante prit son sac à main puis, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol, elle sortit à la fois du salon, de sa maison et de la vie de Harry qui l'ignorait encore.

Dans le silence pesant de la pièce, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête, sans oublier qu'il était à la fois mortifié et impressionné par ce qui s'était passé.

« Harry, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir, mon garçon, » lui proposa gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry s'avança et s'assit prudemment, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Snape. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ?

« Bien, je suppose que tu dois te demander pourquoi nous sommes là, » commença le plus vieux sorcier. « Voilà, suite à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis maintenant trois ans, Severus m'a demandé s'il était prudent que tu restes sans la protection d'un sorcier pendant tes vacances. Je pensais que la protection du sang que ta tante te procurait était suffisante, mais... Eh bien, je dois avouer que Severus a su mettre en avant certains arguments qui, de ce que je viens de voir et d'entendre, se révèlent parfaitement exacts. À ma grande honte, je dois bien le reconnaître. Harry... Severus a fait une demande en urgence auprès du ministère afin de devenir ton tuteur. Il a reçu l'accord du secrétaire délégué à l'enfance il y a une heure à peine. À partir de maintenant, Severus est légalement le seul responsable de toi. Au vu des circonstances, le ministère a en effet également jugé utile de déchoir Sirius de tous ses droits envers toi. Il reste bien sûr ton parrain mais désormais, tu es le pupille de Severus. »

Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer alors que ce que venait de lui annoncer Dumbledore se frayait un chemin dans sa tête. Il devint pâle comme la mort, ne sachant plus qui du vieux sorcier ou de son professeur de Potions il devait regarder.

« Non... Non... » murmura-t-il enfin.

« Si. Nous allons préparer tes affaires et ensuite, nous irons chez moi. C'est là désormais que tu vivras, » intervint alors Snape.

« Non ! » répéta Harry d'une voix plus forte et en se redressant brusquement. « Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous me détestez ! Professeur Dumbledore, non, je vous en prie ! »

« Le ministère a tranché, Harry. De plus, je suis persuadé que tu trouveras avec Severus tout ce qui t'a visiblement manqué ici. »

Harry explosa de rire tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Vous plaisantez ? Je ne pensais pas la chose possible, mais ça sera pire ! Je refuse d'aller vivre avec lui ! »

« Cela suffit, Harry. Maintenant, montre-moi où est ta chambre afin que nous fassions rapidement tes bagages, » trancha durement Snape.

« Jamais ! » cria Harry.

Snape s'approcha de lui, l'attrapant par le bras que le garçon avait instinctivement mis en protection devant son visage. Trois jours qu'il était de retour chez les Dursley et déjà ses vieux réflexes avaient refait surface. Il attendit le coup qui pourtant ne vint pas.

« J'ai dit, cela suffit, Harry. Maintenant, montre-nous ta chambre, » répéta l'homme, glacial.

« Severus, je ne pense pas... »

« Je me passerai de vos conseils, Albus. Harry est mon pupille désormais, pas le vôtre. Je vous prierez donc de vous tenir éloigné de son éducation en dehors de Poudlard.

Le directeur soupira de façon théâtrale avant de se lever à son tour et de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son professeur.

« Inutile de vouloir démontrer ton autorité et ta légitimité auprès de moi. Tu sais parfaitement que je respecterai tes décisions. Cependant, n'en rejette pas pour autant mes conseils, mon garçon. Bien, Harry, je vais vous laisser, il est temps pour vous deux d'apprendre à vous connaître. Je passerai dans la semaine pour voir comment cela se passe. Si tu en es d'accord bien sûr, Severus. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de relâcher le bras de Harry qui sentait les larmes menacer de s'échapper d'entre ses cils. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar, il ne voyait que cela. Dumbledore allait vraiment l'abandonner aux griffes de Snape ? Snape qu'il avait injurié il y avait de cela trois jours, frappé, et, oh Merlin, sur lequel il avait craché dessus ? L'ancien Mangemort allait lui faire subir mille tortures, il en était persuadé, en comparaison desquelles les gifles qu'il recevait de Vernon ressembleraient à de douces caresses.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas, pas avec lui ! » gémit-il.

Mais Dumbledore se contenta de lui faire un fin sourire avant de tourner sur lui-même et de disparaître dans un crac sonore.

Harry se tourna donc vers le seul adulte restant qui était de surcroît désormais son tuteur, son nouveau parrain s'il avait bien tout compris. Une énorme envie de pleurer le saisit, ainsi qu'une colère sans nom. Mais le regard sombre qui ne le quittait pas le retint de laisser exploser l'une comme l'autre. Il marcha comme un automate dans sa chambre, laissant Snape le suivre.

« Où sont tes affaires ? » demanda aussitôt Severus après avoir jeté un œil clairement assassin aux barreaux en fer que Vernon avait réinstallés suite à l'été précédent.

Le garçon pointa du doigt vers une armoire branlante en formica qui se tenait dans un coin. Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Avec des mots, Potter, des mots ! »

« Dans l'armoire, professeur, » répondit Harry, notant au passage que Snape ne l'appelait plus ''Harry'' comme il l'avait fait tant que Dumbledore était présent.

_Voilà_, pensa-t-il, _c'est bien la preuve qu'il se jouait de lui, il m'appelle de nouveau par mon nom de famille, exit la faible démonstration d'une quelconque possible affection._

Cette constatation le fit grimacer et relança un point douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il changeait donc bien de calvaire pour un autre. Ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'il allait avoir un vrai foyer. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Sirius. Sirius qui n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse cette fois les contrôler, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, qu'il fit rapidement disparaître de sa paume. Pas question de donner satisfaction à Snape bien que ce dernier les vit, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Cependant, le sorcier ne dit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir les portes de l'armoire en grand. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il se retourna vers sa charge.

« C'est tout ? Il n'y a que ces quelques nippes immettables ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Harry, rouge de honte.

« Et tes affaires de Poudlard ? »

« Dans le placard, sous l'escalier. »

Snape fronça ses sourcils.

« Ah... ce fameux placard... »

Harry le regarda, surpris. De la façon dont il l'avait dit, il aurait juré que Snape savait ce que représentait le placard. Pourtant, il ne l'avait dit à personne. Un affreux doute l'envahit alors qu'il repensait au sort inconnu qu'il lui avait lancé dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

« Bon, dans ce cas, prends déjà la cage de ta chouette, je m'occupe de ta malle, » conclut son désormais tuteur.

Harry le suivit docilement, s'étonnant du manque de remarques acerbes de son professeur. Quand enfin tout fut prêt, il posa sa main sur le bras de Snape, comme ce dernier le lui demandait. Une sensation d'écrasement, combinée à celle de manquer d'air le saisit aussitôt. Il ne vit rien d'autres que des images informes devant ses yeux, des taches de couleurs, avant de tomber dans les bras de son deuxième parrain. Étourdi, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient dans le salon sombre d'une autre maison.

« Nous sommes chez moi. C'est ici que j'ai grandi, » lui expliqua Snape. « Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry ne dit rien tout en gravissant à son tour les escaliers. La maison ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était poussiéreuse, vieille et lugubre. Puis Snape lui ouvrit une porte, le laissant passer devant lui. C'était une petite pièce, aux murs autrefois blancs mais qui étaient devenus gris terne avec le temps. Un lit simple était aligné contre un mur avec une table de chevet, un bureau, un placard. Point. La seule touche de déco était une grande écharpe de Serpentard ainsi qu'une banderole verte et argent.

« Mon ancienne chambre. Tu pourras l'aménager comme tu veux, du moment que tu ne mets pas des couleurs qui me brûlent les yeux à chaque fois que j'y pénétrerai. »

Le message était clair, aucun mur peint en rouge ne serait toléré.

Snape referma ensuite la porte, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé sans la présence de l'homme mais ne l'était aucunement. Il regarda tout autour de lui, sentant la boule de chagrin dans sa gorge devenir de plus en plus grosse. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur le lit, frappant le matelas de ses poings, hurlant dans son oreiller, le tout en battant des pieds. Quand il se fut un peu calmé et que la colère eut disparu, il garda son visage dans le coussin doux, respirant pour la première fois son parfum. Cela sentait le propre, le frais... Même si le reste semblait décrépi, Snape avait sans l'ombre d'un doute fait son lit avec des draps propres et très doux au toucher réalisa également le garçon.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les minutes s'écouler lentement.

Il resta plus d'une heure dans sa nouvelle chambre. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire ni penser. Il commençait aussi à avoir faim et se sentait toujours atrocement sale. Sa tante avait raison, il puait et cet état ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps. Pour couronner le tout, Snape n'avait pas daigné prendre ses nippes, il n'avait donc que ce qu'il avait sur le dos, plus les uniformes de sa malle et les quelques affaires qui s'y trouvaient.

Décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains, on est un Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas, il descendit précautionneusement les escaliers, à la recherche de son tuteur. Il trouva ce dernier dans un endroit qui lui sembla pour le moins improbable, c'est à dire la cuisine.

« Professeur Snape, » chuchota-t-il à l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

« Que veux-tu ? » répondit ce dernier sans se retourner.

Harry ferma brièvement ses yeux. Bon, cela n'allait pas le changer beaucoup de chez sa tante. À la différence que ce n'était pas lui qui préparait le repas, lui glissa néanmoins son cerveau.

« Je voudrais pouvoir prendre une douche... s'il vous plaît, » fit le garçon sur le même ton que précédemment.

Il avait bien réfléchi, là-haut dans sa chambre, et décidé de faire profil bas, du moins pour le moment. Histoire de voir comment réagissait Snape. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'empirer sa situation. Il était un Lion, oui, mais il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Et puis, il espérait avoir des réponses à ses questions. Ce n'était sûrement pas en affrontant Snape de front qu'il y parviendrait, il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Severus se retourna vers lui, le Survivant baissa les yeux, prenant l'air le plus innocent qu'il pouvait.

« Ce ne serait pas du luxe, je te le confirme. Je t'accompagne à la salle de bains. »

Ils remontèrent au premier étage. Harry entra dans une salle de bains qui était dans le même état miteux que le reste de la maison. Toutefois, il constata que là aussi son arrivée avait été préparée, des serviettes blanches étant soigneusement pliées et posées sur un petit meuble alors que des vertes, sans doute déjà utilisées par Snape, étaient accrochées à des portes-serviettes. Harry osa jeter un œil circonspect à son tuteur qui le dévisageait pour sa part sans aucune retenue.

Le garçon recula alors que l'homme faisait un pas en avant vers lui.

« P... Professeur ? »

« Ne bouge pas. »

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis que la main du maître des Potions se posait sur sa joue avec délicatesse. Le contact étonna Harry qui sursauta légèrement. Décidément, cette journée allait de surprise en surprise. Les doigts froids mais plutôt doux de Snape se déplacèrent sur sa peau et Harry comprit. Il était en train d'examiner son œil au beurre noir. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, le sorcier enleva sa main, agita sa baguette et bientôt une fiole de potion apparut, flottant devant eux.

« Prends-là, elle soignera ton bleu. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, Severus tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.

Harry se posa ensuite des questions pour le moins stressantes, comme, pouvait-il prendre de l'eau chaude ? Quel savon utiliser ? Quel shampoing ? D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que Snape avait du shampoing ?! Mais la plus primordiale fut, comment se présenter à Snape pour la soirée qui se profilait ? Chez sa tante, Harry mettait toujours un pyjama après sa douche. À Poudlard aussi, d'autant qu'il la prenait en général juste avant de se coucher. Mais l'idée de se présenter devant son professeur avec un pyjama était extrêmement dérangeante, sans compter que les seuls qu'il possédait étaient en encore plus mauvais état que cette maison. Finalement, il se décida à ouvrir sa malle de l'école et à prendre une chemisette et un pantalon d'uniforme.

Après encore quelques minutes à se demander quoi faire, la faim le fit sortir de sa tanière. Il rejoignit son tuteur qui était cette fois-là dans le salon, occupé à lire un magazine, sorcier en à juger par les images qui bougeaient.

Il se tint devant lui, sans plus savoir du tout comment agir.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » lui demanda Snape sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

« Est-ce que je pourrais manger ? S'il vous plaît ? »

Cette-fois, le regard sombre de Snape apparut derrière une feuille.

« J'avoue que je suis agréablement surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais non seulement capable de formuler autant de phrases correctes en une seule journée mais aussi d'être poli. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver. Tu as faim, donc, si je comprends bien. Le dîner est servi à 19h00 dans cette maison. Tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois. Viens, je vais te donner de quoi manger à la cuisine. »

Harry le suivit une nouvelle fois, clairement éberlué. Le sinistre professeur remplit une assiette de ragoût et de pommes de terre qui sentaient délicieusement bon et la posa sur la table. L'estomac du jeune sorcier en fit des bonds dans son ventre. Cela faisait depuis le petit-déjeuner de Poudlard que Harry n'avait pas fait un repas correct. Après que Snape lui ait désigné la chaise d'un air impatient, Harry s'assit et se jeta sur la nourriture, l'engloutissant goulûment pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une main ne se pose gentiment sur son épaule.

« Mange plus lentement. Je me doute que tu dois avoir très faim mais si tu manges trop vite, tu auras du mal à digérer. »

Le plus jeune sorcier releva le nez de son assiette en clignant stupidement des yeux. Était-ce bien Snape qui venait de parler ? Certes, la voix était douce et basse, comme à l'accoutumée, mais il ne s'y trouvait pas le moindre soupçon d'ironie, pas la minuscule goutte de sarcasme. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il s'obligea donc à mâcher plus calmement, sous le regard vigilant de Severus.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Il me semble que c'est déjà ce que tu fais, mais je t'en prie, pose ta question. »

« Pourquoi vous avez voulu devenir mon tuteur ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais persuadé que tu allais me poser cette question, » ricana-t-il.

Harry se rembrunit immédiatement. _Là_, c'était Snape.

« Je l'ai fait pour plusieurs raisons. L'une d'elle est bien entendu la volonté dont tu fais preuve pour te mettre dans des situations plus dangereuses et abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Comme avec Black. Au moins maintenant, je t'aurai sous les yeux afin de veiller à ta sécurité. »

Harry manqua s'étouffer avec une pomme de terre.

« Vous avez fait cela pour... _contre_ Sirius ? C'est uniquement pour cela ? »

Il reposa sa fourchette qui clinqua contre l'assiette. Il se sentit d'un coup totalement stupide. Stupide et malheureux. Au vu des petites attentions dont Snape avait fait preuve et surtout en constatant son manque de mépris envers lui, il avait eu comme une petite lueur d'espoir. Pas que Snape puisse l'aimer ou l'apprécier, il ne fallait pas rêver, mais au moins le tolérer et ne plus être aussi désagréable. Il avait espéré aussi que son professeur avait fait ce choix parce qu'il désirait s'occuper de lui, pas parce qu'il devait le faire par obligation, comme sa tante. Une fois encore, il s'était lourdement trompé. Snape n'avait pas fait cela pour lui, mais contre Sirius. Il n'était qu'un moyen d'atteindre un vieil ennemi, de le blesser, de les blesser tous les deux, là où cela ferait le plus mal, c'est à dire en les séparant. C'était tout.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il allait pour fuir de nouveau dans sa chambre quand le bras de Snape le retint.

« Harry, reste ici ! »

« Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous avez fait ça uniquement pour vous venger de Sirius et pour vous moquer de moi ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est vous ! Vous et rien que vous ! Je sais bien que vous me détestez parce que vous pensez que c'est ma faute si ma mère est morte ! Mais c'était ma mère ! Ma maman ! Elle est morte, je l'ai jamais connue, vous ne pensez pas que je paye déjà suffisamment le prix de mon crime ? Ce n'est pas encore assez pour vous ? »

« Cela n'a rien à voir ! Si je pensais vraiment que tu doives payer, je t'aurais laissé dans ce trou à rat de Privet Drive ! »

« Trou à rat ? Parce que vous pensez qu'ici c'est mieux ? Vous allez faire quoi, maintenant ? Vous aussi vous allez mettre des barreaux à mes fenêtres pour que je ne puisse pas m'évader et ainsi m'avoir sous les yeux, comme vous dites ? »

Il se tut subitement alors qu'une horrible pensée lui traversait l'esprit.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous allez m'interdire d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, l'année prochaine ? De voir mes amis ou d'aller à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec les Weasley ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, en effet. »

« Je le savais ! En fait, tout ça c'est un prétexte ! Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est que je sois le plus malheureux possible ! Je vous déteste ! » cracha le gamin.

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement vif et s'échappa dans les escaliers. En s'enfermant dans sa chambre, il eut la sinistre impression de ne rien faire d'autre que fuir Snape depuis plusieurs jours. Il se jeta sur son lit, criant sa rage et sa détresse.

Chez les Dursley, il était traité pire qu'un elfe de maison mais cela ne durait pas. Pas plus d'un mois par an en tout cas depuis qu'il allait à Poudlard. Là, il réalisa que son calvaire allait durer douze mois sur douze, sans plus aucune porte de sortie ou bouffée d'air frais. Snape allait lui interdire tous ses plaisirs. Des larmes se mêlèrent à ses cris étouffés de colère. Sans doute n'aurait-il plus le droit non plus de jouer au Quidditch.

Le lendemain, Harry refusa de sortir de sa chambre. En désespoir de cause, Snape lui apporta le soir un plateau repas. Il avait bien évidement réussi à ouvrir la porte mais n'avait pas pu tirer un seul mot de la bouche du gamin qui restait fermement close. Il avait essayé les menaces, les petites piques vexantes, le chantage, rien n'avait fonctionné.

Le jour suivant, voyant que la situation n'évoluait pas, il se décida à contrecœur à faire appel à la seule personne susceptible de l'aider.

Harry regardait par la petite fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur un minuscule jardin aussi peu accueillant que le reste de la maison. La pelouse était sèche, recouverte non pas de gazon mais de mauvaises herbes agonisantes.

Déprimant.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui mais il contrôla sa curiosité en restant stoïquement à sa place.

« Eh bien Harry, c'est ainsi que tu accueilles tes visiteurs ? » fit une voix chaude.

Le garçon se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son directeur de Poudlard.

« Bonjour, monsieur. »

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » demanda le vieux sorcier en s'asseyant sur le matelas de Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas pire que chez les Dursley. Mais cela va durer plus longtemps, » répondit-il, morose.

Dumbledore parla avec lui pendant une petite heure, ne recueillant la plupart du temps que des _oui_, _non_ et autre _hum_.

Quand le vénérable sorcier redescendit les escaliers, il se fit de suite alpaguer par un Severus plus sombre que jamais.

« Alors ? Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

« Eh bien, il me semble que vous ayez encore un long chemin à parcourir tous les deux, beaucoup d'incompréhensions à lever mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu, cependant. Quant à toi, mon enfant, tu ferais bien de réfléchir un peu plus quand tu t'adresses à lui. Ce garçon a été si souvent blessé qu'il se braquera encore si tu n'y prends pas garde.

« Eh voilà, c'est encore de ma faute, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? » ronchonna Snape, lugubre.

Il s'affaissa dans son canapé, sans aucune grâce.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Severus, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre pour être père... »

« Je ne suis pas son père ! »

« Certes, mais en devenant son responsable, tu es devenu sa figure paternelle que cela te plaise ou non. Si tu n'étais pas prêt à assumer ce rôle, il ne fallait pas faire des pieds et des mains auprès de tout le ministère afin d'obtenir sa garde. »

Le maître des Potions se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre avec lui. J'ai pourtant tout essayé mais rien ne fonctionne ! »

« Eh bien, dans un premier temps, je suppose que tu pourrais lui affirmer qu'il est le bienvenu avec toi, que tu ne cherches pas une nouvelle façon de le rabaisser en l'accueillant ici et que ce n'est sûrement pas pour te venger d'autres personnes que tu as voulu devenir son tuteur. Tu devrais aussi le rassurer sur le fait que tu ne vas pas le couper de ses amis, l'obliger à intégrer Serpentard ou encore lui interdire de jouer au Quidditch. »

Snape haussa un sourcil sous le coup de la surprise.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai jamais affirmé de telles choses ! »

« Sans doute, mais c'est ce qu'il craint. Il t'a dit qu'il était invité à passer quelques jours avec les Weasley, pour aller à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Quelle a été ta réponse ? »

« Bon sang, mais quel foutu gamin ! Il ne pense donc qu'à s'amuser ? »

« Il va avoir quatorze ans, évidement qu'il pense essentiellement à cela ! Quelle sera ta réponse, Severus ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Cela pourrait être dangereux pour lui. »

Albus se mit à rire d'abord discrètement, puis de plus en plus en fort avant de carrément s'esclaffer.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui cause ainsi votre hilarité ? » aboya le maître des Potions.

« Toi ! Oh par Merlin, si un jour on m'avait dit que tu te transformerais en mère poule, je n'y aurais jamais cru ! »

Les yeux noirs de Severus se mirent à flamboyer dangereusement.

« Albus, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ne me traitez pas de ... mère poule ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

« Voyons, Severus, c'est pourtant ce que l'on pourrait croire ! Tu ne pourras pas empêcher Harry de vivre ses expériences. Plus tu le cloîtreras, plus tu l'empêcheras de, tout simplement vivre, plus cela sera difficile entre vous. Que vas-tu faire ? L'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'une longue barbe blanche lui pousse au menton ? Est-ce vraiment cela que tu souhaites ? »

L'homme bougonna sur son canapé tout en continua de lui jeter des regards furieux.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit un foutu Gryffondor ! »

« Tu savais ce qu'il était avant de faire ta démarche. Assume maintenant. »

Pour la première fois, la voix d'Albus était sèche.

« Oui, je le savais, je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un adolescent inconscient et horripilant. Je suppose que je vais devoir le laisser aller à ce fichu match avec toute cette bande bruyante de rouquins. Mais hors de questions qu'il reste chez eux plus que quelques jours. Je veux qu'il soit avec moi pendant l'été. Nous devons absolument apprendre à nous connaître, il doit comprendre que je n'ai pas fait cette démarche sur un coup de tête. Je suis son tuteur, il me doit obéissance et respect. Tout comme je connais aussi mes devoirs envers lui, je vous rassure. Mais il est si... borné. Si je ne m'impose pas auprès de lui maintenant, la situation va tout de suite devenir ingérable. Il faut qu'il comprenne que je suis son véritable tuteur et que mes décisions devront être respectées. Je ne tolérerai pas de désobéissance de sa part. Aucune. »

« Oh... Et c'est uniquement de cette façon que tu imagines ton rôle auprès de lui ? Être un tuteur ne signifie pas dicter sa loi. Il te faudra prendre aussi en compte son bien-être, Severus. Aussi bien matériel qu'émotionnel. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites lui faire vivre ce que d'autres lui ont déjà fait... Ou ce que certaines de mes connaissances ont vécu pendant leur enfance. N'est-il pas ? »

Le sourire était revenu sur les lèvres du vieux sorcier, mais ses yeux montraient une certaine inquiétude. Snape soupira en se prenant l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts fins. Voulait-il faire avec Harry comme son oncle et sa tante ? Pire, voulait-il faire avec Harry ce que Tobias avait fait avec son fils, c'est à dire lui-même ? Non, il ne le voulait pas.

« Non, vous le savez bien. J'aimerais que l'on puisse s'entendre. Mais j'ai eu beau tout faire depuis qu'il est là, rien ne marche avec cette tête de bois. Je suis confronté à un mur. »

« Tout, vraiment ? Réponds-moi sincèrement, pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir son tuteur ? La vraie raison ? »

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

« Vous le savez, Albus. Vous le savez bien. »

« Dis-le dans ce cas, » insista le vieux mage en prenant place dans un fauteuil en face de son ancien élève.

Snape poussa un long soupir.

« Lily. Bien sûr, Lily. »

Il regarda Dumbledore, trouvant particulièrement agaçant le petit sourire victorieux qui glissa sur ses lèvres ainsi que l'abominable pétillement dans ses pupilles.

« Bon sang, Albus, vous connaissez parfaitement mes sentiments pour elle. Elle... Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir cette nuit-là. Pas elle. »

« Uniquement Lily ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Et Harry ? Tu penses réellement qu'il aurait dû mourir cette nuit-là ? À la place de sa mère ? Et James ? Comment crois-tu que Lily aurait réagi si son mari et son fils avaient été assassinés et qu'elle seule aurait survécu. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais ? »

Snape ferma les yeux tout en basculant la tête sur le dossier du canapé. Quel terrible dilemme.

« Non, » souffla-t-il enfin. « Non. »

« Alors pourquoi, Severus ? »

Un deuxième long silence naquit entre les deux hommes.

« Je... Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour cet enfant, Albus. Il ressemble tant à son père. Physiquement ou de part son comportement. Mais... Mais ces derniers temps... J'ai... Oh par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce donc si difficile à expliquer. Ce gamin... Il était avec Pétunia ! Pétunia, Albus ! J'ai vu dans son esprit... J'ai vu que tout ce que je croyais savoir sur lui était faux ! Lily... Elle en aurait été malade. Le fils de ma Lily n'aurait pas dû vivre ça et... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu tiens un peu à lui ? Que tu as réussi à dépasser ta haine envers James pour réaliser que son fils n'est pas lui ? »

« Je ne sais plus... »

Severus évitait toujours consciencieusement de regarder Albus dans les yeux. Pourtant, il était un maître en Occlumencie et savait parfaitement que jamais Dumbledore n'utiliserait la Legilimencie contre lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'image de Lily flotta une nouvelle fois dans sa tête.

« Lily...Elle était si belle, si douce, si merveilleuse. C'était ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie. Et je l'ai perdue, Albus. Je l'ai perdue à cause de ma stupidité, à cause de ce Potter et à cause de cette prophétie. Harry... Il aurait pu être mon fils, il aurait _dû_ être mon fils, et alors rien ne serait arrivé. »

« Tu ne peux refaire le passé, c'est impossible et tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas non plus dire ce qui aurait été. Lily et James s'aimaient, c'est douloureux pour toi, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Ils ont donné leur vie l'un pour l'autre et pour Harry. Severus, Harry n'est pas la cause de tes malheurs. C'est un cadeau pour toi... Le comprends-tu enfin, maintenant ? Cet enfant est non seulement le fils de Lily, le fils que vous auriez pu, ou pas, avoir si vos chemin ne s'étaient pas séparés, mais il est tellement plus que cela. Severus, Harry est un être bien à lui, une personne avec ses défauts et aussi ses qualités propres. »

« Je sais tout cela, Albus, même si j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. Si je n'avais pas réalisé ce que vous me dites, je n'aurais jamais demandé à être son tuteur. Il est aussi tout ce qui me reste d'elle, la preuve vivante de son passage sur terre. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du malheur, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ni qu'il souffre, que ce soit entre les mains de ces abominables Moldus qu'entre celles de Mangemorts. Oui, je veux pouvoir m'occuper de Harry, dignement. J'ai fait cette démarche pour prendre soin de cet enfant, du mieux que je le peux. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire avec lui. Je l'ai détesté, lui ai rendu la vie impossible, je ne sais pas comment me rapprocher de lui maintenant. »

Severus détailla le sorcier en face de lui qui, malgré tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, affichait un air plutôt satisfait.

« Vous saviez tout cela. Et ce que vous ne saviez pas, vous vous en doutiez. À mon tour de vous poser une question, Albus. Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé tout cela ? » fit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Tu as tout fait raison, je le savais. Mais je crois que quelqu'un ici présent l'ignorait et avait besoin de l'entendre, » répondit Dumbledore doucement.

D'un geste lent, il pointa son doigt vers Severus, lui indiquant un point derrière lui. Le maître des Potions se retourna, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait voir, ou plutôt, _qui_ il allait voir.

C'était effectivement Harry, cependant, Severus ne s'attendait pas au visage défait de l'enfant, ni aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Harry, » souffla-t-il en se leva prestement.

Il se dirigea vers l'enfant, doucement, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'enfuit ou ne lui hurle dessus. Mais le gamin aux cheveux identiques à ceux de son père ne bougea pas, se contentant de le contempler de ses grands yeux verts. Les yeux de sa Lily.

Severus s'approcha encore, jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses mains sur les épaules frêles, avec précaution. Le jeune sorcier le regardait toujours, visiblement perdu. Les sourcils étaient fins, les cils longs et recourbés, comme ceux de Lily. Il partageait aussi avec sa mère le petit menton et le nez droit. En fait, en y regardant bien, en grandissant le visage de Harry avait pris de plus en plus de ressemblances avec sa mère. Bien qu'il restait indiscutablement un Potter. Le fils de James.

Mais il n'était pas James. Comme il n'était pas Lily. Il était le fruit de leur amour, le symbole vivant de sa défaite, de son incapacité à pouvoir garder Lily près de lui. Pourtant, alors qu'il y songeait, pour la première fois Severus n'en ressentit pas d'amertume. Albus avait raison, Harry était un être à part. C'était un cadeau. Le cadeau que lui avait légué Lily.

« Harry, laisse-moi une chance, s'il te plaît, » s'entendit-il murmurer à l'enfant.

Ce dernier sanglota et se mit à balbutier : « Est-ce que vous aimiez ma mère ? Vous l'aimiez vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je la connaissais depuis si longtemps... Elle était mon amie et je l'ai aimée, de tout mon cœur. »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment vous occuper de moi ? Pour de vrai ? Comme un vrai tuteur, comme un... Est-ce qu'un jour, vous ne me détesterez plus ? Est-ce que vous me pardonnerez d'être le responsable de sa mort ? »

Snape le prit alors contre son torse, le serrant, l'étouffant, disant aussi ainsi adieu au fantôme qui envahissait sa vie et son cœur depuis ce fameux 31 octobre, comme une dernière promesse.

« Oui, oui, je te le promets... Et je ne te déteste pas, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Tu es son fils, tu es mon pupille. Je prendrai soin de toi, mon enfant. »

Puis il sentit deux bras qui l'encerclaient avec force alors que sa chemise devenait humide.

**... ... ... **

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	5. L'été d'avant

**NDA : **J'avoue, j'ai hésité à nommer ce chapitre, voire toute cette fiction :_ Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?_ ... Et oui, vous savez ce qu'on dit, l'alcool se boit avec modération mais personnellement, je ne connais personne qui s'appelle ainsi ^^' Bref, je n'ai pas osé, et vous, n'abusez pas des bonnes choses ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, non pas donc nommé _Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu - partie 1_, mais bien plus sobrement (hum) _L'été d'avant_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**.**

**L'été d'avant**

* * *

><p>« Sirius, par Merlin ! Ne lui tire plus les cheveux ! »<p>

« Severus, par Godric ! Arrête de lui donner des coups de pieds ! »

« Jamais, par Salazard ! Pas tant que ce sale cabot ne me lâchera pas ! »

« Est-ce que, par hasard, tu ne me prendrais pas pour un con ? Tu peux crever, chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots !

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la chauve-souris ? »

« Que, miracle, elle va aller se laver les cheveux et arrêter de séquestrer mon filleul ? »

« LA FERME ! J'EN PEUX PLUS, LA FERMMEUHHHHHHHH ! »

« Harry, tu es chûr que cha va ? Tu as l'air un peu tenduch, » fit Sirius, une touffe de cheveux noirs entre les doigts, un morceau de tissu dans la bouche, le tout à moitié écrasé sous le poids de Severus qui arrêta subitement de lui donner des coups de pieds dans les tibias.

Le maître des Potions réussit à se détacher brusquement de l'Auror, laissant quand même quelques poils noirs dans les mains ennemies au passage. Il se redressa en défroissant sa robe pour essayer de reprendre un peu de dignité, chose particulièrement difficile à faire étant donné qu'il avait les cheveux totalement ébouriffés.

« Un peu tendu ? Évidemment qu'il est un peu tendu, sinistre crétin à puces, nous venons à peine d'arriver qu'il te voit déjà en train de me sauter dessus et m'insulter ! Comment diantre veux-tu qu'il soit ? T'arrive-t-il parfois de te servir de ton cerveau ? »

« Ah, parce que c'est moi qui ai commencé bien sûr, vampire avarié ? Je... »

« Non ! Non, non et encore NON ! » hurla de nouveau Harry sans aucune retenue.

Pour un peu, il en aurait tapé du pied par terre, de rage pure.

« Je m'en fous complètement de savoir qui a commencé ! Avec vous, c'est toujours à savoir qui a commencé, qui a insulté le premier, qui fera plus ci avec moi, ou plus ça pour moi ! Ras le chaudron ! Moi, ce que j'aimerais, pour une fois, c'est savoir lequel de vous deux sera le premier à arrêter une dispute ! Je vais déjà devoir m'occuper d'une teigne de huit ans aussi aimable qu'un hippogriffe dans moins d'un mois, alors si vous ne vous calmez pas de suite, je jure devant Merlin que vous ne me reverrez pas d'ici là ! »

Un silence pesant lui répondit. Puis Sirius sembla réaliser ce que Harry venait de dire.

« Une teigne de huit ans ? Dois-je comprendre que malgré mes conseils tu as réellement accepté le poste chez ce Mangemort ? »

« Lucius n'est pas un Mangemort ! » s'exclama Severus.

« Oh, bien sûr, et c'est un autre Mangemort qui le dit ! Toi ! » Sirius pointa un doigt plein de menaces vers le nez busqué de Snape. « Toi, tu as encouragé Harry là-dedans ! Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je me soucie de lui, sac à puces ! Cela lui fera une formidable expérience puisqu'il veut devenir enseignant ! »

« Rha ! Toi, le pire enseignant que Poudlard ait connu, pardon, que le Royaume-Uni entier ait connu, tu parles d'expérience positive pour Harry ? À qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? » cria Sirius.

« Certainement pas à toi, il te faudrait quelque chose dans ce crâne obtus pour comprendre, or tu ne le possèdes à l'évidence pas, » susurra Severus.

Alors que Sirius allait répondre, deux jets de couleurs frappèrent les hommes. Ils tombèrent sur le sol, leurs yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de la stupéfaction et de la surprise.

« Aaaaaah. Enfin le calme est revenu ! Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? » déclara Remus en rangeant sa baguette et en faisant un grand sourire au jeune brun qui était au moins aussi stupéfait que ses tuteurs.

La différence résidait bien sûr dans le fait que lui pouvait encore bouger et parler.

Il cligna stupidement des yeux vers le loup-garou avant d'exploser de rire.

« Merci Rem', merci de tout cœur ! »

« Bien, laissons-les là un moment, histoire de leur apprendre quelques bonnes manières. Tes invités t'attendent dans le salon. »

« On va vraiment les laisser ici ? » s'exclama Harry.

Remus jeta un bref regard aux deux hommes dont les yeux lançaient de furieux éclairs de colère.

« Je pense que c'est préférable. Nous revenons vous chercher tout à l'heure, messieurs. »

Harry les étudia, pensif.

« Rem', sincèrement, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ! »

« File dans le salon, gamin, je reviens, » rétorqua l'homme en le retournant et en lui claquant les fesses, faisant pousser à Harry un petit cri fort peu masculin.

Le jeune homme se décida à obéir, regardant une dernière fois Severus et Sirius au sol d'un air navré.

Une fois qu'il fut entré dans le salon où des exclamations enthousiastes l'accueillirent, Remus posa un genou par terre, entre les deux ennemis d'enfance.

« Bien. Alors maintenant, vous allez attentivement m'écouter. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix. Harry fête ses vingt ans aujourd'hui, avec ses amis et sa famille. Toute sa famille. Nous savons, Severus, que tu n'as pas voulu le fêter avec Sirius et moi le jour même, ou tout du moins, tu t'es bien gardé de nous inviter. Et ça, c'était vraiment minable. Toi, Sirius, tu n'as pas à toujours dénigrer ce que fait Severus pour Harry, surtout pas devant le gamin. Sans lui, Harry aurait vécu avec les Dursley jusqu'à sa majorité. Ne l'oublie plus. De même que tu ne devrais pas oublier que Severus l'a sauvé de nombreuses fois. Alors vous allez bien réfléchir à tout ça, comme vous allez bien réfléchir au fait que Harry vous aime, tous les deux. Ce qui serait formidable pour lui c'est que, pour une fois, il puisse fêter son anniversaire sans que les deux personnes qui comptent le plus au monde pour lui ne cherchent à s'entre-tuer. »

Là-dessus, Lupin se redressa et quitta le hall, laissant les deux hommes se dévisager sous la banderole qui chantait toujours.

Il pénétra dans l'immense salon où Harry était déjà entouré de ses amis. Molly s'affairait à couper le gâteau tandis qu'Arthur servait les boissons.

Ce ne fut qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard que Harry revint vers les deux sorciers à terre, une assiette pleine de gâteau entre les mains.

« Bon, j'ai pu m'éclipser discrètement, Remus ne voulait pas vous enlever le sort avant une demi-heure. Il est vraiment furieux contre vous. Est-ce que je peux vous libérer sans que vous ne cherchiez à vous battre encore ou pire, à vous venger de Remus ? Sincèrement, il n'a pas tort, c'est épuisant de vous voir toujours vous disputer ainsi. Vraiment. J'aimerais... j'aimerais pouvoir fêter mes vingt ans avec vous deux et tous mes amis, sans disputes. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? »

Évidemment, les sorciers ne purent répondre ou faire un signe de la tête, mais ce que Harry lut dans leurs yeux sembla le convaincre puisqu'il leva sa baguette en bois de houx et murmura un _« Finite Incantatem »_ plein d'appréhension.

Aussitôt, Sirius et Severus se redressèrent, faisant craquer leurs articulations avec des grimaces exagérées pour l'un, avec un air pincé sur le visage pour le deuxième.

« Remus n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi, qu'il le croie ou non, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, » grinça Snape.

Puis, sans jeter un seul regard aux anciens Gryffondor, il entra dans le hall.

Harry le regarda partir, les épaules basses. Il soupira et tripota son gâteau du bout de sa fourchette, toute faim envolée.

« Allez Harry, il est vexé mais ça lui passera. Et puis ce n'est pas contre toi. Je suis désolé, Prongs, je n'aurais pas dû lui sauter dessus comme cela. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, il faut toujours qu'il me regarde de haut, comme si je n'étais qu'une bouse de dragon et ça me rend dingue. Snape est... vraiment qu'un crétin. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu tort de l'écouter, Harry, en ce qui concerne ce Malfoy. Les Serpentard seront toujours des personnes fourbes, j'en suis persuadé et Lucius... Hum, quand on connaissait son père, on ne peut que craindre le fils. »

Là-dessus, l'animagus décida de laisser son filleul, plus désemparé que jamais, dans le hall pour rejoindre lui aussi la fête qui se tenait dans l'autre pièce.

Harry regarda d'un œil torve la pâtisserie, comme si elle était responsable de ses malheurs. Bien, puisqu'il n'avait plus faim, il pouvait toujours aller boire un coup, au moins, il oublierait peut-être ainsi ses soucis.

Le salon du 12 square Grimmaurd donnait désormais dans le petit jardin rectangulaire attenant à la maison. C'était en partie pour cette raison que Harry avait passé tous ses jours de repos depuis Noël avec Sirius. Ce dernier avait décidé de réhabiliter (enfin !) ce petit coin de verdure mais les travaux avaient pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu car l'Auror n'était jamais satisfait.

Il fallait toutefois reconnaître que le jardin était fort agréable en cette nuit d'été. Il avait été l'occasion pour les invités de se disperser, permettant ainsi à chacun de profiter de la fête sans devoir être serrés comme des sardines dans le salon.

Peu à peu, tous étaient partis, à l'exception du maître des lieux, de la famille Lupin qui dormait là pour la nuit et de Harry et Severus.

Le jeune brun tituba jusqu'à la balancelle qu'il avait lui-même installée au mois de mai avec son parrain mais qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'essayer jusque-là. Il s'effondra dessus, un sourire niais sur le visage.

Severus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui prenant fermement son verre d'une main tout en lui jetant un regard sévère.

« Hééé ! Mon verre ! » protesta le jeune homme.

« Je crois que tu as largement assez bu comme cela, Harry. »

« Beuah, même pas vrai, rends-moi mon verre ! » pleurnicha le sus-nommé.

« Non, tu as assez bu. Tu me remercieras demain et je te préviens que si je te revoie avec un verre, je ne te donnerai pas de potions anti-gueule de bois. »

« Des menaces, toujours des menaces. De toutes façons, tu t'en fiches de moi, et pis chuis adulte, ch'fais ce que je veux, » ronchonna le garçon en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Snape le dévisagea, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« On dirait que Harry a fait une découverte ? Oui, tu es majeur, donc tu n'es pas obligé de repartir avec Severus demain. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici, avec moi ? Et oublier cette histoire stupide de devenir précepteur pour les Malfoy ? » fit alors Sirius en s'asseyant à son tour à côté du jeune homme.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, le vert de ses iris plus profond que jamais.

« Parfait, Black, parfait, je vois que tu as été capable de te retenir, voyons, cinq heures avant de recommencer ? Faut-il que j'appelle le loup-garou de service pour te calmer ? Harry a eu raison d'accepter ce poste. Je peux comprendre que le fait qu'il prenne exemple sur moi plutôt que sur ta pitoyable petite personne puisse te contrarier, mais ce n'est pas... »

Severus s'arrêta dans sa diatribe brusquement : Harry venait de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et sanglotait.

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt l'homme en noir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Prongs ? » rajouta Sirius.

Les deux sorciers se jetèrent un regard perplexe et légèrement angoissé par-dessus la tête brune.

« Il m'en coûte de l'avouer mais je crois que tu as raison : il a effectivement trop bu et en plus, il a l'alcool triste, » fit Sirius, dépité.

« Harry ? » répéta le maître des Potions en posant sa main sur celle de son pupille.

« En... en fait... c'est... impossible, » pleurnicha le brun.

« Quoi donc ? » l'interrogea Sirius en prenant la main libre restante de Harry dans la sienne.

Le jeune homme redressa son visage, regardant d'abord l'un de ses parrains, puis le second.

« J'vous aime, » balbutia-t-il d'une voix clairement avinée. « Mais ça suffira pas... Vous vous détesterez toujours. Toi, quoi que je fasse, si ça' un rapport avec Severus, tu m'en veux et t'es pas content. Et toi... toi... » la voix de Harry se fana.

« Moi, quoi ? Harry ? » demanda doucement Severus.

« Pourquoi t'as pas dit qui j'étais ? Tu dis qu'ils voulaient pas, mais c'est même pas vrai. C'est toi, tu voulais pas. J'ai bien vu avec ce morveux... Tu lui as dit qu'il avait une jolie bouille, à moi t'as jamais dit çaaaaaah ! » fit Harry en s'effondrant sur le torse de son ancien professeur, pour le moins stupéfait.

Sirius tapota machinalement le dos de Harry, secoué de sanglots, tout en jetant des coups d'œil plus que dubitatifs à son voisin.

« Black, à moi aussi il m'en coûte, mais il s'avère que tu avais raison, non seulement il ne supporte pas le pur-feu et le champagne, le tout arrosé de piña colada, mais il a effectivement l'alcool triste. »

« C'est paaaaaas vraiiiiiiiii, » protesta difficilement le brun en se mouchant à moitié dans la robe de Severus qui eut une moue de dégoût alors que Sirius se mettait à pouffer.

« Allez, allez, Harry, » le cajola Sirius en continuant de lui frotter le dos tout en se retenant de rire. « Raconte tout à tonton Sevy et à tonton Siri, c'est quoi ce gros chagrin ? »

« Vous m'aimez pâââs, » chouina Harry en redressant le nez.

Severus eut donc l'immense bonheur de sentir l'haleine chargée en alcool de son fils adoptif.

« Mais enfin, bien sûr que l'on t'aime, voyons ! » protesta Sirius.

« Noooonnnnnnnn ! La preuve, vous faites rien que vous détester et vous battre ! Et pis vous m'avez jamais dit que j'avais une jolie bouille. »

« Bon, Harry, maintenant ça suffit ! » fit Snape en le redressant alors qu'un long filet de morve et de bave s'étalait sur sa robe.

« Bouaaaaaaah ! Tu vois, tu m'aimes pââââââââs ! »

« Harry ! Tu vas te taire et nous laisser parler ! » aboya Severus, retrouvant sa voix de professeur craint et détesté par ses élèves.

L'effet fut immédiat sur Harry qui se tut, se contentant de renifler en les regardant, les yeux noyés de larmes.

« Bien. Tout d'abord, je ne comprends pas du tout cette histoire de ''jolie bouille''. Merlin, Harry, tu n'es pas jaloux d'un gamin de huit ans quand même ?! Et puis, je croyais que cette époque où tu doutais de moi était loin derrière nous. Écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé si je t'ai blessé en ne parlant pas de toi aux Malfoy. »

« Tu as hésité... à dire que tu étais mon père... » bredouilla Harry en battant des cils.

Devant un Sirius médusé, Snape caressa la joue humide de son filleul.

« Harry... c'est parce que je ne savais pas comment Draco allait réagir, il est tellement possessif. Il est fragile, même si je sais que tu penses le contraire. Je suis navré de t'avoir blessé. »

Le maître des Potions jeta un bref regard à Sirius avant de prendre une inspiration. Au diable le chien galeux, il s'était fait une promesse il y avait de cela désormais six ans et ne comptait pas revenir dessus, même en présence de Sirius.

« Harry, je t'aime comme un fils, tu ne dois pas en douter. Et non, je ne te dirai pas que tu as une jolie bouille car ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es plus un enfant, tu n'as plus de ''bouille'', tu as un visage, un beau visage et tu es séduisant. Grâce à Salazar, en vieillissant tu as plus pris du côté Evans que Potter... à part pour ce qui te sert de cheveux, bien sûr... »

« Hé ! » s'exclama Sirius. « James aussi était très séduisant ! Tu as hérité du meilleur de tes deux parents, Harry, sois-en sûr. »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu pourras un jour dire la même chose au sujet des deux parents que j'ai qui sont encore vivants, Siri ? » demanda Harry doucement en se calant contre lui, sa main gauche tenant toujours fermement celle de Severus.

L'animagus jeta lui aussi un bref regard au maître des Potions qui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oui... en fait... je sais que je ne te le dis pas, pas comme il le faudrait... mais... Je suis fier de toi, Harry. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, pas pour les raisons que tu penses, mais Severus... » Il regarda une nouvelle fois le professeur de plus en plus étonné. « Severus s'est très bien occupé de toi, pendant que je n'étais pas là... »

« Vous voulez bien... ne plus... vous battre ? » marmonna Harry.

Il leva ses mains, croisant ses bras de façon à ce que les mains de ses tuteurs se touchent sur sa poitrine. Les deux vieux ennemis sursautèrent au contact, gênés. Ils se dévisagèrent brièvement.

« Oui, on va essayer, pour de bon cette fois, » chuchota Snape.

« On te promet de faire de notre mieux, » renchérit Sirius.

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, Harry ronflait, la tête contre Sirius et les lunettes de travers. Pourtant, ni lui ni Severus ne bougèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant que Sirius, agissant en bon Gryffondor, ne se décide à prendre son courage à deux mains pour rompre le silence.

« Eh bien. Je crois que c'est la première fois que l'on reste côte à côte aussi longtemps sans s'insulter. »

« D'un autre côté, c'est la première fois tout court que l'on reste côté à côte aussi longtemps, » murmura Snape.

« C'est pas faux... »

Severus se pencha vers le garçon qui ronflait en peu plus fort pour lui retirer ses lunettes avec délicatesse.

« Il te bave dessus, c'est un vrai bonheur, » se moqua-t-il doucement.

« Je sais, » soupira Sirius. « Remarque, ta robe n'est pas en meilleur état. Il s'est carrément mouché dedans ! » ricana-t-il peu charitablement en montrant d'un mouvement de tête une tache humide sur le devant du vêtement sombre de l'autre homme.

« Mais quel sale gosse... Tu es sûr qu'il a vraiment vingt ans ? » fit Severus en agitant sa baguette de sa main libre pour enlever toute trace du délit.

« Certain... » soupira l'Auror.

Un autre silence s'installa dans le jardin faiblement éclairé par quelques boules lumineuses qui flottaient paresseusement.

« Snape, » demanda soudainement Sirius, la voix teinté d'une légère angoisse. « Tu es sûr qu'il dort vraiment ? »

L'autre sorcier lui jeta un regard noir, se retenant visiblement de lui lancer une remarque sarcastique de son cru.

« Je veux dire, » reprit Sirius. « Il n'est pas en train de nous faire un coma éthylique ou un truc du genre ? »

« Un truc du genre, comme c'est joliment dit, » susurra le maître des Potions. « Attends, je vais vérifier. » Il leva sa baguette, jetant un sort argenté sur le jeune endormi. « C'est bon, ce sont réellement des ronflements d'ivrogne, il dort. »

Sirius émit un petit rire. Le sombre sorcier le regarda, un peu étonné. L'animagus semblait détendu, ses yeux gris bleuté levés vers le ciel sombre. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi et son rire, pour une fois sincère devant lui, était différent. Agréable.

« Il ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool. Il a bu quoi ? Quatre verres ? »

« J'aurais dit six. Mais non, il ne supporte pas du tout l'alcool. Alors là, avec des mélanges en plus, je suis surpris qu'il ne se soit pas effondré purement et simplement sur le sol, ou qu'il ne tombe pas malade. »

Sirius se tourna brusquement vers le brun sur sa veste, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par malade ? Malade comme je vomis partout mes tripes et mes boyaux ? »

« Merlin, Black ! Oui, quand on a trop bu c'est une chose qui peut arriver. Je suppose que c'est même une expérience que tu as tentée plus d'une fois, me trompe-je ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil en l'air.

« Très drôle. Rassure-moi, il ne va pas me dégueuler dessus, là, hein ? »

« Par Salazar, ne me dis-pas que tu aurais peur d'un peu de vomi, toi le grand Auror Black, » se moqua franchement le professeur.

Sirius grimaça. Cependant, il retint la réponse acerbe qu'il avait eue l'intention de lancer à la chauve-souris en découvrant le sourire qu'il affichait. Il n'était pas méprisant, une grande première selon lui, mais franc. Jamais Snape ne lui avait souri de cette façon, il en était certain. Le maître des Potions avança sa main libre afin de soulever une mèche de cheveux ébène du front du garçon. Sirius le dévisageait toujours, réalisant peut-être pour la première fois toute la douceur que Severus pouvait mettre dans un geste, toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait avoir pour son filleul.

« Pas peur, non. Mais dégoûté, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Comment on va faire, pour cette nuit ? S'il a envie de vomir ? »

Snape poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu es définitivement désespérant. Je suppose que je vais faire comme quand il tombait malade, je veux dire vraiment malade, pas à cause d'une vulgaire cuite. Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit, pour le surveiller. C'est vrai qu'étant alcoolisé, il pourrait ne pas se réveiller et s'étouffer. »

Il caressa une nouvelle fois le front et les cheveux de Harry. Cependant, devant les yeux exorbités en face de lui, il ne put se retenir d'aboyer.

« Quoi ? Tu penses sans doute que la paternité ne se limite qu'à se transformer en chien pour amuser la galerie ? De ne préparer que des frites et des saucisses à chaque repas ou de couvrir l'enfant de cadeaux plus chers et démesurés les uns que les autres ? Non, grande nouvelle, mon cher Sirius, c'est aussi devoir se lever en pleine nuit parce que ton fils a quarante de fièvre ou a ruiné son lit en vomissant de partout, le consoler alors que tu n'as qu'une envie, dormir, parce qu'il a encore fait un cauchemar, surveiller ses devoirs alors que tu as du travail par dessus la tête, te faire un sang d'encre parce qu'il n'est pas rentré à l'heure d'une soirée entre Gryffondor, et nous savons tous de quoi vous êtes capables, ou être convoqué chez le directeur parce qu'il a, encore, fait le mur grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de son cher paternel ! »

Sirius resta bouche bée, sans prononcer une seule parole. Devant ce mutisme pour le moins inhabituel, Severus renchérit.

« Quoi ? Tu es devenu sourd ? Ton cerveau, ou du moins ce qui t'en sert, t'a définitivement abandonné ? »

« Je n'en reviens pas... » finit par chuchoter Sirius.

« De quoi donc ? » demanda Severus, toute trace de colère envolée en raison de l'expression de réel étonnement de l'autre homme.

Il y avait aussi autre chose dans les iris gris mais Severus devait avouer ne pas savoir quoi exactement.

« Je crois... Je crois que je viens de réaliser que Remus et Harry avaient raison, en fin de compte. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu... tu viens de dire "ton fils". Et... Merlin, Severus... Tu aimes vraiment le gamin ? »

« Black, espèce de sac à puces dégénéré, si tu ne tenais pas le gamin, comme tu dit, entre tes bras, sois certain que je serais déjà en train d'essayer de t'étrangler pour dire de telles stupidités ! Évidemment que je l'aime ! Tu en doutais encore ? Tu es encore plus idiot, borné, entêté, décérébré... »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, arrête de tirer sur le Sombral, je pense que j'ai saisi l'idée ! » l'interrompit Sirius.« Tu as vraiment déjà nettoyé son vomi ? » reprit cependant le sorcier après une vingtaine de secondes de silence.

« Oui, » marmonna le maître des Potions.

Ils se turent de nouveau, l'air autour d'eux seulement perturbé par le bruissement du vent dans les arbres.

« Snape ? »

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Je pense... Je pense que je te dois des excuses. Et je pense aussi que Harry a raison, encore une fois. On devrait essayer de faire l'effort de s'entendre. Enfin, de ne plus se battre et s'insulter dans un premier temps, ce serait déjà un début. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Severus se tourna vers l'animagus mais ce dernier fixait résolument un point invisible devant lui, ou plus exactement, dans le ciel. L'homme détailla le profil de son vieil ennemi. Ne plus se battre avec lui ? Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Certes, le défi était intéressant, mais sa vie risquait de devenir un peu plus ennuyeuse, il devait en convenir. Enfin, que ne ferait-on pas pour le bien-être de son enfant ? Il soupira.

« C'est... C'est une idée, en effet. Mais à une condition. »

« J'en était sûr ! Typiquement Serpentard ! »

« Et alors ? Je ne le nie pas. J'attends toujours des excuses de ta part. »

« Je viens de te les faire ! » s'exclama Sirius, outré.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme brun qui grogna dans ses bras avant de frotter son nez sur sa veste en continuant de grommeler dans son sommeil.

« Moins fort, abruti, tu vas le réveiller ! »

« Très bien, très bien, alors c'est quoi ces fameuses excuses que je te dois encore selon toi ? » chuchota furieusement l'Auror.

« Tu oses le demander ? Si je te dis : cabane hurlante, ça te rappelle quelque chose où ton pauvre neurone ne comprend toujours pas ? »

« Oh... Je vois... Il se pourrait en effet que je te doive des excuses pour cela aussi. Mais à une condition. »

« Condition ? Tu te fiches de moi, sac à puces ? »

« Voilà, cette condition-là ! » fit Sirius en pointant comme il le pouvait un doigt vers Severus, manœuvre délicate alors que Harry était désormais étalé de tout son long et son poids contre lui. « Arrête de me traiter de cabot, sac à puces, idiot, abruti et autres mots doux ! On a dit plus d'insultes, nom d'une gargouille ! »

Le potionniste ronchonna dans sa barbe en réponse.

« Alors ? » insista Sirius.

« D'accord, d'accord. J'accepte. Je vais essayer. »

Sirius eut un petit rire en voyant l'air pour le moins renfrogné de son voisin.

« Parfait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans la cabane hurlante cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, rien ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas pour habitude de fourrer ton énorme nez partout, mais je prends ma part de responsabilités. »

Severus étudia son voisin, qui visiblement se retenait de rire. Malgré lui, il sentit qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas exactement le genre d'excuses que j'imaginais, mais je pense que je vais devoir m'en contenter... pour le moment. »

Ils retournèrent tous deux dans la contemplation de la nuit londonienne. Subitement, Sirius fut pris d'une petite crise de rire étouffé.

« Que t'arrive-t-il encore, Black ? » souffla Severus.

« Quand je pense que cela fait une demi-heure que l'on est assis sur cette foutu balancelle à discuter tranquillement, que l'on a réussi à se mettre d'accord sur une trêve et lui, il ronfle ! Il ne nous croira jamais demain matin quand on va lui dire ça ! On a réussi un véritable exploit et personne ! Personne pour le voir ! C'est un vrai scandale si tu veux mon avis. »

Snape sourit à son tour.

« Bah, ils le verront bien demain. »

La balancelle se mit soudain à couiner alors qu'elle se mettait délicatement en branle. Cette fois, Sirius ne put retenir un rire, qui résonna comme un aboiement dans la nuit.

« Oh, par Godric, si on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. »

« Je suppose que je n'aurai pas la paix tant que je ne te demanderai pas la cause de ton hilarité ? »

« C'est toi ! Non seulement je viens de découvrir que tu as en fait l'âme d'une mère poule mais je me retrouve avec toi, dans le noir, qui nous berce du pied dans cette foutu balancelle. Oh non, Snape, personne ne nous croira jamais ! »

« Je ne suis pas une mère poule ! Et je te rappelle qu'une balancelle, sauf erreur de ma part, cela sert à se balancer ! »

Sirius allait partir dans un nouveau fou-rire lorsque le jeune brun se remit à marmonner dans son sommeil et à s'agiter.

« Pourquoi vous faîtes du bruit, » se plaignit-il d'une voix embrumée. « Dodo... »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent se pelotonner contre Sirius en souriant.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre monsieur je-ne-supporte-pas-l'alcool dans son lit, » déclara Severus en se levant, Harry ayant finalement décidé de lui lâcher la main pour se coller le plus possible contre le torse de Sirius. « Tu le portes ? »

« Oui. Si tu veux bien m'aider à l'alléger un peu par contre, ce ne serait pas de refus, il pèse son poids mine de rien, l'animal ! »

L'homme en noir tira une nouvelle fois sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry. Sirius se trouva soudainement allégé d'un poids de plusieurs kilos. Il put se redresser lui aussi, le garçon endormi dans ses bras.

Les deux sorciers marchèrent en silence, ne croisant personne dans la maison désormais sombre et sans le moindre bruit. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Harry où Sirius le posa sur son immense lit pendant que Snape étudiait les murs, les sourcils froncés.

« Merlin, cette déco' est encore pire que dans mes souvenirs. Et dire que je vais devoir dormir ici cette nuit. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, en fait. On pourrait simplement jeter un sort de surveillance ? »

« Je n'ai aucune confiance dans ces sorts, » grommela Severus.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre, histoire ne pas exploser de rire tandis que Snape, un air sinistre plaqué sur le visage, transformait un fauteuil en lit étroit.

« Bon, je vous laisse, hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin, »

« Ta sollicitude me touche, croie-le bien, » marmonna Severus entre ses dents. « Mais j'ai survécu sans toi pendant des années, je pense donc pouvoir gérer une malheureuse nuit de débauche. »

« Comme tu veux, » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Il n'allait pas insister. Déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas contrarier à cette heure tardive l'irascible tuteur de Harry. Après tout, il devait reconnaître que pouvoir discuter avec lui sans essayer de se mordre mutuellement était plutôt reposant. De plus, non, il ne se sentait définitivement pas l'âme d'une mère poule, n'en déplaise à Snape. Les vomis, réveils nocturnes et autres joyeusetés du même genre, très peu pour lui ! Il préférait, et de loin, laisser cet honneur-là à la chauve-souris pour se consacrer effectivement au côté ludique de son rôle.

Il se retourna pour fermer la porte de la chambre mais resta un court instant à espionner Severus. Ce dernier avait déjà déchaussé Harry et était en train de lui ouvrir sa robe. Une fois fait, il le borda dans les draps et la couverture rouge. Sentant un regard sur lui, il redressa la tête et leva un sourcil en interrogation.

« Bonne nuit, » chuchota Sirius en refermant doucement la porte.

Severus regarda un petit moment la porte close. Avait-il bien entendu ? Merlin, si le chien commençait à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir des grenouilles. Il soupira lourdement tout en se déshabillant à son tour puis se glissa dans son lit.

**... ... ...**

« Severus... »

« Quoi ? » grommela Snape encore à moitié endormi.

« Au secours... »

« Merlin, Harry, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?, » rétorqua le maître des Potions en se redressant péniblement dans son lit.

Il bâilla, constatant que la chambre baignait dans la lumière. Nul doute qu'il devait être une heure avancée de la matinée. Enfin, il daigna porter un œil au lit à baldaquin de son pupille. Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, il avait mis un tee-shirt et un pantalon mais n'avait pas eu la force ou le courage de le boutonner. Il gémissait, à moitié agonisant, un bras sur les yeux. Les cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, étalés sur l'oreiller.

« Alors, le réveil est difficile ? » se moqua Severus.

« J'vais mouriiiiir. »

Severus ricana tout en se levant pour rejoindre le jeune brun. Ce dernier enleva son bras, dévoilant un visage pâle aux lèvres sèches et aux yeux injectés de sang.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on boit trop, jeune homme. »

« Mais j'ai presque rien bu pourtant ! Seamus a vidé une bouteille de pur feu à lui tout seul ! »

« Un Irlandais, Gryffondor de surcroît ! Tu parles d'une référence ! Tu ne supportes pas l'alcool, Harry, tu le sais, nom d'un Veracrasse. »

« Sev', » pleurnicha Harry. « Pitié, tu me feras toutes les remontrances que tu veux plus tard, mais d'abord, tu avais bien parlé d'une potion, non ? »

L'homme sourit, il agita sa baguette, faisant venir à lui sa robe. Il l'ouvrit, révélant à l'intérieur une poche dans laquelle se trouvait une minuscule boite. D'une mouvement vif, il l'agrandit, l'ouvrit, avant de tendre à Harry une fiole. Le garçon se redressa afin de pouvoir la boire avec empressement.

« Merci, » souffla-t-il en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le matelas. « Tu me sauves la vie. J'avais essayé de me lever tout à l'heure, histoire de descendre me prendre un café sans te réveiller, mais j'ai pas pu. Je jure devant Merlin que je ne reboirai plus jamais ! »

« C'est ça, on en rediscutera la prochaine fois, » fit Severus. « Par contre, rends-nous service Harry, avant de descendre à la cuisine, fait une halte à la salle de bains et n'hésite pas à insister sur les dents. »

« Hahaha, très drôle, » bougonna Harry en se levant.

Il s'arrêta soudain et dévisagea son père.

« Sev'... j'ai rêvé ou je me suis endormi sur la balancelle, entre Sirius et toi ? »

« Tu n'as pas rêvé, » répondit Severus tout en enfilant sa robe.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh... et lequel a gagné cette fois ? »

« Comment cela ? »

« Et bien, lequel a fini par réussir à faire fuir l'autre ou à lui casser le nez ou, enfin, toutes autres choses ridicules que vous avez coutume de faire. »

« Détrompe-toi. Peut-être que le cabot avait un coup dans la truffe lui aussi, bien qu'il supporte mieux l'alcool que toi, parce que figure-toi que nous avons convenu d'une trêve. Un éclair de génie l'a frappé, lui permettant de réaliser que je tenais vraiment à toi et que je ne souhaitais que ton bonheur. Incroyable, non ? » Le maître des Potions boutonna son dernier bouton avant de se stopper, sourcils froncés. « Effectivement, dit ainsi et avec le recul, ça devait être ça, il devait être rond comme une queue de pelle. »

Harry pouffa devant l'expression. Il adorait quand Severus lançait ainsi quelque phrase d'origine moldue.

« Et dire que je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Mes deux tuteurs qui ne se battent pas, mon rêve depuis six ans et je ne le vois pas... »

« Non, tu as préféré baver sur Sirius... D'un autre côté, je peux te comprendre. »

« Ah bon ? » bondit aussitôt Harry. « Parce que toi aussi, tu baves sur Sirius ? J'en suis très étonné, je ne pensais pas qu'il était à ton goût ! »

Snape haussa un sourcil, puis ses joues se teintèrent de rose alors qu'il comprenait le sous-entendu.

« Quoi ? Espèce de ... ! Sale gosse, va ! »

Harry se mit à rire, il se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit pour descendre les escaliers en hurlant : « Siri' ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Sev' vient de m'avouer ! »

« Oh Merlin, » se lamenta Severus.

Il hésita un instant puis se décida finalement à prendre le même chemin.

**... ... ...**

Harry regardait la mer. Il avait toujours aimé la mer. Les fesses dans le sable, il ferma les yeux pour profiter du soleil en écoutant le bruit des vagues et des oiseaux. Les gouttes d'eau salées finissaient de sécher sur son corps doré. Il était bien, là, tranquille, pendant que les derniers jours de l'été se profilaient à l'horizon. Soudain une ombre apparut devant lui alors que de l'eau l'éclaboussait.

« Siri' ! » protesta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour faire face à l'homme qui s'ébrouait devant lui.

« Héhé, arrête de râler, tu vas finir par cramer si tu te mouilles pas un peu ! » L'animagus se jeta à plat ventre sur la serviette posée à côté de Harry. « Au lieu de chouiner, passe-moi donc un peu de potion sur le dos. »

Harry se mit à rire avant de s'asseoir sans plus de cérémonie sur les fesses trempées de son parrain, heureusement cachées par son maillot, afin de lui passer la lotion solaire.

« Alors, pas trop stressé ? » demanda l'Auror une fois que Harry ait eu fini de le tartiner.

« Non, ça va, j'ai encore une semaine pour y réfléchir et puis bon, au pire, je ferai comme ceux avant moi : je prends ma malle, mon balai et je me casse ! »

Sirius ricana un instant avant de reprendre.

« Et sinon, monsieur la chauve-souris en chef t'a-t-elle abreuvé de conseils ? »

« Oui, dont le plus important selon lui : ne surtout, surtout pas te demander quoi que ce soit et ne pas écouter un seul mot que tu me diras à ce sujet ! »

Cette fois, Sirius explosa d'un grand rire franc.

« D'un autre côté, il n'a peut-être pas tort, » reconnu-t-il après s'être calmé. « Quoi que, il ne faut pas oublier que l'éducation d'un enfant ne se limite pas à... de l'éducation stricte, justement. Il faut aussi savoir se détendre, s'amuser. Pas vrai 'Ry ? »

Le garçon, de nouveau allongé sur sa serviette, ne put qu'approuver en hochant vigoureusement de la tête.

« Et tu conviendras que question humour, plaisanterie et amusement... Severus est très loin derrière moi ! Il fait quoi d'ailleurs ? »

« Il a dit qu'il allait préparer à manger. Je n'ai pas trop entendu, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il vantait les bienfaits des légumes verts et du poisson plutôt que des frites et des saucisses. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parlait, » se moqua à son tour Harry, ses yeux verts étincelants de bonheur.

Le jeune homme était heureux. Si on lui avait dit, il y avait de cela un mois, que son parrain et son tuteur accepteraient de passer quelques jours de vacances avec lui, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Qu'en plus de cela, Severus inviterait son plus vieil ennemi chez lui, au cottage, là, c'était carrément de la science-fiction. Ça avait été un Harry plein d'appréhension qui avait vu débarquer chez eux Sirius, persuadé, malgré le week-end précédent où lui et Severus avaient tenu leur promesse suite à sa première – et Merlin en était témoin, dernière ! - cuite, que les deux hommes allaient en venir aux mains au bout d'une heure.

Il s'était lourdement trompé. Certes, ils s'envoyaient encore régulièrement des piques bien senties mais savaient se contrôler et n'étaient plus aussi bassement insultants. Le brun était même persuadé d'avoir vu Severus esquisser un sourire suite à une plaisanterie, pourtant dirigée contre lui, de Sirius. Il avait démenti, mais Harry était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Quant à Sirius, son naturel enjoué avait vite refait pleinement surface.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dit ça, effectivement. Tu crois qu'il a eu du mal à digérer notre repas d'hier ? Pourtant, ce n'était que des choses saines ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est une petite nature ! »

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de retourner à leur bronzage.

« Harry... » demanda soudain Sirius.

« Oui ? »

« Je sais, mon grand, que ces vacances, tu en rêvais depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, ni Severus ni moi n'avons pu te les offrir avant aujourd'hui. Pourtant... en fait, je m'étonne un peu. C'est vrai, tu as vingt ans, tu as passé tout un mois avec Severus à potasser en vue de ton poste chez les Malfoy, et là que tu aurais pu passer un peu de bon temps avec tes amis, tu as préféré passer tes derniers jours de congé avec tes deux vieux tuteurs. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein, mais... disons que cela m'étonne. »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, sans pour autant regarder son parrain. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Sirius voulait lui dire. Lui-même, au même âge, aurait profité de ces vacances estivales pour sortir s'amuser avec ses amis de son âge. Il aurait fait la fête tous les soirs et serait sorti avec autant de filles qu'il l'aurait pu. D'ailleurs, Harry se dit que c'était certainement ce qu'il avait dû faire en réalité. Quoi que... c'était la guerre, Lily et James allaient être parents... Est-ce que Sirius avait vraiment pu profiter de ses vingt ans ? Il l'ignorait en fin de compte.

S'apercevant que Sirius le dévisageait dans l'attente d'une réponse, Harry se lança.

« Franchement Siri', je préfère être ici. Ron et Hermione sont partis en couple, je n'avais pas franchement envie de tenir la chandelle. Neville, pareil. Il y avait bien Dean, Seamus et les autres mais... Non, j'avais pas vraiment envie. Ils continuent tous la fac l'année prochaine, à part Ron. J'avais pas envie de les entendre radoter là-dessus. Et puis, comme tu le dis, ces vacances-là, avec Sev' et toi, je les attendais depuis si longtemps. Pour rien au monde je ne les aurais ratées. Et je regrette pas mon choix. »

Harry referma ses paupières. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux, c'était même l'entière vérité, à un détail près : il avait récemment découvert qu'il ne partageait pas du tout les mêmes goûts en matière de conquêtes que ses amis masculins. L'idée même de jouer dans la même cour (ou presque) que les sœurs Patil, Ginny et Luna le mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Surtout devant Ginny. Non, Harry n'était pas du tout dans l'optique de révéler au grand jour sa potentielle homosexualité.

Pourtant, il se dit que là, il aurait pu aborder la question. Après tout, Sirius venait de lui tendre une magnifique perche. En plus, lui et Severus étaient ensemble, tout se passait bien... Il aurait pu en parler avec eux, un soir. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Et puis, en fin de compte il n'était sûr de rien. C'était peut-être normal de tester son propre sexe, d'avoir ce genre d'expériences. Cela ne voulait pas dire à cent pour cent qu'il était gay, non ?

La fin d'après-midi s'étira lentement et quand les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent à l'horizon, une voix amplifiée par un _Sonorus_ résonna dans l'air.

« Black ! Harry ! Vous allez vous décider à venir manger, oui ou non ?! »

« Quelle est donc cette douce et mélodieuse voix de sirène qui nous appelle ? » fit Sirius en ramassant toutefois prestement sa serviette. « Franchement, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que ce type est croisé avec un vampire. »

Harry se mit à rire alors que son parrain lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Ils remontèrent tous deux le petit chemin de sable puis de terre qui les menèrent devant la petite maison aux murs blancs. Snape se tenait devant eux, un air agacé sur le visage.

Le jeune homme sourit aux anges. Encore une semaine de bonheur avant de commencer son nouvel emploi.

**... ... ...**

**À Suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

><p><strong>NDA : <strong>Non, non, on ne tape pas l'auteur, (Nanola, repose moi ce fouet !) non, on ne le menace pas non plus, on ravale aussi ses larmes de crocodile, cela ne sert à rien. Oui, oui, je sais, je suis une sadique doublée d'une psychopathe (je vais finir par le comprendre à force qu'on me le hurle dessus) : il n'y avait pas la moindre mèche blonde dans ce chapitre. Haut les cœurs, dans le prochain, il y aura du Harry, du Lulu, du Draco et si vous êtes sages, encore un peu de Lulu ;)


	6. La rentrée des classes

**NDA : **chose promise, chose due, voici la famille Malfoy au grand complet et en pleine forme. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 <strong>

**.**

**La rentrée des classes**

* * *

><p>Harry atterrit devant le portail du manoir Malfoy. Il n'était pas revenu depuis sa présentation et l'acceptation de son poste. Mais cette fois, il était seul, Severus ne l'avait pas accompagné. Heureusement, pensa l'ancien Gryffondor, il n'était plus un enfant dont le papa devait tenir la main avant une rentrée des classes. D'autant que là, le professeur, c'était lui.<p>

Il esquissa un léger sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à une grimace en imaginant la tête des deux blonds s'il était venu encore accompagné de Severus. Non, pas la peine. De plus, Harry avait déjà été suffisamment mortifié d'apprendre, la veille au soir, que Severus était venu passer la journée au Manoir. Et qu'il avait remonté par avance les bretelles du petit lord. Son père aussi.

Le jeune homme brun avait clairement tiré le nez quand Severus lui avait expliqué son initiative, le soir au souper. Sirius avait rigolé, Remus grimacé. Harry, lui, avait été déconfit. Mais rien à faire, Severus n'avait pas voulu comprendre son point de vue, à savoir que bien loin de lui avoir préparé la place auprès de Draco, il n'avait fait, selon Harry, que saper son autorité avant même d'avoir commencé son travail.

Le seul point positif était que Lucius Malfoy avait enfin compris, d'après Snape, que Harry était sa seule et dernière chance d'élever son rejeton et surtout d'en faire autre chose qu'un sale gosse capricieux avant son entrée à Poudlard. Logiquement, Harry devait donc avoir son soutien, contrairement aux anciens précepteurs qui avaient dû subir les deux Malfoy. Pas étonnant qu'aucun n'y ait survécu.

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de se décider à pénétrer enfin dans la tanière des dragons. Il avança, le portail s'ouvrant largement devant lui. Comme deux mois auparavant, il parcourut la longue allée avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée du manoir où un elfe de maison l'attendait. Ce n'était pas le même que la dernière fois. Celui-ci avait une bouille ronde, un nez épaté et des oreilles particulièrement larges.

« Bonjour, maître Harry Potter, » fit-il d'une petite voix pointue. « Les maîtres vous attendent dans le salon. »

Harry le suivit après un bref hochement de tête. La veille, toutes ses affaires avaient été transportées au manoir par l'autre elfe et avaient dû être installées dans sa chambre, qu'il découvrirait ce soir. Lucius lui avait laissé le choix : soit il s'installait lui-même la veille de la rentrée de Draco et dormait au manoir, soit il venait le matin mais commencerait de suite les leçons. Harry avait préféré la seconde solution. L'idée de devoir passer les six prochains jours au manoir le déprimait déjà suffisamment comme cela.

Il entra dans un grand salon où l'attendait Lucius, debout près de son fils, une main sur son épaule. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres roses du grand homme blond en voyant venir à lui le jeune Potter.

« Bienvenu, monsieur Potter, » dit-il en tendant sa main libre à son nouvel employé qui la serra.

« Bonjour, lord Malfoy. Bonjour, Draco. Alors, tu es prêt pour cette nouvelle année scolaire ? » tenta gentiment Harry.

Après tout, on ne savait jamais, peut-être que la visite de son tuteur la veille avait changé cette effroyable peste en adorable petit garçon ? Le gamin le toisa de ses yeux bleutés, son joli nez pointu plissé.

« Bonjour... monsieur, » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents avec autant de mépris qu'il était possible de mettre dans un aussi petit corps.

Bon... Apparemment pas...

« Draco, » gronda Lucius. « Oserais-je te rappeler de quoi nous avons discuté hier soir ? »

« Non, papa, » répondit l'enfant en levant des yeux emplis d'innocence vers son père.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser travailler. Draco, conduis monsieur Potter dans la salle de classe. Monsieur Potter, je vous confie mon fils. Nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure pour dîner. »

Le lord sembla hésiter un instant. Il étudia le jeune homme brun, austère dans sa robe noire. Ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit tombaient dans le bas de son cou. Mais ce que retint surtout Lucius fut les perles vertes qui brillaient derrière les lunettes à fines montures d'argent. Les yeux étaient certes magnifiques, mais en cet instant et malgré la détermination qu'il y lisait, il douta. Harry était vraiment jeune. Pourrait-il accomplir sa mission ? Lucius l'espérait, réellement.

« Bon courage, » finit-il par dire, créant un peu de surprise tant chez son fils que chez le précepteur de son fils.

Harry regarda Malfoy senior quitter le salon. Lui avait-il réellement dit « bon courage » ? Oh misère. Bien que dans un sens, cela confirmait les propos de Severus. L'homme avait conscience que Harry était son dernier recours.

Prenant son courage gryffondorien à deux mains, Harry se retourna vers la terreur personnifiée, le cauchemar des professeurs, la peste noire incarnée, Gengis Khan et Attila revenus à la vie, bref, il se tourna vers un petit garçon habillé d'une magnifique culotte courte vert foncé et à la chemise blanche impeccablement repassée : Draco Malfoy, huit ans, toutes ses dents, merci pour lui.

« Bien, nous y allons, Draco ? Je te suis, » proposa Harry avec l'un de ses plus jolis sourires.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un vague reniflement. Le diable en culotte courte passa la tête haute devant lui, sans lui adresser le moindre mot ni prendre la peine de vérifier s'il le suivait. Il l'entraîna dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver à une grande salle. Harry stoppa net alors qu'il la découvrait.

« C'est ... vraiment impressionnant ! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le jeune homme.

Il adressa de nouveau un grand sourire au gamin qui le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'une misérable crotte. Harry sentit son moral chuter brutalement. Cependant, il persévéra.

« Je suis sincère, Draco. Tu as une très belle salle de classe. Avec un bureau parfaitement étudié pour toi, » dit-il en montrant l'objet en question. « Et un pour moi ! »

C'était vrai, son bureau professoral n'avait rien à envier à ceux de Poudlard ! En bois sombre avec des reflets rouges, il semblait briller tant il avait été lustré. Un immense tableau noir était sur le mur derrière lui et en face du vaste bureau du petit garçon. La salle regorgeait aussi de livres, de feuilles, de crayons divers. De jeux aussi, tous éducatifs. La pièce elle-même était lumineuse, les murs tapissés de grandes affiches avec des animaux, des plantes, une mappemonde et une carte détaillée du Royaume-Uni. C'était l'endroit idéal pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Néanmoins, alors qu'il continuait son inspection, Harry constata que l'enfant s'était déjà installé à son pupitre et étalait consciencieusement devant lui ses plumes et parchemins. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil qui rendit Harry mal à l'aise. Visiblement le garçon le prenait pour le dernier des crétins à s'extasier de la sorte. En fait, si une personne extérieure les voyait, il aurait pu se demander qui était l'adulte et qui était l'enfant. Harry se ressaisit et tenta de se justifier.

« Oui, je me doute que tu ne dois pas trop comprendre, après tout, tu as toujours connu cette salle de classe. Mais je t'assure que pour moi, qui n'ai pas eu les mêmes conditions de travail à ton âge, c'est... eh bien... très agréable. Nous allons pouvoir faire de grandes choses tous les deux ici ! » se força-t-il à ajouter avec un enthousiasme feint.

Le bambin se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en poussant un lourd soupir. Harry se retint de faire pareil en se dirigeant à son propre bureau. Sa mallette de professeur était bien là, l'attendant sagement. Il sortit ses propres plumes et parchemins, ainsi que les cours qu'ils avaient préparés avec Severus pendant l'été. En redressant la tête, il vit que l'enfant le regardait, assis bien droit sur sa chaise, les mains sagement croisées sur son pupitre. Étonnant quand on connaissait un tant soit peu l'animal.

« Bon, pour commencer, je pensais te faire faire quelques tests, en anglais et en mathématiques, afin de voir un peu où tu te situes et pouvoir ensuite adapter mes leçons. Je t'ai donc préparés ces exercices, » dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le garçonnet.

Il posa les parchemins devant le blond qui s'en saisit sans mot dire. Harry fronça ses sourcils. Il allait commencer à lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire lorsque Draco prit une plume devant lui, la trempa dans l'encrier et commença à écrire, lui coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied.

Harry referma sa bouche. Il regarda le petit, très sérieux, qui alignait ses additions.

« Bon... Eh bien... Si tu as besoin d'aide ou si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, je suis juste là. »

Un regard noir bien que bleuté le cloua sur place. C'était définitif, Draco le prenait pour un crétin fini. Le gamin aurait pu lui hurler à la face qu'il n'aurait pas été plus limpide : bien sûr que tu es là, pauv' débile ! Où veux-tu être puisque tu es mon professeur !

Serrant les dents, Harry regagna son bureau. Bien, puisque le sale morveux avait apparemment décidé d'être un élève studieux, il allait pouvoir continuer à préparer la suite de sa journée, enfin, de la fin de sa semaine plutôt.

Rien. Pas un mot. Le silence. Le néant total.

Ce putinaise de sale merdeux insupportable ne lui avait pas décroché un seul mot pendant cette putain de matinée de merde ! Et encore, là, il était poli. Harry bouillait intérieurement, ne sachant comment se dépatouiller de cette situation. Le gosse n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, à part pour pousser un de ses soupirs exaspérés. Le reste du temps, il se contentait d'écrire sur ses parchemins et ne prenait pas la peine de répondre aux questions que lui posait Harry. Non, il se contentait d'écrire.

Harry, lui, se retenait de ne pas lui enfoncer cette saloperie de plume en travers de la gorge. Mais non, ce n'était pas comme cela que devait se comporter un homme civilisé avec un enfant de huit ans. Et s'il lui plantait simplement dans la main, est-ce que cela serait acceptable ? Alors que le brun réfléchissait à cette solution, le premier elfe, Hyde si ses souvenirs étaient bons, vint leur annoncer que le repas était prêt. Draco sauta en bas de sa chaise et partit en courant, abandonnant à son triste sort son professeur.

« Euh... Où se déroule le dîner ? » demanda ce dernier à l'elfe.

La petite créature le regarda avec une lueur que Harry décida de qualifier de mauvaise avant de répondre de sa voix basse et rocailleuse.

« Comme tous les repas, maître, dans la salle à manger. »

Sans attendre que Harry ne puisse se défouler sainement les nerfs et lui balancer que merci, il n'était pas encore complètement demeuré mais qu'il voulait juste savoir _où_ était cette bon dieu de salle à manger dans cette foutue baraque, l'elfe disparut dans un crac sonore.

« ARGH ! » cria Harry.

Il se frappa la tête contre son magnifique meuble en acajou pendant quelques secondes avant de décider que non, ces sinistres individus ne méritaient pas qu'il se paye une bosse en plus de sa migraine.

Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard, et encore, parce que le second elfe, Jekyll, l'avait retrouvé errant dans les couloirs que Harry put enfin s'asseoir à table, devant le regard cette fois clairement amusé du gamin.

« Eh bien, monsieur Potter, vous avez oublié où se trouvait la salle à manger ? » demanda bien trop poliment au goût du brun son employeur.

« Non, monsieur, il s'avère simplement que je ne l'ai jamais su, » répondit plus que froidement Harry.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna vers Draco et lui lança tout aussi durement.

« Draco Malfoy ! »

Le gamin sursauta, surpris.

« La prochaine fois que tu quittes ma salle de classe sans que je te l'autorise, tu auras une punition, suis-je clair ? D'autre part, avant que tu ne penses une seule seconde à te servir de cette tranche pain, j'attends que tu me dises si tu as pensé à te laver les mains avant de venir à table ! »

Un long silence lui répondit. Draco le regardait, furieux, ainsi que Lucius, piqué au vif.

« Draco, » intervint le père de famille.

« Non, je ne me suis pas lavé les mains, » grommela le plus jeune.

« Mais, mais, mais, qu'entends-je ?! » s'exclama Harry avec exagération. « Mais tu sais donc parler ! IN. CROY .ABLE ! »

Le regard gris bleu lui lança des éclairs.

« Pardon ? » fit Lucius qui le regardait, pour le moins étonné.

« Oh ? Draco ne vous a rien dit ? Aurait-il aussi été atteint de subite incapacité à parler avec vous ? À moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne le fasse qu'à certaines occasions ou qu'avec certaines personnes ? » gronda Harry.

Toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée depuis le matin ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Le regard de Lucius, clairement gris contrairement à celui de son fils, se durcit.

« Draco, » dit-il de nouveau, la voix sévère. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Que mon professeur n'est qu'une lavette qui est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans que _son_ papa ne lui tienne la main ou sans qu'il ne vienne pleurnicher dans les robes de _mon_ papa ? » proposa l'enfant de sa voix claire.

Harry se tendit devant l'insulte. Cependant, le garçonnet avait eu le don d'appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Il était indéniablement doué.

« Non, jeune homme, cela n'est pas le cas. Néanmoins, ton père et moi avions convenu que je le tiendrais informé de tout ce qui te concernerait. Ton comportement méprisant de ce matin le méritait amplement. Mais rassure-toi, en ce qui concerne ta punition, je te la donnerai tout seul, comme un grand, sans tenir la main de Severus ni celle de ton père. Satisfait ? » se moqua le brun.

Le petit garçon pinça ses lèvres, la fureur déformant ses jolis traits.

« Mais, je n'ai rien fait ! » s'écria-t-il, rouge de colère. « J'ai été sage et j'ai fait tous mes exercices ! Papa, c'est la vérité ! »

« Oui, tu as parfaitement bien travaillé, Draco. Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question mais de ton comportement général. Tu n'as pas répondu à une seule de mes questions, tu n'as pas daigné me parler de la matinée, » expliqua Harry, plus pour Lucius que pour l'enfant.

« Et alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te parlerais ? J'ai pas à te faire la conversation ! » argua le gamin.

« Draco ! Nous avions passé un accord ! Tu devais être poli et travailleur, » intervint Lucius.

« Non, tu m'as fait promettre à Severus que je ne devrais pas dire de bêtise et j'ai promis que je ne lui dirais pas un mot. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait ! » rétorqua alors le blondinet en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en redressant la tête.

Il suintait littéralement l'auto-satisfaction. Après un dernier regard pour son professeur, il continua, très fier de lui.

« Donc, je ne peux pas être puni alors que je n'ai fait que respecter ma parole. »

Harry entendit très clairement le « Et toc ! » pourtant muet que lui hurla mentalement le mouflet. Il s'obligea à prendre une grande inspiration avant de se lever et de se poser devant le gamin.

« Je ne crois pas, jeune homme. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai passé aucun accord de quelque nature que ce soit avec toi. Par contre, j'exige de toi, non seulement que tu fasses correctement tes devoirs, exercices et que tu apprennes tes leçons, mais aussi que tu me parles avec respect et que tu répondes aux questions que je te pose. Donc, monsieur, tu vas lever tes jolies petites fesses pour aller te laver les mains, tout en me guidant à la salle de bains puisque je voudrais faire de même. Ensuite, pendant que ton père et moi allons discuter de tes résultats de ce matin, tu mangeras en silence. Cela devrait te convenir, n'est-ce pas ? Après le repas, tu iras de nouveau faire un brin de toilette et tu pourras retourner en classe. Là, tu me copieras vingt fois ''je ne dois pas manquer de respect à mon professeur''. Exécution ! » scanda Harry.

Le garnement le dévisagea, ébahi. Il se tourna vers son père dans l'attente visible que ce dernier dise quelque chose pour le défendre. Mais ce dernier se contenta de plier sa serviette sur la table.

Après un coup de pied rageur contre le plancher, Draco se décida à obéir.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry retourna dans la salle de classe. Il se lava les mains au petit évier qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce tout en réfléchissant. Bon, il avait quand même réussi à asseoir son autorité. Néanmoins, la vraie victoire de la journée, enfin, moitié de journée, résidait vis à vis de Lucius. Qu'avait bien pu dire Severus pour que le lord semble aussi... calme ? Non, ce n'était pas le bon terme : pour que Lucius semble lui faire à ce point confiance ?

Le lord était certes toujours aussi hautain. Il était aussi incroyablement élégant dans ses robes de hautes factures. Mais, alors qu'il lui racontait la journée de son enfant, Harry s'était senti légèrement troublé. Les yeux clairs de Lucius étaient différents de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. L'homme était effectivement plus serein. Il l'écoutait et le dévisageait sans lui avoir donné l'impression de vouloir lui tendre de piège ou le contrer à chacune de ses phrases.

Harry se redressa. Et si c'était ça, justement, le piège ? Lui donner le sentiment qu'il ne le jugerait pas et lui laissait carte blanche avec Draco pour mieux lui rentrer dedans ensuite ? Ce serait bien digne d'un Serpentard lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sirius. Harry secoua la main, comme pour la chasser. Non, c'était ridicule.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Draco dans la pièce.

« Alors Draco, tu es de meilleure humeur ? »

« De meilleure humeur, » concéda le gamin.

« Parfait. Commence donc ta punition, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » fit l'enfant avec un petit sourire.

Harry ne le lui rendit pas. Non pas qu'il ne le veuille pas, mais ce dernier était bizarrement resté coincé. Draco avait un air bien trop malicieux. Merlin, pensa Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a inventé cette fois ?

La punition se fit dans le silence. Puis, Harry s'avança vers le garçonnet studieux qui venait de reposer sa plume.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Fini. »

Il regarda, attentif. Parfait, le petit n'avait fait aucune faute ou rature.

« C'est très bien, Draco. Bon, maintenant, je pense que nous allons étudier un peu la conjugaison. Et ensuite tu auras ta récréation. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais sortit un livre de conjugaison et grammaire anglaise. Harry commença la leçon, bien que de nouveau l'enfant ne parlait pas, se contentant d'écouter.

« Tu as compris ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il finissait une explication.

« Compris. »

Le brun fronça ses sourcils. Bon, au moins il parlait un peu même si... Attendez... Le doute envahit le jeune professeur. Il tenta de se souvenir des derniers mots de l'enfant, le tout combiné à l'éclat moqueur de ses prunelles. Et la lumière fut. Oh la purée de sale gosse ! Voulant à tout prix lever son affreux doute, Harry se lança.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Fini. »

Harry serra la mâchoire. Bon, trouver autre chose. D'autant que le gamin avait l'air d'avoir lui aussi compris que son professeur était sorti de sa naïve confiance en lui.

« Qu'aimerais-tu faire maintenant, Draco ? » demanda donc Harry, une boule de nerf dans l'estomac.

« Qu'aimerais-tu faire maintenant, Draco ? » répéta le garçonnet, se moquant cette fois ouvertement de son maître.

**... ... ...**

Harry se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur son lit. La journée avait été désastreuse au final. Il n'avait rien pu tirer du gamin une fois son petit manège découvert. Harry n'avait pas voulu faire intervenir Lucius, même s'il lui ait expliqué la dernière invention de son fils au souper. Il ne voulait pas plus en parler à Severus, bien qu'il en crevât d'envie. Il soupira, un bras sur ses yeux. Demain soir, il enverrait Hedwige apporter ses plaintes à Sirius.

Une fois cette bonne résolution prise, il se releva de son lit et entreprit de se déshabiller rapidement. Il avait envie d'une douche, d'une vraie cette fois ! Car oui, il en avait déjà pris une en compagnie de l'abominable gamin blond.

Cette espèce de peste n'avait pas voulu aller prendre sa douche après souper. Harry avait dû recourir à la magie pour le faire tenir sous le jet d'eau chaude. Le gosse avait hurlé, de façon pire qu'une banshee. Il avait gesticulé comme un fou, aspergeant les murs, transformant le sol en piscine et Harry en soupe. Ensuite, il avait fallu le sortir, le sécher et lui brosser les dents, ce petit merdouillon refusant obstinément de le faire. Harry avait encore les traces de la mâchoire enfantine sur sa main droite. Le gamin se débattait tellement qu'il avait dû le prendre sous le bras avant de le mettre sur son lit pour tenter tant bien que mal de lui enfiler son pyjama. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une aussi petite chose puisse émettre des sons aussi puissants et stridents ni posséder autant de force.

Puis Lucius était venu, transformant par sa seule présence la terreur hurlante en petit ange gazouillant. Harry avait regardé le grand lord s'asseoir sur le lit, un livre à la main. Draco, redevenu calme, avait grimpé sur ses genoux, tandis qu'une petite main s'était glissée dans les cheveux longs et lisses pour jouer avec. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu partir. Pas tout de suite. Il avait écouté la moitié de l'histoire lui aussi, debout devant le père et le fils, un étrange sentiment au creux du ventre. Il avait fini par sortir de sa léthargie, s'était avancé et avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il faisait, s'était penché pour embrasser le front frais du garçonnet, créant la stupéfaction chez tout le monde, lui y compris. Il avait souhaité une bonne nuit à l'enfant et à Lucius puis avait pris la poudre d'escampette en direction de ses propres quartiers.

Merlin, quelle journée. Cependant, alors que l'eau coulait sur ses épaules, le relaxant enfin, le souvenir de la voix chaude de Lucius lui renvoya cet étrange sentiment au creux de l'estomac. Certes, Draco était égal à ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais le lord était... eh bien, était une agréable surprise.

Ils pourraient sans doute finir par s'entendre, songea Harry en se séchant. Il avait apprécié le fait que l'homme le soutienne face à son fils. Fils qui était, à l'évidence, tout pour lui. Harry ouvrit les draps de son lit et se glissa avec bonheur entre eux.

**... ... ...**

« IL M'ÉNERVE ! IL M'ÉNERVE ! IL MÉNERVVEEEEEEEUUUHHHHH ! » hurla Harry.

« Calme-toi, Prongs, ça y est, c'est fini, tu es en repos, » fit Sirius, inquiet, tout en le poussant sur le canapé du salon.

« Je vais l'étrangler, je t'assure Siri', ou alors, je ne sais pas, est-ce que je pourrais le noyer ? Juste un tout petit peu ? »

« Non, c'est fortement déconseillé. Tiens, prends plutôt cette bièraubeurre, » proposa l'Auror.

« Tu n'aurais pas un pur-feu plutôt ? Un double ? »

« Hors de question, je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu te remettes à chouiner dans mes robes comme lors de ton anniversaire, ou que je doive te tenir le front parce que tu vomis de partout » susurra mielleusement Severus assis à côté de lui.

« Toi ! Oh toi ! Tout est de ta faute ! Pourquoi tu m'as jeté là-dedans, hein ? C'est une vengeance pour me montrer à quel point tu as souffert avec moi au début ? Jamais je n'ai fait ce qu'il fait ! Jamais ! Et je n'ai pas vomi pour mon anniversaire non plus ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, » répondit avec un sourire parfaitement hypocrite le potionniste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si terrible, Bambi ? » demanda Remus.

« Remus, promets-moi que jamais Teddy ne deviendra comme lui ! »

« Euh... »

« PROMETS-LE ! »

« Okay, okay, je te le promets, respire maintenant, Harry. Tu es en repos, chez Siri', relax, respire très fort par le nez, allez, ça ira. »

Le jeune homme repoussa sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé tout en fermant les yeux. Il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il devait dire ou non aux trois hommes présents à ses côtés. Certes, il venait de, légèrement, relâcher un peu de pression (péter un câble aurait dit Hermione) mais il en avait vraiment besoin. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus donner l'impression de n'être qu'un bébé chouineur comme lui avait fait si aimablement remarquer son père, incapable de gérer un enfant de huit ans. Enfin, si ce démon à perruque blonde pouvait encore porter le nom innocent d'enfant. Il poussa un lourd soupir, admettant sa demi-défaite.

« Je ne vais pas revenir sur ma première désastreuse journée. Ni rentrer dans les détails de cette désastreuse semaine. Mais il est diabolique. Je ne pense pas que Molly ait autant souffert avec les jumeaux. »

« À ce point ? » s'étonna Remus.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, Rem' » répondit Harry en ouvrant les yeux sur le loup-garou. « Il a réussi à intervertir toutes les couvertures de tous les livres de la classe. Tous ! J'ai mis une journée entière à réparer les dégâts. Il a inondé la salle de bains. Trois fois ! Regarde, ce sale gosse m'a mordu, à chaque fois que j'essayais de lui faire se brosser les dents ! Il a eu l'idée lumineuse de jouer à cache-cache... »

« Tous les enfants font ça, Harry, » le coupa Sirius.

« Oh, et je suppose que tous les enfants restent cachés pendant quatre heures ? Quatre putains d'heures ? J'ai cru que Lucius allait m'étriper quand j'ai enfin réussi à le dénicher dans ce bon dieu de Manoir ! » grinça Harry.

« Et comment cela se passe avec le grand prétentieux décoloré ? » demanda son parrain, s'attirant un reniflement méprisant de Snape.

« Eh bien, mis à part le fait que j'ai l'impression d'être une sous-merde de cafard quand il constate que je n'arrive pas à gérer son abominable rejeton, ça va... » admit Harry. Il fit une légère grimace devant le sourire narquois de Severus. « Oui, je sais, enfin je me doute que tu as dû lui faire aussi la leçon, c'est tellement évident qu'il meurt d'envie de m'étrangler. Surtout quand son cher petit ange se plaint que son précepteur n'est qu'un incompétent. Petit ange, mes couilles, oui ! »

« Harry ! » s'offusqua le maître des Potions.

« Oui, pardon. Mais c'est... C'est frustrant, bon sang ! » explosa Harry en frappant l'accoudoir de son poing. « Ce gamin est insupportable, pourtant, quand il travaille, ou quand il est avec son père... J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait être... si différent. Je... parfois je me sens... » le brun leva ses yeux vers son tuteur qui lui sourit aimablement.

« Démuni ? » proposa le professeur.

« Oui, » soupira Harry. « J'aimerais vraiment qu'il arrête de me considérer comme son ennemi. »

Sirius tapota l'épaule de son filleul, lui offrant son réconfort.

« Allez, Harry, ne perds pas espoir. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Ce qu'il fait est certes usant pour tes nerfs, mais ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Ni si méchant que cela, au final. Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûr. »

« Je ne sais pas, Siri'. Parfois, il y a vraiment du mépris dans son regard. Ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je crois qu'il ne me respecte pas. Je ne suis qu'un sang-mêlé après tout, » conclut tristement le garçon.

Son expression autant que le son de sa voix choquèrent les trois autres.

« C'est ridicule ! » s'exclama Remus.

« Ça, c'est du Malfoy tout craché ! Quel crétin, ce sale Mangemort ! » s'écria Sirius.

« Lucius n'est pas un Mangemort ! » rugit Severus.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de cela, Harry s'étonna. Il n'y avait que peu de chose qui énervait à ce point son tuteur. Cependant, il était indéniable que le simple fait de dire que Lucius soit un Mangemort le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

« Et pour rappel, pauvre clébard sans cervelle, c'est un sang-mêlé qui est le parrain de Draco ! » scanda-t-il durement.

La main de Harry qui se posa prestement sur le genou de Sirius le retint de répondre vertement. Il se contenta de jeter son regard le plus noir à son vieil ennemi, ne souhaitant pas que Harry soit témoin d'une nouvelle dispute entre eux. Ils avaient fait une promesse et il était hors de question qu'il soit celui qui la romprait.

Severus se tourna vers Harry et poursuivit.

« Harry, tu n'es pas qu'un sang-mêlé. Je ne veux pas que tu parles de toi de cette façon. Draco a très certainement une très haute opinion de son rang et de son sang, considère que tu as donc la chance de pouvoir lui démontrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'il se pense supérieur en raison de son titre que tu vaux moins que lui. »

« Severus, c'est un enfant. Tu me demandes une chose que l'on attend d'un adulte. »

« Non, tu peux aussi le faire avec lui. Et puis, je suis convaincu que Lucius apprécierait aussi que tu sortes un peu tes griffes. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que cette histoire de sang te touche plus qu'elle ne le devrait ? Tu sais pourtant que ça ne signifie rien. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » marmonna le brun. « Je ne sais pas... C'est ridicule, j'en ai conscience. Mais... Tu sais, je suis très fier de l'éducation que tu m'as donnée, là n'est pas la question. Pourtant, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être vraiment nul et minable quand Lucius me regarde. Je suis stupide, cela ne devrait pas me toucher. C'est pas comme si ce connard de Rosier ne m'avait pas habitué à ce style de traitement. »

Severus s'assit sur l'accoudoir, à côté de son pupille.

« Langage, Harry. Je pense que tu confonds un peu tout. Cette histoire de sang et le le fait que tu penses être en échec avec Draco. Je peux t'assurer que Lucius ne voit pas d'un si mauvais œil tes origines. Ce n'est pas seulement un sang-pur, c'est aussi un aristocrate. Il y a là deux choses différentes. C'est vrai, tu n'es pas du même rang que lui, tout comme les Weasley, les Nott ou les Zabini. Qui sont pourtant des sang-purs. Tu comprends ? »

« Je crois, oui... »

« Et pour ce qui est du fait de te sentir minable, il faut vraiment que tu te sortes cette idée de la tête. Je sais que Lucius est plutôt satisfait de toi. Il ne s'attendait pas à un miracle avec Draco. Personne d'ailleurs. »

Un grand éclat de rire qui ressemblait furieusement à un aboiement fit tourner la tête des deux hommes aux cheveux noirs vers le troisième, dont les yeux gris se moquaient.

« Oh Merlin ! Cela me stupéfie toujours autant quand je te vois en train de jouer les mères poules, Snape ! » rigola Sirius.

« Je ne suis pas une mère poule ! » tonna Severus, le fusillant du regard.

**... ... ...**

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois entre ses draps, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il avait passé une agréable soirée, la veille, en compagnie de Remus, Severus et Sirius.

Sa journée lui avait aussi plus qu'agréablement changé les idées. Le Terrier était toujours un endroit où il aimait se ressourcer et faire le plein de chaleur, en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et des autres Weasley. Molly était d'autant plus ravie que Charlie leur avait annoncé par courrier qu'il comptait se marier l'été prochain. Harry ne savait rien de sa fiancée, tout comme les autres membres de la famille, à part son prénom que le dragonnier avait mentionné : Mitica.

Le nez dans son oreiller, le jeune homme sourit. Il avait passé une excellente journée, à plaisanter, rire avec ses amis, retrouvant des moments d'insouciance et de gaîté.

Il n'avait eu aucune envie de revenir au Manoir. En fait, il aurait même préféré ne rentrer que le lundi matin, comme il avait fait pour son premier jour de travail. Cependant, Severus n'avait pas semblé approuver cette décision le samedi soir quand Harry lui en avait parlé. Il lui avait fait promettre, bien que du bout des lèvres, d'être là le dimanche soir. Alors c'était ce que Harry avait fait, à vingt-deux heures. Il avait compris la raison de l'instance de son père d'adoption quand il avait franchi le seuil de la demeure Malfoy.

Ce maudit elfe, Hyde, qui était aussi aimable que Kreattur quand ce dernier était dans ses mauvais jours, l'avait informé avec toute la mauvaise grâce qu'il pouvait, que son maître et leur invité l'attendaient dans le petit salon personnel de Lucius. Harry avait grommelé dans sa barbe, tout en suivant l'elfe en traînant des pieds. Petit salon personnel, une nouvelle pièce de plus que le Gryffondor ne connaissait pas encore.

C'était effectivement un tout petit salon avec une cheminée, éteinte pour le moment. Les couleurs étaient claires, comme dans toutes les pièces du manoir, avec pour seuls meubles un canapé, deux fauteuils dans des tons de bleus, et, assez étrangement de l'avis de Harry, de violet. Une table basse était judicieusement placée entre les sofas à l'allure confortable. Sur les murs, deux grandes natures mortes en couleur et une plus petite au fusain finissaient de donner une touche chaleureuse à la pièce.

Harry avait découvert Severus installé dans un canapé, un verre de brandy à la main, ainsi que Lucius dans le deuxième qui le dévisageait ouvertement.

« Severus, monsieur Malfoy, » avait salué poliment le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers son tuteur.

Ce dernier s'était levé afin de le prendre dans les bras et de lui déposer un baiser léger sur l'une de ses joues.

« Comment vas-tu, fils ? » avait demandé le potionniste, faisant directement lever un sourcil au Gryffondor.

C'était bien rare que Severus se permette ce genre de familiarité, bien qu'à chaque fois, Harry s'en délectait.

Le maître des lieux avait ensuite montré d'un geste élégant de la main le canapé à Harry afin qu'il s'y installe. Un troisième verre de brandy s'était aussitôt matérialisé sur la table basse devant Harry.

Ils avaient encore discuté aimablement pendant une heure, avant que chacun se retire soit dans ses quartiers, soit à Poudlard pour Severus.

Harry sortit le nez de son coussin, toujours aussi perplexe. Le fait que Severus soit présent dans sa nouvelle vie lui réchauffait le cœur, comme à chaque fois que le sinistre professeur faisait quelque chose pour lui.

Néanmoins, Harry s'interrogeait sur un point. À savoir, pourquoi Lucius n'était pas avec lui le monstrueux lord hautain, dédaigneux et impitoyable que tout le monde lui peignait, en dehors de Snape ? Était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait réussi à s'occuper, plus ou moins bien, de Draco ou plutôt au fait que le blond rongeait son frein en raison de ses liens avec le parrain de son fils ?

Se mettant cette fois sur le dos, Harry se perdit dans la contemplation, certes nocturne, de son plafond. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, toute cette semaine, Lucius n'avait pas été si différent de ce que Sirius, les Weasley et toutes ses connaissances lui avait dit. Il _était_ snob, prétentieux et hautain.

Mais... pas toujours.

Pas quand il passait sa main dans les cheveux doux de son fils, pas quand il lui lisait son histoire du soir.

En toute honnêteté, même avec lui, il n'était pas aussi imbuvable que cela. Le Gryffondor pensait de plus en plus que cette façon d'être était plus une façade qu'autre chose. Et puis ce soir... Ce soir, Lucius lui avait semblé encore plus différent. Détendu. Ses yeux, d'un gris clair, s'étaient posés sur lui sans qu'il ne décèle une seule trace de mépris ou de condescendance. Ils étaient... amicaux.

Et alors que Harry fermait les siens, il se surprit à penser qu'il aimait beaucoup les yeux de son patron quand ce dernier le regardait de cette façon.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong> : Cette semaine est très particulière pour moi, en effet, c'est l'anniversaire d'une personne chère à mon cœur, j'ai nommé, Charlie Weasley... non, je plaisante (quoi que...) c'est surtout l'anniversaire d'une bichette, à savoir Nanola ! Donc joyeux anniversaire, bien qu'en avance, et qui sait, peut-être que l'envie me prendra de lui faire cadeau d'un chapitre ce jour là, si elle est sage. Réponse dans la semaine. ;)


	7. Été 1994

**NDA :** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NANOLA, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NANOLA, JOYEUX ANNIIIIIVERSAIRE NANOLA, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIREEEEEUUUUUH. La Bichette ayant été très sage, vous pouvez tous déguster son cadeau ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 <strong>

**.**

_**Flash-Back**_

**.**

**Été 1994**

**.**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Albus Dumbledore était venu dans la maison lugubre de Severus. Le jeune Gryffondor devait reconnaître que depuis, l'ambiance chez son professeur de potions s'était légèrement améliorée. Une gêne s'était installée entre eux, mais l'un comme l'autre faisaient des efforts. Et puis, ce n'était que de la gêne, plus de la haine. Oh, ils ne se voyaient toujours pas beaucoup, Harry préférant malgré tout rester dans sa chambre, à s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Oui, parce que la chauve-souris lui avait donné des devoirs d'été.

Harry avait été très étonné que Severus l'autorise à faire de la magie pour s'entraîner à des petits sorts simples qui faisaient partie de son programme de révisions. Le directeur de la maison Serpentard s'était contenté de ricaner lorsque le garçon lui en avait fait la remarque. Après tout, d'après lui, toutes les familles de sorciers de sang-pur, et même certaines de sang-mêlé, ne se privaient pas pour faire progresser leur rejeton durant l'été. Et comme lui avait fait si aimablement remarquer Severus, il était hors de question que Harry ne ramène pas de bonnes notes l'année suivante.

Cette perspective n'avait pas du tout enchanté Harry car cela signifiait que Severus avait donc bien l'intention de le surveiller pendant l'année scolaire. Le jeune Gryffondor avait même frissonné d'horreur quand il avait compris que Snape envisageait de lui donner des cours de rattrapage en potions.

Il s'était aussi demandé si, du coup, Snape voulait que les autres élèves apprennent qu'il était devenu son tuteur. Toutefois, il n'avait pas osé lui poser la question, tout lion qu'il était.

Ils finissaient tous deux leur petit-déjeuner, Severus le nez dans _La Gazette_, quand un hibou toqua à la fenêtre.

« Tu peux lui ouvrir, s'il te plaît, Harry ? » demanda Snape.

L'adolescent acquiesça en silence avant d'ouvrir au volatil qui se posa de suite sur la table, à côté de la tasse de café du maître des Potions. Ce dernier consentit à enlever le parchemin de la patte de l'animal en poussant un soupir résigné. Le hibou n'attendit pas plus avant de repartir.

Harry regarda son désormais tuteur lire avec une soudaine avidité le parchemin, un petit sourire satisfait étirant peu à peu ses lèvres fines. Il redressa la tête et adressa, à un Harry véritablement surpris, un grand et franc sourire.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, monsieur ? »

« Oui. Harry, tu ne feras pas tes devoirs ce matin mais tu prépareras ta malle ! »

Harry se sentit pâlir alors qu'il avait le sentiment de se prendre, non pas une simple claque, mais un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre. Severus Snape le renvoyait ? Pourtant, il lui avait promis que non ! Il lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de lui ! Où est-ce qu'il allait vivre maintenant ? On ne le renvoyait pas chez les Dursley, tout de même !

« Bien, professeur, » murmura-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Snape le regarda, perplexe, avant de tonner :

« Par Merlin, Potter ! Quand est-ce que vous vous déciderez enfin à faire fonctionner votre cerveau et à me faire un minimum confiance ! Il n'est pas question de vous renvoyer ! »

Le Gryffondor ne savait plus s'il devait se mettre en colère face à la réaction de Snape ou soupirer de soulagement. Le fait de penser à être soulagé à l'idée de rester avec Snape lui sembla pour le moins perturbant, alors il décida de ne rien dire, attendant que son professeur cesse de bougonner et lui explique les tenants et aboutissants. Seulement, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, il n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Monsieur ? » finit par lancer Harry.

« Quoi ? » ronchonna Severus, en tournant une page du magazine.

« Pourquoi je dois faire mes valises, alors ? Je dois tout prendre ? »

Un regard noir surgit de derrière les feuilles.

« Harry, je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé le matin tant que je n'ai pas fini mon café et mon journal ? »

« Si, mais c'est vous qui avez commencé à me parler ! » protesta le garçon en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je suis l'adulte, je te rappelle ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors je n'ai pas à me justifier devant un avorton ! »

« C'est pas juste, ça ! Je veux bien faire ma valise seulement si je sais pas quoi mettre dedans, faudra pas vous plaindre ! » râla Harry en tapant du pied.

« Nom d'un dragon ! Tu vas arrêter ton cinéma, oui ! Comme si... »

« Vous connaissez le cinéma ? » s'étonna Harry, coupant fort impoliment la parole à un Snape furibond.

« Oui, Potter ! Je ne suis pas inculte, moi ! Et la prochaine fois que tu m'interromps de cette façon, je te jure que tu écopes d'une punition ! » Il posa son journal et se leva d'un bond. « Bien, puisque tu es si impatient, tu vas de suite monter dans ta chambre et tu me ramasses toutes tes affaires. Et j'ai bien dit toutes ! Je ne veux plus rien voir qui traîne nul part ! »

« Même à la salle de bains ? » demanda le garçon.

En voyant les joues de Snape se teinter de rose, il tourna les talons et détala prestement.

Sa malle fut faite très rapidement. Après tout, ce n'était pas les effets personnels qui l'étouffaient, malgré ses affaires neuves. Severus lui avait promis de lui acheter des nouveaux habits, ils avaient même feuilleté ensemble un magazine de vente de vêtements par correspondance. Severus avait tenu à payer lui-même les quelques vêtements qu'ils avaient commandés pour le jeune homme. Harry n'avait pas insisté pour le rembourser, le regard furieux de Snape l'ayant convaincu de se taire. Il était prévu qu'ils aillent sur le chemin de Traverse pour compléter sa malle avant la rentrée.

Une fois la malle fermée, la cage de Hedwige propre à ses côtés, Harry s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que c'était ainsi que Snape fonctionnait : il lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose, attendait quelques instants et venait ensuite vérifier par lui-même que tout était correct.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, effectivement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit après un léger frappement dessus. Le maître des Potions entra, vêtu comme quand il était venu chercher Harry chez les Dursley. Le garçon s'étonna de nouveau, bien qu'en silence. Depuis ce jour-là, Snape avait toujours porté sa sempiternelle robe noire.

« Bien, tout est en ordre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ? Ce ne sera pas une fois partis qu'il faudra pleurnicher que tu as oublié ton nounours ou ta brosse à dent. »

« J'ai jamais eu de nounours, » bougonna Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de lever sa baguette afin de réduire les affaires de Harry avant de les faire tout simplement disparaître sous les yeux éberlués du gamin.

« On y va, » rajouta simplement Severus avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il entendit le gamin le suivre jusqu'au bas des escaliers, où il se figea.

« Monsieur ? Où sont passées toutes les affaires ? » s'exclama Harry avant de se mettre à rougir devant le regard clairement moqueur de Snape.

En effet, que ce soit la cuisine ou le salon, les deux pièces étaient totalement vides. Ne restaient que la peinture écaillée et la tapisserie défraîchie sur les murs.

« Oh, eh bien... envolées, peut-être ? Tu n'aurais pas vu un hibou avec nos meubles sur le dos ? » se moqua Severus.

Devant la mine déconfite du garçon, il ricana avant de lui tendre la main. Alors que Harry la lui prenait avec une certaine réserve, le Serpentard réalisa que si l'air contrit de Harry le faisait rire intérieurement, ce n'était plus du tout pour les mêmes raisons d'il y avait deux mois à peine. À l'époque, cela aurait été pour le plaisir d'avoir mouché le fils Potter, de l'avoir humilié. Là... là, Severus s'avoua, avec quelques difficultés toutefois, que c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il lui faisait une surprise, qu'il espérait belle. Il avait hâte de voir son émerveillement, sa joie. Et, à son intime désespoir, il réalisa aussi qu'il trouvait l'enfant... attendrissant, avec ses joues rouges et son air penaud.

Ils transplanèrent, Harry manquant s'étouffer comme à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il ne maîtrisait pas le transplanage et qu'il devait le subir, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la sensation d'écrasement ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Alors qu'ils atterrissaient, le maître des Potions veillant discrètement à ce qu'il ne s'effondre pas au sol, Harry fut envahi par un parfum qui lui fit écarquiller de suite les yeux. Un soleil aveuglant l'éblouit tandis que la chaleur de ses rayons lui brûlait délicieusement la peau. Le ciel était d'un joli bleu mais ce que Harry n'arrivait pas à reconnaître était cette odeur, totalement inconnue qui lui chatouillait les narines.

Il releva le menton, se décidant enfin à analyser le paysage. Ils étaient sur un terrain plat, recouvert de verdure, avec une jolie petite maison aux murs blancs qui se cachait jusqu'à présent dans son dos. Un petit chemin en partait pour disparaître plus loin, comme s'il descendait. Alors il devait être en hauteur, mais en hauteur par rapport à quoi ? L'adolescent plissa ses yeux vers l'horizon. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un coup en un immense O silencieux alors qu'il découvrait véritablement la raison des deux bleus qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Cette odeur, c'était celle, salée, des embruns.

Il se retourna vers Severus qui, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, lui adressait un grand sourire.

« C'est... C'est... On est à la mer ? » cria Harry d'une voix qu'il jugea lui-même bien trop aiguë.

« Oui, » répondit simplement le directeur de Serpentard.

« Et... Et là c'est... ? » s'étrangla le garçon en montrant la maison.

« Notre nouvelle demeure, oui, » lui confirma Severus. « Viens, Harry. »

Il s'avança sur le chemin, ouvrit la porte en bois clair de l'entrée, faisant découvrir à Harry sa nouvelle maison. À la différence de celle de l'impasse des Tisseurs, celle-ci était de plain pied et disposait de trois belles chambres. Elle était claire, lumineuse, tellement... simple et sereine tout à la fois. En lui ouvrant la porte de la dernière chambre, Harry eut un coup au cœur. Cette dernière était dans des tons de bleus plus ou moins clairs. Une porte fenêtre offrait une magnifique vue sur l'extérieur, avec le ciel qui se confondait avec l'océan, au loin. Un grand lit confortable y siégeait, ainsi qu'un bureau et une armoire assortie.

« Ta nouvelle chambre te plaît ? » demanda Severus.

Le garçon se retourna de nouveau vers son ancien professeur, une étrange boule se formant dans sa gorge.

« C'est pour moi ? Vraiment pour moi ? »

Severus ne profita pas de cet instant de faiblesse chez le fils Potter pour se moquer. Au contraire, il le prit contre lui, dans une douce étreinte.

« Oui, mon garçon, c'est pour toi. Albus m'a fait remarquer que mon ancienne maison ne respirait pas la joie de vivre. Ce n'étaient pas non plus les souvenirs heureux qui m'y retenaient. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu aimerais être là, près de la mer. Quand on était enfant, Lily et moi... On s'était dit qu'avoir une maison au bord de mer était un très beau rêve... »

Harry se serra davantage contre le grand corps de son tuteur. Il aimait quand il lui parlait ainsi, avec douceur, et plus encore quand il lui parlait de sa mère.

« C'est magnifique. Merci, merci, monsieur. »

« Je pense que tu pourrais essayer de m'appeler Severus, maintenant, » chuchota Snape tout contre son oreille.

**... ... ...**

Harry regardait avec un réel ahurissement l'homme devant lui. Non, impossible. Il n'avait pourtant rien bu d'autre que du jus de citrouille et de l'eau depuis ce matin, il n'avait, à sa connaissance, pas mangé le moindre aliment avarié et venait juste de sortir sous le soleil, l'insolation n'était donc pas de mise.

« Tu vas fermer ta bouche, oui ? Je me doute que cela doit être un grand choc pour le pauvre neurone qui te remplit le cerveau mais quand on va se baigner, il est d'usage chez les humains de porter un maillot de bain... Et non, je ne suis pas une chauve-souris ! » scanda Severus, faisant automatiquement refermer la mâchoire au garçon dans un claquement sec.

Parce que oui, ils étaient descendus tous les deux sur la petite plage, en bout du chemin du cottage, pour que Severus donne une leçon de natation au jeune Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient installés depuis deux jours et Severus s'était étonné la veille au dîner que le garçon ne soit pas encore allé piquer une tête dans l'océan. Harry lui avait avoué, du bout des lèvres, qu'il ne savait pas nager. Au mieux, il barbotait. Même s'il avait très envie d'aller se baigner, il avait donc aussi un peu peur des vagues.

Alors ils étaient là, tous les deux, les pieds dans le sable, et Harry ébahit devant le corps dénudé de son professeur honni, seulement vêtu d'un maillot de bain noir et moulant. Lui-même se tenait dans son maillot de bain rouge que Severus lui avait commandé sans rien lui dire, avec les quelques autres vêtements d'été.

Harry baissa rapidement les yeux, les joues rosées. Comment avouer à Snape – _Snape_, bon sang ! - que non, ce n'était pas la vue du maillot de bain qui l'avait surpris et qu'il ne voulait pas se moquer ni le comparer à une chauve-souris, loin de là.

La vérité ? Son tuteur avait un corps de rêve. Comment Snape pouvait-il avoir un tel corps et pourquoi, surtout pourquoi, le cachait-il sous ses robes ? Comment personne ne s'en était rendu compte ? Quoi que, peut-être que certaines personnes s'en étaient rendu compte, pensa Harry. Non pas qu'il l'attire, oula, certainement pas, simplement à côté de lui, Harry se faisait l'impression d'être une crevette rachitique et anorexique.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore, Potter ? » aboya Severus.

« Rien, monsieur, » fit précipitamment le jeune brun, faisant directement hausser un sourcil Snapien.

Malgré ce que lui avait dit Snape, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'appeler par son prénom. Ce dernier grommela tout en rentrant dans l'eau. Il se mouilla la nuque, le visage, l'eau lui effleurant son ventre plat et ferme sur lequel apparaissaient des poils noirs comme la nuit. Enfin, il plongea tête la première et fit plusieurs mètres sous l'eau avant de remonter à la surface.

« Bon, Harry, tu attends quoi, là ? J'ai pieds, tu ne risques rien... Où est donc passé le fameux courage de Gryffondor ? » se moqua-t-il alors que Harry n'avait de l'eau que jusqu'aux chevilles.

Piqué au vif, le lion s'avança rapidement, puis, pour faire bonne mesure malgré les frissons dus à la fraîcheur de la mer, il tenta de s'élancer à son tour, bras en avant, la tête prudemment maintenue hors de l'eau. Il fit donc plusieurs brasses maladroites, barbotant, hésitant entre des mouvements de grenouille ou de petit chien.

Severus le regarda faire, retenant difficilement un petit rire. La tête de la grenouille et du chiot !

Alors qu'il se rapprochait comme il pouvait de son tuteur, les vagues lui léchèrent le visage, mouillant ses yeux et son nez. L'une d'elles, plus grosse que les autres, passa par-dessus sa tête, recouvrant les cheveux ébène. Harry se retrouva donc subitement sous l'eau, de l'eau salée qui plus est, qui lui piqua les yeux et les narines. Il eut le réflexe de vouloir reprendre appui sur ses jambes, mais ne toucha pas le sol. Il battit des mains, essayant à la fois de nager, à la verticale, et de s'essuyer le visage. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du tout une position adaptée. Son corps coula un peu plus, le faisant paniquer alors que de l'eau saline lui rentrait dans le nez et la bouche.

Heureusement, il ne paniqua pas longtemps, des bras forts le rattrapant par la taille. Il se cramponna immédiatement à son sauveur, les bras autour de son cou, les pieds encerclant ses jambes.

« On se calme, Harry, on se calme, c'est rien, je te tiens, »

« J'ai pas pieds, moi ! T'as voulu me noyer ! » hoqueta le garçon en crachant de l'eau bien trop salée à son goût.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de ricaner alors que des yeux de chouette, verts et humides, se fixaient sur lui.

« C'est pas drôle ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne te vois pas ! Allez, je te tiens, tu risques rien... »

L'homme et le garçon se regardèrent, subitement silencieux. Chacun venaient de prendre réellement compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. D'un côté, Severus Snape, Némésis de Potter senior et junior, tenait dans ses mains ledit junior, tremblotant de froid (non, pas de peur !) qui dépendait de lui afin de garder la tête hors de l'eau, et ce n'était pas qu'une métaphore. De l'autre, Harry Potter, Gryffondor et fier de l'être, s'accrochant telle une moule à son rocher au professeur qu'il haïssait le plus depuis qu'il était en âge d'être scolarisé.

Tenant toujours le garçon contre lui, Severus s'avança un peu plus près du bord.

« C'est bon, tu as pieds, là ? »

« Non, toujours pas. »

« Et là ? »

« Là, oui. »

Il relâcha le gamin qui se recula un peu.

« Tu es vraiment petit... »

« Et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute et... » s'énerva de suite Harry.

« Stop ! À quel moment j'ai dit que c'était de ta faute ? Bien, alors tu arrêtes de jouer à ta banshee et tu écoutes, la leçon commence. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Sincèrement, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment cet homme, qui était une véritable plaie (l'Égypte n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, elle n'avait jamais subi Snape pendant deux heures de potions) pouvait _aussi_ être un professeur compréhensif et encourageant ?

Il ne l'avait jamais rabaissé, pas une seule minuscule fois. Il lui avait montré les mouvements, l'avait soutenu, une main sous le ventre maigre, l'autre sous le menton, afin que Harry apprenne les mouvements corrects. Il lui avait aussi placé avec délicatesse un masque de plongée pour qu'il mette la tête sous l'eau, Harry refusant obstinément de le faire jusqu'à ce moment. Pire ou mieux, au choix, au bout d'une heure, il avait mis fin à la leçon parce qu'il jugeait que Harry avait trop froid. Il l'avait félicité et, non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il lui avait même ébouriffé les cheveux avec une serviette.

Il allait tomber des pierres plates pendant la nuit, l'inverse ne serait pas possible. Alors qu'il remettait son tee-shirt, Harry sentit le regard noir de son tuteur sur son corps. Il ne dit rien, arrêtant toutefois ses mouvements en une question silencieuse.

« Il faut vraiment que tu te remplumes, » constata Severus. « À partir de demain, je te donnerai des potions et des vitamines, ça ne te fera pas de mal. Et je vais surveiller d'un peu plus près ta courbe de poids et de croissance. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Les jours suivants s'étaient écoulés paisiblement. Harry mangeait les plats que lui mettait Severus sous le nez, avalait les différentes potions, pas trop infectes pour une fois, prenait ses leçons de natation et finissait ses devoirs d'été. Il songea que c'était sans doute, c'était à peine croyable, les plus belles vacances qu'il avait eues jusque-là. Du moins, en dehors des jours qu'il avait passés au Terrier bien sûr.

Ici, ce n'était pas du tout l'ambiance du Terrier. Snape était véritablement du genre taciturne, il parlait peu et jamais pour ne rien dire. Mais ce calme n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry en fin de compte. Surtout que l'homme ne l'avait plus jamais rabaissé.

Alors que Severus le pesait, le mesurait, lui ordonnait de finir ses légumes, le félicitait pour ses progrès ou le grondait pour ses erreurs dans ses devoirs, Harry sentait à chaque fois un drôle de truc dans sa poitrine. C'était chaud, doux, et ce même lorsque le professeur lui jetait un regard noir ou qu'il devait faire quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Et Merlin en était témoin, il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, les brocolis. Pourtant c'était bien là, au fond de son cœur, à chaque fois.

Harry comprit un jour que c'était parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un était là pour lui, vraiment pour lui. Quand il le réalisa pour la toute première fois, il soufflait de toutes ses forces sur les quatorze bougies qui illuminaient son gâteau d'anniversaire, une énorme tarte aux fraises. Dumbledore était présent, Dobby aussi (c'était lui qui avait préparé la pâtisserie) ainsi que Poppy Pomfresh et bien sûr, Severus. Harry s'était étonné de la présence de l'infirmière mais cette dernière avait, semblait-il, été mise dans la confidence du projet de Severus et d'Albus dès le début. Elle l'ausculta d'ailleurs, sous l'œil vigilant du maître des Potions et félicita l'élève et le professeur pour la bonne santé du plus jeune.

Le matin, des hiboux de la part de ses amis lui avaient apporté cartes et cadeaux. Harry auraient bien aimé qu'ils soient tous là le soir pour fêter avec eux son anniversaire, mais apparemment, le fait qu'il soit le pupille de Snape n'était pas encore connu, Dumbledore ne le souhaitant pas. Tous le croyaient encore en train de souffrir entre les mains des Dursley. L'adolescent s'en voulait de leur mentir, ne serait-ce que par omission. Il se demandait également, quand - et comment ! - il allait pouvoir leur dire la vérité.

Cela ne devrait pas tarder car Ron lui avait annoncé une grande nouvelle : il était invité à passer la fin de l'été chez eux, au Terrier. Mieux encore, ils iraient tous ensemble voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Severus avait accepté, du bout des lèvres, ronchonnant toutefois qu'il voulait en discuter avec Arthur Weasley d'abord.

Le nez dans son oreiller, le garçon eut un petit sourire. Bientôt, il reverrait les Weasley et Hermione. Bientôt, il assisterait à un grand match de Quidditch ! Par dessus tout, il avait eu droit à un merveilleux été, du moins, jusqu'à présent.

**... ... ...**

Le jeune Gryffondor était nerveux, très nerveux. Il se rongeait consciencieusement l'ongle de son pouce gauche, ceux de ses index et de son pouce droit ayant été depuis bien longtemps mâchouillés, grignotés, avalés et peut-être même en partie digérés.

Arthur Weasley et Severus Snape avaient échangé moult hiboux depuis quatre jours. Quatre longs jours à attendre avant de savoir combien de temps Harry allait pouvoir rester chez les Weasley. Il avait eu l'accord de son tuteur pour aller à la Coupe du Monde, mais en ce qui concernait les vacances au Terrier, là, cela avait été une autre paire de manche.

Severus ne voulait pas que Harry parte chez les Weasley avant la veille du match et avait exigé qu'il revienne dès le lendemain. Harry avait bien évidement protesté avec vigueur. Ils avaient ainsi connu leur première dispute d'autorité ''parentale''. Et Harry avait été puni.

Dire que le garçon l'avait mal pris serait un euphémisme. Il avait écopé de lignes à faire ainsi qu'un devoir supplémentaire. Il avait aussi été consigné dans sa chambre pour les faire. Severus lui avait même apporté son souper dans cette dernière, posant le plateau sur un coin de son bureau. Il était sorti en avertissant Harry qu'il revenait dans une heure et que le plateau avait intérêt à être vide.

Ce dernier savait que Severus avait informé monsieur Weasley de sa situation, aussi n'avait-il pas hésité, tout à sa fureur, à envoyer Hedwige au patriarche afin de se plaindre et de lui demander d'intercéder en sa faveur. Inutile de préciser que Severus non plus ne l'avait pas bien pris. D'autant que, bien évidemment, le directeur de Poudlard en personne s'en était aussi mêlé.

Harry avait parfaitement compris qu'il valait mieux pour lui se faire le plus discret possible, se contentant d'attendre en silence tout en croisant les doigts.

Au final, tout le monde avait fait un compromis. Harry irait chez les Weasley la veille du match et reviendrait trois jours après. Severus avait été intraitable : il voulait vérifier avec l'adolescent ses affaires pour Poudlard et aller avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse si besoin était. Harry l'avait appris la veille au soir et depuis, il piaffait d'impatience.

« Cesse donc de te ronger ainsi les ongles, c'est dégoûtant ! » le réprimanda Severus. « Où est passé ta chouette ? Tu as bien nettoyé sa cage avant de partir ? Tu lui as laissé de quoi manger ? Je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que tu te reposes sur moi pour m'occuper de ton stupide volatil ! »

« Elle n'est pas stupide ! Moins qu'Archimède en tout cas ! »

« Archimède est un hibou d'une grande intelligence ! »

« Tsss, quand elle amène _La Gazette_ le matin, elle n'est même pas capable d'atterrir sans renverser mon bol de chocolat ! »

« Ce qui me démontre sans l'ombre d'un doute que ce hibou est travailleur et intelligent, » susurra Severus. « Mais revenons à nos mandragores, où est Hedwige ? »

Harry sursauta, un peu étonné que Snape connaisse le prénom de sa chouette. Il détourna les yeux, n'aimant pas mentir en regardant son tuteur.

« Je l'ai envoyée chez les Weasley. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben... Je voulais pas vous embêter avec elle, et puis, on ne sait jamais, si j'ai besoin de vous contacter... »

Severus l'étudia un moment, ne semblant pas franchement convaincu. Grâce à Merlin, ce fut l'instant que choisit Arthur Weasley pour arriver via la cheminée.

« Bonjour, Severus, Harry, » fit-il de son habituel ton jovial.

« Bonjour, monsieur Weasley, » répondit aimablement Harry en poussant un soupir de soulagement en pensée.

Il ne voulait pas dire à son tuteur qu'il avait écrit une longue lettre hier et que Hedwige était partie pour la livrer... à Sirius.

« Bonjour, Arthur, » grinça Snape tout en continuant de jeter des coups d'œil en coin à son pupille. « Bon, Harry a préparé son sac, mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il allait vous encombrer de son oiseau. Si elle vous dérange de trop, n'hésitez pas à me la renvoyer. »

Arthur ouvrit des yeux surpris. Harry, quant à lui, grimaça légèrement. Heureusement, sans aucun doute la force de l'habitude grâce aux jumeaux, monsieur Weasley rentra aussitôt dans le jeu du gamin.

« Pas de problème, Severus, pas de problème, cela ne nous dérange pas et Errol sera content d'avoir un peu de compagnie. »

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités d'usage, le grand rouquin se saisit du gros sac de voyage tout neuf de Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers son tuteur, un peu gêné. Il n'avait jamais dû se poser la question des au revoir avec les Dursley. Il se tint droit, bien qu'un peu gauche, devant lui.

« Bon... Ben... Au revoir, monsieur, » finit-il par marmonner.

« Au revoir, ne fais pas de bêtises surtout, » répondit l'homme en s'avançant vers lui.

« Oui. »

« S'il y a le moindre problème, tu me le dis de suite, je viendrai te chercher, d'accord ? »

« ... Oui, » balbutia le garçon, l'étrange chose chaude et douce de nouveau au fond de son cœur.

« Harry, sois prudent pendant la Coupe du Monde, tu sais parfaitement que certaines personnes ne te veulent pas du bien... Les anciens Mangemorts semblent donner quelques signes d'agitation en ce moment. Je veux que tu écoutes bien monsieur Weasley. Hors de question d'aller te balader la nuit sans la présence d'un adulte. Tu as bien compris ? »

« Oui, promis, » affirma l'adolescent.

« Bien... dans ce cas, amuse-toi bien. Arthur te ramènera dans quatre jours. »

Harry acquiesça en silence, sans bouger toutefois, une question au bord des lèvres.

« Oui ? » l'aida Severus, un sourcil en l'air.

« Monsieur... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tout le monde sait maintenant que vous êtes... enfin que je suis... »

Le maître des Potions soupira devant le manque d'élocution de son élève et accessoirement pupille.

« Non. Monsieur et madame Weasley sont au courant, c'est normal puisque c'est eux qui vont s'occuper de toi pendant ces cinq jours. Personne d'autre. Si tu ne veux pas leur dire, libre à toi. Nous en avons brièvement discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore hier, au sujet de Poudlard. Les autres professeurs seront informés de ta nouvelle situation, mais cela restera au sein de l'école. Rassuré ? » termina-t-il de façon sarcastique.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. En un sens, oui, il l'était. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que ses camarades se moquent de lui parce qu'il avait comme tuteur la terreur des cachots. Pourtant, une autre partie de lui semblait étrangement déçue.

« Bon, eh bien à dans quatre jours alors... » continua Harry en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant quoi faire, le tout sous le regard un brin amusé des deux adultes.

Severus combla l'espace qui les séparait, coupant ainsi court aux questionnements du plus jeune en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras.

« C'est cela, maintenant, file, et sois sage surtout. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il le retourna, le colla dans la cheminée en compagnie d'Arthur où ils disparurent dans une grande gerbe de flammes vertes. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage du gamin.

**... ... ...**

Comme à chaque fois, l'arrivée de Harry au Terrier se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Malgré tout, il y avait une grosse différence cette année, nota Harry.

Elle résidait dans le comportement de monsieur et madame Weasley. Surtout de madame Weasley. Contrairement à son habitude, Molly ne s'était pas exclamée qu'il était trop maigre, qu'il paraissait bien trop fatigué avec ses habituels cernes noirs sous les yeux ou bien qu'il semblait maladif d'une façon générale.

Non, elle se contenta de l'écraser entre ses deux seins pour lui dire bonjour tout en lui indiquant qu'elle avait prévu un gâteau pour fêter son anniversaire, en retard, le soir même.

« Alors, Harry, pas trop dur avec les Dursley ? » lui demanda son ami roux une fois que Harry commençait de s'installer dans sa chambre.

« Non, ça va, ils ont eu peur de Sirius et ils m'ont fiché une paix royale, » mentit Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est vrai que tu as une bien meilleur mine que l'été dernier ! » s'exclama Hermione en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. « Tu es tout bronzé, pas tout pâle avec des coups de soleil comme l'année dernière, et puis, tu as grandi et grossi, ça te va très bien. »

« C'est vrai ? » fit Harry en lui adressant un sourire lumineux.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment sur sa mine après l'été !

« Oui, je t'assure... Tu... tu sembles vraiment en pleine forme. »

Sans cesser de sourire, Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je me _sens_ en pleine forme. Et puis, on va enfin voir du grand Quidditch ! » s'écria Harry en sautillant partout.

Hermione en profita pour le détailler plus encore, lui, et les habits qu'il avait sortis de son sac.

« Tu as des affaires neuves ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer le brun qui avait entamé une danse de la joie avec Ron.

« Euh... Oui, j'ai... J'ai passé des commandes par correspondance dans un magasin sorcier, il me restait encore quelques Mornilles, » tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils pendant une petite seconde. Elle sembla toutefois se satisfaire de l'explication donnée, au grand soulagement de Harry. Il avait un peu honte de lui, de mentir ainsi à ses meilleurs amis qui s'étaient inquiétés de son sort chez son oncle et sa tante. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas le courage de leur annoncer, comme cela, tout de go, que son nouveau tuteur avait pour nom Severus Snape en personne.

**... ... ...**

Le jeune Gryffondor avait passé une formidable journée. Tout lui avait semblé si incroyable, si démesuré, si... magique ! Que cela soit le Portoloin, la tente, les supporters, et enfin le match !

Alors qu'il était en train de discuter avec animation en compagnie de Bill, Charlie et Ron, Harry s'était senti excité comme jamais. Il ne pourrait pas s'endormir cette nuit, impossible !

Pourtant, quelques instant plus tard, la fête, la joie et les chants s'étaient transformés en terreur et hurlements.

Les Mangemorts et la marque des Ténèbres les avaient traumatisés.

Maintenant que tout était rentré en ordre et bien qu'il soit plus de trois heures du matin, Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Voldemort qui avait fait apparaître cette terrible marque, l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrissait six pieds sous terre. Pourtant ce soir, ses anciens fidèles étaient là. Pourquoi ? L'esprit de Harry bouillonnait comme jamais. Les paroles de Snape se rappelaient aussi à lui.

L'ancien Mangemort lui avait dit que ses ex-collègues risquaient de se manifester. Severus savait-il où et quand ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir fini par accepter ? Il ne l'aurait pas mis délibérément en danger... Si ?

Non, Harry refusait de le croire. Au pire, si ce n'était pas Snape, Dumbledore aurait averti monsieur et madame Weasley. L'angoisse du garçon monta d'un cran. L'idée que Snape ait pu le mettre volontairement en danger le blessait. Bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer d'ailleurs. Il refusait mordicus de le croire.

Repensant à cette terrible nuit, Harry se demanda, tout comme Ron, si le père d'Ethan Rosier était présent dans les rangs des hommes masqués. Sans aucun doute, la réponse était affirmative. Cet arrogant petit crétin gominé l'avait pratiquement admis devant eux.

Harry finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil tourmenté où dans ses rêves, des Elfes de maison faisaient apparaître des têtes de serpent alors que des sorciers masqués riaient en le pointant du doigt. Quand les rires se transformèrent en injures et que tous lui hurlaient qu'il était un monstre, qu'il fallait le punir en raison de sa désobéissance, Harry se mit à gémir dans son sommeil. Les sorciers finirent par enlever leur masque et Harry se réveilla d'un coup, le cœur battant : voir monsieur Croupton, Diggory et Weasley sous ces masques était effrayant, voir Severus Snape lui avait donné envie de hurler, d'autant plus que l'homme s'avançait vers lui en tenant entre ses mains une ceinture qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de son oncle Vernon. Son oncle ne s'en était pas servi souvent, néanmoins, elle avait marqué la mémoire de Harry de façon indélébile.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux et Arthur se dirigèrent vers les Portoloins. Mais la pagaille était impressionnante. Alors que monsieur Weasley était en train de parlementer avec Basil, le responsable des transports, ils entendirent les voix des trois autres Weasley qui pourtant étaient déjà partis le matin au Terrier en transplanant.

« Bill, Charlie, Percy ? Que faites-vous là ? » demanda Arthur, étonné.

« Papa, il nous a été demandé de... » Bill jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry « ... de revenir le plus vite possible. Maman se fait beaucoup de souci, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que nous sommes là. Disons que Harry est attendu. Maintenant. »

Arthur hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le seul brun présent.

« Harry, tu vas venir avec moi, d'accord ? Je vais te faire transplaner à la maison. Ginny, tu me donnes l'autre main. Fred, tu iras avec Percy, Ron et George avec Bill, Hermione avec Charlie, » organisa-t-il.

Harry avait brusquement pâli tandis que les cinq autres adolescents le dévisageaient avec curiosité. Ron réussit toutefois à s'approcher de lui pour lui chuchoter :

« Harry, tu penses que c'est les Dursley ? Comment ils auraient pu savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Ron, » mentit une nouvelle fois le garçon.

Il savait pertinemment que ce ne pouvait pas être les Dursley, ces derniers ne faisant définitivement plus partie de sa vie. Par contre, un certain maître des Potions en faisait partie désormais. Un maître des Potions particulièrement acariâtre et à qui il avait promis d'être sage, d'obéir à monsieur Weasley et de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Allait-il, tout comme dans son rêve, l'accuser d'avoir désobéi ? D'être responsable de ce qui s'était passé ?

Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Hermione et lui avaient perdu de vu les jumeaux et Ginny pendant leur fuite ! Et ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus si l'elfe de monsieur Croupton avait trouvé sa baguette pour faire ensuite apparaître la terrible marque !

Néanmoins, Harry déglutit plus que péniblement. Snape étant Severus (et vice versa) le garçon n'était pas sans ignorer qu'il pouvait être de parfaite mauvaise foi. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas bien digéré le fait que Harry lui force la main, et ce n'était pas peu dire, pour obtenir quelques jours supplémentaires de vacances chez les Weasley.

Alors que la sensation familière du transplange se faisait ressentir, Harry retint un haut le cœur. Est-ce que Snape allait être vraiment furieux ? Est-ce qu'il allait le punir ?

**... ... ...**

Ils atterrirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle devant le Terrier, où les attendaient une Molly Weasley inquiète et un Severus Snape furibond. Du moins, ce fut de suite ce que pensa Harry en voyant le regard noir de l'homme sur son auguste petite personne. Il entendit aussi très nettement le glapissement fort peu masculin de Ron qui apercevait son professeur honni.

« Snape ! » s'écrièrent en cœur les jumeaux.

«_ Professeur_ Snape, » les rabroua immédiatement l'intéressé alors qu'il s'avançait à grand pas vers le jeune brun.

Harry devint livide, tandis que son rêve revenait en force. Pas de doute, Snape était furieux. Il allait lui dire que tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'était qu'un voyou arrogant et prétentieux, qu'il avait sans doute fait exprès de perdre sa baguette, qu'il l'avait couvert de honte puisqu'à cause de lui, un membre du ministère s'était retrouvé dans une situation embarrassante.

Instinctivement, Harry leva un bras en défense devant son visage pendant que dans le même temps, la main de Severus s'approchait de lui.

« Le touchez pas, sale type ! » hurla Ron.

« Ron ! » s'offusqua sa mère.

Harry ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui n'allait pas tarder, le cœur étrangement douloureux. Pourtant, la main qui se posa sur son bras nu ne fut pas violente, simplement un peu fraîche. Elle repoussa avec fermeté le bras de Harry, laissant le visage du garçon apparaître.

Severus vit les yeux remplis de crainte derrière les lunettes. De crainte et de... déception ? Il ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps là-dessus, s'attachant à palper le gamin dans tous les sens, vérifiant de sa vue et de son toucher qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Dans le même temps, Molly s'était rapprochée de sa propre progéniture et de Hermione pour faire pareil. Avant que Harry ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, la femme se jeta ensuite sur les jumeaux en pleurant, les entraînant avec elle dans la maison en leur demandant pardon.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu as été blessé ? » interrogea Snape sourdement tout en tournant Harry pour passer sa main sur son dos.

Le brun ne répondit pas, trop choqué de se voir ainsi papouiller, devant témoins qui plus est, par la chauve-souris des cachots.

« Harry ! Réponds, nom d'un dragon. Tu as été blessé ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Est-ce que ces imbéciles du ministère ont fait quoi que ce soit ? Des Mangemorts t'ont-ils approché ? » continua Severus d'une voix dure.

« Non... Non, monsieur, tout va bien, je n'ai rien, » balbutia Harry, le rouge aux joues alors que les Weasley regardaient la scène.

Si Molly, qui était revenue, Arthur et les trois aînés ne disaient rien et affichaient une expression au mieux amusée, au pire neutre, ce n'était pas le cas pour les cinq plus jeunes qui écarquillaient des yeux et se tenaient bouche bée.

Severus finit son inspection. Il pinça alors ses lèvres, prit son air des plus mauvais jours et explosa enfin :

« Bon sang, Potter ! Mais on ne peut décidément pas te faire confiance plus de cinq minutes ! Et après on me demande pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu ailles à cette fichu coupe de crétins sur balais ? J'avais prévenu Albus que les Mangemorts semblaient bien trop joyeux ces derniers temps ! Mais non ! Pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvé mêlé à tout ça, hein ? Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement obéir et rester dans un coin tranquille ? »

« Mais... »

« Mais non, monsieur Potter n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Tu pensais quoi ? Que tu pouvais sans doute aller tâter du Mangemort, baguette à la main ? »

« Non ! »

« Ne me coupe pas la parole, espèce de voyou ! Tu devais te mettre à l'abri, à _l'abri_, mille chaudrons ! Pas te retrouver encore une fois sur le devant de la scène, à quelques mètres à peine d'un fou furieux qui pense que lancer dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres est le comble de l'amusement ! »

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! » cria Harry.

« Severus, » intervint alors Arthur, « Je t'assure que Harry ne m'a pas désobéi. »

« Oh, et alors pourquoi était-il tout seul dans ce bois ? Pourquoi sa baguette était entre les mains de cet elfe ? »

« Il n'était pas seul, nous étions avec lui, » le contra alors Hermione, bien qu'un peu tremblante.

« Mais quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, voilà qui change tout ! En effet, pourquoi s'inquiéter alors que le valeureux Harry Potter était en l'admirable compagnie de mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout Granger et de monsieur Je-Suis-Une-Catastrophe Weasley. Rien ne pouvait donc leur arriver ! »

« Severus, s'il vous plaît, vous ne pensez pas que ces enfants ont eu suffisamment peur ainsi ? Cessez donc de les terroriser avec vos grands airs, » fit Molly, les mains sur les hanches.

« Molly, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si vous pensez normal que trois enfants se soient retrouvés dans cette situation, ce n'est pas mon cas ! »

« Non, Severus, ce n'est pas que cela soit normal ou non, mais admets que ce n'est pas la faute de Harry. Ils n'ont commis aucune erreur, » rajouta Arthur.

« Si cela doit être la faute de quelqu'un, c'est la mienne, » continua courageusement Hermione. « Je suis tombée. Ron et Harry m'ont simplement attendu. Ensuite, Ethan Rosier nous a insulté et... »

« Et au lieu de l'ignorer, vous avez préféré bavasser ? » la coupa Severus.

« Non, monsieur, on l'a ignoré, et on est allé vers le bois, comme monsieur Weasley nous l'avait demandé. J'avais déjà perdu ma baguette, » précisa Harry.

Le professeur se retourna vers lui.

« Nous en discuterons à la maison. J'ai récupéré tes affaires. On rentre, maintenant. Et tu vas devoir aussi m'expliquer où est ta chouette, puisqu'apparemment elle n'est pas ici. »

Harry devint translucide alors que Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux protestaient dans un joyeux brouhaha.

« Vous avez pas le droit ! » finit pas s'écrier Ron. « Papa, maman ! Il n'a pas le droit de prendre Harry ! »

« Silence ! » tonna Snape. « Harry est mon pupille, je n'ai que trop écouté les avis et conseils des autres. J'ai dit que l'on rentrait, de suite. Harry, dis au revoir. »

Le brun avala avec difficulté sa salive dans le silence désormais pesant.

« Au revoir, monsieur et madame Weasley. Merci beaucoup de votre accueil, » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Les deux adultes le prirent contre eux pour l'embrasser tout en profitant de l'occasion pour lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Le garçon se dirigea ensuite vers ses amis, s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'eux.

« Je... à bientôt, les gars... »

« Son pupille ? » explosa Ron. « Tu es son... son _pupille _? À lui ? »

« Je... »

« Et tu pensais nous le dire quand, hein ? Depuis quand tu vis avec Snape ? » rajouta Ron, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

« Ron, Harry allait nous le dire, j'en suis persuadée, » essaya de tempérer Hermione.

« Ron, je te promets, je voulais vous le dire, après la Coupe du Monde. »

« Harry, j'ai dit, _maintenant_. Tu t'expliqueras avec tes amis à Poudlard, » décida Severus abruptement.

« Mais... »

« Il suffit ! »

Severus se rapprocha de lui, l'empoigna par le bras et transplana.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans le salon du cottage. Harry se dégagea rapidement de la main de fer de l'homme.

« Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer ! »

« C'est avec moi que tu dois t'expliquer, jeune homme ! Pourquoi étais-tu seul ? Pourquoi cet elfe avait ta baguette ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, Hermione et Arthur aussi ! Hermione est tombée et on a perdu de vue Ginny, Fred et George, mais on a obéi à monsieur Weasley et on est allé à l'abri vers le bois. J'avais perdu ma baguette je sais pas quand, j'ai pas fait exprès ! Et on ne savait pas que quelqu'un se cachait à côté de nous pour faire apparaître la marque ! Vous... Vous me croyez jamais de toute façon ! » cria Harry, les larmes perlant à ses yeux. « Et maintenant, Ron me déteste ! »

« Si ton ami te déteste pour si peu, alors c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, » fit Severus en faisait un geste négligent de sa main.

Harry le dévisagea, dépité.

« Pourquoi vous voulez pas me croire. Pourquoi vous êtes si en colère après moi ? J'ai rien fait de mal, je le jure. Je croyais... pourtant je croyais que nous deux, on avait un peu changé... » murmura-t-il, incroyablement malheureux.

« Harry, je ne suis pas en colère après toi, pas là-dessus en tout cas. Je me suis _inquiété_ pour toi. »

Le gamin eut un léger froncement de sourcil et frémissement des lèvres. Severus comprit pourquoi. Aujourd'hui qu'il savait avec certitude ce qu'avait été le passé du fils de Lily, il se doutait bien que c'était la première fois pour Harry qu'un adulte responsable de lui s'inquiétait de son sort. Il poursuivit toutefois, malgré les grands yeux verts remplis d'une douce reconnaissance qui lui réchauffait assez bizarrement la poitrine.

« Je voudrais bien te croire. Mais je te connais aussi. Non, ne m'interromps pas ! Si, je te connais : tu as le don de toujours te mettre dans des situations désastreuses, la preuve en est faite une nouvelle fois. Je sais aussi que tu es une véritable tête brûlée. Je discuterai tout à l'heure avec Arthur, quand tout le monde sera un peu plus calme. Et pour te croire, Harry, il faudrait aussi que tu sois un peu plus honnête avec moi. Ta chouette n'était pas chez les Weasley. Où est Hedwige ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor détourna ses perles vertes du regard de son tuteur. L'homme était en colère, bien qu'il lui ait dit s'être aussi inquiété pour lui. Harry se mordit les lèvres en prévision de l'avalanche de reproches qui allait fondre sur sa pauvre tête.

« Je... J'ai écrit une lettre de remerciement à Sirius. Il m'avait envoyé une carte pour mon anniversaire. »

Les yeux de nuit se durcirent encore plus si cela était possible.

« Tu as écrit à Sirius ? » susurra Snape d'une vois dangereusement doucereuse.

« Oui... » confirma Harry, un nœud dans le ventre.

« Es-tu inconscient à ce point ? Je t'interdis de correspondre avec Black ! »

« C'est mon parrain ! Il m'aime ! »

« C'est homme est dangereux ! Il ne t'aime pas, il peut te faire du mal ! »

« C'est faux ! C'est vous qui voulez pas me croire, encore une fois ! Si Sirius avait voulu me faire du mal, il aurait pu me tuer dans la cabane hurlante. Alors pourquoi il l'a pas fait, hein ? Je dis la vérité. Pour Sirius et pour hier ! Mais vous, vous voulez jamais me faire confiance ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant ! »

« Et alors ? Je mens pas ! Et puis... Et puis de toute manière, c'est juste parce que vous le détestez ! »

Le garçon se tut, se donnant d'un coup le sentiment d'agir véritablement comme un petit enfant.

« Bon, » soupira Severus. « Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ailles dans ta chambre. »

« Je suis puni ? » grimaça Harry. « C'est pas juste, je n'ai rien fait et vous me punissez ! »

« Rien fait ? Tu as écrit une lettre à un criminel en fuite alors que je t'avais interdit d'avoir quelque rapport que ce soit avec lui ! Donc, tu vas dans ta chambre pendant que je réfléchis à tête reposée à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. »

Harry ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses paupières. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers sa chambre, sans toutefois pouvoir s'empêcher de demander :

« Je pourrais me doucher, avant ? Je n'ai pas pu depuis les événements de cette nuit. »

« Oui, » répondit Severus. « Je viendrai te chercher pour le déjeuner. »

Le garçon ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il prit des affaires propres dans son armoire et se laissa aller à libérer sa colère et quelques larmes sous l'eau brûlante. Non, ce n'était pas juste. Même si Snape ne l'avait pas frappé, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cauchemardé, il n'en restait pas moins que le garçon ne pouvait s'enlever ces images de la tête. Snape lui avait dit qu'il était puni en raison du courrier mais il doutait. L'homme s'était peut-être réellement inquiété, toutefois, il était surtout très en colère et comme d'habitude, il se déchargeait sur son dos.

La voix de sa conscience lui disait qu'il reprochait au professeur de potions de ne pas lui faire confiance mais que lui faisait de même. Harry la rejeta avec force. Il ne voulait pas couper les ponts avec Sirius, hors de question. Si pour cela il devait être de mauvaise foi, mentir et désobéir, tant pis, il le ferait.

Severus décolla son oreille de la porte de la salle de bains. Certes, ce n'était pas très correct, mais la fin justifiait les moyens. Il avait parfaitement entendu les cris étouffés de rage du sale gosse, ainsi que des sanglots. Bon. Il profita du fait que Harry était sous le coup de sa punition et qu'il ne penserait pas maintenant à lui désobéir pour pénétrer dans la cheminée. Il devait aller s'expliquer avec les Weasley qui n'avaient pas été fichus d'assurer la protection de son pupille. Après cela, une visite rapide dans le bureau d'Albus s'imposait.

Leurs informations étaient bonnes. Les Mangemorts s'énervaient depuis l'affaire Quirrell et l'évasion de Black. Mais que l'un d'eux soit assez fou pour lancer la Marque des Ténèbres était très inquiétant. Même les Mangemorts n'étaient pas suffisamment inconscients pour faire cela à la légère. Et de ce que Severus en savait, ceux qui faisaient mumuse avec les pauvres Moldus avaient de suite décampé. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Il revint plusieurs heures plus tard, complètement épuisé, du moins moralement et intellectuellement. Il grogna en avisant l'heure, qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ du bureau de Dumbledore. 14h00... Et dire que le gamin et lui n'avaient rien avalé depuis bien avant l'aube. Severus s'avança dans la cuisine et cassa rapidement des œufs afin de leur faire une énorme omelette, dans le silence de la maison. Dans le silence vraiment très, silencieux, de la maison.

Severus laissa la fourchette continuer de battre les œufs, programma rapidement la poêle pour qu'elle cuise juste comme il aimait l'omelette (pas trop baveuse mais bien moelleuse) et fila en direction de la chambre du gamin, un horrible pressentiment en tête.

Il ouvrit la porte brutalement, sans même penser à frapper d'abord, un creux dans l'estomac qui n'avait rien à voir avec son appétit mais tout avec sa certitude de trouver la pièce vide. Il rentra comme un fou, les yeux étincelants, faisant pousser un petit cri au garçon qui renversa son encrier sur sa feuille.

Harry eut une brutale décharge d'adrénaline en voyant Snape surgir dans sa chambre, visiblement en proie à une colère noire. Il se redressa de sur sa chaise, la faisant tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il était simplement en train de terminer son devoir de métamorphose, faisant ce que son tuteur lui avait demandé, à savoir finir tous ses devoirs avant la rentrée scolaire, bien sagement, en attendant que Snape vienne le chercher pour déjeuner et lever sa punition. En fait, Harry se trouvait véritablement un modèle d'obéissance depuis qu'il était enfermé là. Depuis donc plusieurs heures, soi-dit en passant.

Pourtant, en cet instant, Harry était à des années lumières de vouloir le faire remarquer à l'homme furibond. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter toute cette colère. Et il avait peur. Peur des derniers mots que son tuteur avait prononcés. Snape lui avait dit qu'il allait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de lui et bien qu'il lui ait garanti plusieurs fois ne pas vouloir le rendre à ses anciens tuteurs, Harry avait toujours cette crainte au fond de son cœur.

D'un coup, alors qu'il se demandait si Severus n'allait pas lui mettre une paire de claques (non méritée) il vit les épaules se décrisper et le visage de l'homme se détendre.

« Tu es là, » souffla Severus.

« Ben... oui, » répondit Harry.

L'homme essaya de reprendre contenance en s'approchant du bureau du garçon, où l'encrier se déversait toujours. Il agita sa baguette, histoire de réparer les dégâts. Harry le regarda, visiblement perplexe, avant qu'il ne comprenne de quoi il s'agissait.

« Vous ! En fait, vous aviez cru que j'étais pas là, pas vrai ? Vous avez cru que je m'étais enfui ou que j'étais tranquillement en train de me baigner peut-être ? » s'écria-t-il, de nouveau en colère.

« Harry... »

« Vous me faites vraiment pas confiance ! »

« Tu désobéis toujours aux ordres ! » éructa Severus.

« C'est faux ! » hurla à son tour le garçon. « Je vous ai obéi ! Hier ! Et aujourd'hui ! Et tous les jours depuis que je suis là ! Mais vous le voyez même pas ! »

Harry croisa ses bras et afficha une moue dégoûtée.

Severus, quant à lui, prit une grande inspiration en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Bon, il sentait son cœur battre encore durement dans sa poitrine, alors que le stress qu'il avait connu en imaginant la chambre vide s'éloignait. Il avait eu peur, il devait le reconnaître, tout comme il était juste de constater que le gamin lui avait parfaitement obéi.

En fait, ce que disait Harry était vrai. Excepté sa lettre pour Black, il ne l'avait pas défié une seule fois, n'avait jamais réellement contesté son autorité ou ses décisions, si on considérait le fait qu'écrire aux Weasley pour se plaindre n'était pas vraiment un acte d'insoumission. Tout cela en presque deux mois. Un miracle en somme quand on connaissait les Potter.

« Tu as raison, » souffla-t-il enfin, à la grande stupeur du garçon. « C'est vrai, tu m'as obéi lors de la Coupe du Monde, et là encore ce matin. La vérité, c'est que j'ai eu peur pour toi, Harry. »

Cette fois, l'élève fixa son professeur comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

« Peur ? Vous ? Pour moi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

« Oui, pour toi, stupide Gryffondor. Qu'imagines-tu donc ? Que je ne ressens rien pour toi ? Cela fait presque deux mois que tu vis sous mon toit ! Je suis ton tuteur, Harry ! Quand comprendras-tu enfin ce que cela peut signifier pour un adulte normal, pas comme tes brutes d'oncle et tante ? »

Harry se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise et s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main maladroite. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire. Maintenant, comme il voyait les différences entre James et lui ! James Potter passait sa main dans les cheveux pour faire son intéressant, d'une façon sûre, arrogante et vaniteuse, là où Harry, lui, ne cherchait qu'à se rassurer et se réconforter par ce même geste.

« Je... Je sais pas. Il me faudra beaucoup de temps, sans doute. J'ai vécu pendant dix ans avec les Dursley et, enfin, je suppose que cela laisse forcément des traces. Et puis, entre toi et moi, c'est récent et... parfois, moi aussi j'ai peur. Peur que tu me laisses, que tu me renvoies chez eux. Je ne veux plus jamais retourner chez eux. » Il leva des yeux suppliants vers son tuteur. « C'est la première fois qu'on s'occupe de moi comme ça. »

Snape sourit et le plaqua contre son torse.

« C'est la première fois que je m'occupe de quelqu'un comme ça aussi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Harry. Allez, viens, allons déjeuner. Ensuite, on pourra aller se baigner si tu veux. »

Le garçon sourit, comprenant que sa punition était levée et que Severus Snape venait de lui faire un petit compliment tout en le rassurant.

**... ... ...**

Harry dormait mais d'un sommeil agité. Les images de violence de la nuit précédente venant perturber une nouvelle fois son sommeil. De nouveaux, des sorciers masqués le huaient, voulaient le frapper. Avec horreur, non seulement Severus était avec eux, mais aussi tous les Weasley ainsi que Remus, le tout avec la Marque des Ténèbres flottante derrière eux.

L'adolescent se débattait entre ses draps en gémissant, la sueur couvrant peu à peu son corps. Il aperçut dans son rêve Sirius qui se précipitait vers lui, pour l'aider. Mais alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient, des ombres noires, terrifiantes, se mirent à leur tourner autour. Harry vit de loin les sorciers qui riaient désormais, en compagnie de Queudver, des Rosier et de Quirrell. Puis un râle s'éleva dans les airs, une des formes se penchait vers lui, lui tenait la tête d'une main putride alors que Harry voyait une bouche sans lèvres, trou noir sans fin, s'approcher de la sienne, et des yeux vides, recouverts de croûtes, qui le fixaient.

Il hurla.

Dans les secondes suivantes, la lumière de sa chambre s'éclaira et Severus Snape le prit contre lui. Harry tremblait de tous ses membres, pleurant comme un désespéré en se raccrochant à lui.

« Chut, calme-toi, c'est un cauchemar, c'est fini, Harry, c'est fini, » chuchotait son tuteur en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

« Non, non, c'est pas fini, ce sera jamais fini, » sanglota le garçon en se blottissant contre lui. « Severus, me laisse pas, s'il te plaît, me laisse pas. »

Severus continua ses caresses et ses paroles douces. Enfin, il finit par s'allonger sur le lit, tenant toujours le fils de son ancien ennemi contre lui. Les larmes de Harry se tarirent, mais Snape ne desserra pas pour autant sa prise. Ils finirent la nuit ainsi, Severus protégeant et rassurant l'enfant de Lily qui dormait dans ses bras.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong> : Dimanche (oui parce que ce chapitre étant un cadeau je posterai AUSSI dimanche, cela mérite bien un petit encouragement pour que je tienne les délais, n'est-ce pas ^^) vous retrouverez la famille Blondie au grand complet et ce pour plusieurs chapitres d'affilés. Attention, ça va bouger ! ;)

En attendant, merci à vous tous pour vos reviews (je rappelle que je réponds à toutes les reviews, y compris celles des anonymes sur le forum), vos mises en alerte ou en favorites, ça me va droit au cœur :)


	8. Draco - Partie 1

**NDA : **Chapitre qui aurait pu être nommé, _''Tu t'es vu quand tu as bu ? - tome 2''_... eh oui, une fois encore, vous allez pouvoir constater les ravages de l'alcool ^^' Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**.**

**Draco – partie 1**

**.**

« Draco, il est l'heure, tu dois te lever. Maintenant, » répéta Harry pour au moins la troisième fois lui semblait-il.

Il était déjà venu dans la chambre de l'enfant afin de le réveiller comme chaque matin depuis maintenant trois semaines qu'il était au manoir. Mais le petit garçon s'était caché sous les couvertures en grognant.

« Draco ! »

« Nan ! Je veux pas, j'ai encore sommeil ! »

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, il est huit heures, nous sommes déjà en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, donc tu te lèves, tu files dans ta salle de bains pour faire un brin de toilette et tu descends. Si tu as sommeil, tu feras une sieste cette après-midi. »

Les draps se retirèrent pour laisser place à une frimousse entourée de cheveux pâles ébouriffés et aux yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Une sieste ? Comme les bébés ? Ça va pas la tête ? »

Harry retint un petit sourire victorieux. Tiens donc, le fait de se faire traiter de bébé avait quelques effets sur ''La Teigne''. C'était bon à savoir, même s'il ne fallait pas en abuser.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te considère comme un bébé, montre-moi que tu n'en es pas un et lève-toi. »

Les yeux bleutés de l'enfant se plissèrent sous la contrariété. Néanmoins, il consentit à descendre du matelas pour se diriger à pas lents à la salle de bains.

« Dracoooo, » râla Harry en voyant la vitesse digne d'un escargot asthmatique du garçon.

« Quoi ? J'obéis, je te ferais dire, » rétorqua le gosse, sa brosse à dents désormais coincée dans sa bouche.

Harry s'exhorta au calme. Il le fallait. Mais il était clair que ce sale marmot prenait de plus en plus de liberté avec lui et surtout, devenait encore plus insolent dans sa façon de lui parler.

Enfin, après encore plus d'un quart d'heure, le bambin, un peu trop humide pour une simple toilette matinale, décida de quitter la salle d'eau pour enlever son pyjama. Au moment d'enlever son pantalon, il prit un air impérieux qui rappelait énormément son père et pointa un petit index volontaire sur Harry.

« Tourne-toi, t'as pas le droit de voir mes fesses, d'abord, et encore moins ma bistouquette. »

Harry, surpris tant par le ton autoritaire que par la demande, finit pas exploser d'un rire bref.

« Tu plaisantes ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'aide presque tous les soirs à prendre ta douche ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je te vois tout nu. »

« C'est pas pareil, là, tu es en train de me regarder et j'aime pas ! C'est mon corps alors tu te tournes ! » exigea le garçonnet.

L'ancien Gryffondor s'empêcha, au prix d'une énorme volonté, de grincer des dents tout en décidant de se retourner. Après tout, l'enfant n'avait pas tort, c'était son corps et s'il ne voulait pas le dévoiler devant son professeur, c'était donc son droit. Harry entendit vaguement le bruit des vêtements, puis plus rien.

« Draco ? C'est bon ? »

Il se permit un bref coup d'œil en arrière, juste le temps pour lui de voir la tête blonde du garçon... sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, qu'il referma.

« DRACO ! » hurla-t-il.

Il se précipita sur la poignée mais bien sûr, cet espèce de gredin l'avait fermée à clé. Harry sortit prestement sa baguette, faisant s'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Il était dans une colère noire et s'enfuit à la poursuite du gamin qu'il entendait galoper dans les couloirs.

« Draco ! Reviens ici ! »

Peine perdue ! Il le voyait continuer à courir, au détour d'un chemin ou d'un hall, les fesses carrément à l'air.

« Merlin, tu me le payeras tiens, toi et ta fausse pudeur ! » grinça Harry entre ses dents tout en se décidant à accélérer le pas pour se mettre réellement à courir alors que Draco ouvrait une porte.

Il s'engouffra à sa suite tout en criant, sans aucune retenue.

« Draco ! Je te jure que là, tu vas la prendre ! Viens ici, espèce de petite... »

Sa voix mourut d'un coup alors qu'un regard de glace, emplit d'une lueur meurtrière le transperçait sur place. Lucius Malfoy portait contre son cœur son enfant nu qui pleurnichait dans son cou.

« Espèce de quoi ? » murmura-t-il d'un ton si assassin que Harry se recula en déglutissant.

« Euh, votre fils a... »

« Mon fils est nu, avec vous qui lui courrez après ! » s'écria l'homme en reposant le bambin à terre.

Avant même que Harry puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre un mur, une baguette sous la gorge qui pénétrait sa peau.

« Donnez-moi une seule raison, une seule, pour que je ne vous dépèce pas dans les deux prochaines secondes, » murmura froidement l'homme en enserrant sa main autour du cou du brun.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » s'écria Harry en s'étouffant, comprenant subitement ce que Lucius s'imaginait. « Monsieur Malfoy, je vous promets, je n'ai pas touché à votre fils ! »

Tout en se défendant verbalement, il tentait discrètement de saisir lui aussi sa baguette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Lucius, sans même tenter de comprendre la situation, réagissait aussi violemment mais son instinct lui disait clairement qu'il était en danger.

Ce fut à la surprise générale que son salut provint de celui-là même qui l'avait plongé dans cette horrible situation.

« Papa ! Non ! C'était une blague ! Juste une blague ! Il ne m'a pas touché, promis ! » s'écria Draco en se faufilant comme il pouvait entre son père et son précepteur.

La voix de l'enfant sembla faire doucement son chemin vers le père, qui peu à peu relâcha sa prise sur la gorge du jeune homme.

Harry retomba sur ses pieds en crachotant alors que son larynx lui brûlait atrocement. Lucius l'avait véritablement à moitié étranglé. Un long silence gêné s'ensuivit que le lord s'obligea à combler.

« Monsieur Potter, Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Le jeune brun s'obligea à retrouver son calme. Là, en cet instant, il n'avait pourtant qu'une envie, celle de hurler au visage du grand blond qu'il pouvait se mettre ses excuses au... et qu'il pouvait aussi aller se chercher un autre pauvre crétin pour s'occuper de son dégénéré de fils ! Mais il ne le fit pas. D'abord parce que sa gorge n'aurait jamais supporté qu'il se mette à crier, ensuite... Ensuite parce que son regard accrocha celui, gris, de l'homme.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il y voyait, cependant, la lueur de folie s'était éteinte. La curiosité remplaça rapidement la colère dans l'esprit chauffé à blanc de Harry. Pourquoi Lucius avait-il réagi aussi brutalement ? Lui qui semblait toujours garder son flegme avait clairement pété les plombs. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il se pencha vers l'autre blond dans la pièce alors que ce dernier se pendait à ses robes. Draco semblait avoir quant à lui réalisé que sa plaisanterie avait failli dégénérer en drame.

« Harry, je suis désolé, pardon. Je vais aller m'habiller tout de suite. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il détala comme un lapin.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Tenez, un verre d'eau, » proposa aimablement Lucius en entraînant Harry vers la table.

En le regardant, le jeune homme compris que cette peste de Draco l'avait emmené dans la salle du petit-déjeuner. Il accepta le verre d'eau qu'il but lentement, permettant au liquide froid d'apaiser sa gorge.

« Encore une fois, je m'excuse, monsieur Potter. J'ai perdu mon sang froid. Quand j'ai vu Draco entrer comme un fou, nu, et vous derrière, j'ai cru... Je suis sincèrement navré, j'aurai dû me contrôler et me rappeler à qui j'avais affaire... Pour vous comme pour lui, d'ailleurs... »

Harry, qui avait repris le contrôle de lui-même, soupira avant de répondre d'une voix un peu croassante.

« C'est du passé. L'essentiel, c'est que Draco se soit rendu compte de sa bêtise. Je ne suis pas père, je ne peux donc pas juger votre réaction, ni selon votre point de vue. Peut-être aurais-je fait de même si j'avais cru qu'un homme avait profité de sa situation pour agresser mon enfant. Très certainement, même. »

Le regard de Lucius s'adoucit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'homme émouvant (non, il ne voulait pas penser ''beau'') en cet instant.

« Merci pour votre compréhension. Merci beaucoup, Harry. »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à table afin de déjeuner, vite rejoints par un Draco parfaitement habillé.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait que Lucius l'ait appelé « Harry » deux fois lui donnait de telles bouffées de chaleur. Draco l'appelait ainsi depuis une semaine, à la demande du professeur. Il avait fini par ressentir une gêne à force d'être appelé monsieur ou professeur par un enfant que l'on lave et que l'on aide à s'essuyer le nez. C'était donc bien différent avec Lucius puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne partageaient ce genre d'activité. Alors qu'il mangeait un croissant, le jeune homme se sentit rougir d'une façon à la fois stupide et incongrue. Il s'obligea à chasser l'image mentale responsable de son état, à savoir Lucius et lui partageant un bain. Heureusement, aucun des deux Malfoy n'avaient remarqué son trouble.

Une fois la dernière goutte de thé ou chocolat avalée, Harry se tourna vers son élève, la mine sévère.

« Bien, monsieur. Il me semble que nous allons devoir mettre certaines choses au clair. Au vu de ton comportement de ce matin, tu vas commencer ta journée de classe par une punition. Si tu prends trop de temps pour la faire, et au regard de notre incroyable retard de ce matin je te le déconseille, tu finiras tout ce que l'on n'aura pas eu le temps de faire ce matin cette après-midi, sur ton temps de repos. »

Draco commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester avant de le refermer subitement. Tant pis pour sa séance de vol prévu aujourd'hui, même lui admettait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

Ce fut au final une bonne journée pour Harry. Le gamin lui avait fichu une paix royale et Lucius avait été aux petits soins pour lui. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas et ''La Peste'' redevint ''Le Cancrelat'' dès le lendemain. Pourtant, à la fin de cette semaine, Harry n'arrivait pas à considérer cette dernière comme un fiasco complet. Et ce pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas, sans trop savoir pourquoi, à juger stupide.

Depuis l'accident du lundi, Lucius l'appelait toujours ''Harry''.

**... ... ...**

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures, en ce dimanche soir, quand Harry pénétra en titubant dans le hall de l'entrée du Manoir.

Effectivement, il était plus que tard, mais le jeune homme s'en fichait comme de son premier balai. Non, à la réflexion, il tenait beaucoup à son premier balai, il s'en fichait donc comme de son dernier cadeau de Noël des Dursley, à savoir un coton-tige si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, il s'en moquait encore plus !

Harry ricana alors qu'il s'approchait des escaliers. La fête pour l'anniversaire de Hermione avait été grandiose ! Vingt-quatre heures non-stop de folies, danses, nourritures et boissons. Sa meilleure amie avait fêté ses vingt-et-un ans avec une grosse semaine de retard, en raison de l'absence de Neville le week-end suivant le 19 septembre.

Mais bon sang, quelle fête !

Qu'est-ce que cela lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir se lâcher, entouré de ses amis, abandonnant son rôle de professeur pour l'occasion. Il en venait à comprendre Severus et surtout, à le plaindre.

La main sur la rambarde, l'ancien Gryffondor commença à gravir les marches, un sourire niais étalé sur son visage. Il ne supportait toujours pas l'alcool et avait fait attention, selon lui, à ne pas trop en abuser. L'important résidant dans les mots ''trop'' et surtout ''selon lui''.

Tout en fredonnant le dernier air qu'il avait entendu avant de partir, il finit de monter les escaliers quand il tomba, littéralement, ses pieds décidant de rater la dernière marche.

« Oh, merde ! » s'exclama-t-il en mettant ses deux mains en avant.

À sa surprise, il ne s'effondra pas sur le sol dur mais s'étala dans les bras de son employeur. Il releva la tête, surpris, le nez dans les cheveux blonds et fins.

« Oh, b'soir, m'sieur Malfoy. Z'ettes pas couché ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Bonsoir, Harry. Vous rentrez bien tard... » fit le lord en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Ouuiiiii, c'était une super fête ! 'Me suis é.cla.té ! »

« Je vois... » murmura Lucius en le remettant sur ses pieds. « Vous êtes alcoolisé, monsieur Potter ? »

« Mouâ ? Boooâaa... Nannn. J'ai juste bu un tout petit, petit, peu, » répondit Harry en montrant ses doigts. « Pas plus que ça... Ze supporte pas l'alcool. Si z'bois trop, après, Severus, il est pas content. »

Là-dessus, il se mit à rire, trouvant sans doute à sa réflexion un effet comique qui échappa complètement à Lucius.

D'un coup, Harry cligna des yeux et sembla se reprendre.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ''m'sieur Potter'' ? Moi z'aime mieux quand vous dîtes ''Harry''... » se plaignit-il.

Lucius eut un petit sourire un coin.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? »

« Ouiiii. Ze suis pas saoul, vous savez ? Et pis c'est mon jour de congé... Z'ai bien le droit de faire la fête pendant mon week-end, hein, Lucius ? »

Il se pencha vers le lord et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence.

« Vous savez, z'ai toujours rêvé de vous z'appeler Lucius. Enfin, pas toujours, mais, là, depuis que vous avez failli me tuer, z'en ai envie. Z'êtes effrayant quand vous voulez, vous le savez ? »

« On a déjà évoqué cet aspect de ma personnalité, effectivement, » confirma Lucius sans cesser de sourire.

Il passa son bras sur la taille de Harry et le guida vers ses appartements, mine de rien.

« Alors qu'en fait, quand vous voulez aussi, hein, vous pouvez... Enfin, z'êtes différent, quoi. »

« Tiens donc ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclama Harry. « Et puis... On vous a dézà dit que vous avez de beaux yeux ? »

Lucius retint difficilement un rire de s'échapper de sa bouche alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre de son employé.

« Eh bien, il s'avère que oui. Les gens semblent aussi fascinés par mes cheveux. Vous en pensez quoi, vous, _Harry _? » dit-il en insistant lourdement sur le prénom.

Le Gryffondor le regarda, un brin étonné. Il papillonna de nouveau des yeux, réfléchissant un temps.

« Ben... Je les trouve très, très, beaux aussi... »

Il hésita, semblant reprendre un peu ses esprits.

« Je... Oula... je crois que je suis très fatigué, en fait. »

« Il semblerait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil soit une option à envisager, en effet. »

« Je... Je suis désolé... »

Harry semblait un peu perdu. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

« Je vous laisse vous reposer. Demain, je demanderai à Hyde de vous apporter une potion pour éviter tout problème, » proposa Lucius.

Harry le regarda tout en acquiesçant.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit... »

Le lord sourit et baissa son visage tout en chuchotant à son oreille.

« Confidence pour confidence, je trouve moi aussi que vous avez des yeux magnifiques. »

Il se recula et sans rien ajouter, referma la porte.

Harry resta un instant les bras ballants. Au bout de deux minutes, il se secoua et sans plus de cérémonie, s'écroula sur son lit tout habillé où il se mit à ronfler.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Harry avec encore les cheveux humides de sa douche qui se présenta à la table du petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Draco. Lucius était déjà attablé, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ étalée devant lui. Après un bonjour respectif poli de la part des trois personnes, Harry et l'enfant se mirent à table également.

Le jeune précepteur se servit immédiatement une tasse de café, noir. Il n'aimait pas le café, mais au vu de la fanfare qui jouait dans son crâne, il lui en fallait un bon mug, voire même un seau entier. Il jeta en grimaçant trois sucres dans le récipient en porcelaine et entreprit de touiller le tout, une main sur le front.

« Eh bien, eh bien, » fit la voix nettement moqueuse de Lucius.

Harry redressa le nez pour tomber dans les iris clairs qui étaient aussi narquois que la voix. Il se ressaisit immédiatement. Flûte, son maintien n'était pas du tout adapté à son statut, il en convenait. Par contre, le geste un peu vif causa un regain de trompettes et de timbales dans son cerveau douloureux. Il ne put retenir un sourd gémissement. Ce dernier fit s'étirer les lèvres de Lucius en un petit sourire.

Harry regarda son employeur, un peu perplexe. Un certain malaise fondit sur lui alors qu'il admirait, euh, non, _regardait_ les yeux gris focalisés sur lui. Pourquoi cela le mettait-il aussi mal à l'aise, subitement ?

« Dois-je conclure de cette charmante grimace et de ce non moins charmant petit cri que Hyde ne vous a pas donné votre potion... _Harry _? » susurra l'homme en faisant chanter le prénom sur sa langue.

Pour le coup, l'intéressé piqua un véritable fard qu'il ne s'expliqua pas mais qu'il mit sur le compte de sa brutale prise de conscience : Lucius l'avait-il vu la veille légèrement éméché ? Il lui sembla d'un coup que oui. Pour une obscure raison, cela ne lui plut pas beaucoup.

Ce n'était pas parce que son patron l'avait vu dans cet état d'ébriété qu'il était contrarié, alors qu'il l'aurait dû, en vérité. Non, il avait le sentiment étrange que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. D'important et de... compromettant ? Il déglutit péniblement, ses joues reprenant une teinte moins voyante tandis que le sourire de Lucius s'élargissait davantage.

« Hyde ! » appela l'aristocrate.

L'elfe grincheux apparut aussitôt, son nez crochu touchant le sol comme à chaque fois qu'il s'inclinait devant le sorcier.

« Maître ? » bêla-t-il de sa voix de crécelle rouillée.

« La potion de Harry, maintenant ! » ordonna Lucius.

Cette fois, le jeune sorcier se sentit vraiment mal. Il était inquiet en raison de la lueur étrange qui éclairait les incroyables perles grises en face de lui... enfin, les yeux de Lucius, se reprit-il une nouvelle fois mentalement.

Une potion posée devant lui avec violence le fit sursauter. Il eut à peine le temps de surprendre le regard agacé de Hyde que ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Son mal de crâne le relançant de nouveau violemment, il saisit la fiole.

« Merci beaucoup, lord Malfoy, » murmura-t-il en l'avalant d'un seul coup.

Lucius haussa l'un de ses sourcils d'or, ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Oh ? Lord Malfoy ? Vraiment, Harry, je suis si désappointé. Vous ne voulez plus m'appeler _Lucius _? Moi qui pensais que mon prénom vous plaisait au moins autant que mes yeux, quelle cruelle déception... » roucoula le sorcier.

Draco écarquilla ses yeux bleutés alors que Harry s'étranglait avec sa propre salive, sa potion étant déjà avalée avant la fin de la phrase de Lucius. Il se figea de pure horreur tandis que, d'accord, les idiots qui jouaient de la musique dans sa tête remballaient enfin leurs instruments de tortures, mais que les souvenirs de sa soirée devenaient aussi limpides que de l'eau de source. _Tous_ ses souvenirs.

« Oh, Merlin, » couina le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. « Pitié, je n'ai pas réellement dit tout ce que je pense vous avoir dit, si ? »

Devant les yeux ébahis de son fils, lord Lucius Malfoy éclata de rire.

**... ... ...**

Mortifié. Il était mortifié.

Son petit-déjeuner lui était resté sur l'estomac, comme c'était curieux. Il n'avait rien pu avaler non plus au déjeuner. Pire ou mieux, au choix, les pitreries de Draco le laissaient totalement de marbre. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à s'en remettre.

Certes, Lucius avait eu pitié de lui, du moins c'était comme cela que Harry voyait les choses. Il lui avait assuré, tout en mangeant avec grâce un muffin aux myrtilles, que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde que Harry le nomme par son prénom. Harry était, après tout, le fils de son meilleur ami et parrain de son propre fils. Quand bien même ils entretenaient des rapports purement professionnels pour le moment, ils pouvaient donc se permettre cette familiarité. Et puis, avait conclu Lucius avant de mettre une bouchée de pâte dorée dans sa bouche, leurs liens ne pouvaient qu'évoluer maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient. Même le jour où Harry cesserait d'être le précepteur de Draco, ils continueraient de se fréquenter.

Harry avait eu une subite montée de combustion interne face à ces mots. D'autant que Lucius semblait littéralement se délecter de certains termes particulièrement bien choisis. À moins que ce ne soit mal choisis ? Harry ne savait plus, il était perdu. Mais entendre Lucius Malfoy prononcer _rapport_, _liens, évoluer_ ou _fréquenter_ comme si les mots étaient enrobés de miel était plus que perturbant.

La journée de travail de Draco était finie depuis longtemps, Harry avait surveillé toute la soirée d'un œil distrait le garçonnet qui jouait avec des figurines d'animaux. Lui aussi avait été perturbé par les propos de son père. Toutefois, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il semblait furieux de la soudaine familiarité qui s'instauraient entre les deux adultes. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il ne supportait toujours pas de devoir partager son parrain avec un soi-disant fils et le tableau était complet.

Le soir, ce fut Lucius qui s'occupa seul du coucher de son enfant, seul. Ceci n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, songea Harry tout en enlevant sa robe avant de se mettre au lit. L'aristocrate était de toute façon toujours présent pour ce moment, au moins pour un bisous et un câlin avant l'extinction des feux. Même si souvent, il laissait à Harry la lourde tâche de veiller à la toilette du soir et à la mise en pyjama du bambin.

Il soupira, ses lunettes posées à côté de lui sur sa table de chevet, la tête bien calée dans ses oreillers.

« Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu te renvoyer. Et là, amuse-toi pour en expliquer les raisons à ton cher et tendre paternel... » chuchota Harry pour lui-même.

**... ... ...**

Comme Harry l'avait prédit, Draco fut aussi infâme qu'à l'accoutumée les deux semaines suivantes. Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à digérer que son père s'entende aussi bien avec son précepteur. C'était à l'évidence une grande première dans la jeune vie du petit lord qui le prenait comme un camouflet personnel. Étrangement et a contrario, le fait de voir et sentir Lucius le soutenir allégeait considérablement la charge de Harry qui arriva donc à supporter le pourtant insupportable petit blond durant cette période.

Néanmoins, cet état de grâce subit un cruel revers lors de la troisième semaine qui suivit l'autorisation de Lucius pour que Harry l'appelle par son prénom.

Le matin, ce dernier avait félicité Harry qui était au manoir Malfoy depuis presque deux mois, battant ainsi le ''record'' de deux des huit précédents professeurs de son fils. Si Harry en sourit avec Lucius, non sans oublier de remarquer au passage que le lord était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il était ainsi, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas de Draco qui en renversa son chocolat par terre.

Harry fronça ses sourcils mais ne dit rien, tandis que Lucius, d'un geste souple de sa baguette, réparait les dégâts. L'ancien Gryffondor était persuadé que cette chute soi-disant accidentelle d'après l'enfant ne l'était absolument pas. Le regard sombre que lui jeta le garnement finit par le convaincre qu'il avait raison.

« Draco, ouvre ton livre de lecture, page 38, » ordonna gentiment Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de classe.

« Non, » chantonna le petit garçon en se dirigeant non pas vers son pupitre, mais vers le chevalet installé au fond de la classe. « Je n'ai pas fini ma peinture hier, je veux la terminer maintenant. La lecture attendra. »

Harry le regarda marcher d'un pas décidé vers sa peinture et enfiler la blouse qu'il mettait toujours avant de faire une activité aussi salissante.

« Je ne crois pas, jeune homme. Ta peinture attendra cette après-midi. Tu reviens à ta place et tu ouvres ton livre, page 38, » dit-il un peu moins gentiment.

« J'ai dit : non. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de lire ce livre idiot. En plus, j'ai déjà lu la page 38 vendredi dernier. Et l'histoire était complètement idiote. Peut-être que si mon idiot de professeur ne passait pas tout son petit-déjeuner à boire les paroles de mon père plutôt que son thé et arrêtait aussi de le regarder comme un idiot qu'il est, il s'en souviendrait. »

Harry encaissa les propos de l'enfant comme s'ils étaient des coups. Il en resta coi pendant quelques secondes, à la satisfaction visible de Draco qui afficha un petit sourire narquois, le faisant ainsi terriblement ressembler à Malfoy senior.

À cette vision, Harry se secoua les puces. D'accord, visiblement Draco n'acceptait pas du tout le rapprochement purement amicale entre les deux adultes. Mais là, tout de suite, Harry s'en moquait éperdument. Il était atrocement vexé. Il ne buvait pas les paroles de Lucius et l'admirait encore moins ! Il sentit la colère l'envahir.

« Draco Malfoy, j'exige des excuses, immédiatement ! De quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton ? Et je veux que tu reviennes à ta place. »

« Non, » s'entêta le garçonnet en croisant ses bras.

« Très bien. Sache, jeune homme, qu'il est hors de question que je tolère ce genre d'insultes ! Il est inacceptable que tu me traites d'idiot, moi ou un autre adulte qui s'occupe de toi. Tu as huit ans et tu dois le respect à ton père et à ton professeur. D'autre part, bien que je n'ai absolument pas à me justifier, laisse-moi te dire que l'enfant que tu es doit s'occuper de son propre breuvage le matin, pas de la discussion que ces deux mêmes adultes peuvent avoir et qui ne le regarde en rien. J'exige que tu reviennes de suite et que tu me présentes des excuses, dernier avertissement. »

« L'enfant de huit ans vous dit merde, professeur, » lança l'effronté, les yeux brillants de colère.

Cette fois, Harry vit rouge. Avant même de pouvoir réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait, il lança un sort au garçon qui hurla en se retrouvant à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol et vola jusqu'à Harry. Malgré les hurlements, le brun empoigna à bras le corps l'enfant toujours gigotant en l'air pour l'entraîner de l'autre côté, vers le lavabo.

« Tu connais bien ton parrain, Draco ? Parce que tu vois, j'ai appris une chose très intéressante de sa part que je pense que tu ignores. Mon cher papa m'a appris la politesse, le respect et aussi qu'il ne fallait jamais, jamais dire de grossièreté à son professeur. Il est temps que tu apprennes toi aussi cette leçon. »

D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître une brosse, plus grosse qu'une simple brosse à dents mais suffisamment petite pour pouvoir rentrer dans une bouche mal polie de huit ans. Un énorme savon apparut également qui se trempa de lui-même sous le robinet ouvert par Harry. La brosse s'empressa alors de le frotter avec énergie. Une fois bien recouverte de substance gluante et mousseuse, Harry s'en empara et la fourra sans ménagement entre les lèvres roses de Draco qui hurlait toujours, inconscient du danger qu'il y avait à laisser ainsi sa bouche ouverte.

Le petit garçon se mit à se débattre furieusement, ses cris montèrent d'un ton mais Harry ne cessa pas de le maintenir tout en lui lavant la bouche avec le savon amer.

« Sache que tant que tu te débats, tant que tu hurles ce que je considérerais comme des insanités, cette brosse restera dans ta bouche. Est-ce que c'est clair ! » cria Harry.

L'enfant ne se calma pourtant pas avant de longues secondes. Finalement, il s'avoua vaincu et cessa tous mouvements et paroles. Harry cessa donc son récurage en règle en le remettant enfin sur ses pieds.

« Rince-toi la bouche ! »

Draco s'empressa de prendre un grand verre d'eau pour cracher l'eau mousseuse dans l'évier. Il eut aussi un petit haut-le-cœur alors qu'il remplissait son deuxième verre.

Lorsque Draco se retourna, Harry se sentit légèrement coupable. Il n'était visiblement pas aussi sévère que Snape. La vision des joues humides et des yeux larmoyants lui fit regretter son geste. Pourtant, la lueur de colère brute dans les yeux bleus lui redonna le courage nécessaire pour ne pas prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et pour continuer sa leçon de discipline.

« J'attends des excuses. »

« Je m'excuse, professeur, » fit Draco.

« Retourne à ta table, page 38. Je veux que tu relises à voix haute le texte. Ensuite, tu copieras sur ton cahier du jour toutes les phrases interrogatives. Tu souligneras en rouge les verbes et en bleu les sujets. Exécution. »

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir en silence. Alors qu'il se tournait vers son élève, Harry aperçut de nouveau l'éclat de colère dans les yeux enfantins.

« Et, Draco... Tu pourras remercier ton parrain pour la leçon que je t'ai donnée. Après tout, c'est lui qui a inventé cette punition, il est logique que les éloges lui reviennent. Ne te trompe pas, ce n'est pas une simple suggestion, mais bien un ordre. Je demanderai à mon père si tu m'as obéi, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

Il vit distinctement les jointures des doigts de l'enfant blanchir alors qu'il serrait avec force sa plume. Harry prit lui-même un livre, histoire de faire semblant de lire pendant que la voix claire de Draco se mettait à résonner dans la salle.

Il avait un peu honte de sa réaction. Sans doute le fait de fréquenter des Serpentard n'était pas bon pour son courage. Ni son humilité. Il avait été vexé par ce que Draco avait dit. Alors d'accord, l'enfant méritait une punition et c'était tout à fait exact que Snape lui avait fait subir la même chose. Mais pourquoi avoir enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie en lui rappelant que Severus était légalement son père ? Il savait pertinemment que cela était difficile à accepter pour Draco. Non, quand bien même l'enfant l'avait blessé en insinuant qu'il regardait Lucius de façon inappropriée, il n'avait pas à se venger ainsi. Il était l'adulte. Mal à l'aise, Harry regarda son élève qui avait fini sa lecture. Il travaillait désormais sagement, la plume crissant légèrement sur le parchemin.

Harry soupira doucement. En vérité, les propos de Draco l'avaient blessé plus que de raison. Avec honnêteté, Harry se demanda si c'était normal. Peut-être... peut-être qu'ils l'avaient heurté parce qu'ils contenaient une certaine forme de vérité ? Son malaise augmenta mais il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit blond en face de lui.

Après cet épisode, Draco trouva plus sûr de ne pas faire d'autres esclandres. Mais il n'adressa plus la parole à son précepteur sauf pour le strict nécessaire, répondant par monosyllabe la plupart du temps. Ce nouveau Draco, bien que reposant au début, finit par saper le moral du jeune homme. Il fallait dire que l'arrivée de la date fatidique du 31 octobre n'y était pas non plus étrangère.

Il voyait arriver ce jour avec l'habituel sentiment de tristesse et d'angoisse qui l'habitait. C'était un jour douloureux, pour lui, Sirius et Severus. Pourtant, là encore, il n'avait jamais réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils le passent tous les trois ensemble. Peut-être que cette année serait différente ? Il n'avait pas informé Lucius qu'il serait absent ce jour-là. Après tout, c'était désormais un jour férié pour le monde sorcier.

Harry devint donc morose. Lucius tout comme Draco s'en rendirent compte. Si l'un en fut enchanté, persuadé que c'était à cause de son comportement détestable, l'autre en revanche s'interrogea, voire même, s'inquiéta.

L'arrivée d'un hibou aux plumes noires comme la nuit en cette matinée du 30 octobre permit toutefois à Lucius de comprendre le pourquoi du mal-être de son employé, bien qu'il s'en doutait. Le jeune homme avait tiqué en voyant le volatil puis s'était empressé de récupérer la missive accrochée à sa patte. Alors qu'il la lisait, il se rembrunit encore plus avant de la plier et de la glisser dans l'une de ses poches.

« De mauvaises nouvelles, Harry ? » s'enquit Lucius, faisant redresser l'adorable nez pointu de son fils qui était plongé dans ses œufs brouillés.

« En quelque sorte, » murmura le brun.

« Pas trop grave, j'espère ? » demanda Lucius après une demi-minute de silence.

« Non... C'est de mon parrain. Il ne pourra pas être avec moi, demain. Remus non plus. Il est de surveillance à Poudlard pour le bal, » répondit sombrement Harry avant de retourner à la contemplation de son thé.

Là encore, une petite minute silencieuse s'écoula.

« Votre parrain est bien Sirius Black, l'Auror ? Par contre, qui est ce Remus ? »

Au nom de Black, Draco fit tomber sa fourchette qui tinta dans son assiette. Harry le dévisagea, surpris de voir comme de la peur dans les yeux clairs. Cette constatation le mit curieusement en colère.

« Oui, Black. Sirius Black. De la grande et noble famille Black. Sauf qu'il a été renié par cette famille de dégénérés quand il est devenu trop ami avec mon père. C'était un Gryffondor, le seul parmi les Black. Remus était aussi un ami de mon père. J'aime les avoir près de moi pour Halloween. Inutile que je vous précise pourquoi ? » rétorqua-t-il vertement, au plus grand étonnement de Lucius.

« Je sais qui est Sirius Black, » répondit-il néanmoins d'une voix douce. « Et je connaissais aussi la famille Black. Mon ex-épouse, la mère de Draco, est une Black. »

Soudain, l'enfant se précipita dans les bras de son père, les lèvres tremblantes. Ce dernier le posa sur ses genoux, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui resta médusé. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela. Il avait juste cru que la peur dans les yeux de Draco était lié au nom de Sirius. Après tout, il avait été accusé à tort du meurtre de son ami, Peter Petiggrow, ainsi que d'être un Mangemort de la première heure. Se pourrait-il que Draco ait en réalité peur de sa propre mère ? Cette information le laissa pour le moins perplexe.

« Excusez-moi, » fit-il, sans trop savoir de quoi il s'excusait exactement. « Je n'aime pas cette période de l'année. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, Harry, je comprends parfaitement. Et Severus ? Ne peut-il venir passer cette triste journée en votre compagnie ? »

« Pourquoi triste, papa ? » les interrompit alors l'enfant, toujours sur les genoux de son père. « C'est bien Halloween ! En plus, on va toujours voir les feux d'artifice le soir ! »

Harry les étudia, une boule dans l'estomac.

« Je ne sais pas pour Severus. Sans doute sera-t-il aussi de permanence à Poudlard. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je crois que je vais me retirer dans ma salle de classe. J'ai encore des préparations à faire. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme se leva afin de quitter la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Harry à la mine défaite qui se présenta à la table du petit-déjeuner. Il s'était levé à la même heure que d'habitude, après une nuit de sommeil particulièrement courte et agitée. Ses yeux était encore un peu rougis, malgré la douche qu'il avait prise afin de tenter d'effacer les traces de larmes. Il n'aimait pas pleurer. C'était stupide et inutile. Mais depuis plusieurs années, cette journée était dure, vraiment dure. Plus que lors de ces premières années à Poudlard. Avant, il ne savait même pas quand exactement ses parents étaient décédés, soi-disant dans leur accident de voiture, les Dursley ayant toujours refusé de lui en parler.

Il pénétra donc dans la pièce, la tête basse. En plus de cela, pour la première fois depuis que Snape et Sirius avaient fait irruption dans sa vie, il passerait cette journée totalement seul, Severus n'ayant même pas pris la peine de répondre à son hibou de la veille. Il traîna des pieds jusque vers la table, se décidant enfin à ce moment-là à relever la tête afin de saluer les personnes potentiellement présentes.

« Bonjour, mon garçon, » fit alors la voix feutrée de son père d'adoption.

« Père ! » s'exclama Harry.

Il ne se retint pas plus et s'élança dans les bras de l'homme. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois mais aujourd'hui il était là, pour le soutenir. Son cœur s'allégea de plusieurs kilos. Une fois encore, Severus ne le laissait pas. Ce dernier le pressa contre lui, en une étreinte franche et paternelle.

« Comment vas-tu ? » souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Snape ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avoué de son plein gré mais le fait que Harry l'appelle ''père'' lui réchauffait toujours délicieusement le cœur. Plus que cela, il n'ignorait pas que quand le garçon le faisait, c'était qu'il était dans une réelle détresse émotionnelle et qu'il avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais.

« Tellement mieux maintenant que tu es là, » répondit Harry du même ton.

Il se recula un peu et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, offrit un grand sourire à Severus.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon hibou ? »

« Parce qu'avant de recevoir le tien, j'en avais reçu un de Lucius, m'invitant à passer cette journée avec vous tous. Je lui ai répondu, hier soir. »

Harry se retourna alors vers la troisième personne présente dans la pièce, qui finissait avec distinction une gorgée de thé.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup, Lucius, » murmura Harry, ému, en le dévisageant.

Le lord reposa sa tasse et hocha la tête tout en faisant un petit sourire en coin. Harry, concentré sur l'homme, ne remarqua pas que Severus haussait un sourcil derrière son dos.

«_ Lucius _? » s'étonna-t-il. « Tu l'appelles ainsi ? Que signifie cette familiarité, jeune homme ? »

Harry se sentit d'un coup stupidement rougir sous le regard noir et inquisiteur du maître des Potions.

Le fait de rougir le fit se sentir encore plus idiot si cela était possible ! Pourquoi donc piquait-il ainsi un fard ? Il n'était pas une jouvencelle enamourée, bon sang ! Alors même qu'il pensait cela, une brutale chaleur envahit son ventre et ses reins, accentuant encore le feu de ses joues. Oh. Merlin.

« Laisse, Severus. C'est moi-même qui ai demandé à Harry de le faire. Figure-toi que j'ai appris, par le plus délicieux des hasards, que ton fils apprécie beaucoup mon prénom. »

Il reprit une gorgée de thé, ses iris se teintant d'amusement tandis que Harry s'asseyait en face de lui, tout en tentant de respirer calmement.

« En fait, il semblerait qu'il apprécie aussi beaucoup une autre chose de mon humble personne. »

La respiration de Harry redevint brusquement chaotique. D'une main tremblante, il s'empressa de se servir lui aussi une tasse de thé, dans l'espoir infantile de se cacher derrière. Il n'osa pas regarder ni l'un ni l'autre des deux hommes. Non, Lucius n'allait pas oser quand même ?

« Oh... Et quoi donc ? » demanda suspicieusement Severus tout en continuant son inspection appliquée sur son fils rougeoyant.

« Mes yeux, » répondit obligeamment le lord.

Harry s'étrangla avec son thé. Si, il avait osé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Severus qui le regardait toujours. Le sourcil en l'air finit par redescendre et un sourire moqueur s'élargit sur les lèvres de Severus. Enfin, les perles noires cessèrent de passer au crible le pauvre Survivant et se fixèrent sur Lucius qui semblait trouver la situation très distrayante.

« Vraiment ? Que voilà une intéressante nouvelle, en effet, » susurra Severus. « Harry, mon garçon, tu prendras un toast avec ton thé ? »

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la présence de Draco. Jamais ! L'enfant était apparu comme par miracle quelques minutes après ce désastreux début de petit-déjeuner. Il avait lui aussi bondi sur son parrain et n'avait eu de cesse de monopoliser l'attention sur lui, babillant sans arrêt. Heureux enfant !

Il avait ensuite exigé que Severus vienne admirer ses différents ouvrages avant de sortir s'amuser dehors, malgré le temps grisâtre.

L'après-midi s'annonçait. Harry se surprit à apprécier vraiment cette journée. Lucius était resté avec eux tout le matin et lors du repas. Il ne s'était plus moqué de lui et n'avait pas avoué à Severus comment il avait appris que Harry aimait ses yeux. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela, Harry se sentait rosir un peu, de honte mais aussi d'autre chose. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu peur de savoir de quoi exactement.

Pourtant... pourtant, comme il aimait quand Lucius le regardait, comme il se sentait mieux quand il lui souriait. C'était ridicule. Lucius était un homme accompli, un père, son employeur. Harry lui jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil. Certes il était aussi à tomber, d'une beauté à couper le souffle et... Mais non, que diable ! Couché les hormones ! se fustigea le garçon.

Néanmoins, quand Lucius leur annonça qu'il devait se rendre au ministère d'urgence, suite à un hibou décoiffé qui était arrivé en trombe, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu.

« On va quand même aller au feu d'artifice, ce soir, » décida Draco alors que son père venait juste de disparaître dans les flammes vertes. « Papa nous rejoindra quand il pourra. Harry, tu m'emmèneras. »

« Je ne sais pas, Draco. »

L'enfant pinça les lèvres, son regard se durcit. Pas besoin de s'appeler Trelawney pour deviner que cette réponse ne lui convenait absolument pas.

« Moi, je sais. Je veux aller au feu d'artifice ! » répéta-t-il en tapant du pied.

« Draco, arrête de suite ce caprice. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller. Tu verras avec Severus s'il veut t'accompagner. De toute manière, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à aller voir un feu d'artifice pour Halloween ? Et où, d'abord ? »

L'enfant le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis il secoua sa tête blonde avec commisération. Harry put lire dans les iris bleus à quel point le garnement le prenait, pour changer un peu, pour un parfait crétin.

« Pour Halloween ? C'est pas pour Halloween ! Et on va à Godric's Hallow, comme chaque année ! Décidément, tu connais pas grand-chose de la vie des _vrais_ sorciers ! »

Le gamin redressa fièrement son menton. Ses yeux se teintèrent cette fois de mépris et de sournoiserie.

« Voyons, professeur, ce n'est pas une vulgaire fête aux bonbons que nous fêtons avec mon père chaque année, et ce n'est pour cela que nous assistons au feu d'artifice de cette ville. » Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres. « Nous fêtons la mort des Potter. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sautilla à travers le pas de la porte et courut ensuite vers les escaliers.

« Draco ! » rugit Severus.

Harry, quant à lui, resta proprement abasourdi. Draco avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Est-ce que lui et son père fêtaient la mort de ses parents en ce jour maudit ?

Il n'était pas sans ignorer que ce jour était un jour de fête pour le commun des mortels sorciers. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était férié et qu'effectivement, un peu partout dans le Royaume-Uni, il y avait des feux d'artifice et des bals. C'était bien aussi pour cette raison qu'il se rendait sur la tombe de ses parents soit avec Severus, soit avec Sirius, dans l'après-midi et non en soirée, afin d'éviter toute cette débauche de ballons, de chants, de rire. Il déglutit, la bouche soudain pâteuse.

Comment avait-il pu être à ce point stupide pour oublier à _qui_ il avait affaire ? Il était au service des Malfoy, une famille de Mangemorts.

« Harry, ne pense pas que ce qu'a dit Draco soit exact. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, » affirma alors Severus comme s'il avait suivi le cours des pensées du jeune homme.

De grands yeux verts emplis de peine et brillants lui firent face.

« Il a voulu te blesser, c'est tout. Crois-moi, je vais lui faire passer le goût de ce genre de plaisanteries douteuses, mais je reste persuadé qu'il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de la portée de ses mots, ni à quel point il a pu te faire mal. Reste là, prends ton manteau. Je vais chercher Draco et nous irons ensemble fleurir la tombe de tes parents. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre envie que cet avorton vienne avec nous, » fit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

« Je m'en doute, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Je reviens. »

Sur ces paroles, Severus posa sa main sur la nuque du garçon et s'en fut à la recherche de Draco.

Harry se dirigea quant à lui dans le hall d'entrée pour prendre son manteau. Le temps s'était refroidi depuis le matin, devenant triste et pluvieux. Après un petit quart d'heure, Severus le rejoignit, accompagné d'un Draco ronchon bien que parfaitement habillé. Son duffle-coat bleu marine était fermement boutonné jusqu'en haut de son cou.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes aux cheveux noirs échangèrent un regard avant de transplaner, Severus tenant l'enfant par la main. Ils atterrirent derrière une maison sombre, sur un trottoir boueux. Toujours sans mot dire, leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau avant qu'ils ne commencent à marcher.

Alors que Harry allait tourner à gauche en direction du cimetière, Severus, lui, s'engagea sur la droite.

« Où vas-tu, Severus ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« J'ai promis à Draco de lui montrer plusieurs choses aujourd'hui. Dont aucune qui n'ait le moindre rapport avec un feu d'artifice, cela va sans dire. N'est-ce pas, Draco ? »

L'enfant grommela des paroles incompréhensibles tout en donnant un coup de pied dans un papier sale sur le sol.

Harry comprit très rapidement où est-ce que Severus désirait aller. Il sentit une nouvelle boule d'émotions envahir sa gorge. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un monuments aux morts. Le jeune Malfoy lui jeta tout d'abord un regard dédaigneux avant que ses yeux clairs s'élargissent sous la surprise. Devant eux, la statue de culture purement moldue se modifia pour devenir un couple portant un bébé dans leurs bras. Derrière la statue, les ruines d'une maison se dressaient.

« Regarde, Draco, regarde bien. Sais-tu qui sont ces personnes ? » demanda Severus en se baissant vers le garçon.

L'enfant dévisagea son parrain, sans que plus aucune trace de moquerie, d'ennui ou de dédain ne soit présente dans les iris bleutés.

« Oui, ce sont les Potter, pas vrai ? Et là derrière, c'est les restes de leur maison ? »

« C'est exact. Vois-tu, Draco, cet homme, là, s'appelait James Potter. Nous étions en classe ensemble. Enfin, lui était à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard. Nous n'étions pas ce que l'on peut appeler des amis, loin de là. Ses amis s'appelaient Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. »

Le petit sembla curieusement excité, il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre tout en jetant de brefs regards à Harry.

« Sirius Black, c'est le parrain de Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Et Pettigrow, je connais ! Papa dit que c'était le traître ! »

Harry dévisagea le bambin, pour le moins surpris. Traître ? Mais Pettigrow était le traître de la lumière, pas des ténèbres.

« Et ton papa et toi avez parfaitement raison, » approuva Severus.

À ces mots, Draco gonfla sa fine poitrine de fierté.

« Par contre, cette dame, l'épouse de James... Elle était mon amie. Ma meilleure amie. Ma seule amie. On se connaissait depuis que l'on était enfant. Elle a été répartie à Gryffondor, elle aussi. En grandissant, nous nous sommes éloignés, elle et moi. J'ai fait de mauvais choix et je l'ai perdue. »

La voix de Severus s'était teintée d'une réelle tristesse, pour ne pas dire de douleur. Le petit Draco s'en rendit compte. Il posa sa main sur celle de son parrain.

« Tu es triste, parrain ? »

« Oui, très triste. Elle s'appelait Lily. C'était une personne merveilleuse, l'une des plus belles que cette terre ait portée. Pour te dire la vérité, j'aimais Lily. Je voulais l'épouser, moi, et lui faire de beaux enfants. Mais elle a épousé James. »

« Tu lui en as voulu ? » interrogea Draco avec avidité.

« À lui ? Oui, beaucoup. Mais pas à elle. Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était purement de ma faute, si elle s'était éloignée de moi. James était son véritable amour. Ils ont eu un enfant ensemble, ce bébé que tu vois, là. »

De nouveau, l'enfant se renfrogna.

« Oui, je sais, » Il désigna son précepteur d'un geste du menton. « C'est _Harry_. »

« Oui, c'est Harry. Draco... regarde bien cette statue. Mon amie est morte, cette nuit-là. Le papa et la maman de Harry ont été assassinés. Regarde comme ils tiennent leur bébé, regarde comme ils ont l'air heureux. Regarde comme même le bébé a l'air heureux. Harry était aimé par son papa et sa maman, et du jour au lendemain, il a tout perdu. Ce petit bébé que tu vois, là, était seul, Draco, tout seul, il a été abandonné, sans parents, sans amour, et il l'a été pendant de longues années » chuchota Severus, agenouillé devant l'enfant blond.

Ce dernier avait obéi à son parrain et étudiait les statues, ses fins sourcils froncés, avant de retourner son regard sur Harry qui avalait avec difficulté sa salive. Le jeune brun ne regardait pas la stèle, il ne le pouvait pas. C'était trop dur. Alors que chacun gardait le silence, Snape le rompit en reprenant la main de Draco dans la sienne.

« Allons-y, Harry et moi avons rendez-vous avec des personnes importantes dans nos cœurs. »

Ils avancèrent de nouveau à travers les rues jusqu'à arriver devant les lourdes portes en fer du portail du cimetière. Draco ne disait toujours rien, mais Severus sentit la petite main enserrer plus fortement la sienne. Enfin, ils stoppèrent devant la pierre tombale des Potter.

« Bonjour, Lily, James, » murmura Severus.

Il leva sa baguette, faisant apparaître un énorme bouquet composé de différentes espèces de lys, en majorité blancs, certains simplement rosés, d'autres parsemés de jaunes et pour quelques uns, rose vif. Ils étaient accompagnés de plusieurs roses d'un rouge éclatant. Le parfum entêtant des fleurs embauma l'air alors que Severus les posait sur la pierre. Il se redressa non sans une dernière caresse à la tombe.

Snape passa ensuite son bras autour des épaules de Harry qui, comme chaque année, ne put retenir des larmes traîtresses de rouler sur ses joues.

« Bonjour, maman, bonjour, papa, » s'étrangla-t-il.

Lui aussi agita sa baguette et rapidement, un deuxième bouquet se posa à côté de celui de son tuteur. Il était plus coloré, avec davantage de feuillages, et composé de plusieurs variétés de fleurs.

« Allez, fils, » chuchota Severus en lui embrassant la tempe.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape. Ses visites accompagnées d'un de ses parents étaient à la fois une douleur et un réconfort.

Quand il venait avec Sirius, bien souvent aussi soutenu par Remus, elles étaient certes solennelles mais un peu plus gaies, les deux derniers Maraudeurs essayant tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère et d'éviter les larmes du garçon. Ils parlaient plus avec les deux disparus, tentaient des petites blagues tout en racontant les anecdotes des derniers mois écoulés.

Avec Snape, c'était très différent. Le professeur de potions ne pouvait pas faire de bons mots, il en était incapable dans sa vie de tous les jours alors n'aurait certainement pas pu en faire un à un moment si difficile pour lui.

Les deux sorciers bruns se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, brièvement. Harry essuya rapidement ses joues et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éloigna de la tombe. Il marchait d'un bon pas, perdu dans ses pensés quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de doux se glisser entre ses doigts. Il baissa la tête pour tomber directement dans les yeux gris-bleu de Draco qui finit de passer ses doigts dans les siens.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'était bête et c'était méchant. Tu sais, mon papa m'avait dit que le grand Seigneur Noir avait tué tes parents et avait voulu te tuer, toi. Mais c'est lui qui est mort. Tu nous as sauvés, alors merci, Harry. »

L'enfant dirigea ensuite son joli minois droit devant lui tout en continuant de trottiner à côté de son professeur qui ralentit un peu le pas, ému par les propos du petit lord. C'était la deuxième fois que Draco s'excusait pour une bêtise ou des paroles blessantes de son propre chef. Harry appréciait donc le geste à sa juste valeur. D'autre part, il avait parfaitement noté le terme ''sauvé'' qui l'étonnait tout en le réconfortant à la fois. Il donna une petite pression à la main dans la sienne avant de transplaner de nouveau au manoir Malfoy.

… … …

**À suivre**

… … …


	9. Draco - Partie 2

**Chapitre 9**

**.**

**Draco – partie 2**

**.**

Lucius ne les rejoignit pas de la soirée, ce qui étonna beaucoup Severus et inquiéta Harry. Ils couchèrent donc le jeune Malfoy qui tenta de persuader son parrain de revenir sur ce qu'il considérait comme une punition, à savoir le priver de feu d'artifice. En vain. Harry laissa son tuteur finir de mettre le bambin au lit, décidant pour sa part de se caler dans un fauteuil à côté de la cheminé du grand salon, une tasse de thé bien chaude préparée par Jekyll dans la main.

Severus l'y rejoignit peu de temps plus tard, surprenant au passage le regard soucieux que Harry fixait dans l'âtre.

« Il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas, » fit-il de sa voix suave en prenant place dans le fauteuil voisin.

« De quoi ? »

Snape leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Lucius. Il va revenir. »

Soudain, la portée des mots de Severus s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Harry.

« Oh ! Euh, non, pas du tout, je m'inquiétais absolument pas ! » protesta le plus jeune.

Le maître des Potions eut un sourire sarcastique mais se garda toutefois de tout commentaire.

« Alors, le bilan de ces deux mois ? Ça donne quoi ? »

« Bof. »

« Quelle élocution ! Vraiment, tu te surpasses mon garçon. Bien, laisse donc ton côté Potter de côté et rassemble tes neurones, histoire de pouvoir faire une phrase correcte. »

« Ah ah ah. Hilarant. Non, sincèrement, je ne sais pas, Sev', je veux dire, il y a des moments où j'ai envie de partir en claquant la porte tant il est insupportable et énervant, et d'autres, comme tout à l'heure, où je le trouve tellement attachant, vraiment mignon, limite j'aimerais pouvoir lui faire un p'tit câlin, tu vois ? »

« Attends, on parle de qui là ? Lucius ou Draco ? » se moqua Severus, faisant piquer un terrible fard au Survivant.

« Quoi ? » s'étranglant ce dernier.

« Je plaisantais, Harry, respire. Je te comprends, tu sais, vraiment. »

Un petit silence s'ensuivit.

« Severus, » finit par dire Harry, d'une voix douce. « Est-ce que toi aussi tu avais ressenti ce genre de choses ? Avec moi ? »

Severus regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, un petit sourire apparaissant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, » avoua-t-il, confirmant ainsi ce que pensait Harry. « Bien que la situation était totalement différente, malgré tout. Et puis, tu n'avais pas huit ans. Je dois aussi reconnaître que tu étais nettement moins peste que Draco. Mais je comprends la dualité de tes sentiments. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de faire le tri parmi tout ce que nous ressentons. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de claquer la porte, justement ? »

« Les moments où il est mignon, sans doute. Et puis, je ne veux pas abandonner, ce n'est pas dans ma nature, » sourit Harry.

L'image de Lucius apparut soudainement dans son esprit, faisant faner son sourire. Pourquoi penser à Lucius, d'un coup ? Troublé, il porta la tasse de porcelaine à ses lèvres afin de boire une grosse gorgée de Earl Grey.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, » fit Severus, le sortant de ses pensées. « Tu sais, c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'Albus et moi t'avons demandé d'accepter ce poste. »

« En partie seulement ? Comme c'est étonnant. Moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'à cause de mes extraordinaires compétences. »

Severus ricana avant de reprendre :

« Oh, tes compétences, bien que modestes, ont joué aussi. Pour être franc, je pensais, Albus aussi, que ce poste ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour toi. Sur plusieurs plans différents. Et je vois que nous ne nous sommes, a priori, pas trompés. »

La voix douce, feutrée de son tuteur, fit froncer les sourcils à Harry. Il connaissait suffisamment Severus pour savoir qu'à ce moment quelque chose lui échappait et cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. D'autant que l'illustre sorcier Albus Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, membre du Magenmagot, directeur de Poudlard, détenteur d'une carte de Chocogrenouille et surtout plus grand manipulateur de tous les temps était mêlé à tout ça.

« Je suis fier de toi, fils. Essaye de tenir encore comme cela, » termina Severus.

« Père... » chuchota Harry au bout d'un petit instant de silence.

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais savoir... En fait, je me pose des questions, par rapport à Draco. La dernière fois, nous avons évoqué Siri' devant lui, avec Lucius. En parlant de _Black_. Il a semblé avoir peur. J'ai cru que c'était, tu sais, à cause du passé de Sirius alors qu'en fait, pas du tout. Et Lucius a parlé de la mère de Draco, Narcissa. C'était une Black. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Draco a peur de sa mère ? Et où est-elle ? Draco n'en parle jamais, il n'y a aucune photo d'elle, nul part. Au départ, je me disais que c'était peut-être à cause de Lucius, qu'il ne voulait pas de photo de son ex-femme dans son manoir. Après tout, tu n'avais pas franchement apprécié la photo de mon père dans ma chambre. Mais justement, même toi tu avais quand même supporté ça. »

« Je te remercie de le reconnaître, » grinça Snape, vexé.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne sembla pas remarquer son commentaire acide et parlait toujours.

« Donc, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas en fait parce que _lui_ ne voulait pas avoir de photos de sa mère... Sev', il s'est passé quoi avec Narcissa Malfoy ? »

« Black, Narcissa Black. Elle ne porte plus le nom Malfoy. Ne t'avise pas de l'oublier où Lucius risque de perdre son sang-froid. »

Instinctivement, l'ancien Gryffondor porta sa main à sa gorge, faisant dresser un sourcil suspicieux à Severus.

« Narcissa et Lucius sont restés mariés peu de temps. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que, comme tu t'en doutes, Draco n'a plus de contact avec sa mère. Du tout. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est sa maman et... »

« Et je doute que Lucius, Draco ou Narcissa elle-même ne considèrent ce terme comme tu l'entends, s'agissant des relations qu'elle entretient avec Draco, » le coupa sèchement Severus. « Harry, ne me demande pas de te parler des relations de Draco avec sa mère, déjà parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'y a tout bonnement pas de relation entre eux. D'ailleurs, c'est une excellente chose. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est sa mère ! » s'exclama Harry, choqué.

« Harry, tu vois Narcissa avec tes yeux d'orphelin privé de l'amour maternel. Mais toutes les femmes ne sont pas capables d'un tel amour. Ne commets pas l'erreur de confondre Narcissa et Lily, sois certain que ce serait insulter la mémoire de ta maman. »

À ces mots, Harry baissa la tête avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. Sa mère, sa _maman_ comme disait souvent Severus, toujours d'une voix emplie de tendresse. Comme elle lui avait manqué. Aujourd'hui, jour de sa mort, encore plus.

« Harry... » chuchota Severus. Il se pencha en avant lui aussi, sa main caressant les mèches sombres du jeune homme en face de lui. « Allez, mon grand... »

« Je comprends pas trop tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Je crois que je ne peux pas comprendre comment on peut avoir une mère et ne pas la connaître, » souffla Harry d'un ton peiné.

« Je me doute, pourtant c'est le cas. Peut-être devrais-tu poser ces questions à Lucius, un jour. Plus tard, cependant. Bien que c'est avec plaisir que j'ai constaté que vos relations aient évolué, je ne pense pas que Lucius soit disposé à t'en parler. Le sujet Narcissa est toujours très douloureux pour lui. »

Harry redressa vivement la tête, piqué au vif. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce que venait de dire Severus lui avait envoyé comme une désagréable piqûre dans sa poitrine. Une _très_ désagréable piqûre.

« Pourquoi ? Il était très amoureux ? C'est elle qui l'a quitté ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cette fois plus que tendue.

Severus lui offrit un sourire en coin clairement moqueur.

« C'est elle qui est partie, oui. Mais ce sujet n'est pas douloureux pour Lucius pour cette raison, loin de là. Au contraire même. Cela a plus trait à leur passé et c'est surtout lié à Draco. Lucius n'a jamais été amoureux de sa femme et aujourd'hui, son mépris pour elle n'a d'égal que l'amour qu'il porte à son fils, »

Severus avala lui aussi un peu de thé, ses yeux noirs incrustés dans les verts.

« Rassuré ? » se gaussa-t-il.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit Harry, les joues roses, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. « Enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas à être rassuré ou non. Je me moque de la vie amoureuse de Lucius, c'était par simple curiosité, vis à vis de Draco. »

Merlin, pourquoi donc avait-il l'air aussi agressif ? Le garçon se renfrogna, ne comprenant décidément pas du tout ses propres réactions.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, cela est tellement évident, » susurra Severus, goguenard.

Ils dégustèrent en silence leur thé avant que Harry ne se décide à se lever. Après un dernier rapide regard en coin à la cheminée, désespérément vide, il se tourna vers son tuteur.

« Bon, je vais me coucher. Demain la Teigne va se lever de bonne heure. Je te revois ce week-end ? »

« Non, je suis d'astreinte à Poudlard. Tu pourras donc voir ton cher parrain Cabot Premier. »

« Non, il n'est pas là. Il est en stage pour quinze jours en Amérique du Sud, » marmonna Harry.

Severus posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et redressa sa haute taille.

« Oh, c'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui ? Cet abruti m'a juste dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, sans plus. J'aurais dû demander à Lupin pourquoi, quand on a inversé notre garde. »

Harry le dévisagea, un brin surpris.

« Oui, j'aurais dû être d'astreinte aujourd'hui, mais Remus a accepté d'inverser avec moi. Il savait que Black n'était pas là, lui aussi. »

« C'est pas ça, » fit Harry en secouant la tête. « Tu as échangé un hibou avec Siri' ? Toi ? »

« Lui aussi, en l'occurrence, » soupira Snape.

« Ça alors... Pourquoi ? »

« À l'origine, on avait convenu d'être présents tous les deux aujourd'hui, avec toi. J'ai cru que ce crétin s'était juste défilé... Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer un hibou pour m'excuser de ma beuglante de ce matin, du coup... » sembla réfléchir le maître des Potions. « Bah, tant pis, cela lui fera une occasion de râler, une bonne pour une fois. »

Harry eut un grand sourire. Il enlaça son tuteur, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Vous aviez décidé que l'on passe cette journée tous les trois ? » murmura-t-il, ému.

« Oui. On veut vraiment faire des efforts, tu sais, » lui confirma Severus, une main dans les cheveux noirs. « Je pensais... peut-être, si tu es d'accord et Black aussi... Cette année, tu devais passer Noël avec moi, mais, enfin, est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on le passe tous ensemble, la veille et le jour même ? » en bafouilla presque la Terreur des Cachots en personne, tant il était étonné de ce qui sortait de sa propre bouche.

Il fut cependant récompensé de son incroyable preuve de courage, totalement indécente pour un Serpentard soi-dit en passant, par le regard bouleversé mais lumineux de Harry.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en déglutissant.

« Oui... Merci... Merci, Severus. »

« De rien, » répondit l'homme en lui embrassant le front.

« Bonne nuit, père, » finit par chuchoter Harry avant de se reculer.

« Bonne nuit, mon garçon. »

**... ... ...**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva à son accoutumé, se prépara et partit s'occuper de Draco. Ce dernier fut égal à lui-même : râleur, bougon et désagréable.

« Draco, finis tes œufs, il est presque 8h30, la classe va commencer. »

« Pfff, j'ai pas envie. Hier on a pas travaillé, pourquoi on devrait le faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Parce que hier était un jour férié, ce qui n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Donc, je travaille et par conséquent, toi aussi. »

« Même pas drôle, » grommela l'enfant.

Il porta une fourchette débordante d'œuf à sa bouche qu'il mâcha consciencieusement.

« Dis, Harry, » fit-il une fois son assiette vide. « Pourquoi on changerait pas notre programme pour une fois ? »

« C'est à dire, » demanda Harry avec suspicion en avisant le pétillement suspect dans les yeux bleutés.

« Je veux bien finir cette ennuyeuse leçon de grammaire que tu avais prévue, mais... »

« Mais quoi ? » aboya Harry alors que le gamin le regardait en souriant.

« D'abord on fait la gym ! » s'écria le petit lord en sautant en bas de sa chaise pour se mettre à courir comme un fou. « Pas cap' de m'attraper ! » Là dessus il disparut en riant dans les couloirs.

« Draco ! Reviens ici nom d'un... ! »

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Le gosse était déjà loin de toute façon. À la place, il préféra frapper son front plusieurs fois contre la table en murmurant pour lui-même moult « pourquoi ? » désespérés.

Il se décida pourtant à se lever pour rechercher le fichu garnement dans le manoir. Ce ne fut que plus d'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il le découvrit, au détour d'un couloir. Le petit blond lui tira malicieusement la langue avant de détaler de nouveau comme un lapin.

« Draco ! Cette fois, tu restes là ! »

Harry se jeta à sa poursuite, baguette à la main. Lord ou pas, il allait lui jeter un sort de glu aux fesses !

Il trouva le petit, image même de la sagesse, devant la porte du bureau de son père.

« Dracooo, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Moi ? Rien ! » répondit l'effronté.

Une fois que Harry fut à ses côtés, il frappa violemment sur la porte et déguerpit de nouveau, au moment où une voix colérique, très, très, proche de ladite-porte se faisait entendre.

« Cette fois, c'est assez ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se lancer à la poursuite du petit blond que le bureau s'ouvrait violemment, faisant trembler les murs et révélant un Lucius Malfoy qui semblait pour le moins énervé.

« Monsieur Potter ? C'est donc vous qui vous amusez à frapper sur cette porte depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Moi ? »

« Je peux savoir à quel jeu vous jouez ? Trois fois que je me lève pour rien ! Et là, je vous prends la main dans le sac ! Vous avez quel âge ? C'est tout à fait le genre de tour que pourrait... » il s'arrêta net, semblant aviser pour la première fois l'air déconfit et surpris de son interlocuteur. « ... que pourrait faire Draco, » termina-t-il lugubrement.

« Il semblerait, » attesta Harry.

Lucius lui jeta toutefois un regard noir qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Cela n'empêche, pourquoi mon fils se promène ainsi dans les couloirs à cette heure ? »

« Eh bien... »

« C'est inconcevable ! Je vous paye pour le faire travailler, pas pour des parties de cache-cache ! Au moins, faites l'effort de le surveiller correctement si vous n'êtes pas capable de le retenir plus de cinq minutes en classe ! »

« Oui, bien sûr, je... »

« Cela paraît quand même incroyable que cet enfant me dérange de si bon matin ! Vous pensez sans doute que je n'ai pas assez de travail ou de soucis comme cela !? » ne cessa de fulminer le grand blond.

Harry soupira, de façon discrète. Il n'arriverait pas à en placer une, autant laisser le lord passer ses nerfs, il pourrait ensuite aviser de la punition qu'il donnerait à son fils plus tard.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? » gronda Lucius devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, monsieur. »

Lucius le toisa, de son regard froid. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, il se recula, tenant la porte ouverte et fit un signe à Harry.

« Entrez, Harry, je dois vous parler. »

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. Allons bon, qu'est ce qui se passait donc ? Il avança dans la pièce, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. La salle était vaste et lumineuse, avec des étagères emplies de livres ou d'objets étranges. En face de lui se tenait le bureau du lord, immense, fait dans un bois particulièrement sombre.

« Prenez un siège, » lui proposa Lucius tandis qu'il s'installait de son côté dans son grand fauteuil en cuir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry.

« Tout d'abord, je vous prie de m'excuser, pour hier soir. »

Harry écarquilla un peu les yeux, ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi voulait bien lui parler Lucius. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, il lui sourit avant de placer l'une des mèches souples derrière son oreille. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa de nouveau mais pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment.

« Severus m'a informé que vous m'attendiez, hier. Apparemment, vous étiez soucieux de ne pas me voir rentrer, » continua le lord, faisant mine d'ignorer les yeux verts qui s'étaient fixés sur ses longueurs blondes avec une évidente délectation. « Je suis rentré très tard. Ce dont on m'a informé lors de ma visite au Ministère, et à Gringotts par la même occasion, est aussi la raison de mon énervement inconsidéré de ce matin. »

« Rien de grave ? » s'enquit Harry par automatisme et gêné que Severus ait raconté une telle ineptie sur son compte.

Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit dangereusement, ses délicieux yeux gris ne quittèrent pas le visage de Harry qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette inspection.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, » souffla l'aristocrate. « Vraiment Harry, je suis touché que vous vous fassiez tant de souci pour moi. »

Cette fois, les joues du garçon prirent une teinte de rose en plus.

« Je... enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas, » bafouilla Harry.

Le sourire de Lucius s'étira d'un côté, le faisant paraître taquin. Harry baissa son regard, des étranges étincelles dans le ventre.

« Toujours est-il que je vais avoir besoin de vous. Je ne peux compter sur personne d'autre et, en toute sincérité, je ne veux me confier à personne d'autre que vous. »

Le ton doux autant que le contenu de cette phrase fit redresser la tête à Harry qui plongea directement dans les yeux d'argent qui ne l'avaient pas quitté.

« Je dois m'absenter, jusqu'à dimanche, pour affaires. Je sais que le dimanche est votre jour de congé, et qu'il n'est pas prévu non plus dans votre contrat que vous vous occupiez de Draco seul au manoir, mais... » son regard se fit à la fois tendre et persuasif, « puis-je vous confier mon enfant, _Harry _? » dit-il en faisant rouler le prénom sur sa langue.

Le jeune homme, plus concentré sur Lucius que ses paroles, sursauta à l'entente de son prénom prononcé de façon aussi... indécente ?

« Je... Oui, bien sûr, Lucius, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Lucius se leva, faisant faire de même à Harry. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que sa main se pose sur son épaule.

« Merci, Harry. Infiniment. Vous êtes vraiment... si précieux pour moi. » Il se pencha vers lui, son souffle chaud caressant son oreille. « Vous n'avez pas idée, Harry, à quel point vous êtes devenu important à mes yeux. »

Harry ferma un bref instant les siens tandis que les cheveux fins frôlaient sa joue. Sa respiration se coupa une demi-seconde. Non, les lèvres de Lucius ne venaient pas de lui effleurer le lobe de son oreille ? Impossible.

Son regard était clairement troublé quand Lucius se redressa. L'air plus que satisfait qu'il affichait finit de rendre mal à l'aise Harry.

« Je vais prévenir Draco et lui dire de vous rejoindre en classe. À bientôt, Harry. Enfin, à dimanche. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit de la pièce, laissant un Harry hébété planté en plein milieu. Le jeune précepteur porta l'une de ses mains à son oreille, la trouvant chaude.

« De rien... » murmura-t-il dans la pièce vide.

**... ... ...**

« Non et non ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

« Draco, langage ! C'est très bon, goûte au moins avant de dire que tu n'aimes pas, » protesta Harry d'une voix lasse.

Cela ne faisait qu'une seule journée que Lucius était parti pourtant il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il envisageait même sérieusement de prendre le mouflet sous le bras et de partir trouver refuge chez Severus ou les Weasley... et oublier son précieux fardeau chez eux au moment de partir ! Mais non, impossible. D'une part, c'était son rôle de s'occuper de son éducation et en plus, il avait eu la brillante idée d'accepter de s'en occuper totalement auprès de Lucius.

« Hors de question que j'avale ce truc immonde ! »

« Draco... »

« Non ! Jamais papa ne me forcerait, alors toi non plus ! » scanda le garçonnet en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry soupira lourdement en se massant l'arrête du nez. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide. ''Papa ceci, et papa ne ferait pas, mon papa dirait ci, et mon papa cela...'' Ras-le-chaudron. Le prochain ''papa'' qui sortirait en chouinant de cette jolie bouche rose, il le lui ferait avaler !

« Bon sang, Draco, ce ne sont que des asperges ! »

« Non ! »

« Très bien, j'abandonne, tant pis pour toi, tu rates un très bon dîner. »

« Je veux mon dessert. »

« Tu n'as pas dis le mot magique et en plus, je te ferai remarquer que je n'ai pas fini de manger ! »

« Je veux mon dessert ! »

« J'ai dit non. »

« JE VEUX MON DESSERT ! » hurla l'enfant, les joues rouges. « PAPPAAAAAAA ! »

« Ton père est parti ce matin ! Alors tu te tais, tu me laisses finir de manger et on verra après ! » s'énerva Harry tandis que l'horrible monstre blond continuait de crier d'une voix stridente.

Peine perdue, l'enfant ne cessa pas ses hurlements.

« Tenez, jeune maître, » croassa Hyde qui apparut soudain.

Son nez crochu baignait presque dans la chantilly d'une énorme coupe de banana split qu'il déposa devant le petit lord qui se transforma en un quart de seconde et comme par miracle, en un délicieux petit ange silencieux. Avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le bambin avait déjà une énorme cuillère de glace, de fruit et de chocolat chaud recouvert de crème dans la bouche.

« Mais ?! Hyde ! De quel droit tu lui as donné son dessert ?! » s'offusqua Harry en se tournant vers l'elfe grimaçant.

« Le maître demandait toujours aux elfes de s'occuper du petit maître, avant, » grinça en réponse la hideuse créature, son regard torve planté dans celui de Harry. « Et les elfes obéissent à leur jeune maître. Il voulait son dessert, alors il a son dessert. »

« Hyde, en l'absence de Lucius, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! Ne te mêle pas de mes décisions qui concernent Draco, c'est clair ? En plus, je n'avais pas fini de manger ! » déclara Harry en montrant son assiette... vide. « Où sont passées mes asperges ?! » s'écria-t-il, plus en colère que jamais.

« Oh, vous voulez dire que vous n'aviez pas terminé ? » demanda l'elfe dont le sourire sadique contredisait l'innocence rhétorique de la question.

« Non ! Espèce de sale petit elfe... »

« Harry, tu as dit qu'il ne fallait pas dire de grossièretés à table et qu'il fallait être gentil avec les elfes de maison, » l'interrompit Draco, la voix très sérieuse malgré sa frimousse barbouillée de chocolat et de glace fondue.

Harry regarda les deux personnes en face de lui, sentant ses nerfs le lâcher.

« Argh ! »

« Tu as dit aussi qu'il ne fallait pas crier, » chantonna le petit garçon, les lèvres recouvertes de chantilly, s'attirant un regard noir par la même occasion.

« Draco ! Mange ton dessert en silence, je me passerai de tes commentaires ! Hyde, puis-je au moins espérer avoir mon propre dessert ? »

« Mais bien sûr, maître. »

L'elfe claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître une coupe devant le brun, avant de disparaître lui-même.

Harry regarda d'un air dépité l'intérieur de sa coupe où une demi-boule de glace verdâtre à moitié fondue reposait. Il renifla la chose, une mine dégoûtée se plaquant sur son visage.

« Beurck, c'est à la menthe ! »

« Goûte au moins avant de dire que tu n'aimes pas, » sourit Draco, avant d'enfourner une grosse cuillère de glace à la fraise.

**... ... ...**

Douze heures, vingt-neuf minutes, trente-six secondes, trente-sept, trente-huit...

« Je veux encore une histouâre ! » pleurnichait le garçon, en larmes sur son lit. « Je veux mon pôpa, lui, il me la lirait ! Papaaaaa ! »

Douze heures, vingt-neuf minutes, trente-neuf secondes que Lucius était parti et Harry était déjà prêt à pleurer en cœur avec Draco, réclamant lui aussi le blond pour qu'il vienne à son secours.

« Draco, papa revient dans quatre dodos, il te l'a expliqué. Je t'ai lu quatre histoires, c'est trois de plus que d'habitude. Alors maintenant, il faut dormir, sinon demain tu seras tout fatigué, tu ne pourras pas travailler, ni jouer. »

« M'en fiche, t'es méchant, je veux l'histoire de la Licorne Bleue ! Et puis je veux mon papa ! Il me fait toujours un bisou avant de dormir, et un câlin, » hoqueta l'enfant.

« Je peux le faire si tu veux, » proposa gentiment Harry.

Draco le regarda, ses yeux rouges éberlués.

« Tu sais même pas faire ! Y'a que papa et parrain qui savent faire le bisous-câlin spécial du soir ! »

Harry eut l'impression que son cerveau émettait un énorme « Tilt ! », comme dans les dessins animés qu'il avait vu enfant, caché dans les escaliers chez les Dursley.

« Draco, j'ai une excellente idée, » s'enthousiasma-t-il, faisait fi du regard plus que dubitatif du blondinet. « Et si je demandais à Severus de venir me montrer comment on fait ce fameux bisous-câlin du soir ? »

« Oui ! » s'écria Draco, bondissant d'abord sur son lit à pieds joints pour finir dans les bras du brun.

Ils se sourirent comme deux idiots avant de réaliser l'un comme l'autre _qui_ ils serraient dans leur bras respectifs.

« Va le chercher ! » ordonna le petit, relâchant rapidement son tuteur et en tendant son index impérieux vers la porte de sa chambre.

« Avec bonheur, » soupira Harry, fuyant, euh, _sortant_, de la pièce.

Il se précipita en bas, dans le premier salon doté d'une cheminée qu'il rencontra, à savoir le petit salon ''Saphir'', nommé ainsi en raison de la couleur des meubles mais aussi des nombreuses décorations et objets faits avec cette pierre. La salle en aurait fait pâlir de jalousie plus d'un Serdaigle.

Loin de cette pensée qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'il était rentré dans ce salon, Harry jeta une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de s'accroupir devant l'âtre. Il plongea sa tête dans les flammes vertes, demandant l'accès aux appartements de Severus Snape, à Poudlard.

« Severus ? Severus ! SEVERUS ! »

« Par Salazar, je peux savoir ce que signifie ces hurlements à cette heure, Potter ? » demanda le sombre professeur de potions en robe de chambre et les cheveux en bataille.

« Il faut que tu viennes, » expliqua sans plus attendre son pupille. « L'autre démon ne veut pas s'endormir sans son bisous-câlin spécial du soir et apparemment toi seul peut m'apprendre en quoi il consiste ! »

Snape ricana sans pitié.

« Laisse-moi passer, j'arrive. »

Harry se recula prestement, laissant la place à Severus qui sortit de la cheminé en époussetant son peignoir.

« Bon, je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Tu as tenu bien plus longtemps que Lucius et moi l'avions parié. »

« Qu... Quoi ? » s'étouffa le plus jeune sorcier qui marchait à côté de son tuteur. « Vous aviez parié sur moi et mes pauvres nerfs ? »

« Eh bien... Oui, » se moqua Snape.

« Espèce de... »

« Pas de compliments passés vingt-deux heures, mon cher enfant. Bon, alors, où est mon adorable petite terreur ? »

« Parrain ! » cria la terreur en question en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Draco, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton lit ? » l'interrogea Harry, ne récoltant en réponse qu'un tirement de langue du galopin. « Draco ! On ne me tire pas la langue ! »

« Draco, sois gentil s'il te plaît, » ronronna presque Severus.

Harry s'arrêta net, les bras ballants, tandis que la chauve-souris des cachots tenait la réincarnation de Satan en pyjama dans ses bras. Il resta ainsi, totalement dépité, laissant les deux autres retourner dans la chambre de l'enfant.

« Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure ! » s'exclama enfin Harry en reprenant ses esprits. « Si _moi_ j'avais osé faire ça, je me serais pris une paire de mains sur les fesses ! »

Râlant toujours dans sa barbe, il se remit en marche pour les rejoindre.

Le petit garçon était de nouveau allongé dans son lit, les yeux émerveillés alors que Severus était assis sur le matelas, à côté de lui. L'une des mains aux longs doigts fins de l'homme caressait tendrement la joue ronde. Harry s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver lui aussi à côté d'eux.

« Bonne nuit, joli petit cœur, » susurrait Severus. « Tu passes une bonne nuit, remplis de beaux rêves. »

« Sans cauchemars, » dit l'enfant d'une voix douce.

« Sans cauchemars, » répéta Severus sans cesser ses caresses. « Demain je serai là, enfin, Harry sera là et moi, je serai à mon travail, mais Harry sait comment faire pour me joindre si besoin. Nous serons là et tout se passera bien. »

« Pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours. »

Là-dessus, Severus se pencha, serra l'enfant contre lui tout en embrassant d'abord le front, les deux joues et enfin les cheveux blonds.

« Maintenant, dors, mon bel ange. »

« Bonne nuit, parrain, » bâilla Draco en serrant son Hippogriffe en peluche contre lui.

Il se tourna vers Harry et à sa surprise, lui tendit les bras.

« Bisous ! »

Harry se pencha lui aussi afin de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Hésitant un peu, il se décida à l'embrasser de la même façon que son père adoptif avant lui. Draco le regarda, ses yeux papillonnèrent, pourtant, il réussi à marmonner.

« Faut dire : bonne nuit, mon bel ange. »

« Bonne nuit, mon bel ange, » répéta Harry après une demi-seconde de réflexion.

Le petit fit une moue des lèvres.

« Bon, ça ira pour ce soir mais tu devras t'améliorer d'ici à demain. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Draco se tourna sur le côté et ferma ses yeux. Harry le regarda un bref instant. Il lui caressa les cheveux, s'étonnant comme à chaque fois de leur incroyable douceur. Enfin, il sortit de la pièce en éteignant les lumières.

« Harry, Lucius ne t'a pas informé de jeter le sort de surveillance ? »

« Euh... non, je ne m'en souviens pas en tout cas. »

« Sans doute étais-tu trop occupé à admirer ses yeux ? »

« Père ! » s'étrangla Harry. « Pourquoi tu fais tout le temps ce genre d'allusions en ce moment ? C'est très gênant ! »

Bien évidemment, Severus se contenta de se gausser pendant que Harry jetait le sort en question qui l'avertirait si le petit faisait un cauchemar ou l'appellerait dans la nuit.

« Bon, pour demain il te faudra te débrouiller seul, je suis d'astreinte. Bonne nuit, fils. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il disparut dans la cheminée.

**... ... ...**

La deuxième journée sans Lucius fut une véritable torture pour Harry. Pour ses nerfs et pour ses oreilles. Draco n'eut de cesse de hurler et pleurer, pour un oui ou un non, le rendant véritablement fou.

Le matin, lors de son travail scolaire, il refusa tout en bloc. Ce ne fut que lorsque que Harry lui jeta un sort de glu pour le faire tenir sur sa chaise qu'il consentit, après dix minutes de braillements ininterrompus à faire enfin sa lecture. En silence !

En désespoir de cause, avant manger, Harry lui proposa plutôt d'aller se baigner dans la piscine magiquement réchauffée, histoire de se détendre. Alors que ce maudit gosse avait fait caprice sur caprice pour ne pas travailler jusque-là, il rejeta sa proposition d'un air dédaigneux, préférant faire le problème d'arithmétique qu'il avait violemment refusé de faire une heure avant. Harry en aurait volontiers mangé sa baguette de rage, s'il n'y tenait pas tant.

Il voyait arriver le soir, et donc le coucher, avec une angoisse grandissante. Le repas se passa pourtant dans le calme, d'autant qu'il fut servi pas Jekyll.

« Draco, tu veux que l'on fasse un jeu avant que tu ailles au lit ? » proposa Harry une fois que le petit garçon fut sortit de sa douche.

« Oui, je veux bien, on pourrait faire un tour avec Rikiki, ce serait bien ! » répondit l'enfant en sautillant vers ses cubes de construction magiques qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau aux célèbres Kapla. « Rikiki ! » appela-t-il.

Harry regarda autour de lui, étonné. Qui était ce Rikiki ? Il n'y avait pourtant que deux elfes au manoir. Lucius n'aurait pas manqué de le tenir informé s'il s'en était procuré un troisième tout de même !

Voyant Draco continuer à chercher cet inconnu au nom ridicule, il se décida d'intervenir.

« Draco, qui est-ce que tu appelles ? »

Le blond se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et avec l'air hautain digne de son père.

« Voilà, c'est pour ça qu'il se cache ! Tu fais toujours comme s'il existait pas ! »

« Draco, je ne sais réellement pas qui est ce, euh, Rikiki. »

« C'est mon dragon ! » s'écria Draco, cette fois à moitié désespéré.

« Ton... Dragon ? Draco, tu n'as pas de dragon. »

« Si, j'en ai un. Forcément, si tu continus à l'ignorer, comment tu veux que je le retrouve ! Déjà hier, il était pas là ! Si j'ai pas mon dragon, je vais pas au lit, tu es prévenu ! » s'exclama le gamin en tapant du pied par terre.

Harry sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Pitié, Godric, non pas ça. Il se jeta à moitié au sol à côté du gosse qui regardait sous une petite table basse encombrée de jouet.

« Bon, comment il est ce fameux dragon ? »

« Harryyyyy, » soupira le blondinet en secouant ses mèches soyeuses. « Tu es désespérant, vraiment. Tu le connais, voyons ! C'est mon dragon, mon dragon violet, avec les ailes bleues sur le dessous. »

Harry réfléchit avant qu'une fois encore, la lumière de la compréhension ne l'éclaire.

« Attends, tu parles de la figurine que je t'avais confisquée hier matin en classe ? »

« Oui ! Ah ben quand même ! Mais arrête de lui parler comme cela, sinon il va encore se vexer et me faire la tête. C'est très têtu, tu sais, un dragon. »

« Les dragons, je ne sais pas, mais les dragonniers, ça, ne m'en parle pas... » bougonna Harry en pensant à Charlie Weasley.

S'attirant un regard bleuté sévère, il se reprit.

« Bon, alors, comment veux-tu que je le dénomme ton dragon ? »

« Par son nom, » répliqua Draco comme si c'était l'évidence même. « Rikiki. S'il se cache c'est de ta faute, j'en suis sûr ! Appelle-le ! »

« Pardon ? Hors de question. »

L'enfant pinça ses lèvres avant de prendre une position boudeuse, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je veux mon dragon. »

Harry maudit les quatre fondateurs en pensée avant de se redresser et d'appeler dans la salle de jeu de Draco, se sentant totalement crétin.

« Rikiki. »

« Plus fort ! »

« Rikiki ! »

« Encore plus fort ! Et puis, viens avec moi, on va le chercher, toi tu l'appelles et moi je regarde dans mes coffres à jouets ! » fit Draco, ravi.

« Oh, Merlin, pourquoi, mais pourquoi moi ? » marmonna Harry.

« Allez, Harry ! »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon... Rikiki ! »

Au bout d'un moment, Draco recommença à bouder.

« Tu le fais pas bien ! Appelle vraiment ! Il est vivant, tu sais ! »

« Draco, c'est un jouet. »

« Ohhhhh ! Non, dis pas ça ! C'est un vrai dragon ! Là, c'est sûr qu'il ne viendra plus à cause de toi. Mon Rikikiiiii » commença à pleurnicher le gamin.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Regarde, je le cherche. Rikiki, allez, Rikiki, viens petit, allez, viens, montre-moi ton joli petit museau... »

Il continua ses simagrées, se sentant de plus en plus ridicule alors que le gosse l'entraînait à sa suite, à quatre pattes sous son lit ou allongé sous une armoire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'heure du coucher était arrivé et toujours pas de Rikiki en vu.

« Bon, Draco, tant pis, il faut aller au lit, » décida Harry.

« Non, on a pas encore cherché partout. »

Harry lui prit la main d'autorité pour le mener jusque dans son lit. L'enfant grimpa dedans, mais à peine fut-il dans les draps qu'il recommença à geindre.

« Je veux mes amis ! Ils sont pas là. »

« Tu as ton hippogriffe, ça suffit bien. »

« Non je veux les autres ! Ma licorne et mon serpent ! »

Harry se mit donc à la recherche des peluches en question, tout en râlant. Il finit par les dénicher au fin fond d'une malle.

« Voilà, elles sont là tes fichues peluches, » dit-il en les donnant à l'enfant.

« Arrête de les insulter ! » s'exclama Draco en prenant lesdites peluches dans ses bras. « Demande-leur pardon ! »

« Pardon ? Et je pourrais savoir de quoi ? »

« Tu ne les appelles jamais par leur nom ! Ils vont finir par partir eux aussi, comme Rikiki. »

Harry regarda les peluches, perplexe.

« Parce qu'elles sont vivantes, elles aussi ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! Dis pardon et fais-leur un bisous ! »

« Oh, Merlin, mais Merlin, mais pourquoi ? » bougonna de nouveau Harry.

« Allez ! »

« Pardon... Comment ils s'appellent ? »

« Ronchon et Idiot, » répondit Draco en ne montrant que la licorne et le serpent, son doudou en forme d'hippogriffe précieusement caché sous son oreiller.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non. »

« Pardon, Ronchon, pardon, Idiot, » souffla Harry en embrassant les peluches.

Il les positionna ensuite de chaque côté de la tête de Draco.

« Non, pas là, c'est pas leur place. Ils vont au pied du lit. »

Harry se leva pour les installer.

« Non, Idiot ici et Ronchon là. »

« Comme cela ? »

« Hum... Non, finalement, fais l'inverse ! »

« Draco... »

Au bout de dix longues minutes, les peluches furent placées là où le petit lord le voulait.

« Maintenant, au lit. »

« Non, je veux mon histoire. »

Se retenant, il ne sut trop comment, d'aller étrangler l'infernal infant, Harry lut une, puis deux histoires.

« Et là, au lit. »

« Mon bisous-câlin, » exigea le petit.

Harry s'exécuta de nouveau. Étrangement, il se sentit tout chose alors qu'il embrassait le garçon en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il s'appliqua à faire les bisous dans le bon ordre, sans oublier un dernier « mon bel ange ». Il allait sortir de la chambre quand Draco brandit de sous ses draps... le dragon.

« Oh, tu as retrouvé Rikiki ! »

Draco lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de lui tendre la figurine.

« J'en veux pas. Prends-le. Et prend aussi la peluche licorne et serpent, ils sont vieux et tout moches. »

Harry prit les objets en question, étonné et énervé tout à la fois.

« Après le cirque que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ? Et là, tu n'as pas peur de les vexer tous tes précieux amis ? »

Draco le dévisagea du haut de son lit, comme s'il était le dernier des abrutis.

« Ce ne sont que des jouets, Harry, grandis un peu. Comme s'ils pouvaient ressentir quoi que ce soit ! Faut être débile pour croire à ces jeux de bébé ! »

Le jeune homme serra les dents, réalisant que ce sale gosse s'était moqué de lui depuis le début, riant dans son dos à ses dépends et que là, il buvait du petit lait devant sa mine dépitée.

Il éteignit les lumières et allait enfin sortir quand la voix fluette de Draco s'éleva dans les air.

« Bonne nuit mon cher Rikiki, Ronchon et Idiot, Harry. »

Le sorcier brun se mordit la langue, évitant ainsi de jeter un sort au monstre déguisé en enfant qui pouffait dans son lit.

**... ... ...**

Harry n'avait pas décoléré depuis la veille. Ce sale gosse l'avait vraiment pris pour un crétin. D'accord, le fait que son père soit absent devait sans doute le perturber un peu, ou du moins c'était ce que lui, Lucius et Severus avaient naïvement cru lors du départ de l'aristocrate. La vérité, c'était qu'au contraire, il en profitait.

L'enfant, loin des humeurs noirs de son professeur, continua à le pousser à bout. Durant le petit-déjeuner, tout d'abord, en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, renversant les affaires par terre, changeant d'idée de menus plusieurs fois de suite et répondant de plus en plus effrontément aux remarques de son maître.

Une fois en classe, cela ne s'arrangea pas. Comme la veille, il refusa de travailler, jouant avec ses plumes, coloriant les lettres de sa lecture et dessinant des personnages avec les chiffres de ses additions.

« Draco, je te préviens que ma patience a atteint ses limites. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes et tu te mets sérieusement au travail. »

« Pff, cause toujours, » rétorqua le petit en gribouillant sur son parchemin.

« Draco ! Là, j'en ai marre, tu entends ? Ras-le-chaudron ! »

« M'en fiche. Si ça te convient pas, t'as qu'à partir, je te retiens pas. Mon père est pas là en plus, alors je t'en prie, c'est pas moi qui vais te retenir. Oublie pas Idiot et Ronchon en partant, vous allez si bien ensemble. »

« SILENCE ! » cria Harry, perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs durement mis à l'épreuve.

« Blablabla, m'en fiche, je te dis ! »

Là-dessus, il lui tira une nouvelle fois la langue.

« Alors là, c'est clair, tu as une punition ! »

« Je la ferai pas ta punition débile. T'es qu'un crétin ! »

« Tu veux de nouveau que je te passe la bouche au savon ? »

« Non ! » s'écria alors le gamin, rouge de colère, les poings serrés le long du corps. « Ce que je veux, c'est que tu dégages de ma vie ! T'as rien à faire dans mon manoir ! Ici c'est chez moi et c'est mon papa ! Et c'est mon parrain aussi, toi t'es rien du tout et je veux que tu partes, comme les autres ! De toute façon, ils partent tous, à un moment ou un autre, alors va-t'en, stupide connard de sang-mêlé ! »

Harry reçut la violence de la rage de l'enfant en pleine figure, ainsi que ses insultes. Il se leva, tendit sa baguette. Avant que Draco n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à plat ventre sur ses cuisses, les fesses en l'air.

« Là, tu as une nouvelle fois dépassé les limites et une nouvelle fois, tu vas connaître les punitions de ton cher parrain. »

Il avait parlé d'un ton froid, détaché, qui fit frémir le garçon sur lui. Puis les cris de Draco remplirent la pièce alors que la main de Harry s'abattait sur les fesses présentées. Une fois la fessée donnée, il remit l'enfant hurlant au meurtre sur ses pieds. Sans mot dire, il le plaça au piquet avant de se baisser vers lui.

« Inutile d'essayer de partir du coin, tu as un sort de collage. Et puisque tu aimes tant hurler que cela, je t'en prie, ne te prive pas, je vais retourner à mon bureau avec un sort du silence. Alors vas-y, hurle, mon tout beau, hurle. Quand tu auras mal à la gorge, tu arrêteras, crois-moi. »

Il planta avec fermeté ses yeux verts dans les iris bleus et trempés de larmes de colère.

« Et non, je ne partirai pas ! Tu peux être aussi odieux que tu veux, j'ai fait des promesses, à ton père, à Severus, à moi-même et, d'une certaine façon, à toi aussi ! Or, je tiens mes promesses, jeune homme ! »

Sur ces paroles, il jeta effectivement un sort du silence avant de retourner à son pupitre.

Bénie soit la magie ! Enfin, _enfin_, il pouvait travailler sereinement. Oubliant pour une fois ses préparations de leçons ou ses corrections, il prit dans sa mallette le brouillon de son roman afin de le poursuivre un peu.

Il était dessus depuis une bonne demi-heure quand il revint subitement à la situation présente et réalisa qu'il avait totalement oublié le gamin au piquet. Il redressa rapidement la tête tout en enlevant son sort. Ce qu'il vit et entendit le perturba pour le moins.

Le garçon était toujours tel qu'il l'avait laissé, entre les deux pans de murs. Ses épaules se soulevaient et tremblaient, au rythme de ses sanglots. Harry s'approcha lentement afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il entendait.

Les pleurs de l'enfant étaient bien différents de ce qu'il avait entendus jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient poignants, désespérés et surtout, totalement vrais, contrairement aux larmes de crocodile que Draco avait versées jusque-là.

« Je... veux... mon... pa... pa... Papa... » sanglotait Draco en boucle, les yeux clos et les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Draco ? » appela doucement Harry, un genou au sol.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui. Harry lut une telle détresse dans les yeux enfantins qu'il eut l'impression de se prendre un énorme claque. Les paroles du garçon, avant sa punition, se rappelèrent à lui, ainsi que certains propos de Severus sur la fragilité du petit garçon. Puis il se souvint des paroles qui devaient être dites le soir au coucher...

Son père, qu'il adorait, était absent, il se retrouvait seul avec lui pour la toute première fois. Peut-être était-ce même la première fois que Lucius le laissait seul ? Draco avait-il peur qu'il s'en aille, qu'il soit abandonné, par lui ou par les autres adultes de son entourage ?

Soudain, beaucoup d'autres choses se rappelèrent douloureusement aux souvenirs de Harry. Sa propre peur de l'abandon, son désespoir quand Snape le punissait au début de leur relation, sa terreur qu'il le rejette, le rende aux Dursley. Alors qu'il l'aimait, qu'il apprenait enfin à aimer un adulte...

Il ouvrit ses bras, Draco se réfugia dedans en pleurant à chaudes larmes, ses petites mains se refermèrent sur son cou.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Draco. Je ne te laisserai pas, n'aie pas peur. Ton papa non plus ne t'a pas abandonné. Il avait juste des affaires importantes à faire, pour son travail. Mais ton papa, Severus et moi, on est là, on te laisse pas. On t'aime, mon bel ange, » murmura-t-il à l'enfant dont les bras se resserrèrent davantage autour de lui.

« Je... te... demande pardon, Harry, » pleurnicha le petit garçon. « Je veux pas être méchant. »

« Tu n'es pas méchant. »

« Tu pars pas, hein ? C'est vrai ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Harry passa ses bras sous les fesses de l'enfant et le souleva pour le porter. Il sortit de la salle de classe, le garçon toujours dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent dans le grand salon, où Harry demanda à Jekyll (hors de question pour lui d'appeler Hyde, d'autant que ce dernier ne lui répondait jamais) afin de commander un lait chaud pour l'enfant.

« On travaille plus ? » demanda finalement Draco, de belles moustaches blanches sur le-dessus de ses lèvres.

« Non, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. En fait, on va dire que l'on est déjà en week-end. D'accord, mon grand ? »

Le blondinet lui adressa un sourire lumineux puis se recala confortablement contre lui, tous deux dans le canapé. Ils restèrent ainsi, Harry câlinant l'enfant en regardant les flammes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais, t'es le premier de mes professeurs que j'aime aussi. En fait... Puisque tu es le fils de parrain, t'es un peu comme mon tonton, non ? Ou mon cousin ? »

Harry rit doucement tandis que l'enfant le regardait de ses yeux délavés. D'un coup, il réalisa à quel point ils ressemblaient à ceux de Sirius. Black, comme sa mère.

« Tu aimerais un jour que je te présente mon parrain ? Lui, c'est un cousin à toi, pour de vrai. »

« Sirius Black ? »

Draco cligna un peu des yeux.

« Oui, il est très gentil tu sais. »

« Pourtant, c'est un Black. »

La phrase à peine murmurée choqua Harry.

« Oui, mais tous les Black ne se ressemblent pas. »

Draco sembla réfléchir, il se colla plus près encore de son professeur, posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Si Severus et toi vous êtes là, je veux bien le rencontrer. »

Sans devenir un modèle de sagesse, Draco ne fut plus jamais le même à partir de ce jour-là avec Harry.

… … …

**À suivre**

… … …

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong> : Après un chapitre qui a vu un rapprochement plus que certain entre Harry et Draco, la semaine prochaine ce sera entre un certain Lucius et ce même Harry qu'un rapprochement devrait se faire. Enfin, ça, c'est si je suis de bonne humeur, bien sûr ^^' En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de Noël.


	10. Rapprochement

**NDA : **J'espère que les fêtes de Noël se sont bien passées pour vous tous et que vous avez été bien gâtés. Sur ce, je vous laisse comme promis en la douce compagnie de Harry, Draco et surtout Lucius. Il est possible que la fin de ce chapitre soit légèrement, comment dire... réchauffant ^^' Avec la neige et le froid, d'un autre côté, c'est agréable, non ? ;) Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**.**

**Rapprochement**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pour Harry et Draco, leur week-end en solitaire s'annonçait sans problème.<p>

L'enfant avait prévu que son grand ami, Blaise Zabini, passe le dimanche avec eux. Cette journée avait été acceptée tant par Lucius que par Argiope*****, la mère de Blaise, avant que l'aristocrate ne doive s'absenter hors du Royaume-Uni.

Le samedi, le professeur et l'élève décidèrent donc de préparer la journée de jeux et de rires qui devait se dérouler le lendemain avec Blaise. Ils préparèrent eux-même des muffins et des cupcakes, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les parfums. Hyde s'en roula par terre de désespoir en voyant l'état de sa cuisine.

Pourtant, pendant la nuit, Harry fut brutalement réveillé par une sonnerie stridente. Le cœur battant la chamade, il comprit que ce n'était que le sort de surveillance qui l'avertissait que Draco devait être réveillé et l'appelait. Il se leva péniblement de son lit et sortit dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Draco, non moins péniblement.

Il n'eut cependant pas à aller très loin car il se cogna d'un coup au petit garçon, lui aussi dans le couloir.

« Draco ? Qu'est ce que se passe, mon grand ? » dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, » pleurnicha l'enfant. « Tonton 'Ry, je peux dormir avec toi dans ton lit ? »

Depuis la veille, Draco avait absolument tenu à l'affublé du surnom de ''tonton''. D'abord réticent, plus à cause de la future réaction de Lucius qu'autre chose, Harry avait fini par céder. Après tout, comme lui avait encore rappelé Severus, il était lié aux Malfoy désormais, indépendamment du fait qu'il était l'employé de Lucius. Severus lui avait même asséné qu'ils étaient comme une famille. Il ne comprenait cependant toujours pas comment cette, certes adorable, petite teigne avait réussi à l'entortiller aussi facilement autour de son doigt en seulement deux mois.

« On ne dort pas dans le lit des grands, Draco. »

« C'est pas vrai, papa, il veut bien que je dorme avec lui quand je fais un cauchemar. Et parrain aussi. »

Harry étudia la petite frimousse toute chafouine que lui présentait l'enfant, les yeux bleus suppliants. Il poussa un bref soupir. Comment lui dire non ? D'autant que lui-même avait passé plus d'une nuit dans le lit dudit parrain de Draco, cramponné au corps de son tuteur en raison de cauchemars particulièrement terrifiants. Et à l'époque, il avait le double de l'âge de Draco. Sans commentaires, donc.

Il tendit la main pour se saisir de celle, un peu tremblante, du petit.

« Allez, viens, on va finir la nuit. »

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Harry où ils se glissèrent dans le lit. Draco se colla immédiatement contre lui, un bras sur son torse. Tout en regardant le plafond, Harry réfléchit. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas lui l'enfant qui avait besoin de réconfort, mais l'adulte qui le procurait. C'était... étrange. Mais très valorisant aussi. Et aussi, eh bien, cela faisait du bien.

Alors que son esprit divaguait, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil, Harry se demanda ce que cela lui ferait d'être père, si le petit bonhomme dans ses bras était son fils. Quoique, si Draco était son fils, alors Lucius serait... euh... Loin de considérer cette image mentale avec frayeur ou dégoût, le brun sourit.

Oui, si Lucius et lui étaient ensemble, formaient un couple, ce ne serait pas désagréable. Lucius était beau, intelligent, il avait aussi beaucoup d'humour. L'esprit entre deux sommeils, Harry pensa à son employeur sans tabou. Les images qui se succédèrent derrière ses paupières closes se firent de plus en plus indécentes, excitantes et sans plus rien de professionnel. Du tout.

Il imagina Lucius, ses yeux gris si étranges, si magnifiques. Ses cheveux longs qui viendraient effleurer son cou, ses lèvres qui se poseraient sur son oreille, puis le long de sa mâchoire, et enfin, sur ses propres lèvres. Il se retourna sur le côté, à moitié endormi. La langue de Lucius caressait la sienne, du moins dans son rêve. C'était bon. Meilleur encore que le baiser échangé avec l'étudiant Américain.

**... ... ...**

Le lendemain, c'était un Draco tout excité qui faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée du grand salon.

« C'est l'heure ? C'est l'heure ? »

« Oui, il va arriver, ne sois pas si impatient, » sourit Harry en le voyant faire.

À peine eut-il fini de le dire que de grandes flammes vertes surgirent dans la cheminée. Une sorcière d'une grande beauté, fine et élancée, en sortit avec grâce, tenant par la main un petit garçon. La femme rejeta nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux longs et châtains. Ses magnifiques yeux en amande, d'un brun chaud, se posèrent sur Harry.

« Bonjour, monsieur Potter, Lucius n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Bonjour, madame Zabini, non, il a dû partir en voyage d'affaires. »

La sorcière tiqua un peu, surprise.

« Vraiment ? Vous auriez dû m'en informer, très cher. Nous aurions pu annuler cette journée ou Draco aurait pu venir jouer à la maison. Je pourrais aussi rester un peu, pour vous aider ? »

« Non ! C'est hors de question ! » protesta aussitôt son fils, un adorable enfant à la peau couleur chocolat au lait et dont les yeux en amande rappelaient ceux de sa mère.

Tout comme elle, il était d'une immense beauté mais avait hérité de certains traits et de la couleur de peau de son père. Du moins, c'était ce que supposait Harry. De même qu'il ignorait totalement qui était le père de l'enfant et quel numéro de mari il avait eu auprès de la ''veuve noire'' comme l'appelaient Severus et Sirius. D'ailleurs, madame Zabini ne s'appelait plus Zabini car son actuel mari, le numéro sept s'il s'en souvenait bien, était, d'après Siri', un vieux sorcier proche des cents vingt ans et l'arrière, arrière, arrière, cousin de cet abruti de Vincent Crabbe. Argiope Zabini-Crabbe allait donc, pour ne pas changer, être bientôt de nouveau veuve, d'autant que son cher et tendre époux semblait souffrir d'une étrange maladie depuis presque six mois, toujours d'après radio-potins, deuxième prénom non-officiel de Sirius.

Les cris de joie des deux garçons tirèrent Harry de sa rêverie et surtout du regard un peu trop hypnotique d'Argiope. Harry eut un frisson d'horreur en s'imaginant pris dans sa toile d'araignée. Que Merlin le préserve d'être sa prochaine proie !

Les gamins s'entendaient à merveille. Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de les voir ensemble, lors d'après-midi de détente ou pour avoir emmené Draco à l'anniversaire de Blaise, un mercredi d'octobre. L'enfant était plus âgé que Draco, puisqu'il avait déjà neuf ans, mais ils feraient leur rentrée à Poudlard ensemble étant donné qu'il fallait avoir onze ans révolus pour pouvoir faire sa première année.

« Maman, c'est bon, tu peux nous laisser maintenant, » affirma Blaise, un regard suspicieux posé sur sa mère. « Harry peut très bien nous surveiller tout seul. »

« Oui, je vous rassure, madame Zabini, il n'y aura aucun souci. Pas vrai les garçons ? »

« Oui ! » s'écria Draco en offrant son plus beau sourire charmeur à la femme élégante. « Au revoir, madame Zabini ! »

Celle-ci embrassa son fils qui se recula en faisant la grimace et en s'essuyant la joue afin d'enlever toute trace de rouge à lèvres.

« Maman, je suis plus un bébé ! » protesta le jeune métis.

La sorcière tapota la tête des deux enfants avant de se reculer dans la cheminée.

« Bien, je vous laisse. Monsieur Potter, Harry, au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir, je me ferai une joie de venir vous prêter main forte, » glissa-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse tout en battant de ses longs cils noirs.

« Euh... oui, bien sûr, » bredouilla Harry de façon incertaine.

« Au revoir, mère, » fit durement le fils.

Une fois celle-ci disparue dans les flammes vertes, le petit garçon à la peau brune se tourna vers son camarade aux cheveux pâles.

« Ouf, enfin partie. Fais gaffe, Drake, Crésus en n'a plus pour très longtemps d'après les Médicomages et j'ai comme le sentiment que ma mère trouve 'Ry très à son goût. »

« Hé ! » s'exclama le 'Ry en question.

« Pff, n'importe quoi. Ta mère, elle a beau être très jolie, elle n'arrivera pas à le draguer de toute façon. »

« Mais ?! » s'écria Harry.

« Ouais, ben fais attention quand même. On sait jamais. Tu me disais la dernière fois que lui, tu voulais le garder, alors moi, si je dis ça, c'est pour toi ! »

« Comment ? » s'étouffa le brun.

« Je m'inquiète pas. Mon père le laissera pas filer et moi non plus. Et puis, il m'a promis de rester en plus. »

« Draco ! »

« D'accord mais je connais ma mère, elle peut être terrible quand elle veut. Je suis pas sûr que ton père peux la battre. »

« Quouâ ?! »

« Hin hin hin, laisse-moi rire ! Mon père, c'est le plus fort ! Sans vouloir te vexer, il est vachement plus beau que ta mère. En plus, Harry aime ses yeux, il le lui a dit ! »

« Heinnnnn ?! »

« Sérieux ? Bon, ben ça devrait aller alors. Au pire, je ferai un scandale à ma mère. Bon, on va jouer ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! »

« Draco ! Blaise ! Mais bon sang ! » s'énerva Harry.

« Oui ? » firent d'une seule voix les deux enfants qui se tenaient par la main en se retournant vers lui, leurs yeux emplis d'innocence.

« Rien... laissez tomber... Vous allez jouer dans la chambre de Draco ? »

« Oui ! Moi je serai le gentil prince, prisonnier des méchants Mangemorts qui veulent me donner en sacrifice à un dragon. Et toi, Blaise... »

« Moi, je serai le preux chevalier qui viendra te sauver et qui tuera tous les méchants ! »

En éclatant de rire et en battant presque des mains face à ses réjouissances, les enfants détalèrent avec bruit, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce, les bras ballants.

Le jeune homme se frotta l'arête du nez et replaça correctement ses lunettes en soupirant.

« Bon, eh bien moi je pense que je vais aller travailler à mon roman. J'ai deux anges et des Élémentaires à faire combattre contre l'ennemi commun... »

**... ... ...**

Lucius Malfoy sortit de sa cheminée, véritablement fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir serrer son fils contre lui. Pour être juste, il avait aussi une autre envie, bien moins paternelle et avouable celle-là, et qui concernait le seul brun présent au manoir.

Il pénétra dans la salon et stoppa net. Que s'était-il passé dans cette pièce ? Un ouragan ? Un cyclone ? Non, en s'approchant un peu plus, il devint évident que ce n'était là que les restes d'un goûter pantagruélique qui avait dû être accompagné de plusieurs jeux, voire même de danses à en juger les chaises renversées.

Le silence du manoir lui sauta aux oreilles, brutalement. Merlin, dans quel état allait-il retrouver Harry ? Une petite pointe d'angoisse lui noua l'estomac alors qu'il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de son fils. Pourvu que Draco n'ait pas fait de catastrophe, pitié...

Des cris se firent attendre depuis le couloir, lui faisant accélérer le pas. Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper et resta médusé sur le seuil. Rapidement, un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Draco et Blaise, déguisés en chevalier, se roulaient au sol, poursuivis par un Harry hilare et à quatre pattes, qui tenait visiblement le rôle d'un dragon au vu des cris rauques qu'il faisait régulièrement. Le brun se jetait sur l'un des garçons, lui faisait des chatouilles jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui saute dessus pour défendre son partenaire. Puis la course au sol recommençait sous les cris stridents des enfants.

Il resta ainsi un petit moment, amusé de voir Blaise et Draco rirent à gorge déployée, et aussi étrangement fasciné par les joues rouges du brun, par ses cheveux ébouriffés qu'il avait fait couper quelques temps auparavant et par ses yeux brillants.

Sans aucun doute, Lucius le trouvait très à son goût. Cette vision remua en lui un désir de le voir aussi rouge et essoufflé, mais pour une toute autre raison.

Draco releva la tête. Son visage s'éclaira alors qu'un hurlement de bonheur s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« PAPA ! »

Le blondinet courut dans les bras de son père qui le fit voler.

« Papa, papa t'es rentré, » soupira le garçon désormais calé contre le grand Lord.

« Bonjour, m'sieur Malfoy, » fit alors Blaise en quémandant lui aussi un bisou.

Lucius se penchant, son fils toujours dans ses bras pour embrasser la joue de l'enfant.

En se redressant, les yeux gris fondirent dans les verts. Harry se tenait devant lui, un peu gêné. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges, ses cheveux en bataille. Lucius lui adressa un large sourire. Le Survivant était à croquer, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Bonjour, Harry, » déclara Lucius d'une voix chaude.

« Bonjour, Lucius, » bredouilla Harry.

Un instant de flottement se passa. Puis, Draco se pencha vers le brun. Il l'attrapa par le cou et sans plus de cérémonie, se plaqua également contre lui. Harry se retrouva donc à moitié dans les bras de Lucius. Les souvenirs de son rêve de la veille revinrent en force. Il en fut d'autant plus mal à l'aise que Lucius se mit à rire, tout contre son oreille.

« Un bisou pour dire bonjour ! » exigea Draco.

Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon il était bien trop estomaqué pour le faire, Harry vit Lucius qui baissait un peu son visage, ses lèvres effleurant la joue de son employé.

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, l'instant étrange disparut, Draco se tortillant pour descendre des bras de son père. Les deux enfants retournèrent jouer, tandis que les deux adultes se faisaient désormais face.

« Il semblerait que tout ce soit bien passé ? » demanda Lucius.

« Oui, très bien. Enfin, disons que, pour être honnête, les deux premiers jours ont été atroces. Mais Draco et moi, on a fini par se comprendre. »

« Tonton 'Ry ! » s'écria justement le garçon. « Je suppose que tu joues plus et que tu vas discuter avec papa ? »

« Tonton 'Ry ? » s'étonna le Lord. « Effectivement, je vois que nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire. »

Draco revint un bref instant vers eux, ses yeux clairs reflétant de la joie.

« Tu sais, papa, tu n'as plus à te faire de souci. Harry a dit qu'il allait rester avec nous. Pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours ? Euh, Draco, je t'ai dit que j'allais rester, oui, mais tu sais, un jour tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, tu iras à Poudlard et... »

« C'est sans importance, » le coupa le blondinet, accentuant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. « Même quand je serai grand, tu seras toujours là. Tu es le fils de parrain après tout, et mon tonton maintenant. » Il leva son visage vers son père, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres. « Il partira plus, papa. Et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

Là-dessus, il retourna à sa bataille dragon contre chevaliers avec Blaise.

« Harry, » fit Lucius avec un sourire presque identique à celui de son fils sur le visage. « Vous prendriez une tasse de thé avec moi ? »

**... ... ...**

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. La vie au manoir n'avait jamais été aussi agréable que depuis le retour de Lucius. À son grand soulagement, Draco n'était pas redevenu l'abominable peste blonde. Quant à Lucius en personne, il avait été apparemment ému de voir la complicité qui s'était tissée entre les deux.

Pour la plus grande joie de Harry, le couché de Draco était devenu un petit rituel entre eux. Lucius lisait une histoire, puis Harry venait pour faire le fameux bisou-câlin spécial avant celui du père. Draco refusait désormais mordicus de s'endormir si Harry ne le lui faisait pas. Une fois la lumière éteinte et le sort de surveillance lancé, Lucius proposait à Harry une dernière tasse de thé.

Ils la prenaient tous les deux, confortablement installés dans le petit salon Saphir. Harry adorait ce salon dont les teintes étaient particulièrement reposantes. La pièce n'était pas grande, comme son nom l'indiquait, pourtant et peut-être même à cause de sa dimension restreinte, Harry s'y sentait bien. Ce salon lui donnait une impression d'intimité, de confort et de chaleur.

Plus que le salon lui-même, Harry devait s'avouer que c'était surtout la présence de Lucius qui lui plaisait. D'autant que, vu la faible importance de la pièce, le canapé et les deux fauteuils étaient très proches les uns des autres. De ce fait, une fois assis, il était aussi très proche du grand lord. Plus les soirées passaient, plus Harry les attendaient avec impatience.

Lucius était si près de lui, il pouvait sentir son parfum, léger et agréable, admirer ses yeux d'un gris si profond. Il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la main pour pouvoir faire glisser ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds.

Honte à lui.

Harry en avait rudement pris conscience : il avait le béguin pour son patron.

Cette idée le perturbait grandement. Jusqu'à présent, il avait simplement cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une constatation physique, rien de plus. Oui, Lucius était beau, oui ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Et puis après ? Cela n'avait guère de conséquences.

Alors que maintenant... Cela en avait, du moins pour lui, quand bien même il n'y avait rien du tout entre l'ancien Serpentard et lui. De toute manière, il n'y aurait jamais rien. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas si cela devait l'attrister ou le rassurer.

C'était lors de ces petites soirées intimistes, tendres, presque câlines même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés, que Harry avait réalisé la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Lucius.

Non, il ne s'agissait pas que d'une attirance physique, c'était plus que cela. Il aimait entendre le son de sa voix, grave, chaude, caressante. Il n'aimait pas que le son qu'elle faisait, mais aussi ce qu'elle disait. Lucius avait une immense culture. Harry avait adoré pouvoir, enfin, échanger avec quelqu'un sur tout ce qu'il avait appris durant ses études de littérature. Ils avaient débattu pendant des heures sur les différents écrivains, sorciers bien sûr, mais aussi moldus. Lucius lui avait montré des œuvres originales qui devaient valoir des fortunes. Le blond les lui avait tendues avec confiance, récitant au passage certains extraits, textes et poèmes.

Ces heures de détente entre eux, de partage, l'avaient rendu amoureux.

En clair, il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

Déjà, il n'avait pas encore totalement digéré le fait d'être gay. Car sur ce point, le fait de tomber amoureux de Lucius ne lui avait laissé aucun doute : il n'était pas hétéro. Définitivement. Il avait même poussé le vice, un dimanche, à aller s'acheter en toute discrétion des revues coquines. Les jeunes filles dénudées sur le papier glacé ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. La même revue, dans sa version masculine, avait tout de suite envoyé un afflux de sang dans la partie spongieuse de son anatomie qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Cet ultime épisode avait été la conclusion à toutes ses précédentes expériences : ses quelques aventures féminines dont les baisers lui donnait simplement l'impression de finir avec les lèvres humides, l'admirable fessier d'un dragonnier (dont il tairait le nom) qui l'inspirait bien plus que sa petite sœur, alors que cette derrière lui inspectait les amygdales vautrée sur ses genoux et enfin, Mickaël. Lucius était désormais la remarquable cerise confite sur le gâteau qu'était son homosexualité auto-avouée.

Ce point-là mis au clair, Harry devait faire face maintenant à l'épineux problème de la gestion de son homosexualité. Comment allait-il faire ? Comment allait réagir son entourage quand il l'apprendrait ?

Sa peur de l'abandon, du rejet, ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté. Il tremblait donc à la pensée que ses amis, sa famille, ne lui tournent le dos, dégoûtés par ses préférences.

Il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet-là avec eux. D'abord parce qu'il était très pudique sur la sexualité en général, sans compter qu'il avait quelques réminiscences des propos homophobes des Dursley et des amis de Dudley. Harry avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré un couple gay, que cela soit à Poudlard ou en fac. Pourtant, une petite voix lui disait que cela ne voulait rien dire. Le brun était souvent à côté de la plaque question sentiments. Il ne voyait pas spécialement les couples et avait été plus d'une fois le dernier informé quand ses amis entraient dans une relation ou en sortaient.

Quand bien même Sirius et Severus ne le rejetteraient pas, ainsi que Remus, Ron, Hermione et les Weasley, cela ne résoudrait pas sa difficulté actuelle. À savoir, être follement épris de son employeur. Le père de son élève. L'ami, le confident de son père d'adoption. Oh Merlin. À chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait, il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Bon, il exagérait un peu, après tout, il avait quand même affronté un dragon, un Basilic, des Mangemorts plus cintrés les uns que les autres, ce n'était donc pas un simple Lucius Malfoy qui allait le faire paniquer. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il se sentait très, très, mal à l'aise.

Parfois, le soir dans son lit, après une tasse de thé sucré particulièrement stimulante, il s'imaginait que, peut-être, Lucius était attiré par lui, qu'il était gay lui aussi. Cela finissait en général avec un Harry haletant, la main dans son caleçon.

Une fois calmé, la vérité lui explosait en pleine face. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Lucius avait été marié à une femme, ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble. Il était plus âgé que lui, plus cultivé. Il était de sang-pur...

Alors même si lui, Harry, descendait d'une grande famille sorcière et que son coffre à Gringotts était bien rempli, il n'avait pas la même prestance que lui, la même éducation, et surtout, il n'était qu'un sang-mêlé.

Cette dernière pensée était la plus dérangeante. Bien qu'il n'avait pas honte de ses origines, il n'oubliait pas que Lucius... Lucius avait été un Mangemort et lui était le Survivant.

Harry en avait un peu honte, mais il avait pleuré, deux fois, en réfléchissant à tout cela. Il avait conscience de son amour pour le blond et avait encore plus conscience du fait qu'il allait atrocement en souffrir.

**... ... ... **

Loin de toutes ces interrogations et maltraitance intellectuelle, Lucius Malfoy jubilait.

Depuis qu'il avait eu la sublissime idée d'inviter Harry à un petit thé de fin de soirée, son entreprise de séduction avançait à grands pas.

Le jeune précepteur lui avait immédiatement tapé dans l'œil, ce dès sa première venue au manoir quand il était arrivé accompagné par son tuteur et accessoirement mentor personnel du lord, Severus Snape.

Lucius s'était demandé si le terme ''chaperon'' n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été plus approprié pour Snape. Il avait toujours jalousement veillé sur Harry, telle une poule son poussin. Maintenant, l'ancien Serpentard comprenait pourquoi. Harry était délicieux, nul doute qu'il aurait eu envie d'y goûter bien avant si Severus avait commis l'erreur de lui présenter.

Snape savait véritablement ce qu'il faisait car en l'introduisant dans son manoir en tant que précepteur de Draco, il avait placé sur la tête de Harry une couronne avec écrit en gros dessus : « pas touche ! » Plus redoutable encore qu'une ceinture de chasteté.

Lucius ne pouvait donc pas faire comme il en avait l'habitude quand un jeune homme lui plaisait. C'est à dire le draguer sans aucune pudeur avant de le mettre dans son lit où il lui faisait subir les derniers outrages. Avant de le mettre gentiment, enfin autant qu'un Malfoy pouvait être gentil bien sûr, à la porte après une dizaine d'utilisation orgasmique et pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

C'était ainsi que Lucius voyait sa vie. Depuis la naissance de Draco, le départ de Narcissa et surtout depuis les quatre ans de son fils. Seul Draco comptait pour lui, rien d'autre. L'enfant exigeait de lui d'être présent, entièrement. Il ne partageait son temps que pour son travail, tout le reste, toute son énergie, son amour, n'étaient dus qu'à Draco.

Avoir une vie amoureuse n'était pas possible dans ces conditions. S'il fallait sacrifier une potentielle vie de couple pour le bonheur de son fils, il le faisait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

À une époque, pourtant pas si lointaine, il avait pensé pouvoir refaire sa vie, aimer un homme bien, qui l'accepterait lui et son fils. Il y avait crû, il l'avait espéré, avec tant de force...

Alors, quand quatre ans après la naissance de Draco, son rêve, comme à chaque fois, s'était brisé, quand il avait imaginé perdre son fils... Il avait tiré un trait sur ses douces illusions de vie conjugale heureuse. Severus l'avait pourtant exhorté à ne pas se fermer, à ne pas oublier ses espoirs.

Le grand blond lui avait ricané au visage, lui mettant sous le nez sa propre vie amoureuse inexistante au profit de son fils adoptif. Cette discussion aurait pu être annonciatrice d'une période de froid entre eux. Cela n'avait pas été le cas, bien au contraire. Severus avait soutenu Lucius et Draco, sans faillir. Ce ne fut que quelques mois plus tard, quand Harry était rentré à la faculté pour sa première année, que Severus était revenu à la charge, arguant que s'il était célibataire, ce n'était pas vis à vis de Harry mais parce qu'il était âgé, aigri et sans charme. Tout l'inverse de Lucius. Ce dernier était toutefois resté sourd à ses arguments.

D'autant qu'un autre problème s'était greffé, que ni lui ni Severus ne pouvait ignorer. Draco. Le petit garçon avait besoin de son père. En grandissant, le problème ne s'était pas atténué. Il ne supportait déjà pas ses précepteurs, alors un autre homme à la maison ? Qui prendrait du temps à son père ? Pire, de l'amour ? Inconcevable. La seule autre figure parentale qu'il acceptait était Severus, aucun amant de Lucius n'aurait pu espérer survivre à la tornade blonde.

Alors depuis, il baisait quand il avait envie, sans chercher quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était du sexe pour le sexe, sans laisser de chance aux sentiments.

Lucius n'avait pas le choix. Parfois... parfois il regrettait sa vie. Alors, dans ces moments là, Severus venait. Toujours.

Cependant, depuis la rentrée de septembre, l'espoir avait peu à peu remontré le bout de son museau. Harry était adorable, un jeune homme attirant, décidé, intelligent. Toutes les qualités que Lucius avait recherché chez un potentiel partenaire à une période de sa vie.

Est-ce que Severus avait fait exprès de lui présenter le jeune homme maintenant et en tant que précepteur ? Après que Lucius, en juin, ait totalement craqué ? Sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup ce jour-là, quand Hyde, paniqué, avait alerté le ténébreux maître des Potions que son maître était au plus mal. Severus s'était précipité dans sa cheminée et avait ramassé les pots cassés. Dont un Lucius éméché, désespéré, qui avait fini par raconter bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû. Moins de trois mois plus tard, le jeune Survivant entrait dans sa vie.

Un hasard ? Lucius n'y croyait pas.

Néanmoins, s'il pouvait comprendre les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Snape à lui coller dans les pattes un jeune homme tel que Harry, il comprenait beaucoup moins celles qui le motivaient pour le mettre, lui, dans les pattes de son pupille. Il n'avait même jamais entendu dire que le jeune Potter soit gay.

Pourtant, les coups d'œil qu'il lui avait jetés, ses joues légèrement rosées, sans oublier cette formidable soirée où le brun un peu trop alcoolisé lui avait avoué son amour envers ses yeux ne lui laissaient au final que peu de doute. Il plaisait physiquement au précepteur de son fils.

Le coup de grâce, en quelque sorte, était venu avec son absence du manoir.

Draco avait accepté Harry. Draco le voyait comme un membre de la famille. Harry ne partirait pas.

Cela avait été comme le feu vert que Lucius attendait depuis des années, sans vouloir l'admettre.

La chasse au Harry avait été lancée.

Lucius sourit, tout en regardant les flammes qui dansaient devant lui.

**... ... ... **

« J'ai ouï dire que vous aimiez le Quidditch, est-ce vrai ? » demanda Lucius en servant une nouvelle tasse de thé à Harry.

Il reposa la théière et présenta le sucrier au brun qui, comme à son habitude, fit plonger trois morceaux de sucre dans le liquide ambré.

« Merci, Lucius. Oui, c'est exact. J'aime beaucoup le Quidditch. J'ai joué dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, en tant qu'Attrapeur. »

« Il paraît que vous étiez redoutable. »

« Oh, de la part de Severus, c'est un réel compliment. C'était assez drôle en fait, à partir de ma cinquième année. Il était fou de rage parce que Gryffondor gagnait la coupe et en même temps, il se sentait fier de moi. Un vrai dilemme en somme, » sourit Harry.

« J'imagine, en effet. Mais ce n'est pas Severus qui me l'a dit. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas accepté de jouer en tant que professionnel ? Une place dans l'équipe nationale vous aurait été garantie si vous aviez intégré une équipe britannique. »

Le lord finit de se servir sa propre tasse, assortie d'un nuage de lait. Il goûta sa boisson fumante, une simple gorgée, et profita que les yeux verts le fixaient pour passer avec délicatesse, pour ne pas dire sensualité, sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« Je... » Le garçon s'arrêta, comme hypnotisé, avant de se reprendre. « Eh bien, j'avais reçu une proposition, de la part des Pies de Montrose, entre autre. C'était l'équipe la plus intéressante, pour être franc. Mais de là à dire que j'aurais pu jouer en équipe nationale, c'est exagéré, sincèrement. »

« Oh que non, » réagit Lucius. Devant l'air étonné de Harry, il reprit. « Comme je vous le disais, ce n'est pas Severus qui m'a vanté vos louanges dans ce sport, bien qu'il m'en ait parlé et qu'il m'ait aussi beaucoup vanté vos autres nombreuses qualités, je vous rassure. »

Harry avala prudemment une gorgée de thé.

« Non, il s'avère que je connais très bien Hamish MacFarlan. Inutile que je vous précise qui c'est ? »

Harry manqua s'étrangler avec son thé. Comment ignorer qui était MacFarlan ? L'un des meilleurs joueurs de son époque, l'Attrapeur à avoir gagné le plus de matchs dans toute sa carrière et le capitaine des Pies de Montrose pendant onze ans !

« Vous connaissez MacFarlan ? »

« Oui, Hamish et moi nous nous entendons très bien. En plus d'être l'entraîneur des Pies, il fait partie du comité de la Ligue. Il m'a dit avoir été très déçu de votre refus. C'est par lui que je sais que Deverill, notre actuel entraîneur de l'équipe d'Angleterre, avait des vues sur vous. » Ses yeux se firent enjôleurs. « Des vues professionnelles, je précise, bien qu'il serait tout à fait concevable qu'il en ait eu également d'autres, moins... avouables publiquement. »

Lucius se retint de sourire en voyant les joues de Harry se teinter d'un peu de rose. À chaque fois qu'il faisait ce genre d'allusions, le jeune homme rougissait comme une pucelle ou avait l'air d'avoir envie de rentrer dans un trou de souris pour se cacher. Cela en était à la limite du jouissif. Qui aurait pu croire que le Survivant, Gryffondor de surcroît, serait aussi timide ou craintif qu'une licorne dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe ? Certainement pas lui.

« Pourquoi avoir refusé de jouer avec les Pies, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » voulut savoir Lucius.

« J'ai beaucoup hésité à accepter leur offre. »

Le jeune sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Lucius se délecta de cette vue. Depuis que l'ancien Gryffondor avait fait couper ses cheveux, ces derniers étaient devenus indomptables, plein de fougue... à l'image de leur propriétaire, très certainement. Du moins, c'était ce que se plaisait à imaginer un Lucius qui n'avait qu'une envie : fourrager de ses mains cette chevelure alors qu'il s'appliquerait à dompter et faire rugir de plaisir le jeune lion. Salazar ! Lucius croisa avec élégance ses jambes en réajustant sa robe de sorcier, histoire de cacher son érection naissante.

« Cela va peut-être vous surprendre, cela étonne toujours un peu les personnes à qui j'en parle en dehors de ma famille proche, mais si j'ai refusé, c'est à cause du public. Depuis que je suis revenu dans le monde sorcier, les journalistes ne cessent de me harceler, des gens que je ne connais même pas m'arrêtent dans la rue pour me raconter leur vie ou me demander des autographes, sans compter les demandes en mariage, déclarations d'amour et autres stupidités du même genre que je reçois chaque semaine. Tout cela pour quoi ? Parce que j'ai soi-disant détruit Voldemort quand j'étais bébé, alors que je n'y suis pour rien. »

Harry s'arrêta tandis que la tasse de thé de Lucius tintait violemment contre sa sous-tasse. Il fut choqué par l'expression qu'arborait le blond.

« Ne dîtes pas son nom ! » siffla le lord.

Il fallut moins d'une demi-seconde à Harry pour comprendre de quoi voulait parler Lucius.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de l'appeler autrement. Je refuse de le nommer par l'un des ses titres. »

« S'il vous plaît, Harry, je vous prierais pour ma part de ne pas le nommer autrement que par l'un de ses titres. »

Le visage de Harry se durcit.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Lucius, c'est hors de question. Je vous propose de l'appeler Tom, si vous préférez. C'est ainsi que nous faisons en général avec Severus, puisqu'il rencontre les mêmes difficultés que vous. »

Lucius inspira profondément avant de boire une gorgée de thé, histoire de reprendre contenance. Une fois fait, il reprit, un peu plus doucement que précédemment.

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, je préférerais davantage que l'on ne parle plus du tout de lui. Donc, c'est à cause de votre notoriété que vous avez refusé ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai aucune envie de me placer encore plus sur le devant des projecteurs. Cela aurait exacerbé certaines réactions. Sans oublier que mes prestations sportives auraient aussi été jugées sur mon précieux statut de Survivant, » ajouta Harry avec ironie. « Que je réussisse ou échoue d'ailleurs. De toute façon, on aurait toujours exigé de moi que je sois meilleur que les autres, à cause de ça. Je n'avais pas envie. Alors j'ai préféré me consacrer à ce que j'aime : la littérature, la culture sorcière. Il faut croire que les années que j'ai passées auprès de Severus ont réussi à me faire apprécier les études. J'ai envie d'écrire, sous un nom d'auteur, afin de faire mes propres œuvres, mes propres preuves, qui n'aurait rien à voir avec des supposés capacités que je ne possède pas ! » finit-il avec flamme.

« Pourquoi dîtes-vous que vous ne les possédez pas ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité ! » s'exclama le jeune homme. « Severus a certainement dû vous l'expliquer : ce n'est pas moi qui est détruit Tom, c'est l'amour et la magie de ma mère. Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. Je suis un sorcier comme un autre, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Je ne suis pas plus puissant que la moyenne, ni plus remarquable. Je suis Harry, juste Harry. »

Lucius posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui et avant que Harry ne puisse esquiver le moindre geste, il se saisit de ses mains, le faisant tressaillir.

« Alors, permettez-moi de vous dire, ''juste Harry'', que vous vous trompez. Vous avez accomplis bien plus que la moyenne des autres sorciers. Vous avez combattu un Basilic, gagné la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, affronté des Détraqueurs et aussi des Mangemorts de la pire espèce, ceux parmi les plus dangereux de la garde rapprochée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peu de sorciers aurait pu le faire. Vous êtes puissant, Harry, et remarquable. J'ajouterais aussi que vous êtes quelqu'un d'extraordinaire à mes yeux, » souffla-t-il d'une voix grave et veloutée.

Harry se sentait hypnotisé, tant par la voix un brin ronronnante de l'homme que par les perles grises ensorcelantes qui étaient ancrées dans ses yeux. Il avait le sentiment que son sang était devenu bien plus chaud, onctueux dans ses veines et qu'un feu torride avait enflammé ses reins.

Lucius sourit, rompant l'instant magique en le faisant redescendre sur terre.

« Je... Merci, Lucius. »

« Ne me remerciez pas, pas pour cela. Dîtes-moi, » fit l'aristocrate en lâchant les mains de Harry et en se recalant dans son fauteuil. « Malgré cela, vous aimez toujours le Quidditch ? »

« Oui, évidemment ! »

« Vous savez que le dernier match de la Ligue, qui opposera justement les Pies de Montrose aux Tornades de Tutshill, se déroulera prochainement ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclama Harry, retrouvant toute sa fougue. « Cette année, la coupe de la Ligue a été passionnante ! Ce match promet d'être extraordinaire, les Poursuiveurs des Tornades sont réellement impressionnants, mais les Batteurs des Pies sont quasiment imbattables depuis le début du tournoi ! »

Il se tut brusquement, ne sachant si Lucius partageait sa passion pour ce sport.

« Vous ne voulez pas assister au match ? » demanda Lucius en finissant son thé.

Harry se rembrunit.

« Ron et moi on avait voulu prendre des places, mais elles ont toutes été vendues en moins de douze minutes. Même notre ami, Olivier Dubois, qui est le gardien du Club de Flaquemare, n'a pas pu nous avoir des places. En général, il se débrouille toujours pour que l'on puisse assister à un match ou deux durant la ligue, parmi les plus intéressants. Mais là, c'est la finale, et quelle finale ! »

« Dans ce cas, cela vous plairait-il de nous accompagner, Draco et moi ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Vous avez des places ? ! »

« Oui, en fait, j'ai une loge privée réservée à l'année, pour toutes les finales et demi-finales, ainsi que pour tous les matchs des Pies. »

« Une... une loge privée ? » s'étrangla cette fois le garçon aux cheveux de jais.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'étaient ces loges. Elles coûtaient une véritable fortune. Ron lui avait suffisamment rabattu les oreilles qu'il devrait en prendre une, qu'il en avait les moyens et aussi le nom puisque ces dernières étaient réservées aux grandes familles sorcières. Harry ne l'avait jamais fait mais il devait avouer qu'après leur déception quand ils n'avaient pas pu avoir de places pour la finale, il avait amèrement regretté de ne pas en avoir pris une.

Ces loges étaient, d'après les dires, absolument géniales et luxueuses. Il n'avait jamais pu le vérifier puisqu'elles étaient aussi couvertes par un sort de désillusion et d'intimité. On n'en voyait que les contours, richement parés d'or. Mais l'intérieur ainsi que les personnes qui s'y trouvaient ne pouvaient être vus.

Lucius sourit légèrement devant la miné étonnée du jeune homme.

« Oui, bien sûr. Les Malfoy bénéficient d'une loge privée, cela va de soit. J'ai simplement retenu les matchs qui m'intéressent, comme je le fais chaque année. Alors, Harry, votre réponse ? »

« Oui ! » cria presque Harry, perdant toute réserve. « Merci, Lucius, c'est incroyable ! »

« Quel enthousiasme ! N'y a-t-il que le Quidditch qui vous _excite_ à ce point ? Ou bien d'autres sujets pourraient vous rendre aussi... _extatique _? »

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit alors que Harry reprenait une belle couleur écrevisse. Quelle joie de le voir ainsi, les joues roses, les yeux brillants et l'air aussi émoustillé. Un vrai bonheur érotique.

Le grand lord se leva, faisant faire de même au jeune brun.

« Bien, il se fait tard. Je suis positivement ravi de notre soirée et j'attendrai avec encore plus d'impatience la finale de la ligue cette année. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle va être particulièrement... fascinante, » termina-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis.

Il s'approcha de lui et se pencha, à la surprise de ce dernier.

« Bonne nuit, très cher _Harry_, » murmura-t-il, tout en donnant l'impression de déguster le prénom.

« Bonne nuit, Lucius, » bafouilla Harry.

Puis sans prévenir, les lèvres douces du lord se posèrent avec sensualité sur la joue du sorcier. Après un dernier sourire, il se redressa et sortit du salon, laissant un Harry estomaqué sur place.

Une fois Lucius parti, il porta sa main à sa joue, touchant l'endroit où le blond l'avait embrassé. Embrassé, par Godric !

« Ben merde alors... »

Une fois cette constatation de la plus haute constructivité énoncée, Harry se décida à monter dans ses appartements. Il hésita un moment entre prendre une douche brûlante ou glacée. Finalement, la première l'emporta.

Alors que l'eau chaude le détendait à merveille et qu'il se massait à l'aide de l'éponge naturelle mousseuse, l'esprit de Harry se mit à divaguer.

Cette soirée avait effectivement était plus qu'intéressante. Et bon sang, aussi terriblement sensuelle ! Enfin, de son point de vue. Lucius l'avait dévoré des yeux, il en était certain ! Ou presque. Ses yeux gris le regardaient parfois avec une telle intensité que les hormones de Harry s'affolaient.

Comme à chaque fois que Harry pensait ainsi, il se mit à espérer. Serait-il possible que Lucius soit du même bord que lui et éprouve de l'attirance à son égard ? Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Pourtant ce soir, Lucius avait enchaîné les petites piques et remarques ambiguës. Sans compter qu'il lui avait tenu les mains, l'avait embrassé. Il lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait... extraordinaire.

Harry n'étant qu'un homme, entre ses souvenirs, son désir et la chaleur humide de la douche, la réaction qui suivit était prévisible. Son pénis se gonfla de sang, ses bourses se tendirent. Il avait envie, envie de sexe, envie de se faire du bien en pensant à Lucius, à ses doigts fins, à sa peau de porcelaine, ses lèvres douces, son parfum envoûtant, ses yeux ensorcelants... N'y tenant plus, Harry porta sa main sur son sexe douloureusement tendu. Il laissa tomber l'éponge pour que sa main libre parcourt son corps. Il se caressa les tétons, les pinçant légèrement, se faisant respirer plus vite.

Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, il posa son front moite contre la faïence. Il continua ses attouchements, s'imaginant que c'étaient les mains, la langue de Lucius qui le découvraient. Sa main droite accéléra le rythme sur sa colonne de chair. La gauche, quant à elle, poursuivait sa route, enflammant sa peau. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle passa sur son flanc et finit sa course sur ses fesses. Il les malaxa un moment. Oh, et si c'était Lucius qui lui faisait ça, que ferait-il ensuite ? Le rouge au joues, à cause de la température dans la pièce mais surtout en raison des pensées lubriques qui dévastaient son cerveau, Harry baissa sa main, encore, encore un peu, entre ses deux globes de muscles fermes. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que son index, presque indépendamment de sa volonté, se frayait un chemin humide jusqu'à son entrée. Il se caressa à cet endroit, si particulier, découvrant de la pulpe de son doigt les petits plis qui l'entouraient. Et puis... son doigt le pénétra, un peu, un tout petit peu. Il gémit.

C'était... dérangeant, brûlant, excitant, tout à la fois. Il pénétra plus en profondeur, gémissant plus fort. Oh Merlin. Son anus pulsait doucement autour de son doigt, comme surpris de cette intrusion peu commune. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste surprenant. Harry s'étonna de la douceur de ses chairs internes, qu'il caressait. Il tourna délicatement son doigt, le recula. Ses dents se refermèrent un peu plus sur sa lèvre, la malmenant. Seigneur, la sensation était incroyable. Il recommença, faisant faire à ses deux mains des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il s'imagina avec Lucius dans cette douche, Lucius qui l'embrasserait, non pas sur la joue, mais sur la bouche. Sa langue jouerait avec la sienne, il lui embrasserait aussi les tétons et ce serait son doigt qui serait en ce moment entre les plis écartés. Oh non, ce ne serait pas son doigt, pas celui-là en tout cas.

Harry poussa des petits geignements alors qu'il rêvait au corps de Lucius, pressé contre lui, et surtout qu'il voyait son sexe, lourd, épais, prendre la place de son doigt et s'enfoncer dans ses chairs. À cette simple idée, il jouit avec violence, poussant un cri de plaisir alors que son sperme giclait contre le mur. Il sentit aussitôt son doigt se faire enserrer par les spasmes qui le prenaient tout entier.

Il s'écroula sur le sol, épuisé.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il finit de se doucher rapidement, refusant de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sécha non moins rapidement avant de se glisser avec bonheur dans son lit.

Comme à chaque fois où il s'était masturbé en pensant à son patron, son _patron_ bon sang, il eut un peu honte. Mais c'était aussi de la faute à ce fichu Lucius ! S'il n'était pas là à le chauffer comme ça, cela n'arriverait pas ! Harry bougonna contre son oreiller, à la fois frustré et énervé.

Tant pis pour Lucius, c'était de sa faute s'il se branlait en pensant à lui, voilà tout !

Le sorcier ferma les yeux en pensant à sa partie de plaisir solitaire. Elle avait été extraordinaire... Comme ce qu'avait dit Lucius à son sujet. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se repassa en boucle la soirée qu'il venait de vivre en sa compagnie.

Il s'arrêta brusquement au passage où Lucius avait sifflé, en colère, quand Harry avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort.

Pourquoi ?

Bien sûr, Lucius était un Malfoy, une famille de Mangemorts. Mais Harry avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas que cela. Non, bien que cela l'étonnait, il était presque sûr d'avoir reconnu une émotion pour le moins dérangeante dans les iris gris.

La terreur.

… … …

**À suivre**

… … …

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong> : ***** Pour les petits curieux, je vous conseille de faire une petite recherche sur internet avec ce mot ;)

Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. En attendant la suite dimanche prochain, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon, attention aux excès et surtout à la route si vous devez circuler. Quant à moi, je vous dis à l'année prochaine !


	11. De la mentalité des sorciers

**NDA **: Tout d'abord, BONNE ANNEE 2015 ! Pour (bien ?) la commencer, je vous laisse en compagnie de Harry, des Malfoy et de tout un tas d'autres personnages dont mon préféré, mon chouchou, mon gloubinours... Oui, bon, vous l'aurez compris, Charlie, ainsi que Mitica, vont faire un (très) rapide passage éclair ^^' Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**.**

**De la mentalité des sorciers en matière de sexualité**

**.**

* * *

><p>Lucius, Harry et Draco arrivèrent par transplanage dans la Lande de Bodmin, en Cornouailles, une petite heure avant le début de la finale de la Ligue. Draco était excité comme une puce et, il était bien obligé de le reconnaître, Harry aussi.<p>

La foule se pressait déjà en tout sens, chacun arborant les couleurs de son équipe favorite. Il faisait froid en ce début d'après-midi, puisque que, comme chaque année, le dernier match de la saison se déroulait en décembre. La nouvelle saison se terminait toujours avant le solstice d'hiver. En effet, sept jours avant cette date relativement importante dans la communauté sorcière, notamment pour les botanistes et les potionnistes, se tenait le dernier match de la Ligue. La nouvelle saison débutait quant à elle fin février ou début mars.

Draco était donc bien emmitouflé, avec un bonnet noir sur la tête. Son manteau, noir également, était égayé par une gigantesque pie. Le petit garçon babillait, une main dans celle de chacun des deux adultes qui l'accompagnaient. Lucius entraîna son petit groupe vers un escalier, un peu en retrait de ceux vers lesquels se dirigeait la foule. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il remonta son écharpe, haut sur son visage, en regardant les quelques personnes qui les montraient du doigts.

« T'inquiète pas, tonton 'Ry, c'est des minables jaloux sans le sous et sans éducation qui n'ont pas de loge, c'est tout, » fit Draco, tentant de le rassurer face à ce geste.

« Draco, je ne m'inquiète pas de cela, et toi, tu ne devrais pas parler avec ce ton si méprisant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas bien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu as la chance d'avoir un papa qui a une loge, que tu dois te moquer ou te sentir supérieur à ceux qui n'en ont pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bon sang, Draco, parce que ce n'est pas bien, voilà pourquoi ! »

« Oui, mais pourquoi ? »

« Lucius, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue... »

« Draco, le fait d'être effectivement supérieur à la grosse majorité de cette populace ignorante, criarde et sans valeur est suffisant. Tu n'as pas besoin de montrer ton mépris envers eux, surtout devant des personnes comme Harry qui font partie de la famille et sont un peu trop sensibles à ce sujet. Quant à ces êtres inférieurs, ils seront un jour tes subalternes. Il conviendra que tu saches faire preuve de magnanimité envers eux quand cela arrivera. C'est de cette façon que tu sauras les diriger et les manipuler. Après tout, tu es un lord et un Malfoy, c'est ta destiné. Ce n'est donc pas nécessaire de les rabaisser. Ils sont déjà tellement bas, mon fils, c'est inutile. N'oublie pas, Draco : magnanimité, fermeté, une petite dose de despotisme assorti de charité et ces gens seront à tes pieds. Bien plus que si tu leur démontres ouvertement tout ton mépris. Comprends-tu, fils ? »

« Oui, père. »

L'enfant se tourna vers Harry qui avait la bouche bée.

« Tu sais, tonton 'Ry, sans vouloir te vexer, papa explique bien mieux que toi ce genre de choses. Ça doit être ton côté Gryffondor sans doute. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas un Poufsouffle ! »

Le blondinet lui fit un grand sourire, comme pour lui démontrer à quel point il était heureux que Harry n'ai pas eu à subir un tel affront. Le jeune sorcier brun referma brutalement sa bouche avant de se mettre au même niveau que Lucius, tandis qu'ils arrivaient enfin à l'étage des loges.

« Lucius ! » souffla le garçon, un brin énervé et ce pour une raison qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le match qui s'annonçait. « Comment pouvez-vous dire de telles choses à Draco ! Il... enfin, c'est un enfant, d'une part, et là, vous lui parlez de choses qui relèvent de la politique de bas étage, d'autre part... »

« La politique est la politique, elle ne souffre pas d'étage, cher ami, » le coupa Lucius. « Elle n'est que manipulation, flagornerie et pouvoir. Draco devra y faire face un jour, autant qu'il s'y prépare dès maintenant.

« Mais... »

« Mais cela ne vous regarde en rien, jeune Potter, vous n'êtes pas de ce milieu. »

Malgré les paroles qui auraient pu être cinglantes, le ton de la voix de Lucius resta neutre, presque doux.

Lorsque Lucius arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers lui, Harry manqua de lui rentrer dedans puisqu'il avait continué à avancer, la bouche déjà ouverte pour protester. Lucius sourit en lui posant son index sur les lèvres.

« Ceci n'est pas une insulte, loin de là. Je pourrais presque vous envier, Harry. La famille Potter, bien que d'une grande lignée de sorciers, n'a pas le statut d'aristocrate, ce que je suis et ce que sera Draco, vous évitant ainsi cette charge. Car notre titre, comme notre nom, peuvent aussi être un fardeau dans notre société actuelle, n'ayez aucun doute là-dessus. Les Malfoy ne sont pas les Potter, personne ne l'a oublié malgré les années. Je me dois d'armer Draco, ou il se fera dévorer à l'âge adulte. Oui, parfois... parfois, je pourrais vous envier. »

Harry resta sans voix, la tête fourmillant de mille pensées contradictoires.

« Je suis un lord, un politicien et un homme d'affaires. Pourtant, Harry, ne pensez pas que je manque de cœur. » Lucius lui prit la main et la posa contre son torse. « Même si en public, il me faut le cacher. Ne l'oubliez pas, s'il vous plaît. »

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs se rendit compte que tous les reproches, protestations et autres remarques acerbes qu'il comptait déverser sur le blond avaient purement et simplement déserté son esprit. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête, le cœur tambourinant durement entre ses côtes tandis que Lucius gardait sa main prisonnière de la sienne.

« Et si nous profitions de cette finale ? » proposa enfin l'ancien Serpentard en ouvrant la porte de la loge.

Draco s'y engouffrant aussitôt en criant de joie et se jeta immédiatement sur un immense sofa recouvert de coussins moelleux.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur alors qu'ils entraient eux aussi à la suite de l'enfant.

La loge était immense. Les murs étaient parés d'or, d'argent, de cuivre et de bronze. Devant l'immense sofa chamarré de rouge et jaune se tenait une table basse en bronze sertie d'émeraudes. Des corbeilles et plats en d'argent étaient posé dessus, débordant de fruits ou de gâteaux. Des coupes en or décorées de saphirs proposaient différentes boissons.

L'ensemble était à la fois clinquant, trop luxueux sans aucun doute mais n'était, contre toute attente, absolument pas criard. Un elfe de maison se tenait dans un coin, attendant les ordres.

Harry, sans voix, se laissa entraîner sur le sofa où il s'assit, Lucius à côté de lui. Devant eux, le stade de Quidditch s'offrait à leur vue. Il savait qu'ils étaient protégés du regard des autres sorciers et sorcières qui s'entassaient dans les gradins de parts et d'autres du terrain. Pas un souffle d'air froid ne pénétrait alors que la vue était parfaite, plus que si une vitre moldue avait été installée. Non, il voyait parfaitement, comme si rien n'était devant eux, mais sans que la froideur de l'hiver ne les incommode.

Rapidement, Harry, Draco et Lucius enlevèrent leur manteaux et chapeaux, que l'elfe leur emporta.

Le math commença, dans les cris, les hourras et les bravo.

Harry passa les trois heures parmi les plus incroyables de sa vie, vivant le match comme jamais encore auparavant, grâce notamment à des multiplettes géantes mises à leurs dispositions.

Draco sautait partout dans la loge, intenable. Pourtant, Harry comme Lucius n'en avaient cure. Car non seulement le match devant eux était du grand Quidditch, la loge extraordinaire, mais surtout, profitant de chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui, la main du lord se posait sur celle de l'autre sorcier, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens.

**... ... ...**

Depuis cette fameuse finale, qui avait vu la victoire des Tornades, à la plus grande déception des Malfoy et de Harry, le jeune précepteur ne savait plus quoi penser.

Enfin, si. Il savait de façon certaine qu'il était tombé amoureux de son patron, aucun doute n'était permis sur ce point.

C'était plus le comportement de Lucius qui l'intriguait. Harry avait de plus en plus le sentiment que ce dernier flirtait avec lui. Leur tasse de thé du soir se terminait inévitablement par un léger baiser sur la joue pour se souhaiter bonne nuit. Et pendant leurs discutions feutrées, éclairées grâce aux flammes de la cheminée, Lucius multipliait les effleurements, les légers attouchements. Un doigt qui s'égare, un tissu qui se perd... autant de contacts soyeux, délicats, qui mettaient les nerfs du jeune sorcier à rudes épreuves.

Que voulait Lucius ?

Car pour Harry, il était encore inconcevable que le lord puisse avoir développé des sentiments envers lui.

Parce que Lucius était son patron, il était divorcé d'avec une femme et père de famille, il était un aristocrate et par dessus tout, c'était un Malfoy ! Harry se souvenait alors de son discours avant le match.

Il avait raison, ils n'étaient pas du même milieu. De plus, pour la bonne société sorcière, les Malfoy et les Potter n'étaient pas faits pour être amis, encore moins amoureux. Il était le Survivant et Lucius un Mangemort ! Bon sang, il avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient assassiné ses parents et de ceux qui n'avaient eu de cesse de vouloir finir le projet de leur chef psychopathe, à savoir le tuer, lui.

Néanmoins, la petite voix de la raison - à moins que ce ne soit celle du désir ou de l'amour ? - lui rappelait que Lucius n'avait que quatorze ans à la mort de ses parents, qu'il avait été innocenté et qu'il n'avait jamais, _jamais_, été présents lors des différentes manifestations ou tentatives d'assassinat contre lui de la part des Mangemorts.

Harry était perdu.

C'était dans cette ambiance que se profilaient les vacances de Noël. Lucius avait donné une semaine de congés à Harry pour les fêtes. Le brun les attendait avec impatience, histoire de se remettre un peu les idées en place et pour pouvoir revoir sa famille et ses amis.

D'un autre côté, il était un peu triste à l'idée de ne pas revoir le sale gosse pendant sept jours. Quant à l'idée d'être séparé de Lucius, elle lui déplaisait encore plus parce que même si cette séparation pourrait lui permettre d'y voir plus clair, il était aussi certain que le blond allait atrocement lui manquer.

Severus était revenu le voir, lui annonçant qu'ils fêteraient le réveillon de Noël chez lui, avec Sirius et la famille de Remus. Le lendemain, ils étaient attendus chez les Weasley. Harry n'en revenait pas. Cette année était décidément à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Jamais Snape n'aurait accepté dans le passé de fêter le 24 et le 25 décembre en compagnie de Sirius ou des Weasley.

Ron lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui confirmer cette incroyable nouvelle. Toute la famille de rouquins était sur des charbons ardents, d'autant que Charlie revenait de Roumanie afin de présenter, enfin, Mitica à ses parents. Ils s'étaient fiancés, le mariage était prévu pour l'été, en Roumanie.

Harry se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la Roumaine. Ron savait très peu de choses sur elle, à part que ce n'était pas une dragonnière et que Charlie l'avait rencontrée dans un bar-restaurant où elle travaillait. En tout cas, elle devait avoir un sacré caractère pour avoir réussi à dompter le dragonnier Charlie j'ai-un-fessier-à-se-damner Weasley.

L'autre personne à ne pas particulièrement apprécier, c'était même un euphémisme, l'absence de Harry pendant une semaine, était Draco.

Harry devait partir le samedi soir en vacances, pour ne revenir que le lundi 1er janvier dans la soirée. Le matin de ce 23 décembre fatidique, Draco fit une véritable crise de nerfs, assortie d'un caprice qui atteint des sommets rarement atteints.

Pourtant, ni Harry ni Lucius ne le punirent quand ils firent faces à ses larmes et ses joues rouges. Ils le laissèrent exploser sa colère qui n'était elle-même que le reflet de son chagrin. Après le repas du midi, Harry réussit à calmer une autre crise en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés sur le lit de Draco, le brun ne cessant de répéter à l'enfant qu'il reviendrait, qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Dès cet instant et une fois ses larmes séchées, Draco bondit de son lit, exigeant que Harry, son père et lui passent le reste de la journée ensemble. Il attrapa la main du sorcier pour l'entraîner dans le salon où il annonça qu'il fallait absolument passer la fin de l'après-midi à la piscine.

Trop soulagés de le voir ainsi, les deux adultes acquiescèrent.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant la piscine, protégée par un espèce de verre magique épais, et en avisant que les deux Malfoy batifolaient déjà dans l'eau chaude que Harry réalisa réellement ce qui allait suivre.

Il allait devoir se mettre en maillot de bain moulant et nager en compagnie, non pas que de Draco, mais aussi de Lucius. Dans la même tenue que lui. Il déglutit en priant Merlin et les quatre fondateurs pour que sa libido ne prenne pas l'idée saugrenue de se réveiller.

« Harry ! » cria Draco en le voyant rentrer dans l'atmosphère humide de la cloche en verre. « Viens vite ! On est déjà là ! »

« Je le vois bien, » rigola Harry alors que le petit blond faisait une brasse rapide vers lui.

« Vite, mets ton maillot ! Papa, il a fait un plongeon tout à l'heure et là, on va jouer à ''sirène et crocodile'' ! »

Harry continua de rire tout en enlevant ses vêtements qu'il posa sur l'un des matelas disposés autour de l'immense pièce d'eau. Il s'astreignait à ne regarder que Draco, pas l'autre silhouette blonde qu'il devinait à l'autre bout de la piscine. Se sentant un regain de pudeur, il tourna le dos à l'eau ainsi qu'à ses occupants pour ôter son T-shirt et son pantalon.

Il ne se retourna pas vers eux quand il alla sous la douche mais n'eut pas d'autres choix une fois celle-ci finie et qu'il dut pénétrer dans l'eau.

Son regard tomba directement dans les orbes grises de Lucius, accoudé sur le rebord de la piscine, qui l'étudiait avec attention. Harry se sentit stupidement rougir sous ce regard scrutateur qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qu'il offrait. Or, à son humble avis tout du moins, le-dit spectacle n'était guère affriolant.

Il se tenait, gauche et raide comme un balai. Il se sentit particulièrement démuni d'un coup. Il était trop petit, trop fin pour ne pas dire maigre malgré le Quidditch qui lui avait donné une musculature longiligne.

Lui-même ne voyait pas grand-chose de Lucius en cet instant, à part son visage, plutôt carré, indéniablement masculin mais dont les traits fins redonnaient un peu de douceur. Les lèvres fines étaient roses, la peau pâle. Ses cheveux, mouillés, étaient rejetés en arrière et plaqués contre son crâne. Ils lui tombaient dans le cou, comme un casque d'or ou de platine, tout en laissant entrevoir les oreilles. Ensuite, il y avait les épaules, larges, luisantes d'eau qui gouttait sur ses bras.

Lucius lui sourit puis se repoussa un peu du bord d'un geste de dos crawlé. Le brun manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive alors qu'il l'avalait avec difficulté. Le torse de Lucius était à tomber. Il était large, musculeux et semblait comme doré.

Harry se compara une nouvelle fois au lord, sans complaisance, tout en se dépêchant de rentrer dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Ses bras, ses jambes, n'étaient pas assez musclés, il n'avait plus son bronzage de l'été et les poils noirs qui recouvraient ses membres devaient le faire ressembler à un singe ! Sans compter son propre torse, trop étroit, ses hanches trop fines. Tout cela manquait de virilité, à part en raison, là encore, de la légère toison noire qui s'étalait sur son sternum et autour de ses mamelons, puis descendait en ligne étroite vers son nombril, qu'elle encerclait, avant de continuer sa course plus bas. Il se trouva trop poilu, trop osseux, trop... insignifiant pour ne pas dire moche. Ajouter à cela un visage en forme de cœur, qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop féminin malgré une mâchoire bien trop carrée à son goût, et dont les grands yeux verts entourés de long cils noirs n'arrangeaient pas le côté efféminé.

Il ne ressemblait décidément à rien.

« Harry ! » s'écria Draco en atterrissant dans ses bras. « Ben, pourquoi tu as l'air tout triste ? C'est parce que tu dois partir tout à l'heure ? »

« Euh... oui, c'est ça, Draco. »

« Faut pas tu sais, regarde, moi je pleure plus. Tu vas revenir bientôt. Papa ! Viens ! Je crois que Harry a besoin que tu le consoles ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla à moitié le jeune homme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester plus que le grand corps élégant, souple et bien bâti du lord se collait à lui, officiellement pour récupérer son fils. Harry nota toutefois qu'une fois ce dernier dans les bras de son père, Lucius restait décidément très près de lui.

« C'est vrai, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, rien, » bafouilla le brun qui baissa son regard.

Ce dernier tomba directement sur la poitrine et le ventre du blond. D'ici, Harry pouvait constater, malgré l'absence de lunettes, que lui aussi avait des poils, un peu comme les siens, mais ils étaient si blonds qu'ils ne se voyaient que parce qu'ils brillaient grâce aux gouttelettes d'eau. Il remonta lentement ses yeux, tentant de respirer calmement.

Lucius était musclé comme il aimait, ou plutôt comme il venait de découvrir qu'il l'aimait. Ni trop, ni trop peu.

Avec ses cheveux mouillés, les yeux de l'aristocrate ressortaient encore plus qu'avant sur son visage. Harry garda les siens plantés dedans, s'y noyant.

« Harry est triste parce qu'il s'en va, » déclara alors Draco, rompant sans le vouloir le contact visuel entre les deux sorciers.

« Vraiment ? » fit Lucius.

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, je crois qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un câlin, » continua le petit garçon, très sérieux.

« Quoi ? Non, Draco, ça va aller, je t'assure, » s'empressa de le contredire Harry.

« Si, viens ! »

Sans attendre que le brun ne proteste davantage, Draco passa des bras de son père dans les siens. Harry sentit les petites mains lui enserrer le cou, le nez de l'enfant se coller dans ses cheveux. Puis l'enfant se recula pour lui planter un bisou sonore sur la joue.

« Voilà, maintenant, ça ira mieux. »

« Merci, Draco, c'était très gentil de ta part, » dit Harry, respirant de nouveau.

Il avait craint que Draco ne veuille que ce ne soit son père qui lui fasse le fameux câlin. Pourtant, alors que le petit s'éloignait un peu, il sentit comme un soupçon de déception se faire sentir. En fait, ça aurait pu être agréable si cela avait été Lucius à l'origine du câlin.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le garnement se retourna vers eux, une lueur amusé dans ses yeux bleutés.

« Papa, je pense que Harry a très envie que toi aussi, tu lui fasses un câlin ! »

Lucius émit un petit rire de gorge qui fit tressaillir le jeune sorcier, d'autant que dans le même temps, il le prenait contre lui. Harry se crispa, sentant les bras autour de lui et la peau nue de Lucius contre la sienne.

Oh, Merlin !

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, réellement ? » chuchota l'homme tout contre son oreille, sans desserrer sa prise.

« Rien, tout va très bien, c'est Draco qui s'est imaginé je ne sais quoi. Tout va très bien. »

« Pourquoi cette soudaine répétition me fait quelque peu douter ? J'ai bien vu moi aussi que vous aviez l'air chafouiné tout à l'heure. Sans compter que vous l'avez l'air si tendu. »

L'une de ses mains parcourut le dos du sorcier qui frissonna.

« Vous avez froid ? » s'enquit l'aristocrate.

« Non, » répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Lucius réussit à le tourner un peu dans ses bras tout en se reculant dans la piscine, de sorte que le jeune homme se retrouve bientôt à ne plus avoir pieds, ses mains se raccrochant aux épaules fortes et satinés. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant plus ou moins porter, tant par le blond que par l'eau.

Sans savoir comment ou pourquoi, il murmura de nouveau.

« C'est juste... parfois je me sens tellement peu intéressant. »

Lucius le regarda, surpris, bien que le brun ne le vit pas puisqu'il avait toujours les paupières closes.

« Peu intéressant ? Pourtant, il me semble vous avoir dit plus d'une fois l'inverse ! Pensez-vous vraiment que je passerais toutes mes soirées en votre compagnie, à échanger ainsi sur des sujets aussi divers et variés comme nous le faisons, si vous n'étiez pas intéressant ? Pourquoi penser à cela maintenant qui plus est ? »

Harry rouvrit ses yeux afin d'étudier Lucius.

« En fait, je ne pensais pas vraiment au côté intellectuel quand j'ai dit ça. Peut-être que je suis un peu jaloux mais, bon sang, j'ai fait du Quidditch, je m'entraîne encore régulièrement, je fais du footing tous les deux jours, et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une crevette rachitique à côté de vous... et de Ron et Sirius et Severus, » rajouta-t-il précipitamment, réalisant d'un coup sa bourde alors que les yeux gris s'étaient légèrement écarquillés de stupeur.

Cela n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde mais avait suffi à Harry pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Même si à l'instant présent, il était dans l'eau et n'avait toujours pas pieds.

« Oh, je vois, » fit Lucius.

Loin de le rejeter ou de le regarder pour constater enfin l'étendu des dégâts avec une once de dégoût comme Harry l'avait craint, il eut un petit rire bref.

« Eh bien permettez-moi de vous dire que vous devriez changer de lunettes ! Vous êtes plus petit que Severus, Sirius ou moi, c'est vrai. Oui, je connais Sirius Black, évidemment. Mais vous n'avez certainement pas l'air rachitique ! Vous avez une ossature élégante, Harry, vous êtes fin, mais pas maigre. En fait, je vous trouve... racé. Et votre visage. » Il posa son index sur le front du garçon, avant de le faire courir sur sa tempe, sa joue, le long de la mâchoire pour qu'il termine ensuite sa course sur une clavicule. « Votre visage en ferait pâlir plus d'un de jalousie. Sans compter vos yeux. Vous savez que je connais des femmes qui payeraient des fortunes pour avoir vos yeux ou vos cils ? »

« Je ne suis pas une femme, » bredouilla Harry.

« Non, c'est exact. De nombreux hommes aimeraient n'avoir que la moitié de votre beauté, Harry. Quant au fait que vous ne soyez pas une femme, je ne peux que m'en réjouir. »

Harry se sentit rougir alors que le regard de Lucius se faisait de braise. Attendez, il avait vraiment dit qu'il le trouvait beau ? Et qu'il était content qu'il soit un homme ?

Avant de pouvoir remettre toutes ses pensées désordonnées dans un sens plus approprié, un hurlement de joie se fit entendre. Les deux adultes se retrouvèrent aspergé par Draco qui venait de sauter vers eux et les éclaboussait, une bouée en forme de crocodile sous un bras.

« Allez papa, on arrête les papouilles ! Maintenant, tu es le crocodile, tonton 'Ry et moi, les sirènes et tu dois nous attraper pour nous manger ! »

L'heure suivante fut donc consacrée au jeu et aux rires. Malgré cela, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Lucius lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait non plus nier le fait que le blond avait un regard bien carnassier quand il se jetait sur lui pour le ''manger''. Et, que Merlin lui pardonne, il n'aurait pas été contre le fait de servir effectivement d'en-cas à l'homme, alors qu'il se débattait faussement entre ses bras pour s'échapper.

La nuit se mit à tomber, Lucius décida que Draco avait bien assez joué et qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer au manoir. Ils sortirent de l'eau, Harry se cachant bien vite derrière sa serviette. Draco, assis sur un matelas, dévorait à belles dents une brioche au sucre, les cheveux trempés.

« Tu vas partir tout de suite, tonton 'Ry ? »

« Le temps de me prendre une douche, de boucler ma valise et oui, je vais passer la nuit chez Siri', en attendant que Severus soit en congé. »

« Nous, on va partir demain avec papa. On va en Grèce. On passe Noël avec Blaise et sa maman à Athènes. »

« Oh, tu vas voir plein de très belles choses là-bas. »

« Eh, je suis en vacances ! Alors on va juste s'amuser avec Blaise, hein, papa ? »

« Oui, mon ange, » le rassura Lucius tout en séchant ses cheveux mi-longs à l'aide d'une serviette, une autre lui cintrant simplement les reins.

« Le mari d'Argiope peut se déplacer ? » demanda innocemment Harry, sentant comme un soupçon de jalousie lui enserrer l'estomac.

« Non, il ne peut quitter son lit. Mais Draco voulait tant passer Noël avec Blaise. Argiope possède une demeure à côté d'Athènes alors elle nous a invité. »

« Je vois, » fit Harry un peu sèchement. « Sans doute l'héritage d'un de ses nombreux maris. Et elle sera de nouveau bientôt en chasse, si je comprends bien. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'éclairèrent sous le coup de l'amusement alors que Draco pouffait.

« Oh, vous seriez intéressé pour prendre la très enviée place de huitième époux, peut-être ? » se moqua Lucius.

Harry ne retint pas une grimace d'horreur.

« Oh que non ! Je n'ai certainement pas un coffre assez important à Gringotts et de toute façon, je suis trop jeune pour mourir. Sans compter qu'Argiope n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à mon goût ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Eh bien cela nous fait encore un autre point commun, » renchérit Lucius, toujours un petit sourire un brin ironique aux lèvres. « Argiope n'est absolument pas à mon goût non plus. »

Tout comme la grimace, Harry ne retint pas plus le sourire qui fleurit de façon incontrôlable sur son visage suite à cette déclaration.

« Je le savais ! De toute façon, j'avais dit à Blaise qu'il se trompait ! »

« De quoi parles-tu, Draco ? » voulut savoir son père.

« Il me disait que sa mère voudrait mettre le grappin sur Harry, parce qu'il est le Survivant, ou sur toi, parce que tu es un Malfoy. Je lui avais dit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Hors de question qu'elle vous épouse ! »

Lucius éclata d'un grand rire franc, vite suivi par Harry.

« Aucun danger, je te le garantie, » affirma Harry, ses yeux fermement plantés dans ceux de Lucius.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit à Blaise. De toute façon, on ne veut pas, ni lui ni moi, parce que quand on sera grands, on va se marier, alors ça fera trop bizarre si sa mère et mon père étaient mariés aussi. »

Harry manqua s'étouffer face à cette déclaration. Il s'arrêta dans son entreprise de rhabillage, le souffle court, attendant la réaction de Lucius.

« Blaise et toi vous voulez vous marier ? » demanda Lucius, un sourcil en l'air.

« Oui, » soutint le gamin. « Parce que je suis un prince et Blaise un preux chevalier. Il est beau, il a une bonne éducation, il est riche et c'est un sang-pur. Il est parfait. En plus, on s'entend très bien et je sais qu'il me fera jamais de mal. Hein, papa ? »

« Tu as raison, mon fils. Blaise est un très bon parti. »

« Tu sais, on s'est même fait un bisou la dernière fois quand il m'a délivré du dragon, juste un petit, sur la bouche. »

Lucius ébouriffa les cheveux encore humides de son fils en souriant.

« En ce qui concerne les bisous, je préférerais que vous attendiez d'être plus grands, d'accord, mon ange ? Beaucoup, beaucoup plus grands. Comme, quand vous serez fiancés, par exemple. »

« Oh. Ben, je le lui dirai alors, » répondit le petit, l'air visiblement déçu.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est prêt, je pense que l'on peut rentrer. Harry ? Tout va bien ? »

Le brun se sortit de sa torpeur, il se dépêcha d'enfiler son manteau et son bonnet, profitant de l'occasion pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Lucius n'était pas choqué par les propos de son fils ? Il n'avait pas hurlé que non, un garçon ça n'épouse pas un autre garçon ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Était-ce juste parce qu'il ne prenait pas les paroles de l'enfant au sérieux ou parce qu'il n'était pas homophobe ?

En rentrant dans sa chambre pour finir ses bagages, Harry ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre de façon affolée alors qu'il ne cessait de se poser une nouvelle fois les questions qui le tourmentaient depuis des semaines : _est-ce que Lucius Malfoy est gay ? Est-ce qu'il éprouve de l'attirance pour moi ?_

**... ... ...**

Harry avait du mal à y croire et pourtant !

Ils étaient là, tous, au cottage, en train de partager le traditionnel pudding.

Plus incroyable encore, Sirius riait à gorge déployé avec Remus sans que Severus ne fronce les sourcils ou ne râle. Teddy avait même rempli sa couche tout à l'heure sans qu'il ne trouve rien à redire !

La magie de Noël, à n'en pas douter.

Harry regagna sa chambre, après que les Lupin soient retournés chez eux. Sirius finissait un verre en compagnie de Severus, qui lui avait décidé de ranger son salon. Le brun les avait laissés, s'étonnant encore de pouvoir les voir ensemble sans que des insultes ne fusent ou qu'ils ne cherchent à s'étrangler mutuellement. Pourtant, les vacances d'été à trois auraient dû l'habituer à ce spectacle, mais non, il l'étonnait toujours.

Ses deux tuteurs lui avaient demandé, l'un comme l'autre, comment il allait, comment se passaient ses leçons avec Draco et sa vie au manoir en général. Il était resté plutôt évasif, se contentant de leur assurer que tout se passait bien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les regards interrogateurs que s'échangèrent les deux autres. Il n'entendit pas plus, alors qu'il ronflait déjà, les chuchotements et questions qu'exprimèrent Sirius et Severus à son sujet.

Le lendemain matin, les trois hommes transplanèrent devant le Terrier. Il faisait beau, bien que très froid. Ils entrèrent dans le salon de Molly qui leur avait ouvert la porte, tout sourire.

« Harry ! Comment ça va, mon pote ? Sirius, Severus, la forme ? » s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine de petits-fours en s'avançant vers eux.

« Bien et toi ? » répondit Harry.

« Par Merlin, Weasley, avalez donc avant de nous postillonner des résidus de nourriture dessus ! » pesta Severus en s'époussetant de façon exagérée.

Hermione et George virent les saluer également. Charlie se présenta à son tour, entraînant le plus jeune à sa suite, vers la cheminée.

« Viens Harry, je veux absolument te présenter à Mitica ! »

Harry aperçut alors cette fameuse Mitica, de dos, qui discutait avec Arthur. La première impression de Harry fut qu'elle ne semblait pas trop petite pour une femme, qu'elle était svelte, mais que sa tenue n'avait rien de féminin. Elle portait un simple pantalon noir, qui moulait une paire de fesses ferme, et une chemise bleu roy. Des cheveux ondulés mi-longs, blond foncé, caressaient le bas de son cou et le col de ladite chemise.

« Miti, je te présente Harry Potter, » déclara Charlie.

Mitica se retourna et Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir stupidement. Mitica n'était pas belle, tout comme sa tenue n'avait strictement rien de féminin, indubitablement. Par contre, Harry fut happé par des yeux noisette rieurs, un visage plutôt allongé qu'illuminait un sourire ravageur. Mitica n'était pas belle, non, _il_ était magnifique. Parce que c'était un homme.

Harry resta planté, comme un couillon, tandis que Sirius et Severus allaient saluer le jeune Roumain qui leur parlait dans un mauvais anglais, déformé par un terrible accent.

« Bonjour, Arry, » finit-il par dire au jeune homme muet.

Il était à peine plus grand que lui, constata Harry alors que le Roumain lui embrassait les deux joues.

« Bon... bonjour, euhh... Mitica*****, c'est cela ? »

« Oui ! » confirma le blond tandis que Charlie passait un bras autour de sa taille.

Le dragonnier se pencha vers son fiancé et lui embrassa le cou, le faisant rire légèrement.

Harry se recula, gêné au possible.

Il s'assit dans un coin, sur une chaise bancale, regardant les autres qui s'amusaient, comme étranger à la fête qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Harry était mal à l'aise.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait pas exactement _pourquoi_ il était mal à l'aise. Charlie était en couple avec un homme, pourtant, toutes les autres personnes autour d'eux semblaient prendre la nouvelle comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était normal.

L'image des Dursley jaillit devant lui. S'ils avaient été là, l'ambiance aurait été tout autre. Il serra son verre entre ses doigts, complètement perdu. Il aurait dû être content de voir ça, de voir Charlie et son fiancé entourés de sa famille, de ses amis. Cela présumait sans doute que tout ce petit monde ne le rejetterait pas, lui, si un jour il leur avouait son homosexualité.

« Ça ne va pas, mon grand ? » fit une voix grave à ses côtés.

Harry redressa la tête pour voir Sirius prendre une chaise afin de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sirius, pas Severus. C'était étonnant, d'habitude, c'était plutôt le maître des Potions qui venait le voir quand il était sombre.

« Tout va très bien, » répondit le brun, replongeant son nez dans son verre.

Sirius se pencha vers lui et lui releva le menton de ses doigts, obligeant Harry à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non, tout ne va pas très bien. Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Avec Sev', on voit bien que quelque chose te perturbe depuis hier. Et là, tu as eu l'air à la fois choqué et triste quand tu as vu le fiancé de Charlie. Alors, mon grand, si tu lâchais le morceau à tonton Siri' ? »

Harry ricana doucement.

« Siri', franchement, je pense pas que ce soit le moment. »

« Allons, Harry, je pense que notre cher Sirius peut tout entendre. En plus, pour une fois qu'il veut jouer son rôle de tuteur un peu sérieusement, ne laisse pas passer cette chance ! » s'éleva une vois feutrée de l'autre côté du jeune sorcier.

Sans surprise, il vit que Severus les avait rejoint. Le plus jeune des trois sorciers sentit son malaise s'agrandir alors que son cœur jouait une symphonie infernale sous ses côtes. Ses deux parents étaient présents, ils lui tendaient vraisemblablement une perche, chose qu'il avait espéré et craint tout à la fois depuis quelques temps. C'était le moment où jamais de ''lâcher le morceau'' comme venait de lui suggérer Sirius. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, par Merlin, cela était-il aussi difficile.

« Je... » ses mains devinrent moites, couvrant de buée le verre entre ses doigts.

Le rire clair, cristallin, de Mitica retentit, offrant sans le savoir une façon d'aborder le sujet pour Harry.

« Mitica... C'est un garçon. »

« Certes, c'est pas faux, » constata Sirius. « Et une vraie bombe sexuelle si tu veux mon avis. Il doit pas s'ennuyer notre ami Charlie avec lui ! »

Le verre de Harry glissa de ses doigts. Il aurait dû s'écraser au sol si Severus, plus prévoyant que jamais, n'avait pas déjà sorti sa baguette avant que son pupille n'ouvre la bouche. Il arrêta le verre dans sa course, le laissant flotter à quelques centimètres à peine du plancher. Severus se pencha pour le prendre afin de le tendre au brun, éberlué.

« Merci, Sev', » balbutia Harry.

« De rien. Harry, c'est l'homosexualité de Charlie qui te gêne ? Ou autre chose liée à cette homosexualité ? »

« Snape, pourquoi veux-tu que Harry soit gêné par cela ? C'est ridicule ! Tout le monde sait très bien que Charlie a toujours été de ce bord-là. »

« Euh, Siri', non, je l'ignorais, » l'interrompit Harry, créant la stupéfaction chez Sirius, tandis que Severus se pinçait l'arrête du nez en un geste théâtrale et en soupirant tout aussi théâtralement.

« Par Salazar, Black, tu ne te sers donc jamais de ce que l'on a coutume d'appeler un cerveau ? »

« Mais, Harry, je ne comprends pas ?! En quoi le fait que Charlie soit gay pourrait te gêner ? C'est absurde ! » continua Sirius, ignorant royalement le professeur de potions.

Ce dernier se prépara au pire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

« C'est comme si tu étais choqué que tes parents soient hétéros ou que je sois bi et que Rem' et moi avons été amants ! »

« QUOUÂAAAA ? » hurla Harry faisant de nouveau tomber son verre, que Severus rattrapa une seconde fois de justesse.

« Par Merlin, Black, la ferme ! » rajouta le sombre sorcier alors que toutes les têtes étaient désormais tournées vers eux.

Il les toisa un bref instant avant de se saisir à la fois de Sirius et de Harry pour les entraîner à l'extérieur.

« Réunion de famille ! » lança-t-il durement à l'assemblée surprise, les défiant d'émettre la moindre remarque.

Ce que personne ne fit, évidemment.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Sirius autant que Harry se reprirent.

« SNAPE, NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! POURQUOI TU NOUS EMMÈNES DEHORS ! J'AI MÊME PAS FINI MON... »

« TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC REMUS ? » le coupa Harry en criant, les yeux exorbités.

« SILENCE ! » tonna Severus. « Black, on s'en fou complètement de ton estomac, c'est clair ? Harry, oui, ton cher parrain et le loup-garou sont sortis ensemble, à Poudlard. Mais Remus a eu suffisamment de jugeote pour larguer ce coureur de jupons et de pantalons. »

« Hein ? Même pas vrai ! » bouda Sirius.

« Tu oses prétendre que tu n'as pas couché avec la moitié de Poudlard peut-être ? »

« Non, cette partie-là est très vraie, je dirais plus de la moitié, même. Non, Remus ne m'a pas largué ! On a rompu d'un commun accord, nuance ! »

« Plus de la moitié ? Sale vantard ! »

« Jaloux, Snape ? Tu aurais peut-être aimé profiter de mes charmes au lieu de devoir te contenter de ta main droite ? »

« Pauvre obsédé ! Tu n'es pas si irrésistible que ça ! »

« Dommage, autant tu n'étais pas terrible à cette époque, autant j'ai pu constater cet été que tu t'étais drôlement amélioré. J'aurais pu t'apprendre ce que c'est que d'être avec un vrai mec ! »

« Pitié, je ne veux rien savoir sur ta vie sexuelle, Sirius ! Ni de celle de Sev' ! Oh Merlin, mais c'est pas vrai ! » gémit Harry, faisait se retourner vers lui les deux hommes qui se faisaient face, rouges de colère.

« Pardon, Harry, excuse-nous. Je disais donc, Black, Harry a été élevé par des Moldus, et des Moldus particulièrement étroits d'esprit. Ce que je craignais était donc exact, ils étaient aussi homophobes, pas vrai ? »

Severus posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du garçon, le sentant trembler alors qu'il détournait la tête.

« Harry, mon garçon, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Comme à chaque fois que Snape prenait cette voix, douce et ferme à la fois, ce ton si paternel et rassurant, Harry obéit, dardant son regard vert tourmenté dans celui, aussi noir que réconfortant, de son tuteur.

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Les sorciers, comme tu peux le voir, acceptent très bien l'homosexualité ou la bisexualité. »

Harry déglutit, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire.

« Qu'il s'inquiète ? Mais pourquoi... » commença Sirius avant de comprendre brutalement et de pousser un petit « Oh ! »

« Et la lumière fut, » ironisa Severus avant de revenir à son pupille. « Harry, dis-moi si je me trompe, et Sirius aussi par la même occasion : ce n'est pas parce que tu es dégoûté par l'homosexualité de Charlie que tu réagis ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Ou que tu sembles crever d'envie de nous parler, à tous les deux, d'un sujet qui te ronge depuis plusieurs mois et plus encore depuis hier soir. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs plus ébouriffés que jamais hocha la tête, cherchant dans les yeux de son père adoptif et de son parrain la moindre lueur de dégoût ou de rejet.

« Je... Je suis pas anormal, alors ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »

Severus le plaqua férocement contre son torse.

« Non, tu n'es pas anormal. Tu te souviens de ce que je te disais à ce sujet ainsi que celui de ton oncle ? Plus ce mot dans ta bouche, Harry. Et non, on ne t'en veut pas. De quoi pourrait-on t'en vouloir ? »

Harry se colla avec délectation contre Severus, les larmes aux yeux. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait admis devant eux, se délivrant ainsi de ce qui l'étouffait depuis des mois. Oui, il était gay. Et Sirius et Severus continuaient de l'aimer. Il sentit dans son dos la chaleur d'un autre corps, qui se nichait contre lui, un souffle chaud dans son cou.

« Harry, comme si l'on pouvait te rejeter de toute façon. Tu es tout pour nous deux, tu le sais. Notre joie de vivre, notre fils, l'enfant que nous n'auront certainement jamais. On t'aime. »

« Merci, Siri' » pleurnicha le brun.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés tous les trois pendant un long moment. Puis, ils se décollèrent enfin, tout sourire. Pourtant, avant de rentrer de nouveau chez les Weasley, Harry sentit le regard lourd de Severus sur lui. L'homme le dévisageait avec un petit sourire en coin. Harry se sentit un peu rougir alors que les paroles de son tuteur étaient enfin analysées correctement par son cerveau.

Severus se doutait depuis longtemps qu'il était gay.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Est-ce qu'il avait aussi une petite idée de ce qui se tramait en ce moment au manoir ? Harry en frémit intérieurement tout en retournant rire avec ses amis.

**… … …**

**À suivre**

**… … …**

* * *

><p><strong>NDA : * <strong>Pour la petite info, Mitica est un vrai prénom roumain, 100% masculin ;) Et bravo a tout ceux qui l'avaient deviné, contrairement à toi, ma Bichette ^^


	12. Une nouvelle année

**NDA : **Depuis le temps que je me tue à vous répéter que l'abus d'alcool n'est pas bon pour la santé ! Euh... en fait, ce serait peut-être à Harry qu'il faudrait le dire ^^ Quant à ceux qui souhaitaient que Lucius montre un peu les crocs, fonce dans le tas, sorte le grand jeu et autre synonyme dans le genre, ils risquent de ne pas être déçus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**.**

**Une nouvelle année**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ce fut sans réelle surprise que Harry entendit un petit coup donné à la porte de sa chambre, à peine quelques minutes après qu'il ait fini de ranger ses affaires. Il savait que Hyde l'avait vu dans le hall du manoir, et si cet épouvantable elfe de maison était là, ce n'était certainement pas pour ses beaux yeux verts. Il était rentré tard, sachant que Lucius lui avait finalement accordé le lendemain, à savoir le 2 janvier de cette nouvelle année 2001, en congé. Il en aurait bien besoin pour récupérer de la nuit de réveillon qu'il venait de passer avec ses amis.<p>

« Entrez ! » lança-t-il, un brin nerveux.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le maître des lieux.

« Bonsoir, Harry, j'ai appris que vous étiez enfin rentré. »

« Bonsoir, Lucius. Oui, je pensais être là un peu plus tôt, mais vous connaissez Severus, il a toujours un peu de mal à me lâcher, » rit doucement Harry.

Les yeux d'argent s'éclairèrent alors que Lucius souriait.

« Oui, j'imagine en effet. Harry, voudriez-vous m'accompagnez dans le petit salon ? »

« Avec plaisir, » répondit Harry, véritablement ravi.

Les soirées avec Lucius dans le calme de ce petit salon lui avaient atrocement manqué, même s'il s'était bien gardé de le mentionner à son tuteur.

Ils descendirent ensemble au rez de chaussé. Arrivés devant la porte dudit salon, Lucius s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, déclenchant une myriade de frissons le long de la nuque de Harry.

_Merlin, une semaine sans le voir et je suis pire qu'un jeune marié avant sa nuit de noce ! _se plaignit mentalement le jeune homme.

Était-ce la proximité de Severus ? Le fait qu'il soit de retour dans sa chambre d'adolescent à Poudlard ? Toujours était-il que Harry avait pris sur lui pour ne pas se toucher une seule fois, malgré l'envie qui lui montait à la gorge certains soirs en pensant au blond. Cela ne devait donc pas arranger son état, du moins ce fut ce que pensa sombrement l'ancien Gryffondor.

Il s'assit à la place qu'il occupait tous les soirs, à savoir sur le petit canapé, en face de la cheminée et de la table basse, à gauche du fauteuil crapaud que prenait de son côté Lucius. Il s'étonna pourtant de ne pas voir le lord à sa droite, et tressaillit alors que le parfum de l'homme l'envahissait et qu'il sentait l'assise de son canapé s'affaisser. Il tourna sa tête pour être immédiatement capturé par les orbes grises envoûtantes de Lucius. Il y lut une telle détermination qu'il eut d'un coup la gorge sèche.

« Une verre, Harry ? J'ai pensé que pour fêter cette nouvelle année, le thé ne serait pas de circonstance. Vous aimez le champagne ? » fit Lucius, la voix grave, caressante.

« Ou-oui... » bafouilla Harry, sans pouvoir se détacher du regard gris.

Les lèvres de l'aristocrate s'étirèrent tandis qu'il lui tendait une coupe pleine du liquide fait d'or et de bulles.

« M-merci, »

« De rien, » murmura Lucius.

Sa main n'avait toujours pas lâché la coupe. Harry sentit une chaleur envahir ses reins alors que les doigts fins du blond s'attardaient sur les siens. Cela ne dura qu'une petite seconde, sans aucun doute, et bien que la caresse soit subtile, il eut le sentiment de perdre la tête.

Il resta un instant sans rien faire. De son côté, Lucius avait pris une autre coupe qu'il fit tinter contre celle du brun.

« Bonne année. Que pourrait-on vous souhaiter, Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas... L'année qui vient de passer a été plutôt intense, à dire vrai. Alors j'aimerais... »

Harry commit l'erreur de regarder Lucius dans les yeux. La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Le lord le regardait de nouveau avec une intensité qui aurait fait fondre un iceberg. Les flammes dans la cheminée couvraient de reflets dorés ses cheveux platine, faisaient briller ses yeux qui tendaient vers un gris teinté de bleu profond et illuminaient son teint d'albâtre.

« Vous aimeriez ? » redemanda Lucius d'une voix de gorge, chaude et profonde.

Harry se retint de justesse de répondre : « Vous ! » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant glisser les yeux ensorcelants vers elle, le délivrant ainsi de leur pouvoir hypnotique.

« Je... je ne sais pas, il faut croire que ma vie me convient telle qu'elle est, » termina précipitamment Harry avant de boire une grosse gorgée de sa boisson, histoire de se reprendre.

Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration, sans regarder Lucius. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être atrocement conscient de sa présence juste à ses côtés, de son odeur agréable, de son genou qui frôlait le sien à chaque instant.

Merlin, venez à mon secours, supplia le garçon en fermant les yeux.

« Et vous, vos vacances se sont-elles bien passées ? » s'obligea-t-il à dire d'un ton badin bien que sa voix lui semblât étrangement étranglée. « Argiope n'est pas encore devenue veuve aux dernières nouvelles ? »

Un regard un coin lui apprit que Lucius souriait de toutes ses dents, incroyablement blanches et parfaitement alignées. Il y avait-il donc une seule chose chez cet homme qui ne soit pas parfaite ? bougonna intérieurement Harry tout en se fustigeant. Il n'allait quand même pas tomber en pâmoison devant de simples dents ? Ridicule, il atteignait le sommet du Mont Ridicule, sans crampons et en solitaire s'il vous plaît...

« Ah, notre chère Argiope ! » s'exclama Lucius.

Harry nota sans difficulté le soupçon de dérision qui suintait des propos de Lucius. L'homme se tourna de nouveau vers lui, un sourire fendant son visage. Le cœur de Harry s'allégeait quant à lui de plusieurs kilos. Si Lucius parlait sur ce ton, c'était qu'il n'était pas tombé dans la toile de l'araignée, comme Harry l'avait craint pendant une semaine.

« Non, elle ne l'est pas. Il semblerait que son cher Crésus se soit refait une santé pendant sa semaine d'absence. Comme cela est étrange, n'est-il pas ? J'ai ouïe dire que les Crabbe sont venus le chercher à notre retour de Grèce, malgré les cris de protestation de sa chère épouse, et depuis, il se porte toujours comme un charme. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rire qui s'éteignit peu à peu devant le regard de nouveau brûlant du sorcier blond. Il déglutit et reprit précipitamment une gorgée de champagne.

« Mis à part cela, nos vacances se sont merveilleusement bien passées. Draco et Blaise se sont baignés et amusés comme des petits fous. Ils ont aussi à moitié détruit la propriété d'Argiope, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Je dois avouer que ces petits monstres ont été atrocement gâtés. Severus m'a informé que des cadeaux attendaient encore Draco au cottage. Je vous remercie, Harry. Vous êtes... la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans la vie de Draco depuis des années... et dans la mienne. »

Harry sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues, il détourna son visage, cherchant à cacher son trouble dans sa coupe dont il avala la dernière gorgée. Il eut à peine le temps de reposer son verre sur la table basse que déjà Lucius le remplissait de nouveau et le lui tendait.

Une nouvelle fois, leurs doigts se touchèrent. Harry avait chaud, très chaud, tandis que le souffle tiède de Lucius se faisait sentir sur ses propres lèvres, lui démontrant à quel point l'homme était proche de lui. Il porta la coupe, fraîche, à sa bouche, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Lucius qui l'étudiait avec une attention plus que soutenue. Le lord sourit légèrement avant de se décider à lever son verre pour boire lui aussi un peu de son contenu.

« Vous nous avez atrocement manqués, Harry, je dois l'avouer. J'espère que vos propres vacances se sont agréablement passées ? »

Le garçon vida sa coupe sans plus de cérémonie, histoire de se donner du courage et surtout, pour se détendre. Il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, nom d'un Veracrasse et arrêter de rougir comme une gamine ! Il inspira, alors que l'alcool commençait déjà à lui monter un peu à la tête. Il vit que Lucius lui resservait une troisième coupe, sans même qu'il ait eu le temps de reposer le délicat cristal sur la table basse.

« Oui, j'ai passé d'excellentes vacances. En fait, depuis que Severus et Sirius ont décidé de faire la paix, je crois que je n'ai jamais passé d'aussi bonnes vacances de ma vie ! » s'exclama-t-il, soudain bavard. « Vous savez, cet été Sirius est venu passer plusieurs jours au cottage, avant la rentrée. C'était la première fois. J'étais vraiment heureux ! Sirius et Sev' ne s'entendaient pas du tout, je suppose que vous le savez, bien sûr, Sev' vous a sûrement déjà parlé, que dis-je, assommé, avec le ''sale cabot plein de puces'' ! Mais depuis mon anniversaire, ils font des efforts, vraiment. Je me sens, eh bien, comme un gamin qui voit ses parents se réconcilier, je suppose. »

Il se tut d'un coup, admirant sans vraiment s'en cacher le bel homme blond à ses côtés. Comme il était attirant, il sentait si bon. Ses cheveux, toujours illuminés par les flammes, semblaient l'appeler. Il se reprit alors que le sourire de Lucius devenait taquin.

« Severus m'a effectivement parlé de ces congés, ainsi que du pacte qu'il a passé avec Black. Pour vous. En fait, Severus me parle très souvent de vous. »

Harry éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, malgré cela, il avala de nouveau une gorgée du liquide doré.

« Oh, j'espère qu'il ne dit pas trop de sottises sur mon compte. »

« Nullement. En fait, il est très fier de son fils. »

Ces mots touchèrent énormément Harry, comme à chaque fois que Severus démontrait son amour pour lui.

« Vous avez passé quelques jours à Poudlard ? » l'interrogea de nouveau Lucius.

« Oui. Sev' n'était pas en congé, bien que ce soit les vacances de Noël. Il reste toujours des étudiants à Poudlard pour ces fêtes. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. »

Cette constatation, dite avec un brin de tristesse, fit hausser un sourcil pâle en face de lui. Harry eut un petit sourire contrit, puis il continua, ne voulant absolument pas que Lucius lui pose des questions à ce sujet.

« Je n'avais pas dormi dans les cachots depuis des années ! En fait, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce retour aux sources, en quelques sorte. J'ai pu me promener dans le parc, aller aux abords de la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Non, c'était très reposant. Les quelques enfants présents ont été plutôt surpris de me voir, et en fin de compte, eux aussi auront des choses intéressantes à raconter à leurs amis à la fin de ces vacances. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » renchérit Lucius, enjôleur. « Voir le Survivant est effectivement quelque chose de très intéressant. C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me répéter chaque jour depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans mon manoir. »

Une fois encore, Harry sentit ses joues chauffer un peu. Ces propos auraient été dit dans la bouche d'un autre, il les auraient sans doute mal pris, agacé de voir son statut de ''Survivant'' être mis en avant. Pourtant, venant de Lucius, de ce ton si doux... Sans compter que l'homme venait une fois encore d'affirmer qu'il était intéressant...

Le fait d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de champagne n'aida absolument pas son cœur à arrêter sa course folle dans sa poitrine.

Bon sang, mais à quoi jouait Lucius depuis le début de cette soirée ? Harry avait de plus en plus le sentiment d'être un énorme gâteau recouvert de crème fouettée dont voudrait se délecter un chat.

Oups, mauvaise image mentale, se morigéna aussitôt le brun, alors que l'idée même d'être nu, recouvert de chantilly et avec un Lucius tout autant vêtu en train de lui lécher le torse s'inscrivait en lui. Très mauvaise idée. Il avala rapidement la dernière gorgée de son verre.

Loin de l'aider à se calmer, Lucius se pencha un peu plus vers lui. Harry cligna stupidement des yeux alors que les fins cheveux blond entraient dans son champs de vision. Il sentit les doigts frais de l'homme se poser sur les siens, caressant ces derniers, avant de lui ôter la coupe des mains.

« Vous voulez encore un peu de champagne ? » ronronna Lucius à son oreille.

Oh. Mon. Dieu, Lucius était véritablement un chat et lui de la crème fraîche.

« N-non, je crois... je crois avoir assez bu... » bafouilla Harry en se reculant légèrement contre le dossier du canapé.

« Et sinon, vous avez revu des amis à vous, à Poudlard ? Le professeur Dumbledore par exemple ? »

Harry respira de nouveau alors que son espace vital était soudain libéré de la présence délicieusement envahissante du blond, qui s'était lui aussi reculé, le flanc contre le dossier, un bras sur ce dernier afin de pouvoir faire face au Survivant. Harry le dévisagea, songeant qu'il avait rarement vu Lucius dans une posture aussi, eh bien, décontractée. Le lord lui offrit un sourire charmeur tout en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Harry regarda avec une étrange fascination la bouche s'ouvrir et la petite pointe de langue rose, avant que le liquide brillant ne glisse à l'intérieur. Il déglutit, ses idées se faisant décidément de moins en moins claires. Maudit soit le champagne, invention de ces non moins maudits mangeurs de grenouilles, connus pour être des obsédés sexuels ! La preuve en était que Harry avait de plus en plus l'esprit tourné vers son caleçon, ou plus exactement sur ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur.

« Je... j'ai vu Remus, oui. Et aussi le professeur Dumbledore, » finit-il par dire, la bouche de nouveau sèche.

« Oh. Et comment va mon cher vieil ami ? »

« Ami ? Oh, le professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Eh bien, oui, » se moqua gentiment Lucius en reposant son verre sur la table.

Il se réinstalla confortablement, son genou venant se caler contre la cuisse de Harry. Son bras, toujours sur le dossier, se rapprocha un peu, faisant que son avant-bras et sa main reposaient presque sur les épaules du jeune brun.

Rectification, pensa Harry, pas _presque. _Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Lucius dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses membres se couvrirent de chair de poule. Il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde avant de répondre, voulant absolument combler le silence qui était devenu lourd, rempli de tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes.

« Il va très bien, toujours aussi fantasque. Il m'a demandé lui aussi comment se passait mon travail et si tout allait bien au manoir, avec vous. Il m'a même invité pour l'occasion à prendre le thé dans son bureau. Encore un retour en arrière dans le temps. Bien que cette pièce n'ait pas beaucoup changé avec les années. »

« Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de ce bureau. Je suppose qu'Albus a toujours son Phénix ? »

Tout en parlant, les doigts de Lucius s'agitèrent un peu, venant glisser dans les mèches noires, chatouillant savoureusement la peau de Harry qui frissonna de nouveau. Ses billes vertes se raccrochèrent aux perles grises. Merlin, comme il avait envie de cet homme !

« Oui. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Fumsexe*****, » lâcha le jeune sorcier.

Il se figea de stupeur en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire tandis qu'en face de lui, les yeux gris mâtinés de bleu s'écarquillaient.

« Fum-seck, Fumseck ! Je voulais dire ! » s'écria-t-il, les joues rouges de honte.

« Serait-ce un lapsus révélateur, Harry ? » roucoula Lucius en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Harry déglutit, paniquant un peu. L'homme était presque allongé sur lui désormais, sa main fermement cramponnée à sa nuque. Il sentait son corps contre le sien, son torse chaud reposant à moitié sur ses propres côtes. Mais surtout, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui, brûlant, dévastateur, de Lucius qui le dévorait. Il réussit à faire bouger ses yeux juste assez pour que ces derniers tombent sur les lèvres roses, plutôt fines mais captivantes de l'homme.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre main de Lucius qui lui enlevait avec délicatesse ses lunettes avant de se poser sur sa joue. Harry frémit, n'en pouvant plus de désir. Ses yeux se fermèrent dans l'impossible et douloureuse attente.

Enfin, il sentit une caresse soyeuse sur ses lèvres, douce. Si douce. Une telle douceur devrait être interdite par le Magenmagot, à n'en pas douter.

Et puis la caresse s'intensifia alors que les lèvres de Lucius écrasaient désormais les siennes. Quelque chose d'humide et de brûlant lécha sa bouche en une demande silencieuse mais explicite. Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres afin que la langue mutine y pénètre.

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu !_ C'était la seule chose que pouvait à peu près penser Harry alors que Lucius l'embrassait désormais à perdre haleine, couché sur lui.

Il se sentait transporté, envolé. Il gémit sans aucune retenue tandis que ses mains se décidaient enfin à intervenir pour se fixer sur la nuque de Lucius, sous les longueurs blondes.

_C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, j'embrasse Lucius ! Oh Seigneur, j'embrasse Lucius, j'embrasse mon putain de patron !_ Hurla son pauvre cerveau embrumé.

Ses pensées s'enfuirent alors que le baiser se poursuivait, comme s'il ne devait jamais s'arrêter. La bouche de Lucius se détachait parfois de la sienne, leur permettant de respirer, de gémir de concert avant de revenir butiner les lèvres pulpeuses et rougies du Survivant.

Harry sentit les mains de Lucius se perdre sur ses flancs avant de se poser sur ses hanches. Son souffle se coupa quand Lucius tira dessus, faisant basculer le garçon sur le canapé, en position allongée, pour ensuite se positionner de tout son long sur lui.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir émettre une protestation mais ne le put, d'abord parce que la langue de Lucius menait une danse effrénée avec la sienne, ensuite parce qu'il était perdu.

Perdu dans les sensations de ce corps viril sur lui, de cette odeur enivrante et masculine, de ces caresses profondes, douces bien que de plus en plus inquisitrices sur son propre corps et aussi à cause de ce maudit champagne qui décidément le rendait plus mou que du chocolat fondu.

Oh oui, du chocolat fondu, sur le corps de Lucius, qu'il pourrait lécher encore et encore...

Il haleta, n'en pouvant plus de désir, de plaisir. Comment un simple baiser, de simples caresses pouvaient le mettre dans cet état, il n'en savait rien mais ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Pas encore, pas encore !

Au dessus de lui, Lucius était lui aussi perdu dans les sensations, la volupté de la luxure et du désir.

Sa main se faufila sous la barrière du tissu de la chemise du garçon, touchant sa peau veloutée, chaude, si tentante. Il en rêvait depuis des semaines, mais plus encore depuis qu'il avait pu avoir un aperçu de sa douceur quand il avait eu le brun contre lui, dans la piscine.

Cela faisait des mois que Lucius n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle, depuis la fin de sa relation avec son dernier amant, en juin dernier. Il avait envie de sexe, de possession. Plus encore, il avait envie du corps transit sous lui. Il voulait Harry, il le désirait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et avait dû attendre des mois, chose qu'il ne faisait bien évidemment jamais. Cette simple concupiscence s'était transformée au fil du temps en un sentiment plus profond, plus intense.

La semaine qu'il avait passée loin du précepteur de son fils avait fini de lui ouvrir les yeux, lui donnant la réponse à la question qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'être posée. Les manœuvres pathétiques d'Argiope pour le séduire auraient pu le faire ricaner, si elles ne l'avaient pas tant exaspéré. Lui ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'une personne, dans son corps et dans son âme : Harry.

Maintenant, il l'avait enfin à sa disposition, il voulait lui faire perdre la tête, sur ce canapé, peut-être même étancher sa convoitise en le faisant sien ici, dans ce petit salon teinté de bleu qui avait vu s'affirmer leur amour naissant.

Car Lucius n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le brun était tombé amoureux de lui. S'il avait eu encore quelques soupçons, les derniers hiboux échangés avec Severus les avaient dissipés, grâce aux quelques sous-entendu qu'il avait reçus en réponse à ses ''innocentes'' questions.

Les soupirs extatiques de Harry le ramenèrent au présent. Ses doigts parcouraient son torse, bien que gênés par la chemise. Il décida donc de remédier à ce problème en s'attaquant aux boutons, ouvrant largement l'étoffe une fois cela fait.

Harry avait l'air totalement débauché, affalé dans le canapé, ses cheveux ébène en bataille tout autour de son visage rougi par l'excitation. Lucius fondit de nouveau sur lui, dévorant ses lèvres, le contour de sa mâchoire carrée légèrement râpeuse ce soir, avant de plonger dans le cou. Là, la peau était douce, fine, il pouvait sentir sous ses lèvres les battement affolés du cœur propulsant le sang en saccades effrénées dans les veines.

Il poursuivit sa course humide sur le bas du cou, les clavicules, tandis que ses doigts s'infiltraient entre les fins poils sombres que Harry avait sur son torse. Sa bouche découvrit l'un des premiers trésors qu'il était parti chercher en même temps que l'une de ses mains, chacune emprisonnant simultanément l'un des tétons bruns déjà érigés.

Harry glapit, se cambrant sous la délicieuse sensation. L'un de ses boutons de chair était étroitement pincé par les doigts de Lucius, l'autre par ses dents, les lèvres refermées sur le mamelon entier alors que l'impitoyable langue titillait la petite pointe.

« Oh, Merlin, » s'étrangla le pauvre garçon.

Lucius sourit contre sa poitrine. Il poursuivit sa douce torture, les mains de Harry fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Il descendit soudain plus bas et commença à s'attaquer d'une main aux boutons du pantalon, déformé par une bosse, du jeune sorcier.

Ce fut à ce moment que le sang de Harry décida qu'il serait peut-être de bon ton d'irriguer de nouveau son cerveau correctement.

Seigneur, il était en train de gémir de façon éhonté sur ce canapé, Lucius au-dessus de lui occupé à le peloter et à l'embrasser un peu partout. C'était divin, sans aucun doute, mais c'était trop. Les doigts de Lucius s'affairaient à tenter de déboutonner son jean, et ça, c'était la limite à ne pas franchir.

Pas qu'il aurait été contre une partie de plaisir un peu plus poussée, loin de là, mais subitement, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et surtout, avec _qui_. C'était Lucius, l'homme dont il s'était épris, qu'il désirait, mais qui restait néanmoins son patron.

Et si le lord le culbutait dans son salon, qu'en serait-il de la suite ? Était-ce qu'il voulait ? Une simple partie de jambes en l'air vite fait (et sans aucun doute bien fait au vu des merveilles que ce blond diabolique savait faire avec sa langue et ses doigts) sans plus mais qui aurait forcément des conséquences ?

Harry tenta de repousser l'assaut de Lucius, le retenant par les épaules tout en refermant ses jambes qu'il n'avait, à sa grande honte, pas eu conscience d'écarter de façon aussi indécente.

« Lucius, a-arrête... » gémit Harry, sans grand succès.

La main du sorcier, au contraire, franchit la barrière de la braguette, désormais ouverte, pour venir s'enrouler autour de l'érection cachée par le caleçon.

« Lucius, non, STOP ! » cria Harry en se redressant.

Son cri eut le mérite de le dégriser complètement ainsi que de faire se redresser Lucius, un peu surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? » demanda ce dernier en se collant une nouvelle fois contre le brun haletant. « Tu veux que l'on aille dans ta chambre, mon trésor ? » susurra-t-il en se pelotonnant dans le cou de Harry, le dégustant de nouveau par ses baisers.

« N-non... Oh, par Merlin, Lucius, je t'en prie, arrête, ça va trop loin. »

C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait en cet instant. Cela allait trop loin, trop vite. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un homme facile, un jeune type en manque de sexe que l'on pouvait allonger, posséder, pour ensuite quoi ? Le jeter ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait absolument pas ce que désirait Lucius, en dehors de sa paire de fesses cela s'entendait, et c'était bien le problème. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin tant qu'il ignorait les véritables motivations de l'homme.

Lui, par contre, savait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait un vrai petit-ami, une relation amoureuse, pas simplement sexuelle. Il voulait que le blond et lui forment un couple. Certes, il avait conscience qu'avec Draco, ils devraient être prudents les premiers temps mais il désirait une vraie relation, aimer et être aimé.

« Trop loin ? » répéta Lucius, sortant du cou délicieusement tendre de son futur amant. « Allons, Harry, ne fais pas ta petite vierge effarouchée, cela ne te va pas du tout. J'ai envie de toi, » déclara-t-il, la voix tendue par le désir.

Il tenta de posséder de nouveau les lèvres de Harry cependant, il fut arrêté dans son élan par la main de ce dernier, sur son torse.

« Pardon ? Vierge effarouchée ? Alors parce que je ne veux pas passer à la casserole le premier soir, ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'effarouché ? »

Cette fois, Lucius se redressa complètement, assis sur le canapé.

« Attends, tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment attendre avant que l'on couche ensemble ? » demanda le lord.

Cette phrase blessa profondément le cœur tendre de Harry. Il la prit en pleine figure alors qu'elle faisait resurgir tous ses doutes. Lucius n'en voulait donc qu'à ses fesses. Loin de ses méandres intellectuelles, Lucius continua de s'enfoncer.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'attendre plus que de raison. Je suis un homme, toi aussi, nous ne sommes plus des adolescents qui se contentent de jouer à touche-pipi. J'ai envie de toi, ça fait des semaines que je me retiens. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant ! Allez, Harry, ne joue pas au puceau, de toute façon je ne le croirais pas. Tu préfères que l'on aille dans mon lit ? »

Harry se leva brusquement du canapé, le cœur en miettes.

« Non, certainement pas. Je n'ai que faire de ton lit ou de ce que tu me proposes ! »

Lucius se redressa lui aussi, en soupirant.

« Harry... Allez, reprends donc une coupe de champagne et... »

« Quoi ? Attends, tu es en train de me faire comprendre que tu m'as fait boire juste parce que tu voulais me baiser ? »

Cette fois, Lucius sembla comprendre l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, et de ce fait, la situation plutôt embourbée dans laquelle lui, se trouvait.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Il étudia attentivement le visage du garçon, découvrant pour la première fois les prunelles blessées. La lumière se fit de suite dans son esprit.

« Oh, Merlin, Harry ! Tu es réellement puceau ? »

Le visage rouge du survivant fut une réponse éloquente.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, j'aurais agi différemment si j'avais su. Écoute, je comprends, je vais aller moins vite. Allez, trésor, reviens sur le canapé, je... »

« Je quoi ? Viens donc ici, joli petit cul, que je puisse te fourrer, c'est ça ? » s'écria Harry, blessé comme jamais.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme, ni avec une femme d'ailleurs. Il était atrocement meurtri dans son âme. Cette pureté, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on la lui renvoie à la figure de cette façon. Jamais. Il avait imaginé qu'il en aurait informé en chuchotant et le cœur battant l'homme qu'il aimait juste avant de passer à l'acte, quand il aurait été prêt. Il avait cru que cet homme l'aurait pris dans ses bras, avec tendresse, amour, il lui aurait murmuré à l'oreille que ce n'était pas grave, au contraire, qu'il allait prendre soin de lui. Et dans ses rêves les plus fous, il avait cru que cet homme serait Lucius.

Quelle désillusion...

« Harry, non, pas du tout ! » s'offusqua Lucius, peiné lui aussi par les propos crus de Harry.

Il tendit la main vers lui mais le brun la repoussa avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

« Harry, attends ! »

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas, il courut jusque dans sa chambre, ferma sa porte à double tour avant de s'effondrer dans son lit, tous ses beaux rêves d'amour, de tendresse et de bonheur à deux envolés.

Resté seul dans le salon, Lucius se maudit, lui, et aussi Harry. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer ! Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à être vraiment en colère contre l'autre sorcier. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais les larmes qu'il avait vu perler au bord des cils noirs juste avant qu'il ne s'enfuit de la pièce l'avaient profondément bouleversé.

**... ... ...**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva tard et étrangement raide. Il avait mal à la tête ainsi qu'une atroce envie de vomir. Pourtant, il s'obligea à se diriger dans la salle de bains, prit une douche rapide et descendit dans la petite salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le regard plein de haine que lui lança Hyde ne le toucha pas, déjà parce qu'il en avait l'habitude, mais surtout parce qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. Il se dépêcha de prendre une simple tasse de thé avant de s'éclipser dans le hall d'entrée. Il venait à peine de franchir le perron qu'il entendit un hurlement strident derrière lui avant d'être percuté de plein fouet par un lutin blond.

« Haarryyyyyyyy ! »

« Bonjour, Draco, » répondit Harry en se baissant vers l'enfant.

Le petit s'accrocha fermement à sa taille tout en relevant son joli petit nez pointu.

« Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! Et avec Blaise, on a fait plein de jeux, on a reçu plein de jouets aussi ! Et Blaise, il m'a offert un bracelet ! Regarde ! » dit-il d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle alors qu'il tendait son bras fin sous le nez du sorcier pour qu'il admire le bracelet en cuir noir qui enserrait son poignet.

« Il a dit que c'était en gage de notre amour, comme si on était fiancés ! Sa maman n'avait pas voulu qu'il achète de bague, » rajouta-t-il, un brin désappointé.

« Ce bracelet est très joli, Draco, vraiment. Tu as beaucoup de chance, » rajouta Harry avec amertume.

« Tu sais, à papa aussi tu lui as beaucoup manqué ! Et tu as reçu des cadeaux, toi aussi ! » déclara l'enfant soudain très sérieux.

Harry ressentit très nettement la piqûre de douleur dans son cœur. Il avait manqué à Lucius ? Peut-être, mais certainement pas de la façon dont s'imaginait Draco ou dont lui aurait aimé. C'était juste l'idée d'une bonne partie de sexe qui avait dû manquer au blond, coincé qu'il était avec Argiope et les deux enfants. Quant aux cadeaux... il ne les avait pas vus et n'avait pas envie de les voir.

« Harry ? Ça va pas ? Tu as l'air tout triste. Pourquoi tu as les yeux tout rouges ? Tu as pleuré ? »

Le jeune sorcier détourna le tête, jurant intérieurement contre l'extraordinaire capacité qu'avaient les enfants à voir ce qu'ils ne devaient pas ou à deviner les sentiments des adultes autour d'eux.

« C'est rien, t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais... Tu vas où ? » s'écria d'un coup Draco, comprenant enfin que si son professeur se tenait devant le pas de la porte du manoir, tout habillé, c'était qu'il allait partir.

Il s'accrocha plus encore à Harry, de toute la force de ses petits bras.

« Non ! Non, je veux pas que tu partes ! »

« Draco, Draco, calme-toi, je ne pars pas, enfin pas vraiment. Je suis juste invité à manger chez des amis, les Weasley, avec mon parrain. Je reviens ce soir, » tenta de le rassurer l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Non ! Non, je veux pas ! Je t'ai pas vu pendant super longtemps ! Je veux pas que tu partes ! Tu dois passer la journée avec moi et papa ! Harry ! » pleurait désormais l'enfant.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Tant les pleurs de l'enfant que le fait qu'il parle de son père lui donnait à lui aussi l'envie de pleurer.

« Draco, allez, mon bel ange, ne pleure pas. Je reviens, c'est juste une journée. »

« Non ! Non ! » hurla Draco dont la tristesse avait été rejointe par la colère. « Je veux pas ! T'as pas le droit ! Je veux venir avec toi ! »

« Quoi ? Non, Draco, tu ne peux pas. »

Le petit se détacha légèrement. Il serra les poings, tapa violemment le sol de ses pieds, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

« SI ! JE VEUX VENIR AVEC TOI ! » s'égosilla-t-il, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aiguës.

Il fondit d'un coup en larmes, se raccrochant de nouveau au corps de Harry, le nez dans son manteau.

Harry soupira lentement tandis que ses mains se posaient presque malgré lui sur la douce chevelure blonde. Ses cheveux étaient si fins, si doux... comme ceux de son père. Son cœur se crispa alors qu'instinctivement, ses bras se cramponnaient autour de l'enfant.

« Écoute... D'accord, si ton père te donne sa permission, je veux bien t'emmener avec moi chez les Weasley, » abdiqua-t-il.

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent comme par magie et c'est avec un sourire rayonnant que Draco le regarda.

« Youpi ! Je vais tout de suite le dire à papa ! Le temps de monter dans son bureau et j'arrive ! »

Il commençait déjà à galoper dans le hall quand il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu m'attends, hein ? Promis ? »

« Oui, promis, » rigola Harry. « Et n'oublie pas de prendre ton manteau... Et ton bonnet ! » cria-t-il à la tornade blonde qu'il apercevait, au loin, en train de gravir quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Il soupira de nouveau, réalisant qu'il s'était fait manipuler comme d'habitude par le petit garçon. La vérité, c'était qu'il s'en fichait. Draco aussi lui avait manqué et il n'avait pas envie de le faire pleurer à peine arrivé.

Il était en train de faire les cents pas sur le sentier recouvert de gravier du manoir quand Draco déboula comme une furie, son manteau d'hiver bien fermé et son bonnet vissé sur sa tête. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, impeccables comme son charmeur de père, tout en faufilant sa main dans celle de l'adulte.

Harry répondit à son sourire, refermant sa main contre celle gantée de l'enfant. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au portail, qu'ils franchirent. Une fois ce dernier derrière eux, Harry transplana, entraînant Draco avec lui.

**... ... ...**

Ils atterrirent dans le jardin boueux des Weasley. La température était plus douce ici, le soleil brillait et ses rayons réchauffaient agréablement la peau. Harry s'avança vers la porte, la main de Draco toujours dans la sienne. Il allait frapper quand il sentit son bras se faire tirer en arrière.

« Oui ? Draco, que se passe-t-il, mon ange ? » demanda immédiatement Harry, surpris de voir le visage de l'enfant tout chiffonné et ses grands yeux gris bleuté emplis d'inquiétude.

« On va voir mon cousin Black ? »

Harry s'agenouilla, posant ses mains sur les frêles épaules.

« Oui, ton cousin et mon parrain. Il s'appelle Sirius et il est très gentil. C'est un Auror, il pourchasse les méchants pour les mettre en prison. Mais en dehors de ça, c'est... un grand toutou tout doux. »

Le petit garçon parut un peu dubitatif. Ses yeux étudiaient avec attention la maison devant lui.

« Et les Ouidlé, ils habitent ici ? »

« Weasley, oui, c'est ici qu'ils habitent, c'est leur maison. »

« C'est vraiment une maison ? Ça ? » rétorqua Draco, une grimace sur le nez.

Harry leva lui aussi les yeux sur la demeure bancale qui paraissait plus branlante que jamais. Effectivement, comparée au manoir Malfoy ou même au cottage de Severus...

« Oui, je t'assure, c'est bien leur maison. On y va, Draco ? » fit Harry en se redressant.

Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sa main tirant un peu plus le jeune homme en arrière.

« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » demanda gentiment le brun.

« Et si... » l'enfant se mordit les lèvres, un tic qu'il avait emprunté à son professeur à n'en pas douter. « Et si ils ne m'aimaient pas ? » finit le petit blond dans un murmure.

Harry leva le fin menton pâle vers lui.

« Draco, pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils ne t'aiment pas ? Ils sont tous très gentils, tu es avec moi et tu es un adorable petit garçon. »

Les yeux clairs se remplirent d'espoir.

« Tu en es sûr ? Il ne vont pas dire que je suis méchant ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » s'étonna Harry.

« Même quand ils sauront que mon papa c'est Lucius Malfoy ? » le réinterrogea Draco.

Cette dernière phrase choqua profondément Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester avec vigueur quand... quand il se souvint de sa propre réaction à l'annonce de son nouvel emploi dans le bureau de Dumbledore, de celle de Sirius, des Weasley et de ses amis en général quand ils avaient appris qu'il allait travailler pour le fils du Mangemort Abraxas Malfoy. Il prit donc la peine de réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme qu'il voulait la plus convaincante possible :

« Écoute, Draco, ton papa avait raison pour une chose : il y aura toujours des gens qui te jugeront sur ton nom avant même de te connaître. Ce sera à toi de leur montrer ce que tu vaux. S'ils ne changent pas leur jugement ou s'ils refusent de te connaître, ce sera tant pis pour eux. Mais je te promets que dans cette pièce, personne ne fera cela et personne ne te détestera. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Ils se sourirent tous deux, puis Harry frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement, dévoilant une femme rondelette à la chevelure de feu.

« Harry, mon chéri, rentre vite ! Tiens, mais qui est donc ce ravissant petit bonhomme qui se cache derrière toi ? »

Harry n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de répondre qu'un grand homme brun lui sautait déjà dessus, pour l'enlacer en le soulevant pratiquement du sol.

« Prongsy ! Comment vas-tu, mon grand ? Tu as survécu à la terreur sombre des cachots ? »

« Oui, Siri', comme toujours, » grimaça le jeune homme.

« Alors tu as pu venir, finalement ? Les Malfoy ne t'ont pas séquestré ? »

Un petit couinement de souris arrêta Sirius dans sa diatribe, il se tourna pour voir un petit garçon blond comme les blés, ou plutôt de l'or blanc, le dos collé contre la porte. Il semblait terrorisé alors qu'il regardait Arthur et Molly, debout devant lui et qui, quant à eux, avaient l'air pour le moins perplexe.

« Tonton 'Ry, » gémit l'enfant en tendant la main vers le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

« Oh Merlin, Draco, ce n'est rien, je suis là ne t'inquiète pas ! » s'exclama aussitôt Harry en s'extirpant des bras de son parrain pour prendre l'enfant contre lui.

Le petit s'y réfugia avec bonheur, jetant des petits coups d'œil par dessus son bras aux autres adultes qui le fixaient.

« Draco ? » demanda Sirius en interrogeant Harry du regard.

« Oui. Sirius, Molly, Arthur, je vous présente Draco Malfoy, mon élève et aussi mon... neveu, en quelque sorte. Viens Draco, n'aie pas peur. »

Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant, afin de le présenter aux trois autres personnes. Une chance, George, Fred et Bill et sa famille n'étaient pas encore présents.

« Draco, voici Arthur et Molly Weasley. Ce sont les parents de mon meilleur ami, Ron. Et ils sont devenus comme ma famille. Et lui, cet espèce de grand dadais, c'est mon parrain, ton grand-cousin, Sirius. »

Draco porta son regard sur l'homme aux cheveux sombres, les yeux exorbités. Sirius Black devait véritablement le fasciner car il resta un long moment ainsi, à l'étudier.

De son côté, Black faisait de même. Alors c'était lui le petit monstre qui avait fait fuir et rendu à moitié fou pas moins de huit précepteurs confirmés ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air terrible. Au contraire, il était tout mignon dans son manteau un peu démodé et son bonnet doublé de fourrure qu'il maltraitait entre ses doigts. Mignon mais encore impressionné. Sirius lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, lui faisant pousser de nouveau un petit cri.

« Salut p'tit cousin ! Tu sais que tu es bien de la famille, toi ? Tu as les yeux des Black ! »

« Tonton 'Ry, » supplia de nouveau le gamin. « Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas complètement fou ? »

Harry explosa de rire, vite rejoint par Sirius.

« Dis-moi, Draco, et si tu enlevais ton manteau ? Je crois que j'ai aussi du chocolat chaud dans la cuisine, ainsi qu'une part de tarte. Ça te dis ? » lui demanda gentiment Molly.

« Oh oui, madame ! Tonton 'Ry, j'ai le droit ? »

« Bien sûr, mon grand, va vite avec Molly, » lui affirma Harry.

« Youpi ! » cria le garçon.

Il hésita encore alors que Molly lui tendait la main. Pourtant, après un dernier regard vers Harry qui l'encouragea de la main, il finit par tendre la sienne et à suivre la matriarche.

« Ah ça, dès qu'il y a un enfant, vous pouvez être sûr que Molly va se précipiter dessus pour le gaver et le dorloter, » se moqua gentiment Arthur. « Bien, Harry, pourquoi l'héritier Malfoy est avec toi ? Pas que cela me dérange le moins du monde, mais je suis surpris que le grand Lucius Malfoy ait accepté de se séparer de son fils pour la journée, surtout pour venir... ici. »

« En fait... disons que je suis rentré tard hier soir, alors quand il m'a vu ce matin et qu'il a compris que je partais, il a été tellement triste. J'ai pas pu lui dire non. »

« Certes... Et Lucius ? » demanda à son tour Sirius.

« Euh... Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai posé la question, mais Draco, » avoua Harry, mal à l'aise.

Les deux autres hommes se figèrent de stupeur.

« Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que tu n'as pas demandé à Lucius la permission de venir ici avec Draco ? » voulut savoir Arthur.

« Draco est allé voir son père, il est donc au courant ! » se défendit Harry.

« Bien sûr... Draco... Le même Draco qui t'a fait les pires crasses depuis des mois... » se gaussa Sirius.

Néanmoins, l'Auror n'insista pas alors qu'il avisait le regard soudain sombre de son filleul.

« Harry... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé toi-même à Lucius ? »

« Je... Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le voir, » souffla Harry en évitant les yeux gris de son parrain.

« D'accord... Bien, je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose. »

Sirius attrapa le plus jeune brun par les épaules pour l'entraîner sur un canapé.

… … …

**À suivre**

… … …

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong> : ***** Je me dois de rendre à Jules ce qui appartiens à César, ce n'est pas de moi, non. En fait, nous étions sur Skype, Nanola, Archimède &Co, avec comme fond sonore la dite Nanola en train de jouer à Magical Ride, sur FB. Jeu addictif pour certain, à ma grande stupéfaction je me dois de le signaler, qui a déjà causé de grands dommages dans de nombreux cerveaux et qui est en partie responsable de notre terrible coécriture "Le cauchemar de Draco". Bref, elle nous faisait part des différents personnages apparaissant sur son écran à la place de la sorcière sur son balai, soit la licorne (Petit Poney ! hurlait-elle joyeusement) ou le Phénix (Fumseck ! nous vrillait-elle les tympans) et soudain, la bombe explose avec un formidable : FUMSEXE ! Et oui, depuis c'est devenu l'un de nos cris de guerre. Bichette, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, impossible ;)

En dehors de ça, comme je l'ai dit dans mes RAR, j'ai eu un gros souci d'ordinateur cette semaine, donc pardon pour les réponses plutôt courtes. Cela a été un moindre mal car il n'était pas sûr que je puisse poster aujourd'hui.


	13. 1994 - La Coupe de feu - Partie 1

**NDA : **Oh, comme vous devez me détester, oui, allez-y, détestez-moi, haïssez-moi, j'adore ça, encore ! Ahem... L'auteur est une sadique, on le sait, mais une sadique de haute qualité (I'm Sherlocked, désolée, fallait que je le place un jour) ^^' Bref, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et donc, non pas avec Lucius (mouhahahah) mais un Harry enfant. Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

**.**

_**1994 - La Coupe de Feu**_

**.**

**Partie 1**

* * *

><p>Le jeune sorcier regardait nerveusement autour de lui. Il venait tout juste de débarquer sur la voie 9 34, avec sa malle mais sans la présence habituelle de Hedwige à ses côtés.

Cette dernière était déjà à Poudlard, avec Severus.

Le professeur de potions avait dû réintégré les cachots depuis maintenant une semaine. Il avait demandé si Harry voulait venir avec lui, à Poudlard. Mais quand Harry avait su qu'il devrait dormir dans l'appartement de Severus et qu'il serait, bien évidemment, le seul élève, il avait refusé. Aucun autre professeur n'avait d'enfant lui avait confirmé son tuteur, et aucun élève n'était autorisé à dormir dans les dortoirs avant la rentrée.

Snape n'avait pas insisté, se contentant de faire les allers-retours par transplanage ou par cheminette entre l'école et leur foyer pour être présent le soir. L'équipe enseignante s'était bien évidemment étonnée de l'absence de Severus. Elle avait été carrément stupéfaite quand Dumbledore en personne leurs avait appris que Severus avait désormais un enfant à charge. Nul ne savait qui était cet enfant, son âge, s'il était le fils naturel de Severus et dans ce cas, qui était l'autre parent. Personne n'avait osé poser de questions, ni à Dumbledore, ni surtout au maître des Potions. Il fallait dire que le regard avada kedravesque de Snape avait plus que refroidi les ardeurs des potentiels inconscients.

Pourtant, Severus savait qu'une autre personne allait devoir être informée de sa situation et de celui du Survivant : Minerva McGonagall, sous directrice de Poudlard et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, maison de son pupille. En effet, elle devait savoir qui étaient les parents ou responsables de tous ses élèves, Harry Potter y compris. Or, ce n'était plus les Dursley depuis cet été.

Cela ne s'était fait que la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Severus avait manqué s'étrangler d'un rire contenu devant le visage décomposé de sa collègue. Oui, lui, il avait dû se pincer violemment sous sa robe noire afin d'éviter de rire. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... eh bien en fait, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Une fois Minerva remise de ses émotions, les trois adultes avaient décidé de ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle pour le moment. Deux raisons avaient été mises en avant par l'illustre sorcier, le tout devant tasses de thé et tartelettes au citron meringuées.

Premièrement, l'activité mangemoresque était en recrudescence depuis la tentative de Quirrell de faire revenir à la vie son ancien Maître. Bien que certains ex-Mangemorts se méfient de lui, Severus avait encore conservé quelques liens avec ce milieu. Il était nécessaire de les préserver, d'autant quand on avait vu le désastre de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Or, cette année à Poudlard allait être marquée par un événement de la plus haute importance, à savoir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

L'autre raison était que Harry lui-même ne voulait pas que ses camarades apprennent qu'il était désormais le pupille de Severus.

Minerva avait été, là encore, étonnée que le souhait de l'enfant soit respecté, bien qu'elle se soit gardée de tout commentaire.

Severus avait tout expliqué à Harry la veille au soir. Ce matin, ils avaient transplané dans un coin discret proche de la gare, puis Severus avait laissé Harry seul avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Le garçon avait encore les oreilles pleines de tous les conseils, mises en garde, ordres et exigences de son tuteur.

Severus exigeait en effet de lui qu'il donne le meilleur afin de réussir son année scolaire. Hors de questions pour lui d'avoir des notes en dessous de A, sinon, c'était punition assurée. Severus lui avait bien expliqué en long, large et travers que, quand bien même ses autres professeurs ne lui diraient rien en cas de mauvaise notes, il serait convoqué dans son bureau et que cela chaufferait pour son matricule. Il avait aussi demandé à McGonagall de le tenir au courant de tout ce qui concernait la discipline.

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander comment il comptait le faire venir dans son bureau, puisqu'il n'était pas de sa maison. Il avait eu en réponse un regard noir et une voix glaciale l'avait informé qu'il trouverait toujours une raison valable pour le convoquer dans les cachots.

Severus lui avait également rappelé qu'étant son tuteur, il pouvait tout à fait le priver de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, de Quidditch et de tout un tas d'autres choses. De même, si Harry dépassait les limites, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à venir le chercher lui-même dans la Tour des Lions pour le traîner jusque dans les cachots en le tenant par l'oreille.

Le jeune Sorcier avait frémi. Snape était capable de le faire, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais on était un Gryffondor ou on ne l'était pas. Harry en étant assurément un, il avait mis en avant le fait que dans ce cas, sa ''couverture'' tomberait.

Là, Severus s'était contenté de ricaner, arguant que le plaisir de lui mettre une bonne fessée devant témoins compenserait amplement le désagrément de perdre sa ''couverture'' auprès de la poignée de Mangemorts qu'il fréquentait plus ou moins. Harry avait admis sa défaite, la tête basse.

Toujours était-il qu'il angoissait sérieusement, moins pour l'année qui se profilait (il aurait largement le temps d'y réfléchir lors de son premier contrôle) que surtout pour le fait de revoir Ron et Hermione.

Il leur avait envoyé un hibou, resté malencontreusement sans réponse jusqu'à la veille. Hermione lui avait répondu quatre lignes, lui disant juste de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils en rediscuteraient ensemble dans le Poudlard Express.

Le garçon avait beaucoup hésité à aussi envoyer une missive à Sirius. Il ne l'avait finalement pas fait. Severus était encore un peu trop sur son dos à ce sujet. Il préférait attendre d'être à Poudlard pour le faire... et savoir s'il allait devoir raconter à son parrain qu'il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis ou non. L'autre explication au fait qu'il avait hésité à écrire à Sirius était simple : ce dernier ignorait totalement qu'il était désormais sous la responsabilité de son pire ennemi.

Il avait par contre tout expliqué à Remus pendant l'été, puisque Severus ne lui avait pas interdit de prendre contact avec le lycanthrope. Ce dernier lui avait adressé en retour une longue lettre de soutien, de conseils, dans laquelle Harry avait pu aussi puiser une bonne dose d'amour.

Harry décida de pénétrer dans le train afin de partir à la recherche de ses amis. Il fut heureux de ne pas croiser sur son chemin Rosier et toute sa clique, par contre, il désespérait de trouver ses amis.

Enfin, il ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment pour tomber sur Ron et Hermione, tous deux en grande conversation. Il sourit, soulagé de les avoir enfin dénicher. Pourtant, ce dernier resta un peu figé sur ses lèvres alors que la conversation s'arrêtait net entre les deux autres élèves qui le dévisagèrent, sans même le saluer.

« Euh... Salut, » lança Harry.

Cela eut pour effet de les réveiller. Hermione lui sourit à son tour, se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

« Enfin, Harry ! On était inquiets. Merci pour ta lettre, je me demandais si Snape ne t'avait pas blessé, il semblait véritablement furieux ! »

Harry soupira de soulagement en refermant ses bras dans le dos de son amie.

« Non, ça va. J'ai été puni mais rien de bien horrible. »

« Puni ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'avais rien fait de mal ! » s'exclama la jeune sorcière, offusquée.

« Disons qu'il m'a consigné avec des devoirs à faire le temps qu'il s'en assure, » répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Ils se séparèrent, permettant ainsi à Harry de s'installer en face de Ron, qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot.

« Ron... » commença le brun, mal à l'aise. « Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit avant pour Snape. Je voulais le faire, je te le promets, après la Coupe. »

« C'est bon, » le coupa un peu sèchement Ron. « C'est pas très grave. Je veux dire, je t'en ai voulu sur le coup, c'est vrai, et bon, peut-être que je t'en veux encore un peu mais... » les yeux bleus de Ron se posèrent sur le Survivant. « Mais merde, Harry, tu dois déjà vivre avec _lui_, je peux pas te tirer la gueule non plus pendant des jours ! Mon pauvre vieux, il ne te frappe pas au moins ? »

Cette fois, Harry sentit très nettement son cœur s'alléger alors qu'un immense sourire venait de nouveau étirer ses lèvres. Il s'empressa donc de raconter dans les moindres détails ses mésaventures de l'été à ses deux amis, captivés par ses propos.

Harry ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que la soirée soit aussi mouvementée. La Tour de Gryffondor tremblait sous les interrogations et les cris en ce premier soir de l'année scolaire. Deux nouvelles étaient dans toutes les bouches : l'arrivée de Maugrey Fol Œil comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et surtout, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Leur nouveau professeur leur fit une grande impression quand il métamorphosa Ethan Rosier en fouine, devant ses deux gardes du corps de toujours, Crabbe et Goyle. Tous attendaient depuis avec impatience de pouvoir assister à ses cours.

Ce ne fut pas la défense contre les forces du Mal qu'ils eurent en premier lieu, mais le cours de potions. C'était avec une certaine appréhension que Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les cachots, d'autant que les Gryffondor partageaient, pour ne pas changer, ce cours avec les Serpentard. Rosier leur jeta des regards noirs qui ne les impressionnèrent pas le moins du monde. Non, ce que Harry redoutait, c'était la réaction de son tout nouveau tuteur.

Personne ne savait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Snape, à part Ron, Hermione et les autres Weasley. Il jeta de fréquents coups d'œil vers le pupitre de son professeur tout en préparant ses affaires.

Snape ne les regardait même pas, dos tourné vers le tableau noir qu'il s'appliquait à recouvrir de son écriture serrée. Il se retourna brusquement, plantant ses obsidiennes dans le regard vert tendre de Harry qui détourna rapidement la tête, gêné sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Heureusement, personne ne sembla remarquer son trouble et le cour commença.

Pourtant, Harry avait du mal à se calmer. Severus semblait furieux, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Sa seule crainte était qu'il s'en prenne à lui, comme il l'avait fait les autres années. Severus l'avait bien prévenu : hors de question pour lui de faire le moindre favoritisme. Inutile de dire que son tuteur n'avait pas du tout apprécié quand Harry lui avait fait remarqué, dans un élan verbal non contrôlé, qu'il était plus que partial envers les Serpentard.

L'adolescent savait également que son tuteur serait encore plus exigent avec lui cette année. Ils avaient même fait quelques potions, tous les deux, au cottage. Mais l'ambiance de leur maison au bord de l'eau était à des années lumières de celle qui régnait dans les cachots. Si Harry avait réussi à se détendre, seul aux côtés de Severus au cottage, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Ces mains tremblèrent alors que le professeur passait et repassait dans son dos.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas Harry qui fut l'objet de sa ire, mais Neville qui fit fondre pas moins de six chaudrons. Il écopa d'une retenue dont il revint le soir, en pleine crise de nerfs.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de demander à Harry s'il savait pourquoi Snape avait l'air aussi en colère, alors que Hermione aidait le pauvre Neville à se nettoyer les ongles des morceaux d'intestins de crapauds coincés dessous, grâce à un sort de Récurage.

« Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que c'est à cause de Maugrey. Après tout, il n'a jamais aimé les professeurs de ce cours, mais là, il semble éviter Fol Œil. C'est étrange, on dirait presque qu'il le craint. »

« Tu imagines si Fol Œil le transformait en crapaud cornu et le faisait rebondir à travers toute la classe ! » dit Ron d'un air rêveur.

Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur en compagnie de ses amis, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que le fait d'avoir un crapaud en lieu et place de tuteur le réjouisse tant que ça. Néanmoins, il se promit de demander à Severus si ses impressions étaient justes et dans ce cas, pourquoi le professeur Maugrey lui déplaisait autant.

Enfin, le jeudi arriva et avec lui le premier cour avec Maugrey. Les Gryffondor trépignaient d'impatience et se précipitèrent dans la salle de classe à peine la porte de cette dernière ouverte.

Bien que le cour ait été incroyable, Harry en sortit avec une pointe, non pas d'amertume ou de déception, mais d'un sentiment qu'il aurait bien été en peine de nommer. Cela ressemblait un peu à de la tristesse, alors qu'il ne voulait pas être triste ! Il ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de Neville, bien qu'il ait l'étrange impression que son camarade ait été lui aussi profondément marqué par les Sortilèges Impardonnables dont le professeur Maugrey leur avait fait la démonstration sur cette misérable araignée.

Ils mangèrent en silence, juste Ron et lui. Hermione était déjà partie à la bibliothèque et Neville n'était pas revenu de son ''thé'' avec Maugrey. Pourtant, comme le brun le constata, le professeur était bien assis à sa place. Harry croisa aussi le regard de son tuteur qui le dévisageait d'une manière que l'adolescent jugea suspicieuse. Il s'empressa donc de retourner à son assiette, bien que son appétit se soit définitivement envolé.

Ron et lui étaient en train de terminer leur devoir de divination dans leur salle commune quand le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit. Le silence mortel qui s'ensuivit leur fit redresser la tête. Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et son sang quitter ses joues. Severus Snape se tenait devant eux.

« Potter, » fit-il de sa voix basse. « Avec moi, maintenant. »

Harry se leva d'un pas qu'il voulait affirmé et s'avança vers le directeur des Serpentard devant l'assemblé des Lions médusés. Il passa devant Snape qui lui emboîta le pas, sortant ainsi de la salle commune. Le tableau n'avait pas fini de se refermer que déjà le bruit des murmures et chuchotis frénétiques de ses camarades l'atteignait.

Ce fut dans un silence religieux qu'il suivit son tuteur jusqu'aux cachots. Cependant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à son bureau comme il l'avait supposé, s'avançant plus loin, dans le couloir qui menait, Harry le savait, au dortoir des Serpentard. Au lieu de continuer dans cette direction, Snape bifurqua soudainement à gauche, dans un renfoncement et s'arrêta devant une lourde porte faite de bois et d'argent. Il posa simplement sa main dessus pour qu'elle s'ouvre sans émettre le moindre bruit de protestation.

Harry pénétra avec circonspection dans ce qu'il supposait désormais être les appartements de Severus à Poudlard. Il se tenait dans un vaste salon dans lequel un feu ronflait dans une cheminé de marbre blanc. Harry ne s'étonna pas de voir que les murs étaient blancs eux aussi, avec une haute frise d'un vert sombre. Les meubles, à savoir un canapé, un fauteuil et une large table entourée de six chaises étaient tous en bois et cuir sombre.

La porte se referma derrière lui alors que Severus se tournait vers son pupille.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Le garçon tiqua un peu sous la surprise. Comment il allait ? C'était une blague ? Severus n'était quand même pas venu le chercher jusque dans la Tour pour savoir comment allait sa petite santé ?

« Ben, heu... Bien ? » répondit-il, suspicieux.

« Bien ? Maugrey a raconté à Dumbledore son cours avec vous tout à l'heure. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je n'approuve pas du tout ces méthodes. Que toi et Londubat soyez témoins des Impardonnables... C'est du grand n'importe quoi. »

« Non ! » protesta Harry. « C'était un très bon cours ! Et Neville a participé, d'ailleurs ! Il a donné le nom d'un des sorts. »

« Évidemment, » bougonna Severus. « Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Mais oui ! » s'énerva le garçon.

Il avait déjà répondu, avec un soupçon d'orgueil, à Maugrey à ce sujet. Il allait très bien. D'accord, il avait vu en direct le sort dont il cauchemardait depuis plusieurs mois, mais il allait bien bon sang. Que s'imaginait Snape et Maugrey ? Qu'il allait se rouler en boule en pleurnichant dans un coin ?

Severus le regarda profondément avant de soupirer.

« Bon. Puisque tu le dis. Je suppose que tu préfères remonter dans la Tour plutôt que de passer la nuit ici ? »

Cette fois, le jeune brun manqua s'étouffer.

« Dormir ici ? Non ! Que vont dire mes amis ? Et tous les autres Gryffondor ? Tu es venu me chercher dans notre salle commune ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter aux autres, moi, maintenant ! »

« Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu as tellement raté ta dernière potion que j'ai tenu à venir te féliciter moi-même ? » railla Severus, les lèvres pincées.

« Quoi ? C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai pas ratée ! » Harry baissa les yeux devant le regard noir sévère de son professeur. « Enfin, pas trop ratée... Enfin... pas plus que d'habitude... »

« Cela est certain, ce qui signifie donc que cette potion était d'une affligeante nullité. Est-il nécessaire que je te précise qu'il est hors de question que tu me rendes une potion aussi désastreuse dans le futur ? »

« Je... C'est de ta faute, tu me tournes toujours autour et ça me stresse ! »

« Pas d'excuse, jeune homme, surtout d'aussi idiote ! Cet été, j'étais aussi dans ton dos et tu as eu de bons résultats. »

« Forcément, il n'y avait que toi et moi cet été, pas tous ces crétins de Serpentard qui se moquent de nous et jettent des ingrédients dans mon chaudron, ni de stupide prof acariâtre pour me harceler avec des critiques débiles ! » cria Harry, vexé, avant de plaquer vivement sa main devant sa bouche.

Emporté dans son élan lyrique, il avait totalement oublié que ledit professeur s'avérait aussi être son tuteur et plus encore, qu'il se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Severus se redressa, croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en lui jetant un regard de glace.

« Aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de répéter ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix cassante.

« Je... Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça. En fait, si, je voulais le dire parce sinon, je ne l'aurais pas dit, mais en fait c'est pas ça que je voulais dire, » Il reprit rapidement une inspiration alors que Severus fronçait ses sourcils. « C'est juste que cet été, tu étais... différent. Tu étais mon tuteur alors que là, tu es le prof, tu favorises tout le temps les Serpentard et en plus, tu cherches toujours à voir quelle erreur je vais faire, alors moi je sais plus quoi faire et... Et je ferai mieux la prochaine fois... » finit pitoyablement Harry.

« Alors nous allons remettre les choses au clair, de suite. D'abord, je suis toujours ton tuteur. Ensuite, si je suis plus laxiste avec mes Serpentard c'est aussi parce que dans les autres cours, ce sont mes chers collègues qui vous laissent passer tous vos petits caprices. Pour terminer, il est clair que j'attends mieux de ta part. Tu reviendras dans ma salle de classe demain soir, et ce week-end, de 18h00 à 20h00. »

« Mais ! » s'écria Harry, les yeux exorbités. « Tu me punis ?! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tu me mets des retenues ?! »

« Ce ne sont pas des retenues, prends plutôt cela comme du soutien. Et puis maintenant, cela te donne largement de quoi te faire plaindre par tes petits camarades : ton acariâtre professeur graisseux t'a collé trois soirs de retenue, pour cause de potion apocalyptique. Heureux ? »

« Non ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

« Langage ! Encore un mot de cette nature et je te passe la bouche au savon ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas ouvrir la bouche de façon intempestive, bien qu'à l'intérieur, il fulminait.

« Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais te raccompagner à ta Tour. »

« Ça va pas, non ? J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! » s'exclama le jeune sorcier. « J'aurais l'air de quoi si on nous croise ? Tu veux pas me tenir la main, tant que t'y es ? »

« Figure-toi que j'y pense sérieusement, étant donné que l'heure du couvre-feu est dépassée. »

Harry lui jeta un regard rempli d'horreur avant de réaliser que Snape arborait un petit rictus moqueur.

« Tu te fous de moi ! »

« Non ? Tu crois ? Allez, viens par là, gamin, promis, je ne te tiendrai pas la main, sauf si tu essayes de t'échapper. »

« Hors de question que tu me raccompagnes à la Tour, » grinça Harry entre ses dents.

« J'ai dit : avance. Le couvre-feu est passé, je te ramène. Ou alors tu dors ici. »

Harry se mordit de nouveau les lèvres avant de pousser la lourde porte, sans un mot. Le retour se fit comme l'aller, dans le silence. Pourtant, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon pour le retenir.

« Harry, si tu as le moindre soucis, n'oublie pas que je reste ton tuteur, alors viens me trouver, d'accord ? J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris mais aussi heureux par les paroles de l'homme.

« D'accord, mais je t'assure, ça va bien. »

Severus hocha la tête avant de tapoter légèrement Harry. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry le héla.

« Attends ! Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Et aussi... Je dois vraiment venir demain soir ? » demanda Harry en faisait une petite grimace.

« Je le crains, » sourit l'homme en noir.

Harry soupira alors que Severus se retournait pour descendre les escaliers. Il regarda son tuteur disparaître avant de donner le mot de passe. Une fois le tableau franchit, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

« Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ? » l'interrogea Hermione avec précipitation.

« Oui, ça va. »

« Que te voulait Snape ? » bafouilla Neville d'une voix blanche alors que tous les autres Gryffondor commençaient à l'entourer.

« Me dire que ma dernière potion était totalement ratée... A priori, elle lui a explosé à la figure. J'ai trois soirs de retenue, » annonça Harry calmement.

Inévitablement, cette déclaration eut l'effet escompté. Les injures fusèrent à l'encontre de l'immonde chauve-souris. Seul Ron, puis ensuite Hermione, lui demandèrent de façon discrète si c'était exacte. Le jeune brun leur indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le dortoir des garçons dans lequel ils filèrent au bout de quelques minutes, laissant les autres Rouge et Or comploter une vengeance contre la terreur des cachots.

« Tu es vraiment puni ? »

« Oui, Hermione. Il voulait savoir comment j'allais, parce qu'il a appris pour le cours de Maugrey. Et comme j'allais bien, vlan, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que me flanquer des retenues à cause de la potion ! Enfin, ce serait plus des heures de soutien, d'après lui, » se moqua amèrement Harry.

« De soutien ? » s'exclama Hermione, les yeux brillants.

« Hermione ! Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ! Pas pour moi en tout cas ! » se plaignit aussitôt le Gryffondor.

**... ... ...**

Le lendemain soir, ce fut d'un pas lourd que Harry se dirigea vers la salle de classe de son tuteur. Il se doutait bien du savon qu'il allait recevoir, étant donné que le cours qu'il venait de passer en sa compagnie quelques temps plus tôt avait été proche de la catastrophe. Sa potion était d'un horrible violet en lieu et place du bleu roy qu'elle aurait dû arborer. Le jeune homme n'avait fait aucun commentaire face au regard assassin de Snape. Il n'avait même pas répliqué aux moqueries de Rosier et de sa bande, créant la surprise chez les autres Gryffondor.

Il savait désormais que cette année allait bien être épouvantable. Snape n'allait pas le lâcher et il ne pouvait rien dire, sans risquer la double punition : celle de son professeur et celle de son tuteur. Le fait qu'ils soient la même et unique personne n'ayant visiblement aucune importance aux yeux de l'homme en question.

Harry s'arma de courage et frappa à la porte, pénétrant dans la salle uniquement quand il en reçut l'autorisation.

Snape n'était pas à son bureau mais au poste de travail qu'avait occupé Harry dans l'après-midi. Le feu était déjà allumé et un chaudron l'attendait. Jetant un œil sur le tableau, Harry constata que la recette qu'il avait déjà eue l'occasion de lire était encore inscrite.

« Bien, vu le résultat pitoyable de ta toute dernière création, tu vas me refaire cette potion d'Euphorie. Je reste à côté de toi et je surveille chacun de tes gestes, » énonça calmement Snape.

Harry soupira avant de se rendre sur son lieu de torture. Il s'appliqua à étaler son matériel, à aller chercher chaque ingrédient puis s'attaqua à la tâche du délicat découpage d'aile de doryphore. Il se sentait particulièrement épié, pour ne pas changer. Cependant, il ne ressentait plus la même pression que lorsqu'il était en cours. Il lui semblait être revenu au cottage et cela était plutôt apaisant.

« Attention, Harry, tourne plus lentement, sinon le sang de puma risque de coaguler, » lui fit remarquer Severus en se rapprochant de lui.

Il posa sa main sur celle du garçon, lui faisant prendre le bon rythme.

« Voilà, comme cela, encore, un, deux tours. Stop ! Maintenant, il faut attendre six minutes, à peine le temps pour toi d'extraire le jus de trois feuilles d'Alihosty. »

Harry tourna son visage vers celui de Severus, toujours derrière lui. L'homme baissa son regard noir vers le sien, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« J'aime bien, » murmura le Gryffondor.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Quand tu es comme ça. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Eh bien... quand tu es un bon prof qui me hurle pas dessus, » le taquina Harry.

Il aurait bien aimé voulu dire « quand tu es paternel » mais n'avait pas osé.

« Je suis toujours un bon professeur, Potter, c'est juste que quand j'ai affaire à une vingtaine de cornichons empotés, je ne peux pas me permettre de passer derrière chacun d'eux pour faire ce que je suis en train de te montrer, » protesta Severus.

« Pourtant, ça pourrait être très drôle si tu tu mettais derrière Neville pour l'aider à touiller sa potion, ou pour lui expliquer comment bien tenir la lame de son couteau, » fit Harry alors que Snape l'aidait à écraser les feuilles du plat de la lame, sa longue main toujours sur la plus petite.

« Il s'évanouirait, sans aucun doute, » ricana Severus.

« Lui, ou bien Rosier en te voyant faire, ce qui serait bien plus marrant, » rit à son tour le garçon.

Un peu avant la fin des deux heures, la potion de Harry fut prête. Plus que cela, Severus en plaça dans une fiole qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Tu vois, mon garçon, cette potion, elle t'aurait valu un O. »

Harry écarquilla des yeux puis un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« Un O ? C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'as jamais mis de O ! »

« Parce que tu ne l'as jamais mérité ! » le rabroua immédiatement Severus. « Je ne peux pas te mettre ce O, Harry. La potion que tu m'as rendu tout à l'heure méritait quant à elle un P. Et encore, je suis gentil. »

Le sourire de Harry s'était effacé depuis longtemps. Les phrases de son tuteur lui faisaient mal, bien plus que tout ce que Snape avait pu lui dire pendant ses cours lors des trois dernières années.

« Harry ? »

« Quoi ? » bougonna l'intéressé.

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce genre de potion en classe ? J'ai encore la preuve que tu en es capable pourtant. »

« La réponse tient en deux mots : Serpentard et Snape. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Les Serpentard font exprès de me déconcentrer, Rosier jette sans arrêt des ingrédients dans ma potion, je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu refuses de me croire ! Et toi, en cours, tu es ignoble avec les Gryffondor. Tu me stress et je n'arrive plus à rien. »

« Pourtant, j'étais là ce soir. »

« C'est pas pareil. »

« Explique-toi. »

« Ce soir tu n'étais pas... tu n'étais pas Snape ! » s'énerva Harry devant l'incompréhension de son tuteur.

« Je suis Snape. »

« Non, Snape c'est mon sale prof de potions, injuste, borné et tyrannique ! Toi, ce soir tu étais... tu étais de nouveau Severus, » termina en murmurant Harry.

Il n'osa pas regarder Severus dans les yeux, préférant contempler ses chaussures. Toutefois, au bout d'une demi-minute de silence, il releva enfin son visage vers son tuteur qui le dévisageait, l'air grave. Harry ne put retenir une grimace. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il avait encore sans doute dépassé les limites, en traitant Severus de borné, injuste et tyran. Pourtant, c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, au fond de lui, comme si son professeur de potions était un autre homme quand ils se voyaient en classe, totalement différent de ce que pouvait être son tuteur.

Severus était celui qui l'avait recueilli, qui lui avait appris à nager, qui lui avait préparé à manger et l'avait aidé à faire ses devoirs pendant l'été. Celui qui l'avait consolé lors de son cauchemar après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Snape était juste la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots, le professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard, celui qui lui lançait des méchancetés à la figure et le rabaissait à longueur de temps.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas les mêmes dans son cœur.

Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles, sans cesser de regarder Harry.

« Harry, quand je suis ici, je redeviens Severus Snape, ton professeur de potions, c'est vrai. J'admets que je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur pédagogue que Poudlard ait connu, mais il faudra que toi, comme tous les autres élèves, vous vous en contentiez. Ce qui n'empêche pas que je reste Severus Snape, ton tuteur, comme je te l'ai dit hier soir. »

Il soupira tout en continuant de contempler le garçon devant lui.

« Écoute, ce que je te propose, c'est que demain et après-demain, tu referas une autre potion, celle de cette semaine que tu as ratée et une autre, que nous étudierons en classe le mois prochain. Si tu réussis ces deux autres potions, je te mettrai une nouvelle note, en plus de ton P. »

Le sourire de Harry revint sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

« Ce que je veux aussi, c'est que chaque dimanche soir, tu viennes vers 17h00, à mon bureau. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je tiens à contrôler tes devoirs et leçons de la semaine. »

« Mais... » commença Harry.

« Pas de ''mais'', jeune homme, c'est ainsi, » le coupa Severus, sévèrement.

« Comment je vais... »

« Le dire à mes amis ? » termina Snape à sa place. « Tu n'as pas besoin de leur dire. Ils ne sont pas toujours à te suivre partout et tu ne leur rends pas des comptes précis à chaque minute de ta vie, je me trompe ? »

Harry bougonna dans sa barbe.

« Je veux une réponse claire, » exigea Severus.

« Non, » répondit Harry, bien que de mauvaise grâce.

« Parfait. En plus, tes deux meilleurs amis sont parfaitement au courant de notre relation, il n'y a donc aucun problème de ce côté-là. Viens, suis-moi maintenant, il est temps de manger et ensuite, tu retourneras dans ton dortoir. »

Harry ne protesta pas. Il suivit son professeur dans les couloirs mais alors qu'il allait grimper les escaliers pour remonter au rez-de chaussé, Severus lui captura le bras.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Ben, manger ! »

« L'heure est passée, viens, on va à l'appartement. »

Sans laisser plus de temps à Harry pour protester, il l'entraîna d'abord dans son bureau puis de là, empruntant une porte et un couloir sombre, ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Severus.

Harry constata avec surprise que la table était déjà dressée pour deux, avec Dobby debout à côté d'une chaise, prêt à les servir.

« Dobby ! » s'exclama Harry, ravi de revoir l'elfe qu'il avait libéré du joug de la famille Rosier.

« Maître Harry, » répondit Dobby, étrangement vêtu d'un tee-shirt rose, d'un short blanc, de petites baskets aussi roses que son haut et d'une chaussette sur chacune de ses oreilles, l'une jaune vif, l'autre turquoise. « Dobby vous a préparé le repas, monsieur ! »

L'elfe tira deux chaises afin que Severus et son élève puissent s'installer à table. Les mets arrivèrent aussitôt, faisant saliver le brun devant l'odeur alléchante qui s'en dégageait.

« À ce propos, Harry, » commença Severus en lui servant une bonne part de haricots verts alors que le garçon lorgnait sur les pâtes au fromage. « J'aimerais que tu manges une portion de légumes ou de fruits à chaque repas. Et n'espère même pas protester ou me jurer tes grands dieux que tu le fais, je t'ai surveillé depuis le début de la semaine, tu ne te nourris que de viande, pommes de terre, riz et pâtes ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais fut de nouveau coupé dans son élan.

« Et non, je ne considère pas le jus de citrouille comme une portion de fruit, le sirop d'érable non plus d'ailleurs, » le réprimanda Severus. « Si je vois que tu ne m'obéis pas, je demanderai aux elfes d'enchanter ton assiette pendant une semaine, pour que tu ne puisses plus te goinfrer de sucreries ou uniquement de féculents, c'est clair ? »

« Oui, » abdiqua l'enfant en commençant à piocher dans les infâmes légumes verts qui lui faisaient penser à des queues de lézard.

Tout en mâchonnant, il soupira en pensant à Ron et à tous ses camarades de classe qui pouvaient manger aussi mal qu'ils le souhaitaient, sans impunité. Sentant la main de Severus dans ses cheveux, il releva le nez.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible et c'est pour ton bien, » fit Severus en lui ébouriffant sa tignasse.

Le garçon sourit, alors que son tuteur, visiblement satisfait de son obéissance, lui servait également une bonne part des macaronis tant convoités.

**... ... ...**

Les semaines suivantes passèrent sans anicroche. Les seuls élèves qui semblaient percevoir une petite différence étant sans conteste ceux de quatrième année de la maison Gryffondor, et dans une moindre mesure, ceux de la même année mais de la maison Serpentard.

En effet, les élèves de ces deux maisons avaient remarqué que leur professeur de potions ne s'acharnait plus sur le Survivant. Au contraire, ce dernier semblait s'être amélioré puisque ces notes ne descendaient plus en dessous de A. Rosier avait été aussi particulièrement contrarié de constater que le chaudron de Potter semblait avoir été ensorcelé de façon à ce que rien ne puisse y tomber s'il ne provenait pas de la main de Potter lui-même. Sans les piques de Snape, le jeune Potter avait pris de l'assurance, ignorant ainsi royalement les commentaires et insultes des Serpentard qui avaient fini, pour la plupart, par abandonner.

Heureusement que leur directeur de maison se comportait avec le reste des Gryffondor comme il en avait l'habitude, sans cela, les Vert et Argent auraient commencé à sérieusement s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale.

Du côté des Rouge et Or, chacun avait également remarqué l'étrange trêve qui avait été instaurée entre Snape et Harry. Personne ne s'en plaignait ouvertement, même si malheureusement, Neville, Seamus et Lavande étaient devenus ses nouvelles cibles privilégiées. Mais, contrairement à leurs camarades Serpents, les Lions de Godric avaient aussi constaté que Harry était devenu bien plus studieux que les années précédentes, et ce dans toutes les matières, pas uniquement en potions. Bien que visiblement, cela ne soit pas pour son plus grand plaisir. En effet, même si Harry passait bien plus de temps à travailler, était plus consciencieux, finissait ses parchemins à l'avance et avait, de ce fait, de meilleures notes, il ne cessait de geindre et de râler à chaque fois qu'il devait étudier. Plus étrange, il reprenait souvent des devoirs qu'il avait terminés durant le week-end, ses brouillons se retrouvant subitement raturés à l'encre rouge chaque dimanche soir.

Néanmoins, la vie s'écoulait paisiblement à Poudlard, chacun attendant la venue des étudiants de l'école de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Ces derniers débarquèrent le 30 octobre, pour la plus grande joie des élèves, la tension étant devenue insoutenable la semaine avant leur arrivée.

Cependant, Harry n'aurait pas cru que son petit univers d'étudiant et d'adolescent presque normal allait de nouveau basculer, le soir de Halloween pour ne pas changer. Jusqu'à présent, ses seuls objectifs étaient de, premièrement, ne pas ramener de trop mauvaises notes le dimanche soir à Severus, d'autant qu'il avait déjà eu deux avertissements et que le troisième se traduirait par une punition, et deuxièmement, réussir à espionner le plus souvent possible la très jolie Cho Chang de Serdaigle.

Ainsi, quand le professeur Dumbledore lut son nom qui venait de sortir de la Coupe de Feu, Harry crut qu'un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir à ses pieds.

Il marcha vers la table des professeurs, les jambes en coton, devant tous les autres élèves qui le dévisageaient. Son propre regard n'arrivait pas à quitter le visage livide de son tuteur dont les yeux sombres semblaient vouloir lui promettre mille tortures.

« Dans la pièce voisine, Harry » dit Dumbledore sans le moindre sourire.

Harry pénétra dans la salle où attendait déjà Cédric Diggory, Victor Krum et Fleur Delacour qui s'étaient regroupés autour du feu. Tous se tournèrent vers lui mais il eut à peine le temps de le réaliser qu'aussitôt il était férocement attrapé par le bras et retourné vers un maître des Potions fou furieux. Celui-ci le secoua sans ménagement en commençant à vociférer

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué !? Tu ne pouvais pas obéir pour une fois ? Pourquoi tu as mis ton nom dans cette coupe ? Comment ? Réponds-moi ! »

« Severus, calmez-vous ! » voulut s'interposer McGonagall, tandis que les autres adultes se pressaient en cercle autour d'eux.

« Non ! Je veux savoir comment ce petit imbécile a réussi à faire cette incroyable connerie ! » rugit Snape, faisant sursauter tout le monde, tant en raison du ton employé que de sa vulgarité.

« Cela suffit, Severus, » fit alors Dumbledore.

Il s'avança vers le professeur et son élève, décrispant les doigts de l'homme qui martyrisaient l'avant-bras de l'enfant. Le vieux sorcier se baissa vers les yeux verts, tandis que Harry se frottait douloureusement le bras. Pourtant, les yeux de Harry restaient bloqués sur ceux de son tuteur.

« Harry. Harry ! Regarde-moi, » dit Dumbledore tandis que le Gryffondor se détachait enfin du regard colérique pour se poser sur celui de son directeur. « Est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry, son regard retournant de nouveau sur son tuteur. « Je promets que non, c'est pas moi. Je n'ai rien fait. »

Les autres adultes commencèrent à s'invectiver, chacun s'accusant de tricherie, ou traitant Harry de menteur. Mais Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il ne comprenait pas du tout comment son nom avait pu sortir de la Coupe, il ne savait absolument pas ce que cela allait pouvoir avoir comme conséquences pour lui et à la vérité, tout cela lui passait au dessus de la tête. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était les obsidiennes qui le scrutaient, noires, en colère, mais aussi déçues et inquiètes.

Et cela, Harry ne le supportait pas. Il ne voulait pas que son tuteur, que Severus, pense qu'il avait commis une aussi grosse bêtise. Il ne voulait pas être punis, il ne voulait pas le décevoir, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi Severus était aussi inquiet, il ne voulait pas... il ne voulait pas qu'il le rejette.

Alors que les sorciers continuaient de se disputer et de chercher comment une telle chose était arrivée, Harry n'y tint plus. Il se jeta contre son professeur, créant la stupéfaction.

« Severus, je te jure, j'ai rien fait, rien fait ! Il faut que tu me crois ! Regarde dans ma tête si tu veux, fais ce que tu veux mais je te jure que je dis la vérité ! »

L'homme en noir sembla se réveiller. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son pupille, qu'il sentit tremblantes sous ses paumes.

« Il existe une potion, appelé Veritaserum, qui oblige celui qui la boit à dire la vérité. Serais-tu prêt à en prendre pour confirmer devant nous tous ce que tu dis ? » murmura-t-il, sa voix pourtant claire et audible par toutes les personnes présentes.

« Oui ! Oui ! » cria presque Harry.

« Comment ? Non, monsieur Croupton, vous ne pouvez pas autoriser un élève à boire une telle potion, » s'insurgea de nouveau McGonagall en prenant à partie l'un des représentants du ministère.

« Je suis d'accord, » protesta Harry avec véhémence. « Je ne mens pas ! Et s'il faut boire une stupide potion pour vous le prouver, je veux le faire. »

« Je pense que tout le monde ici sait parfaitement que tu ne mens pas, Potter, » intervint alors Maugrey.

Il exposa son point de vue, imposant le silence aux autres sorciers, Karkaroff devenant de plus en plus pâle tandis que les accusations de Maugrey se faisaient plus précises. Harry, quant à lui, était toujours aussi perdu. Il écoutait Fol Œil tout en se tenant le plus proche possible de son tuteur. Serait-il possible que Maugrey ait raison ? Qu'un adepte de la magie noire, un Mangemort, ait réussi à tromper la Coupe, lui faisant croire à une quatrième maison pour qu'il meurt durant l'une des épreuves ? Il redressa son visage, cherchant à lire sur les traits de Severus ce que lui en pensait. Cependant, la voix forte de Maugrey le fit sursauter alors qu'il s'adressait à son tuteur.

« Et toi, Snape ! Pourquoi ce garçon te colle de cette façon ? Toi ! Et un Potter ! Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas responsable de tout cela ? »

Severus croisa alors une lueur qui ne lui plut absolument pas dans les prunelles vertes : le doute. Non, hors de question que cet Auror à moitié cintré détruise ce qu'il avait péniblement réussi à instaurer entre Harry et lui. D'un mouvement de cape, il saisit sa baguette qui se retrouva soudainement plantée sous la gorge du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

« Je ne te laisserai pas m'insulter, Maugrey, et encore moins me dénigrer ainsi aux yeux de mon enfant, » susurra-t-il d'une voix où la dangerosité flirtait avec le mépris.

Harry sentit son cœur faire de nouveau un double saut périlleux. Severus ne le rejetait pas, Severus le croyait, Severus venait de le revendiquer comme sien devant les autres sorciers. Cela ne le mit pas mal à l'aise, il réalisa qu'il s'en moquait totalement. Au contraire, il en était heureux.

Severus n'avait pas honte de lui, il le soutenait. Il ne l'abandonnait pas.

**... ... ...**

**à suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

><p><strong>NDA : <strong>Bon, pour le chapitre prochain, je poste la suite de celui-là ou de nouveau le présent avec Lucius et Harry ? Ahlalalala, j'hésite, j'hésite...


End file.
